What a World
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die seaQuest darf mal wieder Privatkutsche für einen Sänger spielen, doch dieses mal hat der eine oder andere aus der Crew ein Problem mit diesem. Im gewissen Sinn als ELF anzusehen.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei den Machern von seaQuest DSV. Wir verdienen für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld!

__

Hintergrund: Es war Sonntag Abend (sehr spät wohlgemerkt), zwei seaQuest Autoren hatten nichts besseres zu tun als sich in einem Privatforum zu unterhalten und über eine andere Handlung einer bereits bestehenden Story zu feilen, als ihnen die Idee kam! Wir konnten uns wegen der Staffel nicht einigen und haben kurzerhand etwas improvisiert. Jetzt passt das alles. Nein, keine Angst, wir haben Hudson nicht in die erste Staffel gepackt! Was denkt ihr nur von uns? Wer uns erschlagen will muss leider damit leben, dass im Anschluß alle anderen Geschichten von uns unvollendet bleiben. Viel Spaß nun beim lesen!

What a World

by Samusa & Yury Julian

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen der Abschied vom Festland besonders schwer fiel. Die Sonne brannte heiß vom blauen Himmel herunter und lud eher zu einem Sonnenbad ein, als zu einer neuen Mission eingepfercht mit zweihundert anderen Menschen in einer Büchse von U-Boot. Dabei spielte es für die Seeleute keine Rolle, ob dieses nun die seaQuest war oder eines von den noch engeren Booten. Keiner ließ sich gerne einsperren, wenn die Freunde sich für ein Volleyballmatch vorbereiteten und die Getränke in die Kühlboxen packten.

Einen machte dies aber überhaupt nichts aus. Er hatte nun lange genug an Land die Zeit totgesessen. Sich Abend für Abend in der Strandbar einen angetrunken und darauf gehofft am nächsten Tag endlich mal keine Absage im Briefkasten zu haben bis ihm die glorreiche Idee kam. Die Freude war auch entsprechend groß, als er die Zusage bekam. Schon vor Morgengrauen stand er mit der fertig gepackten Tasche am Pier und wartete, dass jemand aus dem Landurlaub zurückkommen würde, den er kannte. Bisher war nur ein komischer Typ mit einem Dagger an ihm vorbei gekommen, die ihn dumm angesehen hatten, aber ihn nicht weiter beachteten. Das musste ein Teil von der Crew sein, der nach dem Sinken der ersten seaQuest dazu kam. Nun, er würde sie bald schon kennen lernen, bis dahin hielt er sich eher an seine alten Freunde. Wenn die doch nur mal hier auftauchen würden!

Nach drei Stunden hielt er es nicht mehr aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Der ein oder andere der mittlerweile an ihm vorbei und an Bord gegangen war, kam ihm nun doch schon bekannt vor. Manch einer schenkte ihm sogar ein Wort des Grußes. Viele sahen ihn sogar sehr verwirrt an. Wenn die wüssten. Bestimmt dachte keiner auch nur daran, dass er demnächst mit zur Crew zählen könnte.

Ein lautes Röhren kündigte das Kommen eines Motorrades an, was auch fast neben ihm anhielt und der hintere Fahrgast stieg ab. Kaum hatte er den Helm abgenommen bedachte er den sitzenden mit einem ebenso fragenden Blick, wie viele anderen ihm zuvor schon. "Ben?" Dann erschien ein freudiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und die beiden umarmten sich herzlich. Der Fahrer des Motorrades hatte nun den Motor abgeschaltet und ebenfalls den Helm abgenommen. "Sie sind ziemlich früh, Mr. Krieg."

"Es gehört zur Pflicht eines Offiziers pünktlich zu sein, Captain!", antwortete Ben Krieg.

Lucas bedachte seinen Freund mit einem wissenden Lächeln. "Als ob du es jemals darauf angelegt hättest. Was machst du hier? Hast du keinen Job, bei dem du antreten musst?"

Ben nickte. "Und ob ich den habe. Bin doch extra früh da."

"Ich hatte mir bis eben noch Hoffnungen gemacht, es handle sich um einen Fehler der UEO, aber anscheinend hat man sie wirklich wieder eingestellt." Bridger öffnete den Reißverschluß seiner Lederkluft.

"Bitte? Soll das heißen du bist ab sofort wieder auf der seaQuest? Das ist fantastisch, Ben!" Lucas fiel seinem Freund gleich ein zweites Mal um den Hals. "Los komm mit, ich stelle dich den anderen vor, die dich nicht kennen!"

Kopf schüttelnd sah der Captain den beiden nach. Nun waren die beiden also endlich wieder vereint und er machte sich besser mal auf den ersten Zwischenfall mit seinem neuen und alten Versorgungsoffizier bereit, es sei denn er fand eine andere Beschäftigung für ihn. Solange Krieg abgelenkt war konnte er theoretisch nichts anstellen. Nun, es war eine theoretische Annahme, doch die konnte wie die Vergangenheit bewies oft auch in der Praxis funktionieren.

"Keine Ahnung warum der Commander auf einmal so schlechter Laune ist. Die hat er normalerweise nur, wenn Brody wieder mit seinem perfekten Lebenslauf kommt, aber sonst ist der bisher immer recht locker drauf gewesen.", meinte Lucas als sie durch die Gänge der seaQuest von der Brücke kamen.

"Das liegt an mir. Ich bin das personifizierte Böse in seinen Augen und nun da ich zurück bin, hat er wieder einen Grund jemanden zu hassen.", sagte Ben und schien dabei keinerlei Sorgen zu haben.

"Bist du sicher? Vielleicht ist er auch nur etwas verärgert, weil er den Wachdienst an Bord hatte während alle anderen auf Landurlaub durften. Das scheint hier einigen schwer im Magen zu liegen, wenn alles sich amüsieren darf und der winzige Teil, der zurück bleibt, nicht mal für eine Stunde wegen der Pflichten kurz an den Pier darf."

"Ach, da machen wir uns am besten keine Gedanken mehr und sehen lieber mal nach, welche netten weiblichen Offiziere ihr bekommen habt." Mit großen Augen versuchte Ben in die Dusche der Frauen zu sehen, an der sie gerade vorbei kamen. Lucas packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn schnell ein Deck weiter.

"Dazu hast du später noch Zeit!"

Im MagLev saß Captain Bridger mit Doctor Smith, die wohl ebenfalls gerade an Bord gekommen war. Obwohl gerade der große "Anreisetag" zu sein schien, war die Magnetbahn ungewöhnlich leer. Normalerweise traf man da nicht nur zwei Personen in der kleinen Kabine an. Lucas und Ben machten es sich bei den beiden bequem.

"Haben sie sich schon etwas umgesehen auf dem neuen Schiff, Lieutenant?", fragte der Captain Krieg.

Ben bedachte die Telepathin mit einem anzüglichen Blick, ehe er sich Bridger zuwandte. "Sehr beeindruckend. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso ich meinen Dienst damals schon an den Nagel hängen wollte. Man sollte eben nicht aufhören, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, zu der man sich insgesamt verpflichtet hatte."

Wendy nickte wissend. "Vor allem, wenn so nette Kaliber an Bord kommen, die man sich mal in die Koje als Matratze legen könnte."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen und Bridger konnte sich ein verhaltenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ben starrte auf Wendy, als hätte er von ihr die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen bekommen. "Ich bin Telepathin. Bei manchen Gedanken, die sich mir direkt in den Kopf bohren kann ich nicht wegsehen, es drängt sich mir direkt auf. Sie sollten lernen diese besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen!"

Die Stimme der freundlichen netten Dame ohne Gesicht meldete aus dem Lautsprecher, dass sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen seien und Wendy verließ die Magnetbahn.

Ben drehte sich zu den anderen beiden herum, als sie weiter fuhren. "Das war doch sicherlich ein Witz!"

"Nein, Ben, das war keiner. Sie kann wirklich Gedanken lesen und bei solchen wie du sie hast, scheint sie ein eigenes Talent zu haben, diese sofort zu lesen. Du bist wahrlich nicht der erste, der da ins Fettnäpfchen getreten ist.", erklärte Lucas.

Bridger konnte sich das Lächeln noch immer nicht verkneifen, welches mehr zu einem Grinsen zu verkommen schien. "Ich glaube es ist vielleicht besser sie sofort mit einer Aufgabe vertraut zu machen, damit sie für heute nicht in weitere peinliche Situationen stolpern." Lucas hatte ihm soeben noch von der Begegnung mit Commander Ford erzählt, in den Ben wirklich beim Betreten der Brücke gestolpert ist und diesen sofort rücklings in den offenen Tank geworfen hat.

Krieg sah den Captain fragend an. "Sie wollen mich sofort zum Dienst einteilen? Ich habe meine Sachen noch nicht einmal ausgepackt."

"Dazu werden sie noch genügend Zeit haben. Als erstes können sie unseren Gast, der in einer halben Stunde an Bord kommen müsste, empfangen und ihn durch das Boot führen."

Lucas sah interessiert zu dem älteren Mann. "In einer halben Stunde kommt er schon?"

Bridger blickte von dem Versorgungsoffizier zu dem Computergenie. "Das hört sich an, als hättest du ein gewisses Interesse an ihm."

Der Teenager nickte: "Ausnahmsweise muss ich mal einen unserer Gäste belästigen, aber nur für kurz. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass er erst kurz vor auslaufen der seaQuest an Bord käme. Das hatten wir doch bisher immer so gehabt. Zuerst klar Schiff machen und dann das Frachtgut aufladen, wie Dr. Westphalen das jedesmal so treffend bezeichnet hat."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er so früh schon an Bord kommt. Vielleicht ist ihm langweilig in seinem Hotelzimmer geworden. Du kennst doch die Ansichten des Commanders bezüglich Musikern.", zwinkernd blickte Bridger Lucas an.

"Stimmt, Hotelzimmer zertrümmern und sich Sicherheitsnadeln durch die Haut stecken. Nein, ich glaube das trifft auf diesen Mann ganz sicher nicht zu. Glauben sie mir, der ist in vielerlei Hinsicht anders."

"AUSZEIT!", ging Ben dazwischen ehe das hier noch ausartete. "Ich habe nicht ganz alles mitbekommen und um den vorzubeugen, dass ich irgendwann gar nichts mehr verstehe, bitte ich um kurze Einweisung. Ich soll jemanden empfangen, der uns auf unserer Kreuzfahrt, wo auch immer die hingehen mag, begleiten wird? Dabei handelt es sich um einen Musiker, den unser kleines Genie hier wohl sehr gut schon zu kennen scheint. Gegenfrage: Warum fliegt dieser Kerl nicht in seinem Privatjet wie jeder andere Star auch?"

Lucas drehte sich zu seinem Freund herum: "Weil er vorletzte Woche beinahe abgestürzt ist und nun vorerst einmal in kein Flugzeug mehr steigt. Bisher ist er mit dem Zug gefahren oder hat sich in einen Bus gesetzt, doch in drei Wochen startet seine Europatournee und da kommt man nun mal nur auf zweierlei Arten hin. Flugzeug scheidet schon mal aus und mit dem Schiff dauert es ihm zu lange. Sein Management hat bei der UEO angefragt, da die mitbekommen haben, dass es öfters solche Ausnahmen gibt und die haben natürlich nicht nein gesagt. Solche kleinen privaten Kutschfahrten bringen schließlich nicht nur Geld ein sondern auch ein gutes Image."

"Na toll, weil so ein Kerl Flugangst hat, muss ich jetzt Touristenführer spielen?"

"Genauso ist es!", nun konnte sich Bridger wirklich nicht mehr halten und grinste Ben feierlich an, während er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte und die Magnetbahn verließ. Sie waren auf dem Deck angekommen, auf welchem sich sein privates Quartier befand. "Ich möchte keine Klagen hören!" Dann schloss sich die Tür und die beiden Freunde waren allein bis zur nächsten Station; Lucas' Quartier, wo dieser noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun hatte.

__

Na? Wie ist der erste Eindruck? Wenn die gute Kiddo schnell reviewt gibt es bald schon das zweite Kapitel und da habe ich persönlich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen. -


	2. Autogrammstunde

__

Danksagung: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Ob Westphalen an Bord kommt, weiß ich nicht, denn um die alte Crew geht es hier ja eigentlich nicht. Wir haben, wie du in diesem Kapitel sehen wirst, andere Personen in den Vordergrund gestellt und die gute Ärztin hätte da nicht viel zu tun.

"Warte doch mal! Was hetzt du denn so? Meine Willkommensparty brauchst du nicht sofort vorzubereiten." Ben vollführte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und grinste. Sie waren gerade bei Lucas' Kabine angekommen und der Teen war sofort in eben diese hineingestürmt.

Lucas reagierte gar nicht weiter auf die Frage seines Freundes, das war alles nur typisch Ben. Diese Tatsache allein brachte ihn allerdings ebenfalls zum grinsen.

Als Ben einen näheren Blick in Lucas' Kabine warf, wurde er von einem überraschten Augenpaar empfangen. "Wer bist'n du?" fragte Tony und wunderte sich, denn er hatte die Sache mit der Willkommensparty mitbekommen.

Ben schaute völlig überrascht zu Lucas, der die beiden eigentlich gerade einander vorstellen wollte. "Du hast einen Mitbewohner in deiner Kabine!"

"Hey, kannst du auch antworten?" fragte Tony nun empört.

Doch anstatt das nun nachzuholen brach Ben Krieg in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Das tut mir ja echt leid für dich, Kleiner."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Tony, das is Ben. Ben, das is Tony. Und an deiner Stelle würd ich nicht zu laut lachen, vielleicht musst du dir ja auch eine Kabine mit jemandem teilen und du weißt es nur noch nicht."

Ben hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und blickte Lucas ernst an. "Ich bin Versorgungsoffizier, das halt ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich."

Versorgungsoffizier? Ben? Irgendetwas klingelte da bei Tony.

"Na wie dem auch sei, soll ich vielleicht meine Beziehungen ein wenig spielen lassen und das hier zu deiner eigenen Kabine machen? Dann bist du den wieder los."

"Ey! Wir wär's wenn wir dich jetzt mal wieder loswerden." Tony hatte sich Ben direkt gegenübergestellt und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Oh verstehe, wir sind ein ganz Harter."

Bevor Tony noch vor Wut platzen konnte, entschied sich Lucas die Situation zu entschärfen. "Ich schlag dann mal vor, dass wir losgehen Ben, deine Aufgabe wartet auf dich und ich hab, was ich holen wollte." Das Computergenie hatte sich eine Discbox geschnappt und sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt.

"Was hast du denn da?" fragte Ben interessiert.

Tony blickte abschätzig auf die schwarze Box. "Echt man, ich versteh nicht, was du an dieser Ohrenbeleidigung gut findest. Das Zeug ist total langweilig."

Piccolo vollkommen ignorierend guckte Lucas zu Ben. "Das sind all meine Rufus Wainwright Discs, die ich hab. Zum signieren."

"Ach, der Typ, um den ich mich kümmern soll. Rufus wer? Oh Mann, wer nennt denn sein Kind Rufus?" Zu Bens Überraschung stimmte Tony mit einem amüsierten: "Jaha…" ein. Etwas skeptisch begutachteten sich die beiden, nicht sicher, was sie von dem jeweiligen anderen halten sollten. Währenddessen war Lucas schon einmal vorgegangen, auf eine riesige Diskussion hatte er jetzt keine Lust. Er freute sich viel zu sehr auf seine kleine private Autogrammstunde.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Ben kam ihm hinterher gelaufen. "So, du bist also ein Fan von diesem Kerl."

"Äh, wenn du es so ausdrückst…auf jeden Fall macht dieser _Kerl_ sehr gute Musik."

"Was soll das denn heißen? Nicht, dass das so ein Langweiler ist. Auf so etwas hab ich echt keine Lust. Warum ist es denn keine Frau? Die hätte ich dann mit meinem Charme dazu gebracht, sich in mich zu verlieben… Das ist echt nicht fair. " Jammerte Ben.

Lucas konnte nicht anders und brach in heftiges Lachen aus. Das war auf eine gewisse Art einfach zu komisch und er klopfte seinem Freund tröstend auf die Schulter. "Na ja, vielleicht hast du ja dennoch Glück…" sagte er und lachte sogar noch, als sie vor der Schleuse warteten, das besagter Rufus Wainwright die seaQuest betrat.

"Wärst du so freundlich mir mal zu erklären, was denn so witzig ist?" Ben war mittlerweile leicht gereizt.

"Ach, vergiss es einfach." Lucas hatte sich dazu durchringen können, sein lautes Lachen in ein Grinsen zu verwandeln. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich auch Lonnie Henderson zu den beiden und hatte ebenfalls eine Disc in der Hand.

"Oh, bist du auch ein Fan?" fragte Lucas überrascht.

Mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie den Teenager an: "Ja und wie! Seine Musik ist so schön und mal ganz unter uns, er ist wirklich süß. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt!"

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte Lonnie da extra Make Up aufgelegt? Und war das Parfum, das er da roch? Sollte er ihr vielleicht etwas erklären? Aber eigentlich müsste man als Rufus Wainwright Fan doch informiert sein…allein schon bei manchen Liedtexten…

"Lucas, willst du uns denn nicht vorstellen?" mischte sich Ben nun ein, der schon ein begeistertes Auge auf die Frau neben ihm geworfen hatte. Lonnie schien ihn erst in diesem Moment überhaupt zu bemerken und lächelte ihn freundlich an: "Oh hallo, ich bin Lieutenant Henderson, aber im Moment reicht auch einfach Lonnie." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

Bevor Ben anfangen konnte, seinen Charme an Lonnie zu erproben, kam Lucas ihm zuvor. "Das ist Ben. Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg, wieder eingestellter Versorgungsoffizier, rennt gerne hochrangige Offiziere über den Haufen und dreht auch mal krumme Dinger. Noch Fragen?" Ben konnte es nicht fassen. Wie sollte er denn jetzt noch bei dieser Frau landen? "Danke Lucas." Zischte er.

Lonnie musste lachen. "Ach der Benjamin Krieg, von dem hat der Commander doch schon erzählt."

"Ach tatsächlich?" Ben wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. "Sooo, wo bleibt denn nun unser Gast?" Mehr oder weniger geschickt vom Thema ablenkend drehte er sich wieder zu der Schleuse und hoffte auf ein Wunder, dass die peinliche Situation ein wenig lockerte. Allerdings wurde es nur noch peinlicher, denn nichts geschah, während Ben gebannt zur Schleuse blickte und sich eine für ihn unangenehm Stille ausbreitete…bis Lucas und Lonnie in heiteres Gelächter ausbrachen.

In dem Moment ging dann endlich die Schleuse auf und besagter Rufus Wainwright betrat die seaQuest. Ben Krieg schaute etwas überrascht, der Typ, um den er sich kümmern sollte, hatte eine schwarze Lederhose und ein rosanes T-Shirt, mit einem Jesus Kopf darauf an. Was sollte er denn davon halten? "Irgendwie schräg." War Bens einziger Kommentar.

"Hast du ne Ahnung." Fügte Lucas noch hinzu.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen stürmte Lonnie sofort auf ihren Schwarm zu und strahlte ihn an. "Hallo, willkommen auf der seaQuest. Ich bin wirklich ein großer Fan und wollte fragen, ob du mir diese Disc unterschreiben könntest?"

Etwas überrumpelt sah Rufus Wainwright die Frau vor sich an und lächelte dann. "Sicher, hast du einen Stift?"

Hendersons Strahlen erstarb augenblicklich. "Ein Stift? Oh, ich hab keinen Stift…" Leicht panisch drehte sie sich zu den anderen beiden Personen hinter sich um. "Habt ihr einen Stift?"

Lucas kramte sofort in einer Tasche und zog einen hervor. "Klar, hab an alles gedacht."

Während Rufus nun also Lonnies Disc mit seiner Unterschrift verschönerte, warf er dem Teenager seltsame Blicke zu, die dieser nicht ganz zu deuten wusste. Kurz darauf hatte Henderson nun ihr Autogramm und bedankte sich überschwenglich, indem sie ihn einfach umarmte.

Ben stieß Lucas mit seinem Ellenbogen an: "Siehst du, dank deiner Hilfe wird sie mich wohl in nächster Zeit nicht so umarmen."

Lucas grinste: "Du hast meine Hilfe gar nicht nötig Ben." Nun war es für Lucas an der Zeit seine Autogramme zu holen. Hoffentlich hatte Rufus nichts dagegen, es waren ja immerhin eine ganze menge Platten, aber wenn die Chance schon einmal da war…

"Hi, ich bin Lucas."

"Lucas, hallo." Schon wieder war da dieser Blick in Rufus' Gesicht, als er dem Computergenie die Hand reichte. So langsam beschlich Lucas ein gewisses Gefühl, immerhin war er im Gegensatz zu Lonnie ein wenig besser informiert. Den Gedanken schüttelte er erst einmal bei Seite, denn er wollte seine Autogramme.

"Äh, also ich hab so einige Discs und wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, dann…"

"Oh, nein…das macht gar keine Umstände. Wirklich. Wie wär's, ich bezieh erst einmal meine Kabine und dann kommst du vorbei und wir besprechen alles Weitere?" Rufus musste kurz lachen, was Lucas' seltsames Gefühl bestärkte.

Ben verstand nur Bahnhof, dachte sich aber, dass er ja hier immerhin derjenige war, der sich um diese seltsame Person kümmern sollte. "Hey, gar kein Gepäck?" fragte er schließlich, da er feststellte, dass Rufus Wainwright nichts dergleichen bei sich hatte.

Rufus schaute den Versorgungsoffizier schräg an. "Doch, natürlich. Alles noch im Shuttle. Und bitte vorsichtig sein mit den Instrumenten."

"Ach so, ja…äh was?" Erst jetzt begriff Ben, dass er gemeint war. War er jetzt Page? Andererseits hatte er noch die Worte des Captain im Ohr, er wolle keine Klagen hören. Aber sollte da ein richtiges Klavier mit bei sein, würde er streiken, so viel war klar. "Ja, schon gut schon gut. Ich kümmere mich drum. Zeigst du ihm die Gästequartiere, Lucas?"

"Ja, Lucas. Machst du das?" Rufus hatte dem Computergenie einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

Lonnie lächelte bei dem Bild das sich ihr bot. Rufus Wainwright war so nett zu seinen Fans, so was erlebte man bei vielen anderen Stars ja nicht allzu oft. "So, ich muss dann auch langsam zum Dienst antreten. Gibst du auch ein Konzert ein Bord?"

"Selbstverständlich." Rufus grinste.

"Oh toll! Ich werde auf jeden Fall da sein. Bis dann!" Sie winkte noch kurz zum Abschied und war dann auf und davon.

Lucas konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber Lonnie schien Feuer und Flamme für Rufus Wainwright zu sein, da fehlten wirklich nur noch die Herzchenaugen. Er räusperte sich. "Zu den Gästequartieren geht's hier lang."

"Ich folge dir auf Schritt und Tritt, hehe…"

Ben war währenddessen damit beschäftigt, dass Gepäck des Musikers aus dem Shuttle zu verfrachten. Grummelig räumte er alles aus dem Shuttle vor die Schleuse, um sich dann das Ausmaß seiner auf ihn zukommenden Arbeit anzuschauen. Da waren eine Gitarre und ein Keyboard. Soweit zu den Instrumenten, aber dieser Typ hatte zusätzlich einen riesigen Koffer, der ein Gewicht hatte, das dem der seaQuest wohl nahe kam.

Ben schnaufte und war einigermaßen froh, dass man sich die Gitarre auf den Rücken schnallen konnte. Das tat er dann auch, klemmte sich das Keyboard unter den einen Arm und trug im anderen den Koffer. Das alles zählte alles definitiv nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, er sollte eine Gehaltserhöhung fordern.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Lucas und Rufus seine Kabine betreten und der Musiker schaute sich um. "Fabelhaft." Er stand da mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen, bis sein Blick auf Lucas traf. "Also, ich soll die Discs unterschreiben?"

"Ja, das wäre klasse." Sofort reichte der Teenager die Discbox zu Rufus rüber und dieser machte sich auch sofort daran, seine Unterschrift zu verteilen. Da das dann doch einen gewissen Zeitraum in Anspruch nahm, begann Rufus ein Gespräch. "Bist du der Sohn einer der Crewmitglieder?"

Da war er schon wieder! Lucas hatte den Blick von vorhin wieder erkannt. Er verschränkte leicht nervös die Arme. "Äh, nein. Ich gehöre selbst zur Crew. Ich bin der Chef Computer Analytiker."

"Oh wirklich." Rufus konnte sein Erstaunen und seine Freude kaum verbergen. "Dann bleibst du also an Bord?"

"Äh, ja. Sicher."

Gerade als Rufus noch etwas sagen wollte, ging die Tür auf und ein nach Luft ringender Ben Krieg stand im Raum. "So, also…hier sind…die Sachen." Mit einem Rumms landete der Koffer auf dem Boden, was seinem Besitzer ganz und gar nicht gefiel. "Hey, Vorsicht! Der Koffer ist von Dolce und Gabana!" Rufus prüfte sofort ob es irgendein Anzeichen einer Schramme oder so gab.

Ben platzierte die Instrumente dort wo Platz war und stellte sich neben Lucas. "Also, wenn du mich fragst, ist das kein durchschnittlicher Sänger oder so etwas, sondern er gleicht eher einer Diva." Er hatte versucht leise zu sprechen, aber Rufus hatte es trotzdem gehört.

Der Sänger wandte sich dem Versorgungsoffizier zu, während Lucas mit einem Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte. "Die meisten bezeichnen mich als Opern Queen, aber Diva ist auch in Ordnung." Rufus lachte.

So langsam aber sicher schien auch Ben ein Licht auf zu gehen. Konnte es sein…? Deshalb hatte Lucas sich vorhin so amüsiert. Na klar, jetzt wo er es bedachte, wurde es umso offensichtlicher. "Okay, ja also." Ben räusperte sich. "Äh, soll ich die Bootsführung gleich machen?"

"Wenn Lucas mitkommt." Rufus grinste.

Lucas wusste nicht so ganz, was er sagen sollte. Irgendwie war es mehr als peinlich. Ben schaute ihn leicht irritiert und amüsiert an. "Hey Jungchen, möchtest du deinem alten Kumpel Ben vielleicht etwas erzählen?"

"Oh nein nein nein. Ich bin nicht schwul!" Jetzt war das wenigstens geklärt.

"Auch nicht schlimm." Das Grinsen des Sängers war nicht verschwunden. "Was nicht ist, kann ja noch…"

"Oh nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich hab glaub ich zu tun. Ich hol mir die Discs später ab, in Ordnung. Also, bis später…" Mit diesen Worten war das Computergenie schnellstmöglich aus der Kabine verschwunden.

"Schade." Rufus schien ernsthaft enttäuscht. "Aber für die Bootsführung bin ich immer noch zu haben. Gehen wir."


	3. Delphine bringen Menschen einander näher

__

Anm: Rufus Wainwright ist einunddreißig, Kiddo! Vielen Dank für dein Review! Dein Review hat uns ein wenig überrascht, aber wir lassen uns mal auf das für dieses Kapitel überraschen. - Vielleicht ist Samusa schnell und wir schaffen noch ein viertes Kapitel, aber ich verspreche nichts. Andernfalls kommt es erst in zwei Wochen, denn vorher bin ich nicht mehr zu Hause.

"Hm, sicher das war die richtige Abzweigung?" Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue sah Rufus auf den leicht verzweifelt guckenden Ben.

"Doch, doch! Auf dem alten Boot ging es hier direkt zum Moon Pool!"

"Aha!" Mehr sagte Rufus vorerst nicht. Ihm schien der gute Offizier schon genug Probleme zu haben. Er griff in seine Gesäßtasche und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor. Lässig an die Wand gelehnt nahm er einen tiefen Zug. Hier waren nirgends Schilder zu sehen gewesen, das sei verboten und auch sonst schien hier die Klimaanlage doch recht gut zu funktionieren. Man hatte ihm zugesichert, es sei kein Problem zu rauchen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er auf eines seiner Laster verzichten müsste. Da hatte er nur nicht die Rechnung ohne den Commander gemacht. Dieser bog gerade um die Ecke und lief direkt in die blaue Dunstwolke. Ärgerlich räusperte er sich. "Ihnen muss wohl entgangen sein, dass das Rauchen nur in den Freizeiträumen gestattet ist." Mit verschränkten Armen baute er sich vor Rufus auf.

Der Sänger sah blinzelt zu seinem Gegenüber. "Tut mir leid, mein Führer hat mich mit dieser speziellen Regelung nicht vertraut gemacht. Können wir aber mal eine Ausnahme machen? Ich habe diese hier gerade angezündet und außer uns dreien hier ist ja keiner mehr da."

"Sind wir hier auf einem Basar oder U-Boot? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es letzteres ist und nun aus mit der Zigarette oder ich sehe mich gezwungen diese zu konfiszieren!"

Etwas unbefriedigt fügte sich der Gast den Anordnungen des ersten Offiziers. Ben war am überlegen, ob er sich in der nächsten Ecke verstecken oder Ford um Hilfe fragen sollte, doch da hatte ihn der dunkelhäutige Mann schon entdeckt. "Irgendwelche Probleme, Mr. Krieg?"

Der Versorgungsoffizier setzte sein bestes ich-bin-die-reinste-Unschuld-Lächeln auf und dreht sich dem Commander zu. "Wenn sie mich so fragen, dann komme ich nicht umhin sie um einen kleinen Gefallen zu bitten."

Erwartend sah ihn Ford an. "Der gehört zu ihnen?", fragte er kurz darauf mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Rufus Wainwright.

"Ähm... ja, der Captain wollte, dass ich mich um unseren Gast kümmere und ihn ein wenig herumführe.", sagte Ben.

"Am besten schnell zu einem dieser Orte, an denen ich rauchen kann. Meine letzte Zigarette ist schon drei Stunden her und das ist verdammt lange!", fügte Rufus dem noch hinzu.

Commander Ford drehte sich mit einer verächtlichen Haltung dem Sänger zu. Als Ben sagte, das sei ihr Gast, hatte es bei ihm geklingelt. Er hielt nicht wirklich viel von Zivilisten an Bord und schon gar nicht, wenn sie die seaQuest als ihr privates Tourtaxi benutzten. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist es noch keine zwei Minuten her, dass sie noch inhaliert haben." Dann wandte er sich dem neuen/alten Versorgungsoffizier zu und beachtete den komischen Sängerkerl, wie er ihn heimlich innerlich bereits betitelte nicht weiter. "Um was für einen Gefallen handelt es sich?"

Schwitzend zupfte sich Ben am Kragen seiner Uniform herum. Das war es also, was ihm an dem Job hier nicht so gefallen hatte. "Nun, wir waren auf dem Weg zum Moon Pool und auf dem alten Boot, sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch, war der hinter diesem Gang dort." Er zeigte nach links.

Jonathan konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, er musste einfach grinsen. "Dann heben sie ihren Kopf und sehen mal nach, was auf dem Schild dort steht."

Genau das tat Ben dann auch und staunte nicht schlecht, als dort der Pfeil nach rechts zeigte mit den Wörtern Moon Pool. "Oh. Herzlichen Dank. Dann gehen wir jetzt dahin." Schnell drehte er sich herum und wollte schon verschwinden, als ihm einfiel, dass der Mann, den er hier herumführte, sich keinen Zentimeter weiter bewegt hatte. "Was denn?", fragte er Rufus schon mehr als genervt.

"Ich will rauchen!", kurz und prägnant, was jetzt am wichtigsten war.

Ford bedachte den Sänger erneut mit einem verachtenden Blick. "Auch wenn sie irgendwo eine Berühmtheit sein sollten, glauben sie nicht, dass sie sich nicht unterzuordnen haben. Ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben!"

Rufus lächelte den Commander an. "Muss ich mir da etwa Sorgen machen?" Das Lächeln wurde anzüglicher.

Da es sich bei Ford um einen noch nicht eingeweihten handelte, konnte er dieses Lächeln nicht richtig interpretieren und ging einfach davon aus, der Mann hatte in seinen Zigaretten irgendein Kraut, das ihn high werden ließ. "Ich muss jetzt leider weiter meinen Dienst tun. Lieutenant Krieg ist für sie zuständig. Wenn ich sie beim nächsten mal erwische, müssen sie mit Folgen rechnen."

Immer noch lächelnd warf ihm Rufus ein "Ist gut" nach.

Ungeduldig beobachtete Ben die kurze Szene. "Was ist nun? Gehen wir zum Moon Pool?"

Entschieden schüttelte Rufus den Kopf. "Ich sagte doch, ich will erst in ruhe eine rauchen dürfen."

Dann kam Ben die Idee! "Lucas könnte beim Moon Pool sein." Mit einem Mal war Rufus zehn Schritte weiter vor gegangen. Insgeheim fragte sich der Versorgungsoffizier, ob er sich denn Sorgen um seinen jungen Freund machen müsse, oder dieser mit dem kleinen Problem alleine fertig wurde. Bestimmt machte ihm das aber nichts aus, wenn er daran dachte, dass er doch ein Fan von eben dieser Person war.

Ben staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Lucas wirklich beim Moon Pool antrafen. Er war tief in ein dickes Buch vertieft und Darwin tauchte ganz in seiner Nähe im Tank. Ja, das Dreamteam, dachte er bei sich. Dieses nostalgische Gefühl schien sich ihm schon direkt aufzudrängen.

Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sich der Sänger von ihm abgesetzt und schlich hinter Lucas herum, der ihn aber gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Musste ja ein spannendes Buch sein. Krieg entschloss sich, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Pause wurde und überließ Rufus einfach mal seinem jungen Fan. Die zwei würden sich schon gut verstehen, da bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel und im Prinzip waren sie ja schon überall gewesen. Gut, sie hatten sich ununterbrochen verlaufen, doch dabei bekam man nicht selten mehr mit, als auf einem normalen Rundgang. Klammheimlich schlich er vom Seedeck.

Lucas räusperte sich und blätterte herum. Darwin schien auf einmal etwas nervös zu sein, denn er platschte mehr als sonst neben ihm im Pool umher, doch er ließ sich beim lesen nicht stören. Das hier war gerade eine sehr spannende Stelle und die musste er zu Ende bringen. Er wollte wissen, wovon die Hauptakteure die ganze Zeit verfolgt wurden. Den Vocoder hatte er ausgeschaltet, damit ihm Darwin nicht von seinem letzten Ausflug draußen erzählte. Dafür würde später noch genug Zeit sein.

Hinter dem Teenager hatte es sich jemand anders auf der obersten Treppenstufe bequem gemacht und hielt die Hand ins Wasser. Darwin kam sofort herbei und ließ sich die Schnauze kraulen. Als der Delphin sich auf den Rücken drehte um den Bauch gekrault zu bekommen, freute sich Rufus wie ein kleines Kind und lachte herzhaft auf.

Erschrocken ließ Lucas das Buch fallen. "Wo kommst du her?", fragte er den Sänger leicht geschockt.

"Von meiner Führung. Ich glaube nur mein Führer hätte ebenfalls einen gebrauchen können, so oft wie wir uns verlaufen haben." Erneut lachte er herzlich auf. Anscheinend hatte Rufus auf der seaQuest eine Menge Spaß. Darwin ließ sich zufrieden von diesem den Bauch kraulen.

Lucas ging sein Buch aufheben. "Mist, die Seite ist verblättert."

"Was liest du da?" Interessiert blickten die grünen Augen das Computergenie an.

Verzweifelt versuchte der Teenager seine Seite wiederzufinden und hörte erst verspätet auf die Frage. "Wie... oh, der dunkle Turm von Stephen King. Das ist der letzte Band und ich war gerade an einer absolut spannenden Stelle. Ich finde die Seite einfach nicht mehr."

"Kennst du den Zauberer von Oz?"

"Natürlich, wer kennt den nicht?"

"Mein Lieblingsbuch." Es dauerte nicht lang, dann lachte Rufus wieder. "Klingt vielleicht komisch, aber es hat etwas."

Nachdenklich sah Lucas auf den Einband seines Buches. "In gewisser Weise hat dieses hier auch etwas vom Zauberer von Oz. Die Welten ähneln sich und genau wie Dorothy kommen im dunklen Turm Menschen aus unserer Welt in diese andere." Er setzte sich wieder auf die Stufe zurück.

"Ist ja interessant! Wir haben also gewisserweise die gleichen Geschmäcker. Nicht nur in der Musik.", zwinkernd bedachte Rufus Lucas mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Darwin spritzte Wasser, weil er auch etwas los werden wollte, doch sein menschlicher Freund den Vocoder einfach ausgeschaltet hatte. Der Sänger fand die kleine Dusche äußerst amüsant und kicherte leise vor sich hin.

Leicht genervt, weil Darwin sein Buch nass gemacht hatte, stand der Teenager auf und ging den Vocoder holen. Er stellte das Gerät zwischen sich und dem Sänger, ehe er es anschaltete. "Normalerweise ist Geheimhaltung oberste Priorität, doch bei manchen Leuten werden Ausnahmen gemacht." Dann betätigte er den Schalter.

"Darwin Freund von Lucas kennen lernen!", kam die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern am Moonpool.

Rufus riß die Augen auf. "Ist das der Delphin?"

Nickend bestätigte Lucas dies.

"Wow, ich komme mir hier langsam wirklich wie in Oz vor. Wo ist die Hexe?" Ein Kichern.

"Im Bezug auf den Vocoder bin ich das. Das Gerät, das es uns ermöglicht mit Darwin zu kommunizieren habe ich entwickelt. Darum steht es mir auch mehr oder weniger frei zu entscheiden, wer eingeweiht werden darf und wer nicht. Auf dem alten Boot war das noch enger gehandelt, da hatten alle die Meinung, sie müssten mich beschützen und von allem fern halten indem sie eine Erfindung, die nicht ihnen gehörte, auf Geheimhaltung schalteten. Im Prinzip ist das aber egal. Ich habe ihnen das Patent nicht abgetreten und ich glaube so schnell wird auch keiner auf die Idee kommen, etwas ähnliches zu entwickeln."

"Und du hast beschlossen, ich darf dieses Geheimnis erfahren?"

Sah Lucas dort etwa eine verstärkte Form dieses ganz speziellen Blickes, den er bis vor kurzem noch mit Frösteln aufgenommen hatte? Aber natürlich doch! Das ist wieder dieser Blick und nun leuchteten Rufus' Augen auch noch so anzüglich. "Ähm... du hättest es früher oder später sowieso mitbekommen. Von daher..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn überglücklich wurde er umarmt und gedrückt. Stocksteif ließ der Teenager diese Geste über sich ergehen. Man verärgerte doch niemanden, den man für das was er machte verehrte. Außerdem hatte er seine Discbox noch nicht zurück.

Darwin befreite seinen jungen Freund aus dieser peinlichen Situation indem er einen Schwall Wassers auf die beiden spritze. Rufus fand das, wie so vieles, besonders lustig. "Duschen wollte ich mit dir noch nicht."

Lucas war sich sicher in dem Moment rot anzulaufen und brachte schnell etwas Abstand zwischen sich beide. "Dann stelle ich dir mal Darwin vor. Darwin, das ist Rufus Wainwright, er wird auf der seaQuest nach Europa fahren, weil er dort eine Tour hat."

Der Delphin hielt dem Sänger die Flosse hin und erneut brach dieser in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Das ist wirklich fabelhaft! Dieses Tier ist sogar erzogen."

Leicht beleidigt verzog Lucas die Mundwinkel: "Das war eine ganz schöne Arbeit gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben!"

"Wenn du mit Delphinen schon so gut bist, wie ist das dann mit Kindern? Magst du Kinder?"


	4. Die bittere Wahrheit

__

Anm: Ein herzlicher Dank geht an Kiddo für ihr Review in Mailform, weil keine Lust heute hatte. Wir sind wohl ein wenig zu eifrig gerade. Ist Rufus zu alt? Wenn man bedenkt, dass er im wahren Leben ein oder zwei Augen an Stings sechzehnjährigen Sohn verloren hat, können wir Lucas mit siebzehn doch durchaus durchgehen lassen. ;) So, wir haben noch ein Kapitel geschafft und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das heute noch hinbringe, aber sonst gibt es massig updates, wenn ich in zwei Wochen wieder zu Hause bin. Hoffen wir, die Post verschlampt die Diskette nicht, die ich jetzt dann Samusa zuschicken muss.

Lucas hatte Mühe sich nicht zu verschlucken. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Ein einfacher Smalltalk war das gerade jedenfalls definitiv nicht. Das Computergenie schluckte. "Ja, weißt du, ich äh bin sogar selbst noch eins."

Rufus' Blick hatte sich nicht verändert.

Lucas räusperte sich, das hatte nicht so ganz die erwartete Wirkung. "Ja äh und sonst. Also mit Kindern kann ich gar nicht umgehen. Nein, also, nix für mich." Mit so einem Thema wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Der Sänger musste erneut lachen. Er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass sein Objekt der Begierde nicht wirklich gewisse Neigungen mit ihm teilte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er müde wurde es zu versuchen. Außerdem konnte man es auch als Herausforderung sehen. "Könntest du mir vielleicht den Weg zurück zu meiner Kabine zeigen?"

Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Wo ist denn Ben abgeblieben?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Jedenfalls sind wir einen derartigen Zickzackkurs gelaufen, dass ich nicht ohne weiters zurückfinde…es sei denn ich laufe noch mal diesem netten Offizier über den Weg und der mir dann hilft… der meinte er hätte ein Auge auf mich." Wieder einmal ein amüsiertes Lachen von seiten Rufus'.

Lucas überlegte kurz. "War das zufällig Commander Ford?"

"So etwas wie Ford stand auf dem kleinen Schildchen, welches an der Uniform befestigt war, die ihm wirklich gut stand."

Lucas hatte schon mitbekommen, dass der Commander nicht sonderlich erfreut war, wieder einen Star zu kutschieren…"Schon gut, ich zeig dir den Weg."

"Fabelhaft. Vielen Dank, aber auch nur, wenn du nicht zu viel zu tun hast." Rufus blickte bewusst auf Lucas' Buch und spielte damit auf Lucas' Ausrede an, die es ihm ermöglicht hatte frühzeitig das Weite zu suchen, als es "brisant" geworden war.

Lucas hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und schaute verlegen zur Seite. "Äh, ja also…"

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Minuten musste Rufus Wainwright lachen. "Schon gut, keine Sorge, dir verzeih ich alles." Lucas wusste nicht so richtig, ob er sich darüber nun freuen sollte, oder nicht. Nun, er musste ja einfach nur nicht hinsehen und schon entging ihm der gewisse Blick…das war doch gleich wesentlich besser.

Also zeigte Lucas einem gut gelaunten Rufus den Weg zum Quartier und schaffte es ohne weitere Probleme an seine Autogramme zu kommen. Rufus schien wohl gemerkt zu haben, dass Lucas in dieser Hinsicht mehr als nur uninteressiert war. Zumindest hatte Lucas diesen Eindruck bekommen. Hätte der Teenager, so wie Wendy, die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, hätte er festgestellt, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

"Danke fürs Herbringen. Wir sehen uns sicher später." sagte Rufus, als Lucas gerade den Raum verlassen wollte.

"Gern geschehen. Ja, wir sehen uns, spätestens bei deinem Konzert." Das Computergenie wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als er noch ein "Oder beim Duschen!" ( - aaaah, rufus pssssccht!) aus dem Mund des Sängers hörte. Leicht erschrocken sah sich Lucas einem Problem gegenüber und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Kabine.

Bridger seufzte tief auf, als er an diesem Abend seine Kabine betrat. Er hatte sich eben eine Ewigkeit anhören müssen, wie sich der Commander über ihren Gast aufgeregt hatte, weil dieser die Regeln nicht beachtete. Er hatte Commander Ford zugehört und ihm versichert, dass er mit dem ganzen auch nicht sonderlich glücklich war, aber was sollte er schon machen? Der UEO erzählen sein erster Offizier hätte etwas gegen das Passivrauchen und deswegen müsse der Sängerknabe von Bord? Bridger musste lachen. Als Captain eines U-Bootes hatte man es schon nicht leicht.

Moment. Hatte er da etwas gehört? Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte er gedacht, dass da noch jemand in seiner Kabine war. In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür zu Bridgers Badezimmer auf und ein frisch geduschter Lucas Wolenczak kam zum Vorschein, in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet und barfuß. Er war gerade dabei sich noch die Haare abzutrocknen und schaute den Captain nun mehr als überrascht an. "C-Captain. Ich dachte sie würden länger auf der Brücke bleiben."

Bridger verschränkte die Arme. Er wusste gar nicht wo er jetzt anfangen sollte, was darin resultierte, dass er sein jüngstes Crewmitglied nur ungläubig anstarrte. Lucas fasste das als Chance auf einfach zu verschwinden, hatte sich dabei aber selbstverständlich zu früh gefreut.

"Ich hoffe das ist wenigstens dein Bademantel da auf deinen Schultern?" brachte der Captain nun heraus.

"Äh, ja klar. Ich hab auch mein eigenes Duschgel dabei gehabt." Der Teenager grinste verzweifelt und merkte schnell dass Bridgers Frage nicht wirklich witzig gemeint war.

"Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?"

"Betriebsgeheimnis."

"Lucas!"

"Es tut mir leid Captain. Ich wollte nur das Risiko vermeiden, auf jemand ganz bestimmten zu treffen, wissen sie? Also, das alles ist ein wenig seltsam und schwer zu erklären."

Bridger setzte sich und deutete auf den anderen freien Stuhl. "Nun Lucas. Ich hab Zeit." Bridgers Blick machte Lucas deutlich, dass er jetzt keine große Wahl hatte. Als Lucas es ihm nun erklärte, musste der Captain ernsthaft mit einem Lachen kämpfen, fand es dann allerdings irgendwann nicht mehr so komisch, wenn sein jüngstes Crewmitglied sich solchen Problemen gegenüber sah. "Ich denke das geht alles ein wenig zu weit, aber falls es dich beruhigt, die Gästekabinen haben alle eigene Badezimmer." Erklärte Bridger.

Lucas sah den Captain verblüfft an. "Tatsächlich?"

"Tatsächlich, außerdem kannst du doch zur Abwechslung doch auch mal die Ionendusche nutzen. Wozu gibt es den Fortschritt der Technik? Und sonst sag ich dir gern noch mal, was ich dir schon so oft gesagt hab: versuch es doch mal mit fragen."

"Ich werd's mir merken."

"Freut mich zu hören."

"Ich wird dann mal gehen. Gute Nacht Captain."

"Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen war Lucas ziemlich früh in der Messe um zu frühstücken. Auch wenn er normalerweise so lange schlief wie es nur ging, so wurde er diesen Morgen doch überraschenderweise geweckt…von einem singenden Rufus, der sogar extra sein Keyboard mit sich getragen hatte, um ihm am Morgen ein Ständchen zu bringen. Mitten in dem gang vor seiner Kabinentür hatte sich Rufus hingestellt und Zeilen wie: "Beautiful Queen of seventeen" gesungen…Lucas war aufgesprungen, hatte sich was übergezogen und war aus der Kabine gelaufen. Eigentlich mochte er die Songs ja, aber so etwas extra für ihn gesungen war dann doch zu viel.

Jetzt saß er beim Frühstück, obwohl er noch nicht einmal Hunger hatte. In dem Moment kam Lonnie zu ihm an den Tisch und strahlte ihn an. "Ich hab gehört du hast Rufus dazu gekriegt, dir etwas vorzusingen und das noch vor dem Konzert?"

"Erinnere mich nicht daran." Wie konnte das eigentlich so schnell bei ihr angekommen sein? Wusste das ganze Boot schon davon?

Lonnie schien das komplett zu überhören. "Wie hast du das nur geschafft? Du hättest mir auch ruhig bescheid sagen können."

Lucas wollte darauf antworten, doch kam ihm ein fröhlicher Ben Krieg zuvor. "Guten Morgen!" Natürlich galt seine größte Aufmerksamkeit der hübschen Offizierin, die er am Tisch vorfand. Diese beachtete den Versorgungsoffizier aber gar nicht weiter und blickte zu Lucas. "Also, was muss ich machen, damit ich auch ein Privatkonzert bekomme?"

Ben rollte mit den Augen. Ging es schon wieder um diesen Sänger? Der hatte ihn erst heute Morgen genervt und ihn gefragt, wo Lucas' Kabine sich befand.

Lucas holte einmal tief Luft und entschied sich dazu, Lonnie mal aufzuklären. "Du musst dich glaub ich als Mann verkleiden."

"Was?" Lonnie verstand nicht, was das Computergenie meinte.

"Rufus Wainwright steht nicht auf Frauen." Versuchte Lucas es noch einmal deutlicher.

Lieutenant Henderson legte ihre Stirn in Falten und schaffte es nicht ganz ihren Mund zu schließen. "Ist das dein Ernst? Das glaub ich nicht."

Jetzt mischte sich Ben auch wieder mit ein. Das ging ja nicht an, dass er hier ignoriert wurde. "Doch doch, ich hab es selbst gesehen. Der hat sich Hals über Kopf in unser Junggenie hier verliebt."

Lonnie sah mehr als betrübt aus und schien aus allen Wolken gefallen zu sein. Lucas schaute sie ein wenig zweifelnd an. "Hast du das echt nicht gewusst? Ich meine, manch ein Liedtext lässt gar keinen anderen Schluss zu."

"Ich, ich kenn gar nicht alle Lieder fürchte ich. Und die, die ich kenne sind so schön."

Ben nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ganz dicht neben Lonnie. "Jetzt da das geklärt ist, wie wär's wenn wir zwei hübschen beim nächsten Landurlaub Essen gehen, oder ins Kino?" der Versorgungsoffizier hatte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt, stieß aber bei Henderson nur auf einen empörten Blick.

Lucas grinste. "Glaub mir Lonnie, da wärst du selbst mit Edison besser bedient."

Ben wusste nicht genug über Lonnie, als dass er sich jetzt sonderlich beleidigt fühlte, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sich bei Edison um ein Kuscheltier handelte. Vielmehr kreisten seine Gedanken jetzt darum, dass er eine Art Nebenbuhler hatte. "Ist dieser Edison auch auf der seaQuest?" fragte er schließlich.

Lucas lachte. "Oh ja. Er teilt sich sogar die Kabine mit Lonnie." In Bens Gesicht war pures Entsetzen zu erkennen. Es hatte sich definitiv viel verändert, seit er das letzte mal bei der Navy gewesen war.

"So, ich schaff es einfach nicht jetzt schon etwas zu essen. Ich werde mal schauen, ob die Luft vor meiner Kabine wieder rein ist. Ich wünsche noch einen guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucas die Messe. Ben sah nun seine Chance gekommen, denn er war sozusagen mit Lonnie alleine. Er konnte diesem Edison ja schließlich nicht kampflos das Feld überlassen.

Doch Lonnie schien anderer Ansicht zu sein, denn auch sie hatte plötzlich überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr und entschied sich, das Frühstück fürs erste sein zu lassen. "Bis dann." Sagte sie schlicht und schon war sie verschwunden.

Deprimiert saß Ben nun an dem Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm. Was für ein toller Start in den Tag. Hinzukam dass Mr. Enges-Oberteil heute sein Konzert an Bord gab und das für ihn bedeutete heute wieder Instrumente durch die Gegend zutragen und Stühle zu verrücken. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?


	5. Ein ganz umgänglicher Mensch

_Anm: Vielen vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Wir haben ein bisschen vorgearbeitet und deswegen gibt es gleich Nachschub in Form eines neuen Kapitels.Hehe, ja Rufus ist schon eine Person für sich. Da kann man Lucas bemitleiden oder neidisch drauf sein...räusper...vermutlich hat sich Tony über Lucas halb totgelacht oder er war danach ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, weil sein Schönheitsschlaf unterbrochen wurde...das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Vorbereitung, möchte ich hier mal anmerken. Es geht also munter weiter (und es wird nicht leichter für Lucas )! - Samusa_

Nach einer halben Stunde deprimierten Dasitzens bekam Ben dann doch Hunger und bediente sich an dem kargen Buffet, das jeden Morgen an einem langen Tisch in der Messe angerichtet wurde. „Das Essen ist kein bisschen besser geworden.", grummelte er genervt vor sich hin, als ein anderer den Speisesaal der seaQuest betrat. Neugierig ließ er den Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, ehe er sich an das Buffet machte. Der Versorgungsoffizier erblickte den Mann nicht sofort.

„Guten Morgen!", ertönte es gutgelaunt hinter Ben. Die Stimme kannte er doch! Er drehte sich herum und sah in das fröhlich lächelnde Gesicht Rufus Wainwrights. Hatte der Kerl irgendwann mal keinen Spaß?

„Morgen, dein Schwarm ist bereits mit dem Frühstück fertig und das seit fast einer Stunde.", knirschte der Versorgungsoffizier ein wenig pikiert.

„Och, das macht nichts. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze. Es ist immer schöner zu zweit zu essen. Dann schmeckt es besser, wie man so gerne sagt." Da Ben ihn zuvor geduzt hatte, ging Rufus getrost ebenfalls auf eine persönlichere Ebene über. Der Lieutenant konnte gar nicht schnell genug protestieren, da saß Rufus ihm schon gegenüber an dem runden Tisch. Seine Laune wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde finsterer. Den seine Instrumente musste er schließlich noch schleppen und er fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, ob auf seinem Vertrag irgendwo etwas von Page gestanden hatte. Ob das in dem Kleingedruckten stand, dass er gekonnt ignoriert hatte?

„Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus? Schlecht geschlafen? Die Betten sind doch gar nicht so schlimm."

Krieg schenkte ihm nur ein verkrampftes Lächeln, dann sah er auf sein Tablett zurück.

Der Sänger kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum, heute trug er eine Jeans und über dem T-Shirt ein babyblaues Hemd. Im Gegensatz zum Vortag sah dies alles sehr hetero aus. Auf dumme Ideen würde hier niemand mehr kommen, bei dem Outfit.

Suchend glitt der Blick Rufus' über die Tische. „Gibt es hier keine Aschenbecher?" In der Hand hielt er eine Zigarettenpackung und das Feuerzeug.

Seufzend legte Ben seine Gabel zur Seite. „Nein, gibt es nicht, weil man hier nicht rauchen darf."

„Oh..." Zum ersten Mal, seit der Lieutenant ihn nun kannte, machte Rufus den Eindruck von Enttäuschung. „Nun, dann trinke ich eben zwei Tassen Kakao!" Schon war die Fröhlichkeit auf das Gesicht des Sängers zurückgekehrt. Er setzte die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk an die Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck davon. „Hm, lecker!" Danach begann er sein Brötchen dick mit Marmelade zu bestreichen. „Ich muss sagen, die seaQuest gefällt mir. Ich könnte ruhig länger hier bleiben!"

„Das hat aber nicht zufällig was mit Lucas zu tun?" Krieg dachte bei sich, wenn er denn schon mal diesen gesprächigen Typen bei sich hatte, konnte er ihm doch ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen. Vielleicht ergab sich so ein gewisser Vorteil für ihn.

„Nein und ja. Ein netter kleiner Nebeneffekt, aber auch so fühle ich mich hier sehr wohl!", strahlend aß er sein Frühstück. Mit der Gabel schaufelte er noch den Haufen Rührei, der mit Schnittlauch (sofern es denn welches war) verziert war, in sich hinein.

„Hallo, Ben!" O'Neill mit einem Frühstückstablett beladen setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Ich hielt es anfangs noch für einen Scherz, aber du bist wirklich wieder an Bord!"

„Haha, ist ja toll, dass ihr meine Anwesenheit alle so scherzhaft auffasst.", erwiderte der Versorgungsoffizier noch immer schlecht gelaunt.

„Nimm das nicht zu ernst, das war einfach nur der erste Eindruck. Als du gingst hast du gemeint, du würdest nie wieder für die UEO arbeiten und lieber dein eigenes Unternehmen aufbauen wollen." O'Neill nickte dem Sänger grüßend zu, was dieser erwiderte, aber nichts sagen konnte, weil er gerade das zweite Brötchen verschlang.

„Nun, ich bin noch in der Aufbauphase meines Unternehmens. Man sollte doch schließlich nichts überstürzen und gewisse wirtschaftliche Vorgänge bedürfen eben einer überlegten Planung!", sagte Krieg.

„Du willst ein Unternehmen gründen? Welcher Art?" Rufus hatte endlich runter geschluckt und konnte, nach einem großen Schluck Kakao, wieder Fragen stellen.

Mit einer Ausrede rudernd versuchte Ben sich schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen. „Ähm.. nun, also..."

„Bestimmt, wie man am schnellsten und einfachsten auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu ganz viel Geld kommt."

Rufus ließ alles stehen und liegen und blickte auf sein Objekt der Begierde. „Guten Morgen, Lucas!"

„Morgen!", nuschelte dieser zurück. Als er Rufus bei Ben sitzen gesehen hatte, hatte er schon überlegen müssen, ob er sich überhaupt in dessen Nähe begeben sollte, aber dummerweise hatte er seinen Pal liegen lassen.

Heilfroh über diese Ablenkung drehte sich Krieg herum. „Na, Lucas, brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe bei deinem aktuellen Projekt? Ich habe den ganzen Vormittag über Zeit für dich und auch den Nachmittag, wenn es wirklich knapp mit dem Zeitplan werden sollte."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Lucas seinen Freund an, bis er begriff, worum es hier gehen könnte. „Oh, das wäre super, wenn du mir helfen könntest!"

„Was für ein Projekt?", fragte Tim.

„Genau, was für ein Projekt? Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt, Lucas!", ein immer neugieriger Rufus.

O'Neill ging davon aus, dass Rufus ein Freund von Lucas war, ansonsten würde der sich doch gar nicht so über dessen Auftauchen so freuen und von Projekten wissen wollen.

Lucas schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, dem Versorgungsoffizier fiel es ihm relativ leicht Ausreden zu finden und war auch nie um eine verlegen. „Nun, das ist erst gestern Abend genehmigt worden vom Captain."

„Als du seine Dusche benutzt hast?" Commander Ford stand auf einmal ebenfalls mit einem Tablett beladen neben dem Tisch und ließ sich auf dem vierten freien Platz nieder, nachdem er den darauf liegenden Pal auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Lucas sah ihn finster an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Woher wissen sie davon?" Irgendwie schien der Kragen seines T-Shirts ihm gerade sehr eng um den Hals zu liegen.

„Hast du meine Scherze über das Duschen etwa so ernst genommen, dass du dich nicht mehr getraut hast in die Duschräume zu gehen?", fragte nun der Sänger über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg zwinkernd.

Ben konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste lauthals loslachen. „Ich glaube es nicht! Du hast Angst, er könnte dir...", der Rest ging in ein schallendes Gelächter unter.

Ford sah kritisch auf diesen Rocksängertypen. Für ihn waren schließlich alles Rocksänger und besonders schräg. „Haben sie mir nicht was zu sagen? Wenn sie jemanden aus unserer Crew unsittlich belästigen, dann sollten sie damit rechnen, dass sie es mit mir zu tun bekommen."

Das Lächeln aus Rufus Gesicht wich keinen Zentimeter. Doch er biß sich auf die Zunge um nicht zu fragen, ob das eine Einladung von Seiten des Commanders war. „Ich belästige niemanden, wenn ich diesem jungen Mann zu nahe getreten bin, dann kann er mir das ruhig sagen. Ich bin ein ganz netter und umgänglicher Mensch. Außerdem würde ich doch nie einen meiner Fans verkraulen wollen. Zudem bin ich noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Wir müssen dringend an dem Kleidungsstil arbeiten. Wenn du Lust haben solltest, könnten wir mal probieren, ob dir etwas aus meiner Garderobe passt." Erwartend sah er Lucas an. Nach einer langen Pause, in der der Teenager kein Wort über die Lippen brachte und eine fast schon gefährlich angespannte Stimmung herrschte sah Rufus enttäuscht zu dem jungen Genie. „Du hast das doch jetzt nicht etwa erneut als Anspielung aufgefasst? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dein Äußeres. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie man sich hier auf dem Boot um dich kümmert, aber würdest du zu meiner Band oder dem Team gehören, dann hätte ich dich schon längst mit zum einkaufen mitgenommen! Dieser Look ist völlig out! Du brauchst etwas frisches, spritziges." Der Sänger fuchtelte dabei mit den Händen herum.

Lucas wippte auf den Fersen vor und zurück. „Ich finde meinen Look völlig in Ordnung, danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe leider noch mein Projekt. Kommst du, Ben?" Der Teenager war schon am gehen, bevor Ben überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Die Augen des Commanders wanderten nun von den Gehenden auf den Sänger zurück, der sein Frühstück gerade ganz gemütlich zu Ende brachte. „Sie wollen mir wirklich nichts sagen? Lucas sah nicht so aus, als würde er von ihnen nicht belästigt werden."

Rufus tupfte sich in ruhe die Lippen sauber und faltete die Serviette anschließend wieder zusammen. „Ach, das sehen sie einfach nur zu eng, Mr. Ford." Nach einer kurzen Pause hatte der Sänger jedoch schon wieder ein anderes Problem. „Wo sind nun also diese Räume in denen ich rauchen darf?"

Innerlich ging Ford langsam aber sicher der Hut hoch. So wie es aussah, musste er sich doch mehr um diesen Kerl kümmern und vor allem auf ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied aufpassen. Wer wusste, was der sonst noch mit ihnen allen anstellte?

Gerade als Ben und Lucas die Tür der Messe erreicht hatte, durchrüttelte ein heftiger Ruck die gesamte seaQuest. So manch einer geriet gewaltig ins Stolpern, doch zum Glück wurde niemand dabei verletzt.


	6. Spontaner Landurlaub

_Anm: Und wieder vielen vielen Dank an Kiddo für ihr Review! Hehe, ja in gewisser Weise ist es eine ELF, Lucas hat es eben nicht leicht. ;) Hm, was Lucas' Kleidungsstil betrifft, so hat Rufus da so ziemlich seinen eigenen Geschmack und darüber lässt sich ja bekanntlich streiten...Iva taucht soweit wir das sehen gar nicht auf, mal schauen. Sorry, das ist ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, aber so lässt es sich besser einteilen und wir müssen ja mit dem Schreiben hinterher kommen, aber hier und jetzt geht es erst einmal weiter :D - Samusa_

Völlig verwirrt blickten sich alle in der Messe um. Lucas und Ben liefen sofort zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem sie bis eben noch gesessen bzw. gestanden hatten. „Commander, was ist denn los?" fragte Ben Krieg. Ford war allerdings schon dabei über Pal in Erfahrung zu bringen, was eben geschehen war.

„Also wie es scheint gab es einen Ausfall der Turbinen. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie genau es passiert ist, aber wir müssen wohl oder übel den nächsten Hafen anfahren. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde das Problem leicht zu beheben sein."

„Das heißt dann wohl spontaner Landurlaub?" freute sich O'Neill und sprach damit das aus, was sich jeder andere in dem Raum schon gedacht hatte.

„Das wird sich erst noch herausstellen. Soweit ich das überblicke, verpasse ich jetzt mein Frühstück, das ist das einzige was mich jetzt interessiert" Sagte Ford leicht deprimiert, dennoch lächelndund machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Er hätte gerne dem Rocksänger noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu geworfen, aber irgendwie war dieser plötzlich verschwunden.

Das hatte auch Lucas bemerkt und wunderte sich, wo der ständige Blick abgeblieben war. Dann erst sah er, dass Rufus sich anscheinend unter dem Tisch verkrochen hatte. „Rufus, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich.

„Mir ist mein Feuerzeug beim dem ganzen Geruckel runter gefallen." Kam es von unterhalb des Tisches. „Einen Moment…so." Rufus hatte es zurück auf seinen Stuhl geschafft und schien plötzlich in Gedanken.

„Ich glaub der hat sich gerade irgendwo gestoßen." Flüsterte Ben Lucas zu.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen und Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast Recht Lucas, so einen Eindruck hat er auf mich auch schon vor dem Turbinenausfall gemacht"

„Wir sehen uns dann später." Sagte Rufus schlicht und verließ gut gelaunt die Messe.

Lucas und Ben waren nun leicht verwirrt und konnten mit diesem plötzlichen Verschwinden des Sängers nicht wirklich etwas anfangen, während Tim O'Neill sich langsam einfach generell über diese Person wunderte.

„Was hat er denn nun vor?" fragte Lucas leicht ängstlich.

„Sei doch froh, dass er erst einmal weg ist." Antwortete Ben schlicht.

Lucas machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht: „Du hast recht Ben. Hey sag mal, wenn du jetzt wirklich nichts zu tun hast, dann könntest du mir tatsächlich bei etwas hel…"

„Nah, tut mir leid Kleiner, aber meine Pläne haben sich geändert. Ich werde diesem Edison zuvor kommen und Lonnie um ein Date bitten. Diesen Landurlaub haben mir die Liebesgötter geschickt. Bis später."

Da Ben so schnell aus der Messe verschwand, konnte er nicht mehr hören wie O'Neill anfing zu lachen: „Redet er von dem selben Edison, von dem ich denke, dass er den meint?"

„Oh ja, das tut er." Das Computergenie grinste. „Ich sollte ihm am besten noch stecken, dass Edison öfter mal das Bett mit Lonnie teilt. Dann dreht er durch."

„Hast du keine Angst vor seiner Rache, wenn er das erst mal rauskriegt?"

„Nö, wenn er sich lieber mit Plüschtieren anlegt, als mir zu helfen. Selbst Schuld. Ich geh dann jetzt auch lieber mal. Bis dann."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rufus sich einen Weg auf die Brücke gesucht und auch gefunden, was einen gewissen Commander nicht sonderlich erfreute. Sofort baute sich Ford mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Sänger auf: „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sie hier auf der Brücke auch nicht rauchen dürfen."

„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte mit dem Captain sprechen." Grinsend zeigte er auf Bridger.

Noch bevor Commander Ford etwas dagegen sagen konnte, kam Bridger auf die beiden zu. „Was gibt es denn für ein Problem, Mr. Wainwright?" fragte er schließlich ein wenig seufzend.

Der Commander hatte sich kaum vom Fleck bewegt und stand nun immer noch ziemlich dichtvor Rufus Wainwright, was diesen sofort zu einem frechen Grinsen veranlasste. Mit einem Mal entstand dann doch ein relativ großer Abstand zwischen den beiden.

„Wissen sie Captain, da sowieso die meisten Crewmitglieder ihren kleinen Landurlaub nutzen wollen, dachte ich mir ich verlege den Zeitpunkt meines Konzertes ein wenig. Denn es wäre doch sinnlos vor einem nicht existierenden Publikum zu singen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich ihre Genehmigung habe."

„Sicher, aber bedenken sie die Dienstzeiten."

„Fantastisch!" zufrieden lächelnd verschwand Rufus Wainwright von der Brücke und hinterließ einen schlechtgelaunten Commander Ford, worüber sich Captain Bridger zu amüsieren wusste. Als Ford dies mitkriegte, schaute er den höheren Offizier leicht empört an. „Was?"

Bridgers Gesicht wurde sofort todernst. „Gar nichts."

Als Rufus nun wieder bei seiner Kabine ankam, stellte er fest, dass Lonnie Henderson dort bereits auf ihn wartete. Diese machte auf ihn irgendwie einen ziemlich betrübten Eindruck.

„Alles klar?" fragte er, als er dann bei ihr angekommen war.

Ein wenig überrascht schaute sie ihn an. „Äh, also das ist so. Ich bin hergekommen, um etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, weil die anderen es mir gesagt hatten, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben und jetzt hab ich hier gewartet, um es von dir selbst zu hören, denn…"

Rufus sah sie von Wort zu Wort verwirrter an. Da fasste sich Lonnie ein Herz: „Bist du homosexuell?"

Rufus Wainwright starrte sie ungläubig an. „Durch und durch." Kam dann die, wie beiläufig, die Antwort. Insgeheim fragte sich Rufus, wie sie daran ernshaft zweifeln konnte, sagte aber weiter nichts.

Lonnie lächelte verlegen. „Oh…Entschuldigung." Am liebsten wäre Henderson in diesem Moment vor Scham im Boden versunken. Das war ihr ja so peinlich. Völlig unerwartet schlenderte Ben Krieg plötzlich um die Ecke und entdeckte die beiden Personen, vor der Tür des Sängers. „Hier bist du! Ich hab dich schon gesucht!" rief er freudig, als er sich den beiden näherte.

„Das ist lieb von dir Schatz, aber du bist nicht mein Typ." Da dieser Kommentar von Rufus Wainwright gekommen war, verlor der Versorgungsoffizier beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Ein wenig angespannt sah er den Sänger an: „Ich habe nicht dich gemeint."

Rufus grinste: „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch jemanden zum Eis einladen." Schon waren Ben und Lonnie unter sich.

„Äh, da wir gerade beim Thema sind, hast du nicht Lust mit mir zusammen auch ein Eis…" Lonnie sah ihn ein wenig amüsiert an. „…ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht was du an diesem Edison findest, aber ich bin sicher…" Das war Lonnies Startschuss für eine heftige Lachattacke, die sie kaum zurückhalten konnte. Ben fühlte sich währenddessen ein wenig unwohl, denn von einer Frau so ausgelacht zu werden schmeichelte keinem Männerego. „Ein einfaches nein hätte es auch getan." Sagte er schließlich.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. „Ich hätte Lust ein Eis mit dir essen zu gehen. Wir treffen uns an der Schleuse, also bis dann." Immer noch lachend machte sie sich davon. Ben wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschehen war, auf so eine Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht mal mehr zu träumen gewagt. Ha, er hatte es eben doch drauf.


	7. Klavierunterricht

_Anm: Vielen vielen vielen Dank an dich Kiddo! Wir hatten kurzerhand entschlossen, dass Iva ja nicht überall auftauchen kann. Sollte da jemand wirklich Wert drauf legen, können wir das ja noch mal dürber reden ;) ...dieses Kapitel kam nicht so schnell, weil es sonst all zu bald an Nachschub mangelt. Und ich entschuldige mich hier gleich noch mal bei meiner Sista, ich hab was geändert, ohne das wir das noch mal genauer absprechen konnten. Gomen. Nichts desto trotz, viel Spaß beim Lesen! - Samusa_

An diesem Vormittag stellte Rufus Wainwright etwas fest, was schon viele andere von der Crew vor ihm ganz schnell gelernt hatten. Wenn man Lucas suchte, musste man nur jeden, der einem über den Weg lief, nach diesem fragen. Der Teenager warneben den Führungsoffizieren eine der bekanntesten Personen an Bord. Obwohl er wusste wo sich dessen Quartier befand, verlief er sich dennoch heillos, doch wie erwähnt, wer den Mund zum fragen aufbekam, fand sich sofort wieder zurecht.

Die Tür zum Quartier stand offen und innen drinnen forderte Tony, nicht gerade freundlich, eine Erklärung für die ungewöhnliche Aktion am Morgen. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund weigerte sich Lucas weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Dagwood wohnte dem grinsend auf der unteren Koje sitzend bei. Er hatte von Lucas ein Bilderbuch zum angucken bekommen mit vielen lustigen Sternen und Monden und bunten Flecken im Weltraum. Das sollen Galaxien und Nebel sein, hatte ihm der Teenager zuvor noch erklärt.

Rufus klopfte an die offene Tür. „Darf man denn stören?"

Piccolo rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht der schon wieder!", jammerte er vor sich hin. „Was gibt es? Ein neues Ständchen?"

„Tony!", massregelte Lucas ihn, anschließend sah er erwartend zu Rufus zurück. „Alles geregelt, was nach dem Frühstück geregelt werden musste?"

Rufus nickte strahlend, denn er sah dies als Einladung in die Kabine zu kommen. Sich in Ruhe umsehend ging er auch glatt die paar Stufen hinunter. „Hier hängen ja nur halbnackte Frauen."

„Ach stimmt ja, du bist ein warmer Bruder, da kannst du das ja nicht verstehen."

Dagwood sah auf. „Dagwood versteht es auch nicht." Er sah zu Rufus. „Warum bist du ein warmer Bruder?"

Dem Computergenie wurde diese ganze Situation recht peinlich. Er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, wenn sein Idol ihn die ganze Zeit anhimmelte, aber weniger gut fühlte er sich, wenn er hier von allen bevorurteilt wurde. Schließlich war an ihm ja nichts schlechtes und in der heutigen Gesellschaft gehörten Homosexuelle genauso zum Leben wie hetero. Doch Rufus nahm die Sache zum Glück ganz locker.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich es verstehe und wenn hier ein paar leicht bekleidete Männer hängen würden, sogar noch mehr." Doch in dem Moment hatte er einige Kleiderbügel hervorgezogen. „Ich liege garantiert richtig, wenn ich meine, das sind deine, richtig?"

Lucas nahm sie ihm schnell aus der Hand. „Ja, und ich bin mit meinem Stil vollauf zufrieden."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ihn Rufus ernst an. Ein Blick, den er von ihm noch gar nicht kannte, denn sonst war es immer DER Blick gewesen. „Das denke ich nicht, deine Sachen sind alle viel zu weit und groß und... ach wir gehen ja nachher an Land, da kommst du mit mir in eine schöne Boutique mit!"

Hinter den beiden konnte sich ein ganz bestimmter Seemann nicht mehr halten. „Das will ich sehen! Wartet, ich nehme noch eine Kamera mit, damit wir beim nächsten Fest auf der seaQuest auch etwas zum lachen haben!"

Lucas bedachte seinen Zimmergenossen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und überlegte sich im Gegenzug die gerechte Strafe. Ob er ihn als schwul darstellen sollte?

„Sehr schön, dann kann ich das auch mitnehmen und vielleicht auf meiner nächsten DVD mit drauf packen. Ich werde das dann mit einem neukomponierten Song hinterlegen. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich Lucas wohl am besten umsetzen könnte." Das Gesicht Rufus' nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

Der Teenager selbst hoffte diese Idee würde niemals umgesetzt werden. Er wollte nicht unbedingt bei allen auf der Welt als die große Liebe von Rufus Wainwright bekannt werden. Wer weiß, wer da auf dumme Ideen kommen würde. Die Presse reimte sich doch so oder so schon ihren Kram zusammen und am Ende heißt es dann, der Sohn von PowerPlant Wissenschaftler Wolenczak sei schwul und plane mit Rufus Wainwright bereits die Hochzeit. Am besten noch mit weißen Tauben und in weiß. Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen. Das Gespräch mit den Kindern hatten sie ja bereits. Hoffentlich sah sie keiner später.

Dagwood war aufgestanden und berührte den Sänger an der Schulter und dem Rücken. Irritiert wurde er dabei von Tony beobachtet. Das ging ein Weilchen so, bis der Sänger sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich schütteln musste. „Bitte aufhören, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!" Lachend.

„Dagwood, was machst du da?", fragte ihn nun Lucas.

Der Dagger nahm die Hände von Rufus. „Tony sagte er sei ein warmer Bruder und ich wollte wissen, ob er wirklich warm ist."

Seufzend drehte sich das Computergenie zu seinem Zimmergenossen der nur unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was ist denn? Ich habe nicht gesagt, er soll ihn gleich betatschen!"

Rufus schob Dagwood sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. „Ich mag es, wenn man mir über den Rücken streicht, aber nur von meinem Schwarm und das bist du im Moment leider nicht. Das mit dem warmen Bruder darf man nicht so wörtlich nehmen. Das ist mehr metaphorisch."

„Metapholisch? Ist das was ähnliches wie Metamorphose? Dr. Smith hat davon einmal erzählt.", begann Darwood.

Lucas legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon gut Dagwood, Tony hat nicht genug geschlafen heute Nacht und erzählt aus dem Grund ein wenig zu viel unsinniges Zeug." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen schickte er noch einen bösen Blick zu seinem Zimmergenossen.

Dagwood hatte gleich etwas neues gefunden. „Warum hast du nicht geschlafen? Warst du wieder bei dem Mädchen, wegen dem du letzte Woche schon so müde warst?"

Mit großen Augen hielt Tony dem Dagger den Mund zu. „Ich glaube du musst jetzt zum Commander, Dagwood."

Rätselnd, was er denn bei Ford sollte ließ sich Dagwood aus der Kabine schieben. „Bis später!", warf Tony zu Lucas und ihren Gast zurück, dann war auch er verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd ging der Teenager zum Computer zurück. Er wollte einen Bericht beenden und war irgendwie durch die ganzen Störungen hier nie vorwärts gekommen.

„Netter Kerl.", sagte Rufus und begutachtete nun auch den anderen Teil der Kabine.

Lucas murrte nur zustimmend und begann endlich mit ein wenig mehr Ruhe seinen Bericht. Den Sänger ignoriert er gekonnt. Auf einmal ging das wenn man total abgelenkt war.

„Kann ich hier rauchen?", unterbrach sofort Rufus die Stille.

„NEIN!", bestimmt, knapp und nicht zu lange vom Bericht abkommend. Eifrig tippten die schlanken Finger über das Keyboard. Mit einem Mal hatte er jedoch ein seltsames Gefühl. Hinter ihm stand jemand, jemand ganz bestimmtes und beobachtete ihn.

„Kannst du eigentlich Klavier spielen?"

„Wieso?"

„Soll ich es dir beibringen? Du hast wunderschöne schlanke Finger. Ich sehe du kannst diese richtig super bewegen, das wäre doch richtig gut um ein Instrument zu spielen. Wenn wir Zeit haben kann ich dir auch ein paar Akkorde auf der Gitarre zeigen."

Was sollte Lucas dazu sagen? „Ich brauche keinen Unterricht im Klavierspielen, mir haben die sechs Jahren damals schon gereicht."

„Wirklich? Du kannst bereits spielen? Los komm mit!"

Ehe sich das Computergenie wehren konnte, wurde es am Arm aus der Kabine gezogen bis sie zwei Decks weiter waren, denn dann hatte Rufus bereits die Orientierung verloren. So kam es Lucas jedenfalls vor, bis der Sänger sich jedoch in eine andere Richtung in Bewegung setzte und erst bei seinem Quartier zum stehen kam.

„Setz dich hin wo immer du willst.", säuselte Rufus gut gelaunt und begann sein Keyboard zu holen. Er stellte es auf und schloss es an. Bunte Lichter erschienen über den Tasten, als das Instrument mit Strom versorgt wurde.

Sich seinem Schicksal fügend nahm Lucas auf einem der Sessel Platz. Rufus hatte sich einen Hocker vor das Keyboard gezogen und begann sich einzuklimpern, bis er anfing Beauty Mark zu singen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Lucas das Privatkonzert sicherlich genossen, doch die strahlenden Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, ließen ihn frösteln.

Sobald das Lied vorbei war, räusperte sich Rufus. „Komm her, wenn du spielen kannst ist es bestimmt einfach für dich mitzumachen. Hast du einen bestimmten Song, den wir mal spielen sollten?"

Schwermütig erhob sich das Computergenie und nahm auf dem zweiten Hocker, den Rufus für ihn besorgt hatte Platz. „Keine Ahnung. Foolish Love?"

„Ah, hervorragend Wahl. Weißt du ungefähr wie man das spielt?"

„In ungefähr." Er legte die Hände auf die weißen Tasten. Rufus griff ihm im nächsten Moment um die Schulter. Lucas war sich sicher, das war alles pure Berechnung! Giftig guckte er auf den Arm, der da an seiner anderen Seite zu seiner linken Hand griff und diese auf den Tasten zurecht rückte.

„So, das sollte reichen.", lächelte der Sänger. „Dann spiel mal los und ich stimme dann ein. Sollen wir... ach moment, ich habe ja die Notenblätter nicht, die sind bei der Band, sonst hätte ich die dir zu Hilfe geben können.", scharf dachte Rufus nach. „Das ist aber eine verflixte Situation. Dabei hätte ich so gerne etwas mit dir gespielt. Es hilft wohl alles nichts, ich bringe dir die nötigen Noten einfach so bei. Also, einfach alles nachmachen." Der stets gut gelaunte Sänger legte seine Hände auf die Tasten und begann in langsamen Schritten mit Lucas den Song durchzuspielen. Solange er damit beschäftigt war, kam er wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken und weitere Versuche dem Teenager nahe zu kommen, blieben ebenfalls aus.

Derweil war Ben in seinem neuen Quartier und hatte seinen gesamten Kleiderschrank auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet. Zu Beginn seiner Tätigkeit hatte sich in dem Raum noch kaum etwas angesammelt und es sah richtig leer aus, wenn man sein früheres Quartier auf dem alten Boot kannte.

Irgendwo musste er doch sein heißes Rasierwasser haben! „Wo steckst du kleines Duftwässerchen? Komm her zu Onkel Ben, damit er ein hervorragendes Date hat und die junge Dame ihm auch nicht mehr widerstehen kann." Sein geheimes Wässerchen wie er es gerne nannte. Diese ganz spezielle Duftnote hatte er für sich allein zusammen stellen lassen und verwendete es auch nur unter Vorsicht. Wer verschwendete denn auch ein Rasierwasser, bei dem die Flasche gute dreihundert Dollar kostete?

Verzweifelt blickte er sich um. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass es verschwunden war. Hier musste es irgendwo liegen, da war er sich sicher! Er hatte es mit Sicherheit eingepackt, das wusste er ganz genau. Es war in seinem Badezimmer gewesen, er tat die Tasche mit den ganzen Wässerchen auf den Badewannenrand, wo sie ihm aus Versehen herunter gefallen war und er alles wieder eingesammelt hatte, sogar was unter den Schrank gerollt war und... „Verdammt!" Er hatte vergessen auch hinter dem Schrank nachzusehen, wo er von vorn nicht ran kam. Da konnte er hier lange suchen.


	8. Shopping

_Anm: Vielen Dank an dich liebe Kiddo für dein Review! Ich befürchte was die Angelegenheit mit dem Einkaufen geht, so musst du dich da wohl mit Rufus anlegen ;) ...der wird sich nicht so schnell von seiner Idee abbringen lassen. Tja ja, ELFs sind grausam...;) - Samusa_

Drei weitere Songs brachte Rufus Lucas bei und war erstaunt wie schnell der Junge lernte. Er brauchte gar nichts so oft erklären, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit arbeiteten diese wundervollen Finger, die er gerne einmal über seinen Körper streichen sehen würde, synchron mit dem seinen auf dem Keyboard. Es war kurz nach Mittag und ihre Bäuche begannen lautstark nach Nahrung zu fordern.

Der Sänger streckte sich durch. „Das macht Spaß!", wie immer lächelnd. „Oh ich möchte mal was ausprobieren." Wie eine Gazelle sprang er vom Hocker auf und kramte in seinem großen Dolce & Gabana Koffer herum. Keine Minute später hatte Lucas plötzlich einen Hexenhut auf dem Kopf. „Sieht toll aus! Hast du nicht Lust mal bei meiner Bühnenshow mitzumachen? Als Keyboarder im Hintergrund und bei „Oh What a World" ziehen wir alle uns an wie die Hexe aus dem Zauberer von Oz."

Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Lucas den Hut wieder ab. „Ich weiß. Du bist von der Hexe am Ende des Musicals zu diesem Song inspiriert worden." _Schwupp_! Schon hatte Lucas einen Umhang um die Schulter und Rufus drehte ihn auf dem Stuhl herum. Konzentriert knotete er den Umhang vorn zusammen. „Fabelhaft!" Er nahm Lucas den Hut aus der Hand und setzte ihn keck wieder auf dessen Kopf. „Wirklich entzückend! Hehe. Ich könnte dich jetzt auf der Stelle auffressen, so lecker siehst du aus!"

Lucas nahm ohne großes Zögern den Hut wieder von seinem Kopf. „Ich schmecke bestimmt nicht." Rufus wollte schon grinsend darauf antworten, doch Lucas kam ihm bewusst zuvor. „Und das ist jetzt keine Einladung zum Probieren!"

Schlagartig hörte der Sänger auf zu grinsen und schaute seinen Schwarm leicht beleidigt an. „Wie schade." Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, fing Rufus wieder an zu strahlen. „Wenn wir mit dem Einkaufen fertig sind, sollten wir noch ein Eis essen gehen. Oder was meinst du?"

„Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen eine extra große Portion und lassen das mit dem Einkaufen sein." Lucas ahnte schon, dass dieser Vorschlag nicht ziehen würde, wollte es aber wenigstens versucht haben.

„Oh nein, ich freu mich schon zu sehr darauf dich in einen Anzug zu stecken. Du wirst unglaublich süß aussehen."

Der Teenager wollte aufs stärkste protestieren. Kinder waren süß, Delphine waren es, ebenso wie Plüschtiere (Lucas' Gedanken drifteten an diesem Punkt zu einem gewissen Versorgungsoffizier), aber ganz bestimmt war er nicht süß. Allerdings ließ Rufus ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, da er einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte.

„Ach du Schreck, wir sind doch gleich da! Los komm, wir gehen." Lucas an der Hand ziehend, verließen der Sänger die Kabine und sie machten sich auf zur Schleuse, wo sich schon eine große Traube von Offizieren und Wissenschaftlern versammelt hatte. Es schien schon eine Art Reflex zu sein, jedes Mal gleich von Bord zu stürmen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot, selbst wenn der letzte Landurlaub gerade mal einen Tag her war.

Mittlerweile hatte es Lucas auch wieder geschafft, sich des Händchenhaltens zu befreien und blickte nervös um sich, um nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten, der mit ihnen gehen könnte. Vielleicht brauchte er Hilfe, wenn er versuchen wollte, vor einem eventuellen Boutiquenbesuch die Flucht anzutreten.

„Hey Luke!" hörte er dann eine vertraute Stimme. Das Computergenie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht Piccolos. Hatte er sich im ersten Moment noch einigermaßen gefreut seinen Mitbewohner zu sehen, so wich sein Lächeln von seinem Gesicht, als Tony ihm voller Schadenfreude seine Kamera unter die Nase hielt.

„Ach komm, das is doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!" Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Tony wirklich vorhatte, ihn zu filmen, während ein schwuler Sänger ihm neue Klamotten verpasste…jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, war es allerdings typisch Tony. Lucas seufzte.

„Ha, das wird die Komödie des Jahres." Freute sich Piccolo.

„Du meinst wohl Tragödie." Lucas schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wie auch immer du es ausdrücken möchtest…" Tony grinste, „…auf jeden Fall wird sich der Streifen gut in unserem Bordkino machen."

Lucas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was für ein Bordkino?"

„Das Bordkino, was ich noch errichten werde. Da wird sich sicher ein Raum finden lassen."

„Das wagst du nicht!"

Bevor Lucas Tony noch an die Kehle springen konnte, kam Dagwood vorbei. „Also Jim hat gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll, dass du den…den…Beamer benutzen kannst." Grinsend blickte Piccolo nun zu Lucas. „Sehr gut."

Ohne lange zu überlegen, wandte sich Lucas nun Rufus zu. „Ich komm nicht mit."

„Was?" Der Sänger hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt. „Nur wegen dem da?" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tony. „Keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin." Jetzt begann Rufus Lucas etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Zunächst wollte Lucas gar nicht hören, was ihm da gerade ins Ohr gesäuselt wurde, doch dann merkte er, dass Rufus da eine schöne Idee zu haben schien, die ihn irgendwie beruhigte.

Tony blickte die beiden nur misstrauisch an und wollte schon ein paar Sprüche loswerden, allerdings übernahm diese Aufgabe Ben für ihn, der nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Na ihr Turteltäubchen!" rief er Lucas und Rufus fröhlich zu. „Hör ich da die Hochzeitsglocken läuten?" fragte er frech grinsend.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Und Ben, wie steht es mit dir und Lonnie? Ich seh sie ja nirgends."

„Da es dich brennend zu interessieren scheint, kann ich dir hiermit versichern, dass wir hier an der Schleuse verabredet sind, um ein Eis essen zu gehen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann bin ich diesem Edison um Meilen voraus."

Lucas musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, da Ben anscheinend immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, wie lächerlich das ganze war. „Oh Ben, da wäre ich mir nicht zu sicher. Die beiden führen eine sehr lockere Beziehung und es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber sie wird ihn auch immer lieben." Der Teenager fand es selbst schon fast zu gemein gegenüber seinem Freund, doch dieser hielt sich auch nicht gerade mit seinen Kommentaren zurück.

„Ich werd langsam das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir einen Bären aufbindest Jungchen." Bemerkte der Versorgungsoffizier. „Ich werde sie einfach nach ihm fragen, was sagst du dazu?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte Ben es jetzt wirklich herausfinden, wäre es dennoch ein riesen Spaß für jedermann. Wie aufs Stichwort kam nun auch Lonnie zu ihnen und begrüßte sie freundlich lächelnd.

Wie ein Überfallkommando stürzte aber nun Bens Frage auf Henderson ein. „Liebst du Edison?"

Lonnie ahnte langsam, dass man dem Lieutenant irgendetwas erzählt haben musste. Sie fing lauthals an zu lachen, konnte sich aber soweit beherrschen, um ihm zu antworten. „Ja, das tue ich."

Ben schien wieder einmal aus allen Wolken zu fallen. Er dachte verzweifelt nach, denn er wusste dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. „Ha, ist er vielleicht dein Bruder?"

Jetzt konnte auch Lucas nicht mehr anders und prustete los. Lonnie hatte weiterhin Kontrolle über sich und schaute Ben ernst an. „Nein, Edison ist nicht mein Bruder. Lass uns doch bei unserem Eis weiter darüber reden." Machte sie schließlich den Vorschlag, woraufhin Ben misstrauisch nickte.

Lonnie drehte sich, den Schock, dass Rufus wirklich schwul war langsam verkraftend, zu dem Sänger. „Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Einkaufen." Kam die knappe Antwort.

„Oh wirklich! Das klingt aber auch verlockend. Können wir uns da anschließen?" fragte sie völlig begeistert.

„Sicher doch." Rufus hatte damit kein Problem, so lange er sein Objekt der Begierde neu einkleiden konnte. Was Lucas dazu zu sagen hatte, schien darüber hinaus niemanden zu interessieren.

Ben seufzte bei der Begeisterung, die Henderson da gerade an den Tag legte. Irgendetwas lief hier verkehrt und wieso um alles in der Welt schien es so, als würde Lucas ihn die ganze Zeit auslachen? Sobald er hier erst einmal durchsah, würde der Junge aber etwas zu hören kriegen.

Nun endlich hatte die seaQuest ihr Ziel erreicht und die Crew konnte sich auf eine geraume Zeit „Freiheit" freuen.

„Oh schau mal Ben! Ist das nicht ein hübsches Kleid!" Dies war nun mittlerweile das, nach Bens Schätzung, millionste Schaufenster, dass Lonnie angesteuert hatte und vor dem sie nun standen. Für so etwas hatte der Offizier nichts übrig, aber das konnte er Henderson nicht übel nehmen, diesen Fehler hatten viele Frauen.

„Ben. Ben nun sag doch mal. Ist das nicht ein schönes Kleid?"

„Äh ja, wirklich schön. An dir wäre es aber sicher noch viel schöner." Ben hatte Dinge dieser Art bei fast jedem der betrachteten Kleider gesagt und jedes Mal ein strahlendes Lächeln oder ähnliches von Lonnie geschenkt bekommen. Er war also auf dem richtigen Weg.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die anderen vor einer Herrenboutique angekommen, die Rufus nun begutachtete, um festzustellen, ob es ein Laden war, der ihm zusagte. „Sieht gut aus, hier gehen wir rein."

„Hey, seht mal da drüben! Ein Computergeschäft!" rief Lucas und war schon auf halben Wege zu besagtem Geschäft, wurde allerdings ohne Gnade am Kragen von Tony gepackt und wieder zurückgeschleift. „Hey, pass auf, mein Hemd!" beschwerte sich das Computergenie.

„Du kriegst eh gleich neue Sachen." Sagte Rufus gut gelaunt, als Tony und Lucas wieder vor der Boutique angekommen waren. „Vielen Dank." Dies hatte Rufus nun zu Tony gesagt.

„Wirklich, gern geschehen." Antwortete Piccolo. Er freute sich viel zu sehr auf seinen kleinen Film, als dass er den Computerfreak jetzt in diesen Laden hätte reinstürmen lassen. Wenn der erst einmal darin gewesen wäre, hätte ihn selbst Rufus nicht mehr da raus bekommen.

„Fantastisch. Dann können wir ja jetzt rein gehen." Fröhlich spazierte Rufus nun in die Herrenboutique, während Tony Lucas hinein schieben musste. Dagwood spazierte den dreien treu hinterher und schaute sich in der Boutique interessiert um.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stürmte ein überaus freundlicher Verkäufer auf die Gruppe zu und begrüßte sie mit einem strahlendweißen Lächeln. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Einen Moment!" rief Tony, als er sah, dass Rufus gerade auf die Frage des Verkäufers antworten wollte. Der Sänger schaute sich, ebenso wie Lucas und Dagwood, verwirrt zu Piccolo um. Dieser fingerte noch schnell an seiner Kamera herum und schien dann soweit fertig zu sein. „Okay, Kamera läuft, es kann losgehen."

„Sind Sie vom Fernsehen?" fragte der Verkäufer.

„Nein, wir sind hier um diesen jungen Mann hier neu einzukleiden." Rufus deutete auf Lucas, der erst einmal schlucken musste.

Der Verkäufer nickte. „Ja, ich sehe schon."

„Und…" fügte Rufus noch hinzu. „…dieser Gentleman dort mit der Kamera möchte ebenfalls eine rundum Erneuerung. Grinsend blickten Rufus und Lucas nun zu Tony, dem auf einmal Angstschweiß auf der Stirn zu entstehen schien.

Der Verkäufer blickte Tony von oben bis unten an. „Oha, hier entlang bitte."


	9. Des Genies neue Kleider

_Anm: Vielen Dank Kiddo für dein Review und auch an die Sista, höhö. Genau wurde dein Review ja jetzt schon beantwortet eigentlich...aber in gewisser Weise hat der Verkäufer so etwas ähnliches wie du gesagt hast über Tony gedacht. Zumindest hab ich mir das so ausgemalt. Ich stelle mir den beiden im Vergleich wie aus zwei verschiedenen Welten vor. ;) _

_Wegen der Veränderung, liebe Sista: ich hab The Tower of Learning gegen Foolish Love getauscht. So rein klaviertechnisch lustiger ;) ...so, ich lad heut gleich nen ganzen Haufen Hoch, alles Yurys bzw. Yurys und meins. Morgen kann ich wahrscheinlich nicht on, so wie die nächsten zwei drei Tage...ausgrechnet morgen! Hmpf :( - Samusa_

Tony ging statt dessen aber zwei Schritte langsam Richtung Ausgang. Rufus war zum Glück damit beschäftigt Lucas hinter dem Verkäufer her zu schleifen. Der Flucht stand also nichts weiter im Weg. Die Bimmelglocke über der Eingangstür ertönte und Henderson samt Verehrer stand hinter Tony. „Hey, Tony!", grüßte die junge Frau ihren Kollegen fröhlich.

„Hallo und gleich mal tschüß, ich habe noch etwas vor." Piccolo wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als Dagwood ihn am Kragen zurück hielt.

„Der Verkäufer sagt, ihr sollt mit ihm kommen, also kommst du nun mit!" Ohne groß Widerworte zu zulassen, zerrte nun der GELF seinen Kollegen und Freund die drei Stufen rauf in das Herz des Ladens.

Ben sah dem ganzen mehr als amüsiert zu. Nun hatte nicht nur Lucas zu leiden, sondern Tony wurde ebenfalls mit ausstaffiert. „Komm mit. Ich habe alles und wenn wir nachher noch zusammen Eis essen wollen mit den anderen, sollten wir uns nicht mehr allzuweit voneinander trennen.", sagte Henderson und nahm Bens Hand. Sie zog ihn zu den anderen hinterher.

Der Versorgungsoffizier wusste nicht, ob er nun glücklich oder unglücklich über das alles sein sollte. Ihm wäre es natürlich lieber gewesen mit der schönen Lonnie allein Eis essen zu gehen. Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Alles war besser, als komplett abgewiesen zu werden. Und außerdem war er hier mit ihr und nicht dieser Edison! Mit ausreichendem Charme konnte er sie sicherlich noch auf seine Seite ziehen, da war er sich absolut sicher!

Tony und Lucas waren vom Verkäufer in die Umkleidekabinen verwiesen worden und dieser haspelte zwischen die Kleiderstangen hin und her und gab ihnen die einzelnen Stücke, die sie anziehen sollten. Von dem Sänger fehlte jede Spur und einen kurzen Moment lang hatte Ben schon Angst, dieser könnte sich bei Lucas mit in die kleine Kabine gestohlen haben, als dieser vollbepackt mit Anzügen und Hemden zu ihnen stieß. „Oh, hallo!", sagte er wie immer mit einer fast schon unglaublich guten Laune. Konnte der Kerl eigentlich nie wirklich ernst sein? Wie sah seine Bühnenshow eigentlich aus? Ein einziges Kaspertheater? Ben sah schwarz für das Privatkonzert an Bord und langsam tat ihm sein junger Freund auch leid.

„Suchst du für dich ebenfalls ein neues Bühnenoutfit heraus, oder ist der Schrank noch zu leer zu Hause?", meinte Ben mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

Henderson setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel und genoß die „Show".

Rufus sah Ben fragend an. „Nein, sowas mache ich nur in ausgesuchten Läden und meistens lasse ich mir meine Sachen dann auch noch maßschneidern, aber dazu haben wir leider keine Zeit. Ich würde Lucas zu gern in einen Maßanzug stecken, doch vorerst muss das hier reichen." Er drehte sich zu dem Verkäufer. „In welcher der Kabinen steckt denn der junge Mann?"

Der Verkäufer kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten, denn der Vorhang ging zur Seite und ein überaus wütender Lucas kam heraus gestürzt. „Mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen da drinnen mit mir sein zu können!", fuchtelte er dem nun doch etwas überraschten Rufus mit dem Zeigefinger vor der Nase herum. Nachdem Lucas kurz durchatmen konnte. „Also gut, was hast du jetzt noch angeschleppt?"

Tief beleidigt gab Rufus ihm den Stapel und setzte sich schmollend neben Henderson. Krieg sah ihn bereits im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, doch der Sänger riß sich zusammen. Selbst einen Kommentar über Lucas' derzeitiges Outfit verkniff er sich.

Dem Angestellten in der Boutique war diese Szene und die darauf folgende, fast erdrückende, Stille mehr als peinlich. „Das steht ihnen hervorragend!", versuchte er sich durch seine Arbeit abzulenken. Er zupfte an der Schulter von Lucas' Hemd herum und schleifte diesen zu einem Spiegel.

Lucas sah sich und machte sofort kehrt. „Um Himmels willen, ich sehe aus wie mein Vater!" Er schnappte sich den Stapel von Rufus und quetschte sich damit in die Kabine zurück. Ein letzter böser Blick auf Rufus, ehe er den Vorhang vorsorglich so fest zu zog, dass auch ja keiner durch sehen konnte.

Nervös rieb der Angestellte seine schwitzenden Hände. „Kann ich den anderen Herrschaften ein Tässchen Kaffee anbieten?"

Lonnie sah ihn begeistert an. „Oh, ja, gerne doch! Ihr zwei wollte doch sicher auch einen.", fragte sie an Ben und Rufus gewandt, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Dagwood. „Haben sie auch etwas anderes für ihn?"

Dagwood, der sich bis eben eine Krawatte angehalten hatte, sah auf.

Der Verkäufer sah etwas zweifelnd auf den Dagger. Normalerweise durften solche Leute nicht in das Geschäft und wenn sein Chef davon Wind bekäme wäre ihm eine Abmahnung sicher. Jedoch sahen diese Kunden aus, als würden die beiden jungen Herren auf jeden Fall mit einigen Kleidungsstücken den Laden verlassen. „Nun, ich hätte noch Tee oder... Kakao?"

Rufus sah begeistert auf. „Dann geben sie mir bitte auch etwas Kakao!" Seine bedrückte Stimmung schien sich mit einem Mal wieder im Nichts zu verlieren.

Nachdem geklärt war, dass zwei Kaffee und zwei Kakao gebraucht wurden, verschwand der Verkäufer nach hinten. Er war froh für einen Moment dieser komischen Gruppe zu entkommen.

Tony kam in einem schicken Anzug aus der Kabine und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Wozu brauche ich bitte solch einen Zwirn?"

„Um gesellschaftsfähig zu sein.", sagte Rufus mit einem kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Tony. „Auf jeden Fall verändert das deinen Typ ungemein. Es macht dich sehr viel sympathischer und ich denke die Damenwelt wird das sicher auch so sehen." Ein auffordernder Blick zu Henderson, damit die ihn unterstützte.

„Oh ja, das sieht wirklich super aus, Tony! Du solltest öfters einmal etwas nobleres tragen, ich bin sicher auf die Weise schaffst du es bestimmt bis ganz nach oben.", stimmte Lonnie zu.

Ben knabberte an einer Salzstange, die auf dem kleinen Tischchen in einer Schale auslagen. „Du solltest nur aufpassen, am Ende nicht als schwul zu gelten!"

Rufus drehte sich herum. „Das ist ein wirklich dummes Vorurteil! Nicht jeder Mann, der auf sein Aussehen achtet ist auch homosexuell! Diese Erfahrung haben viele bereits machen müssen, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich weiß wovon ich rede."

Krieg rollte mit den Augen und schob sich eine weitere Salzstange in den Mund. Henderson war aufgestanden um Tony etwas zurecht zu zupfen. Hier und da saß der Anzug noch nicht richtig. „Das sieht wirklich super aus, Tony! Der steht dir. Wenn du einen Rat brauchst, dann nimm es!"

Tony betrachtete seine Kollegin mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Hast du schon mal auf den Preis gesehen? Ich kann mir das nicht leisten!"

„Kein Problem, das übernehme ich, sozusagen als Pfand für den verlorenen Schlaf heute morgen.", strahlte ihn Rufus an. „Ich habe erfahren wie sauer du darüber warst, dass ich mich mit dem Keyboard bei euch vor dem Zimmer positioniert habe. Kommt auch nicht mehr vor."

„Glaub ihm kein Wort, Tony! Er kommt sicherlich heute Abend um mich in den Schlaf singen zu wollen!", rief aus der Kabine Lucas heraus.

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, dann singe ich dich gerne in den Schlaf! Am liebsten würde ich das sogar jeden Abend machen, nur ich glaube über die Möglichkeit zusammen zu ziehen reden wir besser ein andern mal, mein Kakao kommt gerade!" Rufus erhob sich und eilte dem Verkäufer entgegen.

Der Versorgungsoffizier fragte sich nun zum erneuten Male, was mit dem Kerl noch alles nicht stimmen konnte. Das Schwulsein war bestimmt nur ein kleiner unbedeutender Nebeneffekt. In seinen Augen hatte der Kerl allgemein einen Knall.

In der Kabine hatte Lucas gerade mit dem komischen Verschluß der Hose zu kämpfen, als der Vorschlag mit dem zusammen ziehen kam. Rufus konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er gerade hier dieses Problem hatte, ansonsten wäre er höchstpersönlich nach draußen gestürzt. Langsam verlor er seine Geduld und würde dem Sänger irgendwann noch einmal ordentlich die Meinung sagen und damit so vor den Kopf schlagen, bis dieser es endlich kapiert hatte. Er war nicht immer nur lieb und nett und Rufus war nah dran seine böse Seite hervorzulocken. Etwas was vor ihm noch niemand geschafft hatte.

Rufus kehrte mit seiner Tasse Kakao auf den Sessel zurück. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen fest während er vorsichtig an dem Getränk nippte. Dankend nahmen auch die anderen ihre Getränke an. Der Verkäufer ging zu Tony und predigte ihm etwas von Stilen und topmodischen Farben vor. Dagwood versuchte konzentriert zu zu hören. Es war interessant zu wissen, welche Farbe man dieses Jahr auf den Laufstegen bevorzugte und was Mann am besten stand.

Aller Augen richteten sich aber auf einmal auf die andere Umkleidekabine, bei welcher geräuschvoll der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und Lucas heraus trat


	10. Des Genies neue Kleider II

__

Anm: Ein wunderschönes Hallo in die Runde! Ich kann persönlich ein Update abgeben! Hoffen wir Samusa darf bald wieder online, denn mit diesem Kapitel ist fast der gesamte geschriebene Stoff wieder aufgebraucht und ich benötige gute Laune. Diesen Nachmittag wurde der Termin für den Chinesisch Kurs bekannt gegeben und der liegt genau auf meiner Steuervorlesung. grmpf Wird es wohl doch nichts damit.

Herzlichen Dank an Kiddo für ihre fleißigen Reviews! (auf alle anderen Updates bezieht) Wie war der Tee zur Beruhigung? Ich glaube, da hat Hudson bei Iva doch was gutes bekommen. ;)

Ein ganz bestimmter Sänger verschluckte sich schwer an seinem Kakao.

Augenrollend trat Lucas die paar Schritte auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm abwechselnd mit Henderson auf den Rücken bis es wieder ging.

"Danke.", röchelte er leise vor sich hin.

"Geht's wieder?", fragte Lucas mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Nickend bestätigte Rufus und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. Für die nächsten zwei Minuten hatte er genug vom Kakao.

Lucas wartete ab. Der Verkäufer war noch immer mit Tony beschäftigt und kaute ihm mit seinem kauderwelsch ein Ohr ab.

"Das sieht fantastisch aus! Richtig toll, Lucas!" Henderson bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein. Nun da ihr Lieblingssänger außer Gefahr war und für den sie doch noch Hoffnungen zur Besserung hegte, widmete sie sich ihrem jungen Kollegen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich nicht im geringsten wohl." Lucas zupfte an seinem Kragen herum, bei welchem er die Knöpfe bis ganz hoch zugemacht hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm dieses dann erlassen würde, weil er an diesen Anzügen ersticken könnte. Sein Hals war einfach nicht geschaffen für edle Hemden. So war jedenfalls der Plan. Er sah auf den Sänger. "Was ist? Du hast mich her geschleppt und wolltest mich mit dem Zeug eindecken, nun sag schon was dazu."

"Ich darf?" Rufus' Augen begannen zu funkeln. "Ich dachte nur, weil es dir unangenehm war, als ich mit den Sachen kam, wäre es vielleicht gut, mich etwas zurück zu halten, aber wenn du so fragst." Blitzschnell stand der Sänger bei Lucas, fummelte die oberen Knöpfe auf und begann ihn eingehend zu betrachten. Nun begann die Show erst recht und Tony drückte Ben seine Kamera in die Hand, als er kurz dem Verkäufer entkommen konnte. Krieg konnte sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Tapfer ließ Lucas jedoch alles mit sich machen. Vielleicht gab sein Verehrer endlich einmal auf, wenn er ihn lange genug an und ausziehen durfte. Innerlich schüttelte er sich bei dem Wortspiel. Ganze drei Stunden dauerte es letztendlich bis Lucas ausreichend mit schicken Anzügen und Hemden ausgestattet war. Am schlimmsten war es, als Rufus noch auf die Idee kam, Lucas bräuchte auch passende Schuhe. Glücklicherweise waren sie genau in das richtige Geschäft gegangen, denn hier gab es auch entsprechende Fußbekleidung. Am Ende des Tages würde der Verkäufer doch ganz froh sein, soviel Geduld mit den eigenartigen Kunden gehabt zu haben. Der Scheck war sogar gedeckt gewesen, was ihn sehr verwundert hatte. Ein Anruf bei der Bank hatte dies bestätigt, vorher durften die Kunden nicht gehen. Der eine war recht eigenartig am Grinsen gewesen, als er den Scheck ausgestellt hatte.

Lucas schwor sich, auch an Henderson zu rächen, denn kaum war Rufus warm gelaufen, steckte er sie mit seiner Lust an und das Computergenie war von zwei Seiten umgeben gewesen. Nichts hatte den beiden gut genug gefallen und am Ende trug er vier verschiedene Anzüge mit den jeweils passenden Hemden und Schuhen aus dem Geschäft. Ein Geschenk an einen ganz besonderen Fan, wie Rufus es nannte. Bestimmt versuchte der Gute ihn zu kaufen, da es auf der emotionalen Ebene gerade nicht ganz geklappt hatte.

Sie suchten sich eine kleine Eisdiele, bei welcher ein großer Tisch unter einem rot, weiß gestreiften Sonnenschirm noch frei war. Lucas schnappte sich sofort die Karte und versteckte sich dahinter.

"Was soll ich jetzt nur mit dem Anzug machen?", fragte Tony in die Runde.

Ben hatte es geschafft mit Henderson Händchen haltend durch die Gegend zu laufen und suchte jetzt unter dem Tisch wieder ihre Hand, leider hatte die andere Pläne. Sie klopfte Piccolo freundlich auf die Schulter. "Ich bin sicher, da findet sich noch etwas."

Dagwood saß neben Lucas und guckte mit ihm in die Karte.

"Was gefunden, Dagwood?", fragte der Teenager ihn.

"Das sieht alles so gut aus.", antwortete der Dagger.

"Stimmt, diese Eisbecher sind wirklich nicht schlecht. Lass uns mal gucken, was die anderen hier um uns herum so auf den Tischen haben. Vielleicht sind nur die Bilder toll und das Eis selbst ist richtig winzig." Den Hals reckend sah Lucas zu den anderen Gästen. Diese negative Erfahrung mit Eisdielen hatte er allzu oft machen müssen.

"Ich sehe nichts schlechtes. Kann ich einen mit bunten Smarties haben?", fragte Dagwood, der bei dem Kind am Nachbartisch ein solches entdeckt hatte.

"Klar, warum denn nicht? Guck, hier ist es." Lucas schob die Karte mit den Kinderportionen zu seinem Freund, der begeistert auf die Bilder sah.

Rufus legte seine Hand auf die von Lucas. Er war ganz schnell gewesen als es um die Platzwahl ging und hatte sich den anderen Platz geschnappt. Hier konnte er ihm nah sein und dazu noch bewundern. "Hast du dir auch schon etwas ausgesucht? Ich lade dich ein!"

Der Teenager rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und atmete tief ein. "Ich glaube wir zwei müssen mal eines klar stellen. Käuflich bin ich nicht. Das brauche ich nicht, denn ich komme aus einer recht wohlhabenden Familie."

"Ach, und wenn nicht wäre auch nicht schlimm. Mir geht es nicht ums Geld. Welches Eis willst du?" Ben konnte nicht glauben, was er da beobachten durfte. Der Sänger war wieder schwer am flirten und Lucas konnte sich einfach nicht aus seinem Griff befreien. Schade nur, dass das gesamte Filmmaterial schon voll war und der Akku der Kamera alle. Bestimmt hatte sein Kollege Piccolo vorher noch eine Runde an den Damenduschkabinen vorbei gesehen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Nun, dieses Filmmaterial hatte sicherlich auch seine Reize.

Lucas seufzte. "Ich gebe es auf, anscheinend willst du es nicht kapieren oder lässt nicht locker, bis du hast, was du willst."

"Oder wir in Europa sind und ich von Bord gehen muss.", lächelte Rufus ihn an.

"Dann muss ich also nur die nächsten Wochen überstehen und habe es hinter mir?" Irgendwie zweifelte Lucas stark daran.

"So kann man es sagen, aber ich weiß ja jetzt, wo es dich zu finden gilt und kann dir auch Briefe schreiben. Glaub mir, manchmal habe ich viel Zeit."

"Sieh mal, der Becher sieht doch lecker aus!", schnell schob er dem Sänger die Karte unter die Nase. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Appetit auf einen Obstbecher, aber alles war besser, als weiterhin angeschmachtet zu werden oder an eine wahre Flut an Liebesbriefen zu denken, die ihn zukünftig erreichen würden.

"Soll ich einen großen für uns beide bestellen, dann können wir uns gegenseitig füttern!", schlug Rufus vor.

Das hatte Henderson gehört. "Ähm, entschuldigt mal bitte. Kann ich kurz mal aufgeklärt werden? Vorhin fand ich das ja alles noch recht amüsant und dachte ihr macht nur Scherze miteinander, aber langsam wird mir das unheimlich."

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht unheimlich, unser Sängerknabe hat sich wirklich in unseren süßen kleinen Lucas verguckt. Sag nicht, das ist dir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen."

Geschockt blickte Lonnie von einem zum anderen. Rufus hatte ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufgesetzt. "Nein, ist mir nicht, ich dachte die beiden kannten sich schon vorher und spielen hier ein wenig herum, weil es ihnen Spaß macht."

"Sehe ich aus, als würde es mir Spaß machen? Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, werde ich demnächst seinen Eltern als zukünftiger Schwiegersohn vorgestellt und du meinst, wir machen nur Spaß!" Lucas starrte sie schockiert an.

"Mir ist es gleich, ich würde auch gerne erst deine Eltern kennen lernen!", palaverte Rufus gemütlich vor sich hin.

Augen rollend drehte sich Lucas zu ihm. "Ich fürchte nur, da wirst du nicht so viel Erfolg haben. Die zu erreichen oder mal zwischen einem Termin anzutreffen wird besonders schwierig werden. Was glaubst du warum ich auf der seaQuest bin? Nicht etwa, weil ich dort gut aufgehoben wäre oder es mein Traum war auf einem U-Boot zu arbeiten."

Verträumt stützte Rufus sein Kinn auf die Hand und blickte den Teenager an. "Erzählst du mir von deinem Traum?"

Lucas ertappte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig dabei, wie er zu einer Antwort dazu ansetzen wollte. "Netter Trick, aber hat nicht funktioniert."

Die Kellnerin kam und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Wenig später hatten sich die Gesprächsthemen zum Glück normalisiert.


	11. Das Ende eines anstrengenden Tages

__

Anm: Für's fleißige Review ein ganz dickes Danke schön an Kiddo! Wir sind jetzt ein wenig kürzer, da der nächste Block sich einer neuen Handlung widmet und hier jetzt der Tag sein Ende findet.

Zumindest zeitweise, bis Ben dann einfiel, das ihm Lonnie immer noch eine Erklärung schuldete. "Sag mal Lonnie, wie ist das nun mit Edison und dir? Ganz ehrlich, kann es sein dass mein lieber kleiner Freund Lucas hier…" Ben warf dem Computergenie einen bösen Blick zu…"…mir einen Bären aufgebunden hat?"

Lucas wollte etwas sagen, doch Ben ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Du sagst jetzt einfach mal nichts, ich hör das lieber aus Lonnies Mund persönlich. Also, gibt es diesen Edison überhaupt? Und nicht schwindeln!"

Lucas musste sich mehr als ein wenig anstrengen, um nicht loszuprusten. Ben schaffte es auch immer wieder die falschen Fragen zu stellen. Lonnie schien auch ein wenig mit sich zu kämpfen. Sollte sie ihm nun endlich erklären, was das mit Edison auf sich hatte, oder sollte sie das Spielchen noch eine Weile mitmachen? Sie entschloss sich für letzteres. "Edison gibt es wirklich."

Ben legte seine Stirn in Falten.

"Guck nicht so ungläubig!" Lucas klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Wie du sehen kannst, hab ich niemandem einen Bären aufgebunden, wie du es so schön gesagt hast." Der Teenager war plötzlich wieder erstaunlich gutgelaunt, da Rufus ihn im Moment in Ruhe ließ und er Ben immer noch hinters Licht führen konnte. Das konnte ja dann doch noch ein recht schöner Tag werden.

In dem Moment wurde Lucas' Aufmerksam von Ben, auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Rufus hatte ihm auf die Schulter getippt, worauf das Computergenie sich ein wenig genervt umdrehte. "Was i…?" Eine Sekunde später hatte er einen Löffel voll Eis im Mund und einen grinsenden Sänger vor sich. Im nächsten Moment brachen Tony und Ben in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Lonnie nicht wusste was sie davon halten sollte und Dagwood sich nur fragte, warum der Löffel zu seinem Eis so klein war.

"Und? Schmeckt's?" fragte Rufus.

Ganz langsam entfernte Lucas den Löffel aus seinem Mund, legte diesen auf den Tisch und stand auf.

"Wo willst du denn hin Lucas?" fragte Dagwood. "Du hast dein Eis noch nicht aufgegessen."

"Ich hab ganz plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf Eis." Gerade im Begriff zu gehen, wurde das Computergenie von Rufus am Arm zurückgehalten. "Es tut mir leid Lucas. Bitte, setz dich wieder. Ich werde mich auch zusammen reißen. Versprochen." Wieder einmal war der Sänger die Unschuld in Person, sofern man nach seinem Blick urteilte.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Würdest du dann schon mal meine Hand loslassen." Er klang beinahe flehend.

Rufus ging der Bitte umgehend nach und setzte einen entschlossenen Blick auf. "Gut, wenn dir das so lieber ist, dann tu ich jetzt so, als wäre ich hetero…" Der Sänger räusperte sich und entknotete seine übereinander geschlagenen Beine. Lucas stand währenddessen immer noch.

Rufus sah sich interessiert um und entdeckte eine junge Frau, die gerade an ihnen vorbei ging und versuchte sich entsprechend seinem Entschluss zu benehmen. "Hey…" Er überlegte kurz. "…Puppe! Du hast da aber ein paar große…"

"Okay okay!" Lucas saß blitzschnell wieder auf seinem Platz. "Ich bleib sitzen, wenn du jetzt _damit _aufhörst."

Rufus grinste und überschlug seine Beine wieder. "Eifersüchtig?"

Lucas ließ seinen Kopf entrüstet auf den Tisch knallen, während Ben und Tony einen erneuten Anschub für ihren Lachkrampf bekamen. "Lasst uns bitte ganz schnell aufessen und zurück zur seaQuest gehen." Grummelte der Teenager.

Nach einem erlebnisreichen Tag ging es weder an Bord des U-Bootes. Kaum ankommen machte sich Lucas gleich auf den Weg zum Captain, denn er musste einfach etwas in Erfahrung bringen.

"Herein." Sagte Bridger, nachdem Lucas geklopft hatte.

"Captain, wie lange bleiben wir noch im Hafen?"

"Mein Tag war sehr erholsam, danke. Und wie war es bei dir so?" Bridger hatte einen auffordernden Blick aufgesetzt. Lucas kannte eben diesen sehr gut und seufzte. "Entschuldigung Captain, dass ich damit so reinplatze, aber ich kann so einen Tag wie heute nicht noch mal ertragen."

"Ja du hast Recht. Freie Tage sind nichts für schwache Nerven. Möchtest du über irgendetwas reden?"

Der Teenager rollte mit seinen Augen. "Lieber nicht."

Bridger blickte das Computergenie etwas vermutend an. "Wieder Probleme mit unserem Fahrgast? Was war es diese Mal?"

"Eine Herrenboutique, viele Anzüge, eine Videokamera und ein Eisbecher." Wie erwartet schaute Bridger sein jüngstes Crewmitglied verwirrt an. "Captain, wie lange bleiben wir noch hier?"

"Tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber wir haben den Schaden frühestens morgen beseitigt. Falls es dich irgendwie tröstet, wir sind aller spätestens übermorgen wieder unterwegs."

"Welch großer Trost. Entschuldigen sie mich. Ich geh mich mal eben in meiner Kabine einschließen, bis diese Tour vorbei ist…" Lucas verließ die Kabine des Captains.


	12. Das Weckkommando

__

Anm: Vielen Dank an Kiddo für ihr Review und da sie bereits nach einem Update drängelt... hier ist es!

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es an Lucas' und Tonys Kabinentür, während diese beiden immer noch friedlich in ihren Betten schlummerten. "Lucas…" grummelte Tony "…wenn das dein ganz und gar nicht heimlicher Verehrer ist, der dir wieder ein Ständchen bringen will, sag ihm ich spring ihm an die Gurgel, wenn ich wach bin."

"Wenn er das wirklich ist, sag es ihm selbst. Ich bleib hier liegen."

"Hey Jungs, kommt schon macht auf!" rief eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme und gehörte zu Lonnie Henderson.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hielt Tony seinen linken Arm nach oben und Lucas seinen nach unten. Eine derartige Situation ergab sich bei den beiden einfach öfter einmal und sie hatten eine einfache Problemlösung gefunden, die ihnen ewiges gegenseitiges Beleidigen ersparte und gleich denjenigen bestimmte, der letztendlich aufstehen musste.

"Schere, Stein, Papier…" sagten beide im Chor. "Schere, Stein, Papier…Schere, Stein Papier…"

"Wolenczak, du schummelst eindeutig." Grummelte Tony und setzte sich auf, nachdem er zwei von drei Runden verloren hatte.

"Red keinen Unsinn Tony, du bist nur ein schlechter Verlierer."

"Ja ja ja…" winkte Piccolo die Sache ab und machte die Tür auf. Eine freudig lächelnde Lonnie, in Begleitung von Dr. Smith stand ihm nun gegenüber. "Wo brennt's denn?" fragte Tony gelangweilt.

"Ich hab Wendy davon erzählt, dass wir gestern in dieser Boutique waren und…" Als Lonnie auch nur diesen halben Satz gesagt hatte, wurde Lucas schon ganz schlecht und er verkroch sich voll und ganz unter seiner Decke. War ja klar, dass das ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er Wendy demnächst einen Besuch abstatten müssen, im Sinne einer Therapie. Wenn das kein Träume mit sich ziehen würde, was dann?

Lonnie und Wendy betraten nun die Kabine, während sich Piccolo wieder in seiner Koje schmiss. "Hey Lucas. Ich hab Wendy erzählt, was du für schicke Sachen gestern eingekauft hast. Magst du sie ihr nicht mal zeigen? Sie glaubt mir nämlich nicht, weißt du?"

"Ich glaube dir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass jemand Lucas dazu gekriegt hat." Erklärte Dr. Smith lächelnd.

Von der unteren Koje aus meldete sich auch noch jemand zu Wort. "Doch klar, der morgendliche Ruhestörer hat ihn um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt." Tony musste lachen.

Lucas nahm sein Kissen und drückte es auf seinen Hinterkopf, während er sich weiter in die Decke verkroch. Dann hörten es die anderen drei gedämpft aus dem Kissen: "Seht ihr, ich schlafe noch. Lasst mich damit in Ruhe!"

Keine zehn Minuten später stand Lucas Wolenczak in einen edlen Anzug gepackt in seiner Kabine und wusste nicht wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war. "So, da habt ihr es gesehen. Traurig aber wahr. War's das?" Warum hatte er denn überhaupt gefragt?

Zum zweiten mal an diesem recht frühen Tag klopfte es an der Tür. Lonnie übernahm die Aufgabe des Türöffnens und Lucas überlegte sich in der Zwischenzeit, wo er sich jetzt am besten verstecken konnte. Zur Überraschung aller (oder eben auch nicht) betrat Rufus Wainwright den Raum und schien sich sehr über den sich ihm bietenden Anblick zu freuen.

"Wundervoll!" war sein Kommentar zu dem nobel gekleideten Teenager. "Ich wusste doch die Anzüge würden dir schon noch gefallen."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen.

Rufus erspähte sogleich einen nicht ordnungsgemäß sitzenden Kragen und näherte sich dem Computergenie, welches sich jeweils Schritt für Schritt von dem Sänger entfernte. "Lucas, wo willst du denn hin?"

"In eine Anzugfanatiker freie Zone." Rufus hatte ihn soweit in die Enge getrieben, dass er mittlerweile schon die Tür in Augenschein genommen hatte, um dort hinauszustürmen. Dem war dann auch so und Lucas nahm Reißaus. Als er um die nächst beste Ecke gebogen war, rannte er ungeschickterweise direkt Captain Bridger über den Haufen.

"Oh, willst du ausgehen, oder warum hast du dich so rausgeputzt?" fragte Bridger neugierig, nicht ohne ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich bin auf der Flucht, um genau zu sein."

"So so…" Lucas Verfolger waren ihm auch schon dicht auf den Fersen und bogen in diesem Moment ebenfalls um die Ecke. "Guten Morgen Captain." Sagte ein überaus gutgelaunter Rufus Wainwright.

"Guten Morgen." Antwortete Bridger freundlich zurück und wusste nun mehr oder weniger, was der Teenager eben gemeint hatte, als er sagte, er wäre auf der Flucht. "Dr. Smith, Lieutenant." Er nickte den beiden Frauen zu, die auch zu ihnen gestoßen waren. "Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

"Nicht wirklich Captain." Sagte Wendy.

"Oh doch Captain." Warf Lucas dazwischen. "Tun sie mir einen Gefallen und befehlen den Herrschaften dort drüben, mich mit diesen Anzügen in Ruhe zu lassen."

Bridger legte seine Stirn in Falten und sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter der Leute vor ihm. "Was genau hat es eigentlich mit diesen Anzügen auf sich? Davon hattest du mir doch gestern schon mehr oder weniger genau erzählt."

"Wir waren gestern einkaufen." Rufus hatte das Wort an sich gerissen. "Wir haben wirklich ein paar schöne Anzüge für diesen jungen Mann dort gefunden. Sie würden Augen machen, Captain."

"Ich sehe was sie meinen. Lucas, ich muss schon sagen, dieser Anzug macht einen wirklich guten Einruck." Bridger nickte anerkennend, woraufhin Rufus seine Arme stolz in die Hüften stemmte.

"Fallen sie mir gerade in den Rücken!" fragte Lucas entsetzt.

"Nein Lucas, ich stelle nur etwas fest." Bridger grinste. "Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen mal etwas neues zu probieren."

"Von wegen, zu was sollte ich diese Teile denn anziehen!"

"Zu einem Opernbesuch eignen sich diese Teile hervorragend." Sagte der Sänger.

"Ha! Wann geh ich denn mal in eine Oper?" Lucas fand das ein wenig lächerlich, hätte dabei aber diesen schelmischen Blick in Rufus' Gesicht nicht übersehen sollen.

"Heute zum Beispiel. Zufällig weiß ich von einer Opernaufführung, die hier ganz in der Nähe stattfindet. Na, was hältst davon?"

"Nie und nimmer!" protestierte der Teenager.

"Ich weiß nicht Lucas, das klingt doch nach einer netten Idee." Solch einen bösen Blick, wie Bridger nach seinen eben gesagten Worten erhielt, hatte er noch nie gesehen.

"Das ist ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst!"

"Ich würde eventuell gerne mal selbst gehen." Der Captain musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich ein wenig über sein jüngstes Crewmitglied amüsierte. "Du kannst es doch einmal ausprobieren, so schlimm wie alle immer behaupten ist die Oper nämlich nicht."

Lucas' Blick blieb entschlossen. "Ich gehe nicht mit ihm in eine Oper."

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du willst nicht mit mir alleine sein." Sagte Rufus und wirkte leicht betrübt. Für Lucas schien das die Gelegenheit, in der Rufus es endlich einmal kapieren würde. Doch lange hielt die betrübte Stimmung bei dem Sänger nicht an.

"Gut, dann nehmen wir noch ein paar andere mit. Wie wäre es Captain?"

"Oh, nein. Ich bin leider zu sehr beschäftigt."

"Sie ziehen sich aus der Affäre, geben sie es zu!" Lucas verschränkte die Arme.

"Tja, man muss nur wissen wie." Der Captain musste lachen und entschloss sich dazu, jetzt die anderen vier in Ruhe zu lassen, bevor ihm wirklich noch jemand etwas aufschwatzen konnte. Zum Glück hatte er wirklich etwas zu tun.

"Na gut, dann wie wäre es mit ihnen Ladies?" Rufus hatte sich an Lonnie und Wendy gewandt. "Ich lade sie ein."


	13. Die Einladung

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Irgendwie ist letzte Woche was schief gelaufen und es gab kein update... wieder mal typisch. Naja, dafür haben wir hier genug Stoff und ich hätte beinahe das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen und den Teil hier weg gelassen. Ich brauche Ferien!

Lonnie kannte kein Halten mehr. Begeistert schlug sie die Hände zusammen. "Wirklich?"

Lächelnd nickte der Sänger. "Natürlich doch!"

"Das wäre toll! Ich freue mich schon, wann und wo treffen wir uns? Oh, ich glaube ich muss mich noch nach einem passenden Kleid umsehen. Auf einem U-Boot kommt man nicht oft in die Oper. Wie sieht es mit ihnen aus, Wendy? Haben sie ein ausgehfeines Kleid oder gehen wir gemeinsam shoppen?" Mit großen Augen sah sich die junge Frau zu der Ärztin um.

"Ich denke wir müssen einkaufen gehen. Soweit ich mich erinnere besitze ich auch nichts passendes für einen solchen Anlass.", sagte Dr. Smith.

"Bei mir befinden sich noch mindestens drei Anzüge, falls sie nichts finden sollten.", grummelte ein ganz gewisser Computerfanatiker vor sich hin.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war Rufus bei ihm und hatte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern gelegt. Böse funkelnd blickten die blauen Augen auf den Arm. "Die passen den beiden doch nicht. Das heute Abend wird sicherlich ein unvergesslicher Abend. Ich gehe gleich los und werde uns Karten besorgen." Der Sänger sah in die Gesichter der anderen drei Anwesenden. Piccolo hingegen hatte es sich in seiner Kabine, von innen verschlossen, in der Koje gemütlich gemacht und war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Solch eine gute Ruhe hatte man nur selten.

"Hol fünf Karten, denn uns wird noch jemand begleiten!", sagte Lucas, drehte sich herum und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Korridor. Einen Moment sahen ihm die drei anderen nach. "Gut, dann werde ich jetzt fünf Karten besorgen und heute Nachmittag können wir besprechen wann wir uns auf den Weg machen." Das Gesicht des Sängers strahlte vor Freude.

Auf der Brücke herrschte trotz des unfreiwilligen Landurlaubs der seaQuest reges Treiben. Ben hatte zwar noch keinen Dienst, doch er musste etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Sich hinter dem Commander postierend räusperte er sich zwei-, dreimal ehe sich dieser nach dem Störenfried herum drehte.

"Mr. Krieg?", seufzte er genervt auf. "Was haben sie denn auf dem Herzen und das noch vor Dienstbeginn. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit ihre Schicht mit jemanden zu tauschen, falls es das ist, was sie wollen."

"Nein, nein", winkte Ben ab, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wieso eigentlich nicht?"

"Ben!", sagte Ford mit Nachdruck.

"Ja, schon gut. Also, der eigentliche Grund warum ich hier bin ist ganz harmloser Natur."

"Harmlos?" Das wäre das erstemal das Ben nicht aus Berechnung auf der Brücke erschien oder jemanden um einen Gefallen bat.

"Alles was ich gerne hätte, wäre eine Kopie der Mannschaftsliste!"

Nun sahen auch O'Neill und Brody zu dem Versorgungsoffizier. Brody, der Ben noch nicht kannte, konnte sich im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Kollegen nicht ausmalen, was es mit dieser Bitte alles auf sich haben könnte. Tim hingegen hatte schon eine gewisse Vermutung und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

"Wozu? Was sie von der Mannschaft zu interessieren hat können sie ihrem Dienstplan entnehmen. Dort stehen die Namen derer, die mit ihnen gemeinsam in der Schicht sind und wenn sie unsere weiblichen Besatzungsmitglieder kennen lernen möchten, dann gehen sie in die Messe und sprechen dort diejenigen an, die ihnen gefallen."

Langsam verlor Ben die Geduld. "Ach, darum geht es mir doch nicht! Ich will jemanden ganz bestimmtes finden und dazu brauche ich diese Liste!"

Ford verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war nicht gewillt die Liste an Ben hinaus zu geben. Normalerweise war es kein Problem, doch er kannte Krieg bereits lange genug um zu wissen, dass dieser unter Umständen wieder eine Schwarzmarktaktion plante und die Liste für potentielle Kunden benötigte. Dieses Risiko wollte er auf gar keinen Fall eingehen. "Wenn sie mir den Namen des Crewman sagen, den sie so dringend suchen, dann werde ich ihnen gerne behilflich sein, andernfalls können sie gerne gehen."

Das war doch wieder mal typisch! Wieso mussten manche immer nur solch ein Problem aus gewissen Dingen machen? Ben verstand es nicht, aber letztendlich blieb ihm doch nur eine Person übrig, die ihm noch helfen konnte. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucas' Kabine.

Wenn der Captain glaubte so einfach davon kommen zu können, dann hatte er die Rechnung jedenfalls nicht ohne ihn gemacht! Lucas handelte sich mehrere verwunderte Blicke ein, da er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich umzuziehen und in dem feinen Anzug durch das Boot stürmte. Bridger war auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Als ihm die letzten Geduldsfäden rissen, ging er zum Moon Pool und setzte Darwin auf die Suche mit an. Wenig später klopfte er an die Schleuse zum hydrophonischen Labor.

Nathan hatte sich entspannt seinen Bonzaibäumchen gewidmet gehabt, als jemand wild gegen die Schleuse klopfte. Ihm schwante schon, wer das alles sein könnte. Entweder der Commander um sich über ihren Gast zu beschweren, oder Lucas. Letzterer war wahrscheinlicher, denn zwischen dem Kohl tauchte Darwin im Wasser auf und pfiff ihm freundlich entgegen. "Du bist ein elender Verräter, weißt du das?", fragte er seinen Delphin, ehe er aufstand und zur Tür ging. "Komm rein, Lucas."

"Danke.", knirschte der Teenager.

Der Captain schloß die Schleuse wieder. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Besucher haben, denn dieser Ort diente ihm ganz allein zur Entspannung. "Setz dich hin. Wie es aussieht brennt dir diese ganze Sache sehr auf dem Herzen."

Lucas, der sich selbst ermahnte vorerst zur Ruhe zu kommen, ehe er Bridger wieder unhöflich etwas an den Kopf warf, setzte sich.

Bridger hatte keine Eile. Er nahm die kleine Schere in die Hand und begann an seinen Bäumchen herum zu schnippeln. Sein jüngstes Crewmitglied würde sich schon melden, wenn es etwas hatte. Bis dahin konnte er sich ruhig bei ihm verstecken.

Als Lucas dann jedoch anfing an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, war es für Nathan an der Zeit doch einmal mit dem Jungen zu reden. Erneut unterbrach er seine Arbeit an den Pflanzen und setzte sich lieber dem Teenager gegenüber. "Lass uns darüber reden. Wenn dieser Mann dich zu sehr belästigen sollte und das alles viel zu ernst wird, dann musst du mir das nur sagen und ich werde mich für dich einsetzen."

Lucas nahm die Finger aus dem Mund. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie stark er in sein altes Laster verfallen war. "Das ist es nicht! Wenn er diese ganze Sache ein wenig reduzieren würde, dann könnte ich sehr gut damit leben. Schließlich wusste ich wie er ist und kann nicht behaupten da blind in was rein gefallen sein, aber ich gehe nicht mit ihm allein in die Oper!"

"Kommen Dr. Smith und Henderson nicht mit?"

"Doch, aber ich hätte ganz gerne noch ein wenig männliche Unterstützung, wenn sie verstehen! Henderson war gestern bei diesem Shoppingtrip dabei und absolut auf seiner Seite. Ich habe keine Lust am Ende mit ihm noch durch irgendwelche Bars zu tingeln oder was ihm sonst noch so einfallen könnte." Ängstlich dachte er an einige Interviews, die er über Rufus gelesen hatte und ihm wurde sogleich flau im Magen.

"Wenn ich nicht zu tun hätte, würde ich dich gerne begleiten, aber leider bin ich auf der Brücke unentbehrlich!"

"Was ist mit dem Commander? Der kann doch ihre Schicht übernehmen. Bloß für die paar Stunden, die wir uns da das Geträller anhören.", bettelte Lucas weiter.

"Commander Ford hat bereits die Frühschicht, ich kann ihn nicht auch noch für heute Abend einteilen, das geht nicht. Wenn dir das ganze wirklich zu viel wird, dann sag das diesem Sänger. Du lässt dich doch sonst nicht bevormunden. Ich erkenne den Lucas Wolenczak, der hier gerade vor mir sitzt nicht wieder."

"Natürlich nicht, weil dieser Lucas hier nämlich den Mann, der ihm hinterher rennt bis vor wenigen Tagen noch super gefunden hat! Hey, ich habe alle meine Musicdisk signiert bekommen und wenn ich mich anstrenge, bekomme ich vielleicht die eine oder andere Gratiskonzertkarte!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Bridger den Kopf. "Dann verstehe ich dich aber nicht. Du hörst dich im Moment eher wie Lieutenant Krieg an."

Nachdenklich kaute Lucas auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Ja, das kam mir auch schon. Der ist einfach schon zu lange wieder an Bord." Er seufzte schwer auf. "Rufus ist so kein schlechter Mensch, nur sehr anstrengend und auch ziemlich nervig, wenn er einen erst ins Herz geschlossen hat. Ich glaube, wenn er mich nicht als das sehen würde, was er im Moment sieht, dann könnten wir bestimmt hervorragend miteinander auskommen. Nur es geht eben nicht, wenn man ununterbrochen darum gebeten wird seine Einstellung zu ändern und fürchten muss gleich den Heiratsantrag zu bekommen."

Bridger konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten, er musste lachen. "Du hast bereits einen Heiratsantrag bekommen?"

Die blauen Augen des Teenagers begannen ihn aufzufressen. "NEIN!" Dann wurde er versöhnlicher und redete schmollend weiter. "Mich würde es aber nicht wundern, wenn das bald kommt. Andeutungen gab es schon."

"Ja, ich denke ihr würdet doch ein recht hübsches Paar abgeben." Nachdenklich fuhr sich Bridger über den Bart und erntete prompt wieder einmal giftige Blicke.

"Vielen dank auch für ihre Hilfe!"

"Ich werde mir das durch den Kopf gehen lassen und dir bis zum Mittagessen Bescheid geben, ob ich mich nicht doch frei machen konnte. So wie es aussieht muss ich wirklich ein Auge auf euch beide werfen."

"Wirklich?" Hoffnung keimte in Lucas auf und er sah schon einen rettenden Pfeiler zwischen sich und Rufus in der Oper sitzen in Form von Bridger.

Nickend bestätigte Bridger dies.

"Was für ein Glück.", seufzte der Teenager. "Ich habe ihn nämlich schon eine Karte mehr holen lassen. Ich hoffe doch, er kann diese Karten allein kaufen."

"Andernfalls kann ich einen von der Crew mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen, solltest du ein wenig Ruhe noch brauchen. Willst du für den Rest des Tages mein Quartier in Beschlag nehmen?" Der Captain wusste ganz genau, worauf er sich mit diesem Angebot einließ, doch es sah ganz danach aus, als würde Lucas die Ruhe dringend benötigen. Natürlich ließ sich der Teenager dieses Angebot nicht entgehen und war sofort auf dem Weg. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen auf weitere Probleme zu stoßen, verschob er das Umziehen auf später. Irgendwo in der Wäsche musste noch einige seiner Sachen liegen und auch wenn sie noch nicht gebügelt waren, so reichten sie für einen Tag in des Captains Quartier. Hier gab es Computer, Getränke und eine eigene kleine Badzelle.


	14. Zeit zum fertig machen

__

Anm: Jetzt geht es wieder schneller!

Kiddo: Vielen Dank für dein Review erst mal! Jaja, das Bild mit den Bonsaibäumchen drängelt sich ein jedem von ganz von allein immer wieder auf. Schon mal jetzt zur Vorbereitung an dich... wir ziehen demnächst ganz weit weg, denn ich glaube hier könnte es demnächst gefährlich werden. ;)

Es klopfte. Tony aber dachte gar nicht daran aufzustehen. Er war schon versucht jetzt eine Diskussion mit Lucas anzufangen, doch ihm fiel ein, dass Lucas ja gar nicht hier war. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, gab es keinen Grund denjenigem an der Tür glauben zu machen, dass überhaupt niemand in der Kabine aufzufinden war. Also hieß es einfach weiter schlafen, ohne auch nur eine kleinste Reaktion. Welch ein genialer Plan…

…welch ein dummer Plan. Wer auch immer dort an der Tür war, fing nun an irgendeinen Rhythmus zu klopfen und machte keine Anstalten, damit in den nächsten Minuten oder gar Stunden aufzuhören. Vollkommen schlecht gelaunt richtete sich Piccolo auf und schlurfte zur Tür um diese mit einem weniger freundlichen "Das is ne Tür, keine Trommel!" zu öffnen.

Wer stand da und grinste ihn an? Natürlich. Hätte er sich ja denken können. "Ist Lucas…"

"Dein Schnuckelschnäuzchen ist nicht hier und ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist. Sonst noch was?"

"Herrje, wir sind aber ganz schön schlecht drauf, was?" Rufus musterte Tony von oben bis unten. Dem gefiel das natürlich gar nicht. das fehlte noch, dass dieser Trällerheini ihn SO ansah. "Wir sind gar nichts, damit das klar ist. _Ich_ wurde nur von _dir_ aus dem Bett getrommelt. Schönen Tag noch." Schon war die Tür zu.

Rufus konnte da nur den Kopf schütteln. So schlecht gelaunt durch die Welt zu marschieren war nun ganz und gar nicht sein Ding. Außerdem bekam man von solch einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie dem Piccolos, nur Falten.

Langsam wurde es aber wieder Zeit sich den wichtigen Dingen zu widmen. Wo war denn sein Schwarm nun abgeblieben? Da hatte Rufus so tolle Karten ergattert und nun war Lucas nirgends zu sehen. Der Sänger seufzte einmal und machte sich dann auf die Suche. Er war noch nicht allzu lange an Bord der seaQuest, wusste aber dass es nicht so viele Orte gab, an denen der Junge sich meistens aufhielt.

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Suche, wusste auch Rufus nicht mehr weiter. Keiner der Leute, die er gefragt hatte, wusste wo Lucas war, oder sie hatten ihn quer durch das Boot geschickt. Nirgends war er zu finden…es war wie verhext.

Währenddessen hatte sich Lucas ein schönes Leben in Bridger Kabine gemacht. Als Captain bekam man wirklich einen gewissen Luxus zu bieten. Hm, was ihm jetzt wirklich noch zu seinem Glück fehlte, war ein spezielles Computerspiel, das sich natürlich in seiner Kabine befand. Es war ein großes Risiko jetzt den Schutz der Kabine zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg zur eigenen zu machen. War es das wert? Andererseits, wie hoch war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er jetzt diesem gewissen jemand über den Weg laufen würde? Genau genommen, sehr gering. Es war ein großes Boot mit vielen Gängen und vielen Menschen, also war die Mathematik schon mal auf Lucas' Seite.

Vorsichtig steckte er einen Kopf aus der Tür und schaute sich nach rechts und links um. Ach, eigentlich war das doch lächerlich, hier herumzuschleichen. Lucas kam sich ein wenig seltsam vor bei der ganzen Angelegenheit und setzte mutig einen Fuß aus der Tür…Kurz darauf verfluchte er die Mathematik und dass sie (in diesem Fall) nur auf dem Papier so gut funktionierte…

"Lucas! Da bist du ja!" rief ein aufgeregter Rufus Wainwright.

Lucas schaute den Sänger nur völlig perplex an. "Wie kriegst du das nur hin?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte Rufus lächelnd.

"Ich setze nur einen Fuß vor diese Tür und schon hast du mich gefunden." Der Teenager schüttelte seinen Kopf. Rufus jedoch fing an zu grinsen: "Das muss Schicksal sein."

Daraufhin gab es wieder einmal einen ziemlich bösen Blick von Seiten des Computergenies. Rufus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort ernst, um Lucas nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. "Zufall, purer Zufall." Sagte der Musiker überzeugend.

Lucas nickte beinahe erleichtert.

"Wenn auch ein glücklicher." Fügte Rufus noch hinzu und erntete ein Augenrollen.

"Gibt es denn etwas wichtiges?" fragte Lucas.

"Ja, ich habe uns wirklich gute Plätze ergattert. Wir werden fabelhaft sehen können

, aber vor allem hören." Lucas konnte erkennen, dass der Sänger sich anscheinend wirklich und wahrhaftig auf diesen Opernbesuch freute und das nicht nur, weil er mitkam.

"Na, ist ja…toll." Das Computergenie versuchte trotz allem freundlich zu sein, auch wenn ihm eigentlich egal war, ob er die Arienschmetternden Leute da auf der Bühne nun sehen konnte, oder nicht. "Was für eine Oper ist es eigentlich?"

"Die Zauberflöte."

"Aha." Sagte Lucas wenig begeistert. "Klingt ja spannend."

"Du wirst schon sehen, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."

"Ist das eine Drohung?"

Rufus musste lachen. "Du bist zu süß."

Lucas wurde wieder knallrot und wollte gerade losmotzen, als Rufus sich schon entschuldigte. "Tut mir leid, das war ein Ausrutscher. Ich kann das nicht einfach abschalten."

"Hab ich mitbekommen. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass es das letzte mal als du es versuchst hast, leicht brenzlig wurde."

Rufus setzte den unschuldigsten aller unschuldigen Blicke auf. "Alles nur die zuliebe."

Lucas seufzte: "So was in der Richtung befürchte ich auch."

"Sind wir jetzt ein kleiner Schmollmops?" Rufus verzog seinen Mund zu einer Schnute.

Lucas konnte nicht anders, obwohl er es wollte, und musste lachen. Es war kein so ausgelassenes Lachen, wie das des Sängers, aber es machte deutlich, dass der Teenager nicht wirklich sauer war. "Schon gut, schon gut. Wann genau geht es denn heute überhaupt los?"

Rufus schaute auf seine Uhr. "In zwei Stunden etwa. Zeit sich fertig zu machen."

"Äh, wie lange brauchen wir zu dem Opernhaus? Zwanzig Minuten oder? Höchstens. Das heißt für mich ich werde jetzt gemütlich noch zocken und dann irgendwann einen dieser Pinguinanzüge anziehen, damit wir losmarschieren können. Zeit zum fertig machen, ich denke nicht."


	15. Oper

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für's Review Kiddo! Ich glaube ein Beruhigungstee wird nicht reichen...

Gesagt, getan. Als Lonnie, Wendy, Rufus und selbst Bridger soweit fertig waren und losgehen wollten, mussten sie noch auf den Teenager warten, der anscheinend alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Irgendwann hatte aber auch er sich soweit zurechtgemacht (Endgegner bei dem Computerspiel besiegt und sich in den Anzug gezwängt), dass es losgehen konnte.

Beim Opernhaus angekommen, fühlten sich der Captain und Lucas leicht fehl am Platz. Sie waren zwar genauso edel gekleidet, wie jeder andere hier, doch das war eben nur das Äußere.

"Sie müssten ihr Gesicht mal sehen. Ich höre sie noch sagen, sie würden sogar selbst gerne einmal gehen." Lucas grinste.

"Du solltest froh sein, dass ich überhaupt mitkomme und dich nicht über mich lustig machen." Konterte der Captain zurück. Die beiden munterten sich so noch ein wenig vor Anfang der Oper auf, auf ihre ganz persönliche Art und Weise. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie saßen auf ihren Plätzen.

Lucas hatte sich schnell vergewissert, dass Bridger es war, der neben ihm saß und nicht etwa Rufus. Der Sänger ärgerte sich insgeheim, dass Bridger nun tatsächlich zwischen ihm und seinem Schwarm saß. "Lucas." Rief Rufus leise, am Rücken des Captain vorbei.

Der Teenager tat zunächst so, als hätte er nichts gehört, ahnte aber, dass das auf die Dauer nichts bringen würde. "Hm?" brachte er dem Sänger entgegen.

"Lucas, ich…" In dem Moment lehnte sich Bridger wie zufällig nach hinten und unterbrach damit die Kommunikation der anderen beiden. Lucas musste sich ein Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen, bei dem was der Captain da veranstaltete.

Nun gingen die Lichter aus und die Oper begann.

Mitten im Geschehen beugte sich Bridger zu Lucas: "Diese Frau macht einen leicht aufgeregten Eindruck, wie sie da so singt."

"Wem sagen sie das. Und ich versteh kein Wort. Würde helfen wenn sie nicht so hoch singen würde." Lucas machte ein gequältes Gesicht.

"Pssst." Kam es aus der Richtung Rufus', der völlig gebannt auf die Bühne starrte.

Lucas war mehr als überrascht. Er musste also dem Sänger nur eine singende Tante präsentieren und konnte Rufus Wainwright so super leicht ablenken…man lernte nie aus.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde fielen Lucas halb die Augenlieder zu und er war kurz davor einzuschlafen. Opern waren ganz und gar nicht sein Fall. Ein leises Schnarchen neben sich holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Unsanft stieß er den Captain an, der sofort wieder wach war. Vorwurfsvoll blickten die blauen Augen den älteren Mann an. Wie konnte er es denn wagen hier einzuschlafen?

Bridger sah sich vorsichtshalber zu Rufus um, doch der starrte gebannt auf die Bühne. Zum Glück hatte er von dem kurzen Nickerchen des Captains nichts mitbekommen. Er beugte sich zu Lucas hinüber. "Gehen wir uns kurz die Beine vertreten?"

Nickend bestätigte der Teenager und war froh, am Rand des Balkons zu sitzen, wo sie keinen störten und glücklicherweise auch ungehindert hinaus konnte. Die helle Korridorbeleuchtung brannte ihnen in den Augen, als sie hinaus traten. Das schummerige Licht, dem sie nun wirklich seit fast einer Stunde ausgesetzt waren, wie das Computergenie mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte, hatte sie für normale Verhältnisse empfindlich gemacht.

Der Captain streckte sich seinen Rücken durch. "Ah, endlich frische Luft und keine hohen unverständlichen Töne mehr."

"Opern werden nie ihr Fall werden, richtig?", fragte Lucas mit einem Seitenblick.

"Diese ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich mag klassische Musik und ich mag es auch einem Orchester zu lauschen und richtig guten Sängern, aber eine komplette Oper durch zu halten ist selbst für mich nicht mehr drin." Forschend blickte er auf den blonden Teenager. "In deinen Augen bin ich aber genau der Fall, richtig? Du siehst in mir einen von diesen genormten älteren Herrschaften die auf kultivierte Dinge Wert legen."

"Nein, ich habe mich nur gewundert, warum sie denn überhaupt in eine Oper gehen wollten? Nur um fest zu stellen, dass sie es nicht mögen, ist es doch nicht wert gewesen." Grinsend sah er den Captain an.

"Gehen wir gucken, ob es hier Popcorn gibt." Bridger nahm Lucas am Arm und zog ihn die breite Treppe in den großen Saal hinunter, über den ein hoher Kronleuchter hing und den mit roten Teppich ausgelegten Raum erhellte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier auf einen Knabberstand mit Popcorn und Cola treffen. Die kennen sowas nicht." Gemächlich trottete Lucas die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatten keine Eile. Die Tante in der Oper machte keine großen Anstalten bald ihren Kampf mit ihrer Stimme aufgeben zu wollen.

"Aber eine Bar, die müssen Cola haben. Komm, wir setzten uns dort hin und trinken etwas."

"Aber versteckt, denn ich glaube hier ist bald Pause und wenn Rufus mitkriegt, das wir getürmt sind, fesselt der uns danach an unsere Plätze."

Nathan drehte sich herum. "Dann gehen wir gleich ganz raus und sehen uns ein wenig in der Stadt um."

Wenig begeistert nahm Lucas diesen Vorschlag zur Kenntnis. "Ich bin heute bereits den gesamten Tag durch die Stadt, schon vergessen? Unser Goldkehlchen hat keinen Straßenzug mit Läden ausgelassen um nach dem passenden Outfit für mich zu suchen."

"Na gut, also dann stehen wir hier rum und machen gar nichts?"

"Was ist denn mit ihnen los? Wollen sie gerne einen drauf machen gehen? Durch die Clubs ziehen und so weiter?"

Bridger kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn alle beide wurden von den nun herausströmenden Menschenmassen abgelenkt. "Oh Pause?" fragte Lucas.

"Worauf du wetten kannst." Sagte plötzlich eine nur zu vertraute Stimme.

Vorsichtig drehten sich die beiden Ausreißer herum und legten ein freundliches Lächeln auf. Bridger wusste sofort den leicht verärgerten Ausdruck des Sängers mit einer Ausrede zu kontern. "Wir haben bereits Plätze reserviert, damit wir nicht in dem Gedränge dort hinten stehen müssen und etwas trinken können. Sie kennen das doch sicherlich, wenn man vor Massen nicht nach vorne durch kommt und auf einmal durstig zurück kehren muss, weil man sonst den weiteren Verlauf verpasst?"

Lucas sagte dazu jetzt lieber nichts. Rufus schien diese Ausrede zu gefallen, denn er setzte sich prompt an die Bar.

Wendy blickte die beiden strafend an.

Lucas bemerkte dies und setzte sich ganz schnell zu Rufus mit an die Bar, um dem zu entgehen. Rufus strahlte das Computergenie an: "Und, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt so?"

"Ja…also…es wird ganz schön viel gesungen." Druckste Lucas herum. Wendy trat an seine linke Seite heran: "Dafür muss man nicht mal Gedanken lesen können, Lucas."

Fragend blickte er sie an, begriff dann aber beim Blick des Sängers.

"Du darfst dich nicht so dagegen sträuben. Du musst der Musik schon eine Chance geben." Erklärte Rufus ernst.

Bridger war ganz froh darum, dass sich alle Aufmerksamkeit seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied widmete und nicht er von der Telepathin gescholten wurde.

"Ich versuche ihr doch eine Chance zu geben! Hey, ich mag deine Musik, da wird diese Oper das doch auch noch schaffen.", verteidigte sich Lucas.

"Also ich finde es toll!", sagte Henderson und setzte sich zu den anderen mit an die Bar.

Bridger und Lucas dachten sich ihren Teil, was Dr. Smith allerdings wieder auf den Plan rief. Beide ernteten nun wieder einen bösen Blick. Kurz darauf empfing die Ärztin, dass Lucas und Bridger sich einig waren, dass sie ab jetzt aufpassen würden, was sie dachten…sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Klappt nicht, meine Herren."

Währenddessen schien Rufus nicht gerade sehr glücklich zu sein. Wenn es auch selten vorkam, es kam vor.

Doch die anwesenden Herrn bemerkten von der kleinen Depression die sich da breit zu machen schien gar nichts. Nicht ganz unbeteiligt war daran natürlich Henderson, die versuchte den Sänger in eine Diskussion über die Oper zu verwickeln und dabei auch noch ihre Freundin und Kollegin Wendy mit einzuspannen.

Lucas suchte im Moment etwas über die Getränkeauswahl der Bar hinweg. "Haben sie nichts anderes außer Alkohol?", fragte er den Barmann mit der korrekt sitzenden Fliege. "Mein Vater hier wird mir davon nämlich nichts erlauben und ich bin durstig." Scherzhaft grinste er zu Bridger, den er als seinen Vater vorgestellt hatte.

Der Barmann schenkte Lucas einen abschätzenden Blick. Das hatte allerdings nichts weiter zu bedeuten, denn dieser Blick schien bei diesem Mann Standard zu sein. "Wir hätten da noch Apfelsaft im Angebot, oder wahlweise auch Wasser, allerdings nur stilles."

Lucas hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis zu gähnen, schon beim ersten Wort, das dieser Typ losgelassen hatte. "Und was ist mit Cola?" fragte der Teenager.

Bridger rollte mit den Augen.

Übellaunig bückte sich der Mann und holte aus einem unteren Kühlschrank eine kleine Flasche Cola, goß einen Teil des Inhaltes in ein Glas und stellte es dem Teenager auf einer Serviette vor sich hin. "Bitte sehr.", knirschte er.

"Irgendwie haben die es hier nicht so mit ihrer Gastfreundlichkeit.", flüsterte Lucas dem Captain zu.

Bridger hatte sich an die Bar gelehnt und ließ den Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen. Eindeutig nicht seine Welt. Diese Menschen sahen alle aus, als kämen sie aus den oberen Kreisen und viele von ihnen hatten bestimmt noch nie einen Finger in der Arbeitswelt gerührt. Das waren jedenfalls seine Vermutungen.

"Nathan? Was machen sie denn hier?" Auf einmal stand ungläubig blickend Generalsekretär McGath samt Gattin vor dem UEO Captain und Lucas konnte sich kaum halten, denn hinter ihm war zufällig sein Vater.

"Lucas?" fragte Lawrence auch sogleich und schnitt somit Captain Bridger das Wort ab.

"Hi Dad." Der Barmann registrierte diesen Kommentar mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Kaum hatte Lucas diese Worte ausgesprochen, stand schon ein, nun wieder lächelnder Sänger bei ihnen und hielt Lawrence Wolenczak die Hand hin. "Sie sind also Lucas' Vater. Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen."

Verdattert schüttelte er die Hand des strahlenden Mannes vor ihm: "Kennen wir uns?"

"Noch nicht, aber das wird noch. Ich muss ihnen sagen, sie haben wirklich einen tollen Sohn."

Lucas suchte jetzt verzweifelt ein Loch im Boden, in dem er sich verkriechen konnte.

Prüfend suchten die Augen des Wissenschaftlers nach einer Antwort im Gesicht seines Sohnes. Captain Bridger nahm sofort das Ruder in die Hand und rettete was zu retten war. "Mr. Wainwright hier ist derzeitig unser Gast auf der seaQuest, den wir zu seiner Tournee nach Europa bringen müssen und Lucas hatte sich bereit erklärt ihn für die Zeit der Überfahrt als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung zu stehen."

"Damit wären wir auch schon beim Thema, Nathan!", ergriff nun auch der Generalsekretär das Wort. Sein Blick hatte die beiden weiblichen Crewmitglieder an der Bar erblickt gehabt und er dachte sich bereits seinen eigenen Teil. "Wieso sind sie nicht gerade auf dem Weg nach Europa?"

Nervös kratzte sich Bridger an der Schläfe. Man konnte es als nervös auslegen, aber das stimmte nicht. Wenn der Captain einmal nervös sein sollte, dann würde man es ihm auf gar keinen Fall anmerken. "Wir hatten einen Schaden mit den Turbinen, die hier im Hafen repariert werden müssen. Bis morgen mittag, hat man mir versichert, sei alles wieder in Ordnung."

"So?", fragend sah McGath zu den anderen beiden Damen in ihrer Runde. Dr. Smith sah ihn ernst an, diesem Blick konnte er jedoch nicht lange stand halten und drehte sich wieder den anderen zu. "Darum nutzen sie also die Gelegenheit die Oper zu genießen?"

Nickend bestätigte der Captain dies. "Mr. Wainwright hatte die Idee und ich sah keinen Grund, warum wir dies nicht wahr nehmen sollten."

Rufus hatte bereits die Hand von Lucas' Vater los gelassen und sich neben sein Objekt der Begierde gestellt. Mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche lehnte sich Lawrence neben seinen Sohn. "Sag mir nicht die haben dich freiwillig in diesen Anzug und dazu noch in die Oper bekommen! Wenn das der Fall ist muss ich mir ernsthaft mal Gedanken über mein Durchsetzungsvermögen bei dir machen."

"Na das war bestimmt nicht meine Idee." Sagte Lucas trotzig.

"Dann hast du was angestellt und das ist deine Strafe?" Für Lawrence ergab das alles überhaupt keinen Sinn.

"Nett, dass du immer gleich das beste von mir denkst." Kam eine weniger nette Antwort zurück.

"Ach Lucas, so hab ich das nicht…"

"Entschuldigen sie, Dr. Wolenczak. Was halten sie denn von Homoehen?"


	16. Smalltalk

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! erst mal lesen muss, bevor antworten kann Nein, wir sind wegen deiner Äußerung nicht geschockt, wir wissen schließlich was hier noch kommen wird und das ist nicht das, weswegen wir vorhaben den Planeten zu verlassen. Das kommt alles noch...

Lucas verschluckte sich ordentlich an seiner Cola, während Lawrence den Sänger nun mehr als verwirrt ansah. Bridger konnte es nicht fassen, dass Rufus das gerade eben wirklich gefragt hatte und überlegte schon, ob er einfach anfangen sollte zu lachen, um es wie einen Witz aussehen zu lassen. Allerdings…wer würde schon so schlechte Witze machen.

Heftig hustend richtete sich aber die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal auf das Computergenie, denn der bekam keine Luft mehr und lief bald rot an. Aller Augen richteten sich auf die kleine Gruppe an der Bar. Sobald es wieder ging und Lucas Luft bekam, wartete Rufus noch immer auf seine Antwort.

Der Generalsekretär und seine Gattin schienen die Frage überhaupt nicht unangebracht zu finden. "Meinen sie damit jetzt speziell auf die UEO bezogen?", fragte die blonde Frau in dem roten Abendkleid.

"Nein, nein, ich hatte ganz speziell die Meinung von ihm gemeint.", sagte der Sänger lächelnd mit einem Kopfnicken auf Dr. Wolenczak.

Dr. Wolenczak verstand nicht ganz worauf der Mann hinaus wollte. "Ich bin jedenfalls kein entschiedener Gegner von Homosexuellen Paaren. Erst recht da dies nicht zuletzt als Diskriminierung gilt."

"Ja, damit hat mein Mann derzeitig auch einiges zu tun.", tratschte die Frau McGaths munter mit. "Einige Länder haben uns mit aufgefordert zu einer liberaleren Organisation überzugehen. Es soll homosexuellen Matrosen nicht mehr der Offiziersweg versperrt werden, so handelt es sich bei ihnen doch auch um ganz normale Menschen mit überaus guten Führungsqualitäten. Eine Krankheit ist es beileibe nicht. Meine Cousine ist selbst seit Jahren glücklich mit einer Frau verheiratet."

"Marge!", ermahnte McGath seine Frau.

Bridger konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lucas hingegen hatte keinen Grund mehr zu lachen.

"Ich glaub ich geh dann schon mal wieder auf meinen Platz." sagte Lucas beiläufig und versuchte sich so aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Doch als Lucas an Rufus Wainwright vorbei kam, legte dieser dem Jungen einen Arm über die Schulter und drehte ihn herum. Er schaute Dr. Wolenczak freundlich an: "Das freut mich, dass sie so denken, denn…"

Was hatte der denn vor? Lucas wurde es irgendwie schlecht. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber gerade in diesem Moment wollte er am liebsten wieder auf seinem Platz sitzen und den singenden Leuten zu schauen…

"…denn…"Rufus hielt inne.

"Denn?" Lawrence schien nicht ganz mitzukommen.

"Ach, das klären wir ein andern mal, ich hatte versprochen mich ein wenig zusammenzureißen. Nicht wahr Lucas?" Fröhlich strahlend blickte der Sänger das Computergenie an.

Dieses nickte nur völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Nicht mehr lange und er würde Rufus eigenhändig die Kehle zusammen drücken und dafür sorgen, dass dieser nie mehr wieder auf die Idee kommen würde an gewisse Dinge zu denken!

"Nun, war nett sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Wir gehen auf unseren Balkon zurück. Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch bei einem Cocktail. Sie haben doch noch Zeit?"

Lucas versuchte die Fassung zu behalten und nicht jeden Moment für eine Szene zu sorgen. Konnte sein ehemaliger Lieblingssänger nicht einmal einige Dinge ungesagt sein lassen?

"Sicher." Erwiderte Lawrence. Irgendwie war dieser Sänger ja ganz nett, wenn auch merkwürdig und wenn er es schaffte seinen Sohn in eine Oper zu schleifen, war es ein Pluspunkt mehr.

Also trennten sie sich und gingen wieder auf ihre Plätze, wo auch Lucas für's erste seine Ruhe haben sollte…völlig fertig drehte er sich zu Bridger: "Hat dieses Gebäude einen Hinterausgang?"

"Willst du türmen?"

"Ich spring aus dem Fenster wenn es sein muss. Das wird sonst in einer Katastrophe enden."

Bridger rutschte auf seinem Sitz herum. "Hör zu, ich weiß das vorhin mit deinem Vater war nicht sonderlich toll und auch vor dem Generalsekretär eine derartige Diskussion zu beginnen, ist nicht ganz die Art von Abend gewesen die wir uns beide vorgestellt haben. Dennoch möchte ich dich bitten, wenigstens die restliche Zeit deine Nerven zu behalten."

"Meine Nerven behalten?", zischte er. "Wie soll ich meine Nerven behalten, wenn ihm jede Minute etwas anderes über die Lippen flutscht, von dem ich ganz und gar keinen Vorteil habe, sondern eher noch ordentlich in ein schiefes Licht gerückt werde. Haben sie eine Ahnung wie mein Vater reagieren würde, wenn der nur einen falschen Ton sagt? Dann ist es mit der Freundlichkeit des netten Wissenschaftlers vorbei, das können sie mir glauben! Ich will hier weg, solange ich das noch ungehindert tun kann. Jetzt ist er wieder ganz auf seine Arien oder was die da machen konzentriert. Ich muss auf's Boot zurück und mich irgendwo einschließen, denn sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!"

"Lucas." Versuchte es Bridger noch einmal. Irgendwie musste er den Jungen doch jetzt beruhigt kriegen, nur wie war eine andere Frage.

"Viel Spaß noch." Das reichte dem Teenager jetzt. Er hatte keine Lust mehr und würde jetzt einfach zur seaQuest zurückgehen. Komme da was wolle. Und wenn Rufus da nun sauer oder sonst was auf ihn war, dann sollte es eben so sein, er hatte ja immerhin genauso viel recht auf den Sänger wütend zu sein.

"Du kannst doch nicht…" flüsterte Bridger, doch Lucas hatte den Balkon längst verlassen.

Wütend stapfte der Teenager die breite Treppe hinab. Der Barmann sah ihm noch komisch hinterher, als er hinaus stürmte und mitten in einen Platzregen geriet. Mit klatschnassen Haaren sah er zu dem bewölkten Himmel hinauf und seufzte schwer vor sich hin. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Was habe ich getan um so bestraft zu werden?" So wie er jetzt aussah, brauchte er erst gar keine Anstalten zu machen wieder hinein zu gehen.

Jetzt war sein Glück wirklich perfekt. Er hatte sich zwar vorgestellt, dass der Opernbesuch ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich ziehen würde, aber gleich in diesem Ausmaße, das hätte Lucas sich ja nicht einmal erträumen lassen.

Als ein einziger Schwamm kam Lucas schließlich wieder bei der seaQuest an und stürmte ohne große Vorreden einfach seine Kabine und ignorierte den sprücheklopfenden Tony.

"Hey Luke, ich dachte ihr geht zu einer "ich quäle meine Ohren" Show und nicht in ein Freibad!" Piccolo schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, während Lucas erst einmal nach trockenen Sachen suchte.

Sobald er etwas passendes gefunden hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. Ihm war schrecklich kalt und er brauchte jetzt unbedingt etwas warmes. Tony sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Hatte er etwa wieder etwas verpasst? Wenn doch, dann war das natürlich sehr ärgerlich.


	17. Die Wahrheit um Edison

_Anm: Vielen vielen Dank an dich Kiddo für dein Review! Ja, wir wollen ganz weit weg, aber nicht etwa weil du schlimm bist, sondern wegen den Reaktionen, die wir von dir befürchten...;) Nein, Rufus wird nicht vollgekleckert. Tut uns leid...ich verkünde hier mal gleich, dass das nächste Kapitel zu meinen ganz persönlichen Lieblingen gehört! Musste mal gesagt sein - Samusa_

Unter dem heißen Wasser der Dusche entspannte sich Lucas zum ersten mal wirklich an diesem Tag. Seine wenigen Stunden, die er in Bridgers Quartier verbringen konnte, waren gar nichts dagegen. Hoffentlich würde das noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben und die bei ihrem kleinen Ausflug zum Cocktail trinken recht lange bleiben. Der Gedanke daran, was sein Vater da von Rufus alles ins Ohr geflüstert werden könnte, brachte augenblicklich seine schlechte Laune zurück. Er drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in das flauschige Handtuch. Besser nicht mehr daran denken, sonst schlief er die ganze Nacht nicht.

Beim Hineinschlüpfen in seine gewohnten Sachen spürte er wieder einmal, wie bequem sie doch waren und er sich damit identifizieren konnte. Anzüge hin oder her, das hier war sein Look und ein schwuler Sänger konnte da nichts daran ändern.

Auf dem Weg zurück in seine Kabine kam er an einem anderen Quartier vorbei, dessen Tür leicht angelehnt war. Lucas lugte durch den kleinen Spalt hinein. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Problem, Ben."

Krieg sah von einer wahren Zettelwirtschaft auf, die er auf dem Boden verstreut hatte. „Natürlich habe ich ein Problem und das heißt Edison!"

Das brachte die gute Laune doch ganz schnell wieder zurück. Innerlich grinste Lucas vor sich hin. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Ben so lange mit dem vermeintlichen Liebhaber von Henderson beschäftigt sein würde. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Soll ich dich ihm vorstellen?"

Böse funkelte der Versorgungsoffizier seinen jungen Freund an. „Konntest du mir das nicht eher anbieten?"

Selbstsicher verschränkte das Computergenie die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hättest mich auch danach fragen können. Im Moment war es jedenfalls sehr nett mit anzusehen wie du immer mehr und mehr am Verzweifeln bist."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du Dank deines eigenen kleinen Problemes nicht in der Position bist andere erpressen zu wollen?"

Sofort war die Siegesgewissheit aus dem jungen Gesicht gewichen. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran! Ich war gerade dabei ein wenig zu vergessen. In der Oper sind wir ausgerechnet noch meinem Vater über den Weg gelaufen und dem Generalsekretär, was auch immer die dort gemacht haben. Rufus hatte bei der Gelegenheit nichts besseres zu tun als meinen Vater nach seinem Standpunkt zu Homoehen zu fragen."

Grinsend kam Ben zu Lucas und legte diesem brüderlich den Arm um die Schultern. „Können wir davon ausgehen, dass dies die Verlobung war und ich euch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk kaufen muss?"

„Wie es aussieht, bist du nicht scharf darauf Edison kennen zu lernen. Gute Nacht!" Lucas drehte sich herum, befreite sich aus Bens Griff und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

„Anscheinend gibt es doch keine Hochzeit.", murmelte Ben vor sich hin, ehe er den Gang dem gehenden Teenager hinterher sprintete. „Warte! War nur ein Scherz! Ich will diesen Kerl doch endlich mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen lernen."

Lucas sah ihn von der Seite an. „Bist du dir auch ganz sicher? Es könnte der Schock deines Lebens werden!"

„Fang nicht damit an, Kleiner, du weißt, wir haben beide den anderen gerade in der Hand!", warnte Ben ihn.

„Komm mit, Henderson wird noch eine ganze Weile nicht zurück kommen wie auch die anderen. Rufus hat vor mit ihnen Cocktails zu schlürfen und erzählt nebenbei meinem Vater sonst etwas. Hoffen wir ich bin morgen früh nicht enterbt." Lucas lotste seinen Freund durch das Boot, bis sie vor einem Quartier stehen blieben.

„Das ist Lonnies Quartier.", stellte Ben fest.

„Richtig und ich glaube, dass man dir bereits gesagt hat mit wem sie sich dieses teilt." Unschuldig blickte er den Versorgungsoffizier an.

„Ich dachte das sei nur ein Scherz. Aus Sittenwidrigkeitsgründen dürfen die einzelnen Geschlechter doch keine gemeinsamen Kabinen bewohnen."

Nun konnte sich Lucas wirklich langsam nicht mehr halten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es hier mit Sittenwidrigkeiten zu tun haben."

Krieg schenkte ihm nur einen verachtenswerten Blick, dann klopfte er kräftig gegen die Tür.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Ben!"

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe den Kerl auf keiner Dienstliste finden können. Weil du den ganzen Tag nicht da warst, habe ich keine Mannschaftsliste bekommen und bin jede einzelne Station abgelaufen um deren Dienstpläne zu bekommen. Zum Glück waren die alle kooperativer als der Commander. Er steht für heute auf keiner! Und auch die ganze nächste Woche ist kein Edison eingeteilt. Es gibt nur eine Bernice Edison, aber das ist ..." Ben hielt inne. „Sie ist lesbisch?" Krieg schluckte schwer. Sein Adamsapfel schien in seinem Hals auf das vierfache seiner normalen Größe angewachsen zu sein.

In einen Lachkrampf ausbrechend musste sich Lucas den Bauch halten. Er hoffte Henderson verzieh es ihm, wenn er einfach in ihr Quartier ging, doch diese Hilflosigkeit seines Freundes war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen. So gut es ging, versuchte er sich auf den Beinen zu halten und stolperte in ihr Quartier. Auf dem Tisch saß das kleine Stofftier an einen Fotorahmen gelehnt, das ihre Eltern zeigte. Lucas nahm das Plüschtier und hielt es Ben unter die Nase. „Darf ich vorstellen... Edison." Nun konnte er es wirklich nicht mehr zurück halten und die Tränen stiegen ihm vor lachen ins Gesicht.

Ben musterte das Tier trocken und dann sah er auf den sich vor lachen krümmenden Lucas. „Aha... ihr habt mich an der Nase herum geführt. Unter den Umständen, mein Freund, werden wir den Spieß herum drehen."

Schlagartig verstummte der Teenager. „Denk bloß nicht an unseren Gast, oder du wirst mich zum Feind haben!"

„Oh doch, daran denke ich gerade. Du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt bin ich dran!" Krieg drehte sich herum und verschwand.

Stirn runzelnd sah Lucas ihm nach. Er war ihm deswegen doch jetzt nicht wirklich böse und würde etwas in Richtung Rufus Wainwright als Rache an Lucas planen? Besser er dachte heute nicht mehr an den Sänger. Bei dem was heute alles passiert war, durchfuhr ihn wieder die Gänsehaut. Besser war, er ging ins Bett und schlief sich aus. Die letzten beiden Nächte war ihm das nicht geglückt. Wenn Rufus diesen Abend sehr spät kommen würde mit den andren, hatte er die Gewissheit endlich länger schlafen zu können. Der musste schließlich auch mal müde werden, wenn er mehrere Tage hintereinander früh aufgestanden ist.

Tony verkniff sich zum Glück jeden weiteren Kommentar als er in ihre gemeinsame Kabine zurück kam und sofort in die obere Koje kroch. Sein Zimmergenosse hatte selbst Schlaf bitter nötig. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war das tiefe Atmen eines ruhigen Schlafes zu hören...

... bis Darwin kam und die Schnauze gegen die Scheibe stieß. Anfangs ignorierte Lucas ihn noch. Das tat er öfters, wenn er besonders müde war, doch wenn der Delphin einfach nicht aufhören wollte, dann konnte das hole Dumpfgeräusch nervig werden. Zwinkernd öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Darwin.

„Was ist denn?", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin. Darwin machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, die besagte er solle ihm folgen. „Wehe das ist nicht wichtig!" Irgendwie schälte er sich aus der Wärme seiner Koje und zog sich schnell die Jeans über. Sollte er Darwin nicht folgen, würde dieser nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er es tat. Als er auf den Gang trat, wartete der Delphin schon in der Röhre.


	18. Ein vertrauliches Gespräch

_Anm: Vielen Dank Kiddo für dein Review! Na, nun ist es ja schon verraten. Ewig konnte man es doch aber nicht vor Ben geheimhalten, oder? Du ahnst schon, was jetzt passiert? Bist du dir sicher? ;) Ich freu mich jedenfalls auf das was jetzt kommt, in diesem Kapitel...-Samusa_

Lucas wurde zu dem Raum geführt, der für Veranstaltungen oder kleinere Geburtstagsparties genutzt wurde und an dessen einem Ende die gesamte Wand eine große Glasscheibe war. Neben einigen Quartieren bote sie einen Blick in die Andockschleuse und natürlich auf Darwin als kleine private Spielwiese. Schon beim Betreten des Decks konnte Lucas Gitarrenklänge vernehmen und dann begann jemand zu singen.

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,

They slither while they pass they slip away across the universe.

Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,

Possessing and caressing me.

Jai guru deva om.

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world.

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,

and call me on and on across the universe.

Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,

They stumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world,

Nothing's gonna change my world.

Sounds of laughter shades of love are ringing through my open mind,

Inciting and inviting me.

Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns,

It calls me on and on across the universe.

Jai guru deva om.

Nothing's gonna change my world (THE BEATLES / RUFUS WAINWRIGHT)

An den Türrahmen gelehnt lauschte Lucas dem Gesang. Es war eines seiner liebsten Lieder von Rufus Wainwright, der da Barfuß auf dem Flügel saß mit seiner Gitarre und sich seiner Melancholie hingab.

Rufus ließ den Song ausklingen, dann entdeckte er seinen Zuhörer. Kurze Zeit trafen sich ihre Blicke eher er sich wieder seinen Saiten widmete und einige andere Akkorde anstimmte, die keinem bestimmten Song angehörten.

Lucas überlegte einen Moment, ob er gehen sollte, als ihn jemand ansprach.

„Warum bist du so früh verschwunden?", fragte Rufus. In seiner Stimme schwang ein gewisser Unterton mit, den der Teenager nicht zu deuten wusste. Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und trat dann ganz in den Raum ein. Die Tür schwang hinter ihm zu. Darwin drehte hinter der großen Scheibe seine Runde. „Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur keine Lust von meinem Vater persönlich zu hören enterbt zu werden. Oder noch schlimmer, mir irgendwelche Vorhaltungen anzuhören von wegen, wie undankbar ich doch sei und wie ich es ihm nur auf diese Art und Weise danken könnte. Ich glaube in schriftlicher Form das morgen früh zu erhalten ist eher zu verkraften."

Rufus sah ihn forschend an. „Auf mich machte er einen eher sehr netten Eindruck."

Verächtlich seufzte Lucas auf. „Ja, auf andere macht er das immer, aber du hast ihn noch nie so erlebt wie er wirklich ist. In der Öffentlichkeit spielt er den lieben Daddy, dem nichts wichtiger ist als sein Sohn und privat..." er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle in der ersten Reihe sinken ehe er weiter sprach. „Privat ist ihm alles egal was mit mir ist. Ich bin nur ein Störfaktor und koste dazu noch ein Haufen Geld. Darum bin ich auf der seaQuest. Effizient aus dem Weg geschafft und anstatt Geld zu kosten muss ich es mir selbst verdienen. Die ersten paar Monate hatte ich noch ab und an eine Überweisung bekommen, die zwar jedesmal weniger wurde, aber regelmäßig mein Konto füllte... bis es aufhörte und da war mir klar. Jetzt bist du für ihn endlich keine Verpflichtung mehr." Traurig über diesen Umstand fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

„Und ich dachte ihr zwei hättet eine gute Beziehung. So habe ich es heraus gehört, als wir uns nach der Oper unterhalten haben. Er hatte sich bei dir erkundigt und der Captain erzählte einiges." Der Sänger stellte die Gitarre vorsichtig neben das Klavier und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Genau so soll es doch auch aussehen! Kein Mensch auf der Welt würde seinen eigenen Sohn auf der seaQuest abladen, nur um sich nicht um ihn kümmern zu können. Bridger hat mal gemeint, es sei vielleicht, weil man mit meiner Art nicht so leicht klar kommt und mein Vater Hoffnung hätte, dass ich mich ändern könnte, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde mit anderen Leute zwangsweise zusammen zu leben. Aber da irrt er sich. Ich kenne meinen Vater nun lange genug um zu wissen, was er bezweckt und was nicht."

„Genauso geht es mir auch. Mein Vater ist in vielen Dingen nicht anders. Ich habe ihn nur selten gesehen und wenn dann konnte ich es ihm nie recht machen." Rufus lachte, was aber erzwungen klang. „Und als ich dann meinen Eltern eröffnete ich sei schwul war ich für eine Zeit sogar ganz abgeschrieben."

„Ich glaube das hast du sogar mal in einem Interview erwähnt."

„Das ist gut möglich. Ich rede prinzipiell viel zu viel, wenn es die Zeit zulässt." Wieder lachte er, doch dieses mal war es lockerer. „Dabei merkt man gar nicht was man manchmal alles von sich lässt."

„Zum Beispiel, dass man das jüngste Kind in der Familie war, bis die Tochter der Cousine auf die Welt kam.", sagte Lucas trocken.

Rufus blickte zu dem Computergenie. „Wann habe ich das denn gesagt?"

„Auf deiner CD zum aktuellen Album! Soweit ich weiß hast du noch jüngere Schwestern und davon nicht nur eine. Die Behauptung stimmt also nicht."

Der Sänger winkte das ab. „Das ist ein Beispiel dafür, dass ich zu wenig geschlafen habe und nicht mehr weiß, was ich von mir gebe. Aber das mit dir und deinem Vater hört sich nicht gut an. Der ist doch richtig reich, wenn ich das nicht falsch mitbekommen habe. Du sagtest doch erst beim Eis essen etwas, dass es dir finanziell recht gut gehen würde."

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, weil ich weiß wie ich meine Eltern doch dazu bringe, sich ihrer Verantwortung bewusst zu werden. Meine Mutter ist in vielen Dingen zwar nicht anders wie mein Vater, aber wenn ich lange genug vor ihr das verlassene Kind spiele, setzt die meinen Vater schon unter Druck und schon habe ich was ich brauche. Vorausgesetzt ich erreiche sie um ihr mein Leid zu klagen." Mit hängenden Schultern stand er auf und setzte sich vor die große Glasscheibe. Darwin drehte sich vor ihm und als er die Hand flach auf das Glas legte kam der Delphin ganz nah heran, als würde er sich so streicheln lassen können.

Rufus betrachtete das sich ihm bietende Bild eine Weile. Bei ihm war es nur das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, was gestört war, doch Lucas schien mit beiden Eltern große Probleme zu haben, wie er das hier mitbekommen hatte.

Nach einer Weile drehte das Computergenie seinen Kopf herum. „Hast du meinem Vater eigentlich nach der Oper noch etwas erzählt? Ich meine aus der Richtung von wegen großer Liebe und dem Kram."

„Ach du meinst, ob ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich in dir den Mann meiner Träume gefunden habe und gerne meinen Lebensabend mit dir verbringen möchte?" Rufus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sagte in seiner enthusiastisch gut gelaunten Art. „Nein, habe ich nicht. War ganz anständig und habe auch nichts weiter in dieser Richtung gemacht. Mir war die Frau des Generalsekretärs nämlich sehr unheimlich. Als sie etwas zuviel über den Durst getrunken hatte, fing sie an dem nachzutrauern, weil sie noch keine Kinder hätte und wollte am liebsten eines adoptieren." Seine Wangen erröteten leicht. „Sie will einen Sohn, der so aussieht wie ich. Irgendwann fragte sich noch, ob sie mir mal in die Wange kneifen darf. Das war der Moment, wo sich der große Mann der UEO auf einmal verabschiedet hat." Er lachte leise vor sich hin. „War richtig lustig noch, schade nur, dass du schon weg gewesen bist. Ich hatte niemanden wirklich zum reden. Lonnie ist ja wirklich ganz nett, aber irgendwie scheint sie zu glauben mich noch umpolen zu können. Weiß sie eigentlich, dass das nicht funktionieren wird?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war froh zu hören, dass bei dem nachopernlichen Zusammensein nichts negatives für ihn gewesen ist, dennoch würde er zur Sicherheit am nächsten Morgen bei Bridger sein. „Hast du dich eigentlich jemals mit deinem Vater wieder versöhnt? Oder schmeißt ihr euch weiterhin über eure Musik Beleidigungen an den Kopf."

Der Sänger schwang sich vom Flügel und setzte sich zu Lucas auf den Boden. „Er ist mein Vater, ob wir uns nun gut verstehen oder nicht. Irgendwie muss ich mit ihm auskommen, erst recht wenn es wieder eine Veranstaltung oder ein Engagement gibt, bei dem wir beide dabei sind. Das Problem ist nur, dass er mich ständig als Konkurrenz sieht, obwohl wir musikalisch in verschiedene Richtungen gehen und ich seiner Meinung nach gar nicht erst das Zeug habe zum Erfolg. Dabei ist er derjenige, von dem keiner mehr etwas wissen will und seine Platten sich nur verkaufen, weil sie von meiner Berühmtheit zehren."

„Etwas ähnliches werde ich bestimmt auch eines Tages zu hören bekommen.", sagte Lucas lächelnd. „Entweder die Eltern sind stolz auf einen wenn man beruflich in die selbe Richtung geht wie sie oder sie sehen einen als Konkurrenz. Ich kann demnach von Glück sagen, dass man mir meine Ausbildung trotz allem doch finanziert hat. Vielleicht hat meiner auch diese Konkurrenzangst. Wenn ich es recht überlege, habe ich nie wirklich etwas gemacht, weshalb man mich los werden wollen müsste. Ganz im Gegenteil, meine Vorschläge wurden von seinen Beratern alle gut aufgenommen und einige Verbesserungen hat er von sich aus mit eingebaut."

„Er kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass seine Zeit vorbei ist und sein Sohn nun dran ist, den Erfolg zu genießen. Alte Männer sollten sich auf den Golfplatz amüsieren und die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen, während sie ihren Tee gegen die schmerzenden Glieder schlürfen und sich ihre Tabletten zusammen suchen, damit ihnen die Arthritis nicht den Hirn vernebelt." Aus der Stimme des Sängers klang eine Gehässigkeit die den Bruch zwischen seinem Vater und ihm nur erahnen ließ. „Deine Eltern sind aber nicht geschieden und leben noch zusammen?"

„Oh, nein!", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. „Wenn das noch der Fall wäre, wäre ich längst von zu Hause abgehauen und würde mich irgendwie sonst auf der Straße herum schlagen. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass sie eines Tages doch vernünftig geworden sind und sich scheiden ließen. Sehr viel anders war es zwar nicht, aber die Verpflichtung sich zu sehen war damit nicht mehr da. Beide hatten sie immer viele Termine und meinen Vater habe ich seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr wenn höchstens einmal im Jahr gesehen. Meine Mutter war darüber sehr wütend. Abends im Bett konnte ich sie schreien hören, wenn sie meinen Vater angerufen hat und ihn auch mal erreicht hat. Meistens ging es darum, dass es ihr zuviel war, sich ständig um mich kümmern zu müssen und er soll gefälligst auch seinen Teil beitragen, denn sie hätte diesen Balg nicht für sich bekommen, sondern auch weil er es wollte." Bei der Erinnerung daran musste Lucas schwer schlucken. Als Rufus näher rückte und einen Arm um ihn legte, wich er noch nicht einmal zurück. Ihm war es egal, diese vergangenen Zeiten hatten tiefe Wunden in ihm hinterlassen, die nie wirklich verheilt waren. Wegen seiner Intelligenz hatte er kaum Freunde gehabt, als kleiner Junge und konnte sich auch niemanden anvertrauen.

Der Teenager fragte sich insgeheim, wie lange es der Sänger wohl aushalten würde, nicht zu reden. Es tat gut das alles einmal loszuwerden und er war Rufus auch wirklich dankbar, zumal dieser anscheinend ein Händchen fürs Trösten hatte…allerdings schien der Musiker gemerkt zu haben, dass es Lucas schon wieder besser ging und seine Umklammerung wurde ein wenig intensiver. „Rufus?" fragte Lucas leicht drohend und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Doch anstatt dass Rufus das Computergenie losließ, ließ er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter nieder und schaute verträumt in die Luft und hatte dabei eines dieser Unschuldsgesichter aufgesetzt, welche er anscheinend nur zu gern nutzte…

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Jim Brody den Raum und versteckte sich beim Anblick der beiden Personen hinter der Tür und schaute nur vorsichtig hinein. Er hatte, bei der sich ihm darbietenden Situation, völlig vergessen weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen war. Das war jetzt auch nicht weiter wichtig. Brody wusste nicht, ob er jetzt lachen oder einfach nur schockiert sein sollte. Dieser Sängerknabe hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft Lucas umzupolen und nun lagen die sich hier in den Armen. Der Lieutenant musste nun nicht lange überlegen, was er zu tun hatte. Wem sollte er es zu erst erzählen? Brody machte sich auf den Weg.


	19. Ein wirklich guter Plan

_Anm: Vielen Dank an dich Kiddo für dein treues Review! Freut uns dass du die Umarmung so gut aufgenommen hast ;) das lässt uns doch auf unsere Gesundheit hoffen...und wir glauben Brody ist einfach das bessere Plappermaul ;)...hier gehts dann jetzt fröhlich weiter...-Samusa_

Lucas räusperte sich einmal lautstark. Rufus entschied sich dann doch dazu, das Computergenie endlich loszulassen. „Ach entschuldige, ich weiß gar nicht was da über mich gekommen ist." Erklärte er.

„Na klar." Antwortete Lucas sarkastisch.

„Was, du glaubst mir nicht?" In Rufus' Stimme schwang schon wieder etwas Enttäuschung mit, aber Lucas wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese nur gespielt war. Kurz darauf musste Rufus lachen. „So kann's gehen…" Der Sänger stand auf und schnappte sich seine Gitarre, um sie in ihre Tasche zurück zu packen. „Ich denke, es wird wirklich Zeit fürs Bett."

„Ausnahmsweise stimme ich dir einmal zu." Sagte Lucas und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Einigkeit ist doch eine gute Basis für eine Beziehu…"

„Gute Nacht!" Schon war Lucas verschwunden.

Rufus lächelte, zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine.

„Is nich wahr!"

„Wenn ich es doch sage."

„Is nich wahr!" Tony war offensichtlich ein wenig überrascht.

„Ich sag dir, ich hab die beiden Arm in Arm gesehen. Dachten wohl sie wären ungestört oder so…" Brodys Sensationslust hatte überhand genommen und er hatte Tony auserkoren, um es ihm als erstes zu erzählen. Brody und Piccolo saßen an einem Tisch in der Messe und frühstückten.

„Weißt du, jetzt wo du es sagst, ich hab gestern Nacht mitgekriegt wie Lucas die Kabine verlassen hat. Hab mich schon gewundert, aber jetzt is wohl klar, warum er so heimlich weggeschlichen ist." Tony schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf… „Ich fass es nicht!" Sämtliche Personen in der Messe richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun in Richtung Piccolo, der sich daraus nicht wirklich etwas machte.

„Psssccchhht, Mensch Tony. Wir müssen das ja nicht gleich auf einmal durchs ganze Boot verbreiten."

„Ach, aber mir erzählst du's? Oh man, ich fass es nicht." Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen sah Piccolo Jim Brody an. „Jetzt weiß ich warum er was gegen meine kleinen Stimmungsmacher an der Wand hatte."

„Deine Playboy-Bunnies?"

„Na aber klar! Oh Gott, nicht dass er vorher schon…und ich…weil gleiche Kabine und…" Tonys Kopf landete unsanft auf dem Tisch.

„Hey Tony, alles klar?" fragte Ortiz, der gerade mit einem vollen Tablett zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen war.

„Nein." jammerte dieser.

So hatte Miguel ihn noch nie erlebt und er musste zugeben, dass es etwas Witziges an sich hatte. „Dann lass mal hören." Grinste er.

Brody schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er jetzt zum Dienst musste, da alles in vollem Gange war, um wieder abzulegen. „Jungs, ich muss los." In dem Moment erblickte er O'Neill, der gerade dabei war die Messe zu verlassen und ebenfalls zu seinem Dienst aufgebrochen war. „Hey Tim, warte mal! Ich muss dir was erzählen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der Lieutenant (Lieutenant Jim Tratschtante Brody) die Messe.

Verwundert blickte Ortiz ihm nach und wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder Tony zu, der immer noch mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch ruhte. Doch dann sah er den Kubaner, völlig fertig mit den Nerven, an. „Okay, pass auf…"

An diesem Morgen war Lucas gerade wieder auf dem Rückweg von den Duschen, nachdem er sich wieder hineingetraut hatte, selbst wenn Rufus an Bord war. Er wollte die Kabine des Captains so nicht unbedingt noch einmal belagern. Bridger könnte es unter Umständen stören, sollte ein Teenager am frühen Morgen herein spazieren, um die Dusche zu besetzen.

Und Lucas hatte Glück, denn der Sänger war nirgends zu sehen. Allerdings war da etwas seltsam. Er war Brody begegnet, der ihn die ganze Zeit so komisch angesehen hatte. Diesen Gedanken hatte er aber irgendwann abgeschüttelt. Wer wusste schon was der hatte…

Wieder in seiner Kabine angekommen, entdeckte er Tony, der vom Frühstück schon wieder zurück und gerade dabei war, sich ein neues T-Shirt anzuziehen. „Morgen Tony." Sagte der Teenager schlicht und wunderte sich ernsthaft, warum Piccolo sein T-Shirt so krampfhaft vor seinen Oberkörper hielt. „Alles klar?" fragte Lucas noch mal nach.

„Bestens." Kam die Antwort schlicht.

Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten und blickte Tony misstrauisch an. „Na, dann…is ja gut…ich geh dann mal frühstücken." Tony nickte nervös und Lucas machte sich auf den Weg zur Messe, auf welchem er Bridger über den Weg lief.

„Guten Morgen Captain. Wie war es gestern noch?"

Doch anstatt auf die Frage des Teenagers einzugehen, ging er mit besorgtem Blick auf diesen zu. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er noch eine Neuigkeit für Lucas hatte, war da noch etwas anderes. „Lucas, wenn du mit mir über etwas reden willst, dann kannst du das jeder Zeit tun, das weißt du?"

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Lucas nervös.

Aha, der Junge schien nicht bereit sich mit ihm_ darüber_ zu unterhalten, aber vielleicht musste er nur noch einmal nachhaken. „Ich weiß nicht, _ist_ etwas passiert?" Wenn O'Neill Recht hatte, mit dem was er sagte, dann brauchte das Computergenie vielleicht jemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte.

„Das hab ich sie doch gerade gefragt." Lucas verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ach so, ja, dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns sicher nachher." Bridger ging wieder seines Weges und Lucas machte sich wundernd weiter auf zur Messe.

Währendessen wurde in dieser heiß diskutiert. Es hatte natürlich nicht lange gedauert und das Gerücht hatte sich in dem Raum ausgebreitet und wurde durch ständiges Kommen und Gehen in das Boot hinausgetragen. Ben schaute nun ebenfalls vorbei und betrat mit einem gespielt geschockten: „Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gesehen hab!" den Raum.

„Was ist?" fragte Lonnie, die gerade die Neuigkeit von Ortiz erfahren hatte.

Ben setzte sich mit an den Tisch und grinste. Sein Racheplan war perfekt. Er würde ein hartnäckiges Gerücht verbreiten, nach welchem Lucas und Rufus sich mehr als gern hatten. „Ich habe Lucas und Rufus gesehen und sie…"

Die gesammelten Leute, die sich bis eben noch neugierig zu ihm gewandt hatten, drehten sich nun wieder weg. Davon wussten sie ja nun schon. Krieg drehte sich verwirrt um. „Hey, ihr müsst schon zuhören."

„Ben, das mit Lucas und Rufus wissen wir schon." Erklärte Miguel.

„Echt?" Ben wusste, dass sein Plan gut war, aber gleich so gut?

„Sie sollen sich sogar geküsst haben." Erklärte Lonnie leicht geschockt.

„Ach was, ehrlich?" fragte Ben total verwirrt.

„Was? Davon hab ich dir gar nichts erzählt? Wovon redest du?" Ortiz erschien das auch nicht sonderlich schlüssig.

„Doch, das haben vorhin zwei Ensigns erzählt, glaub ich. Ich habe das beim Vorbeigehen aufgeschnappt, dabei wusste ich zuerst gar nicht, wovon die sprachen… aber nun weiß ich's. Ich kann es nicht glauben." Lonnie schüttelte ihren Kopf

Nun endlich betrat auch Lucas selbst die Messe und staunte nicht schlecht, als ihn viele Blicke trafen, die alle Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Brody, Tony und dem Captain hatten. Hier war definitiv etwas faul. Verunsichert schnappte er sich ein Tablett und etwas zu essen, um sich dann zu Lonnie, Ben und Ortiz zu setzen. „Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?" fragte er schließlich.

Ortiz räusperte sich. „Nun ja, Brody hat euch gestern zusammen gesehen."

Ein im Chor gesprochenes „Hä?" war die Antwort. Lucas wunderte sich und wusste überhaupt nicht, was gemeint war, während Ben nicht verstand, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Entweder hatte sich sein Plan verselbstständigt oder er war es, der hier nichts mitgekriegt hatte.

„Wen uns?" fragte Lucas, doch wurde ihn in diesem Moment einiges klar. „Oh." Er rollte mit den Augen und fand zu seinem Entsetzen mal wieder kein Loch im Boden zum Verstecken. „Was genau hat Brody gesehen?"

„Wie ihr euch geküsst habt." Warf Lonnie dazwischen.

Völlig empört sprang Lucas auf: „WAS!"

„Beruhige dich, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein." Versuchte es Miguel auf eine ruhige Art.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Richtig, das muss es nicht, denn das ist überhaupt nicht passiert!"

Ben sah, wie sehr das alles den Teenager aufzuregen schien und fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl er hierfür gar nicht verantwortlich war…aber in gewisser Weise wollte er bis vor Kurzem noch genau diese Situation herbei rufen. Der Versorgungsoffizier entschied sich dazu seinem Kumpel zu helfen. „Also, um das vielleicht mal klar zustellen. Das ist meine Schuld, Lucas."

Alle blickten ihn verständnislos an.

„Weißt du, ich wollte mich doch rächen und da hab ich diesen Brody gebeten diese kleine Geschichte zu verbreiten. Tut mir leid." Er lachte verlegen

„Du hast was?" rief Lucas entsetzt.

„Das stimmt gar nicht?" fragte Ortiz ein wenig überrascht.

„Äh, nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich sag doch, es tut mir leid."

„Ben, weißt du dass das schon durchs ganze Boot gegangen ist, so wie es scheint." Lucas versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Ben klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn auf seinen Platz zurück zu ziehen. Solange Lucas hier stand und ihnen allen Blitze aus seinen Augen entgegen warf, riefen sie eindeutig zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Setz dich erst mal wieder hin."

„Ich denke nicht daran! Es ist eine Sache, wenn man jemanden vor macht, ein Stofftier wäre ein Nebenbuhler aber eine ganz andere gewisse Dinge über eine Person zu verbreiten, die überhaupt nicht stimmen!" Lucas brüllte bereits die halbe Messe zusammen. So verärgert hatte man ihn noch nie erlebt. Bis vor kurzem hatte er selbst noch gedacht, dass Rufus derjenige sein würde, den er so anschreien müsste, aber ausnahmsweise war nicht er der Grund dafür.

Ben zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Hey, beruhige dich, ich werde das schon aufklären. Es war als kleine Rache gedacht, die ein wenig zu gut funktioniert hat."

Ortiz lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Mal ganz ehrlich, Ben, diese Rache ist wirklich ein wenig aus den Fugen geraten. Wenn man sich bereits erzählt, die zwei hätten sich geküsst und in Wirklichkeit war gar nichts, ist das für Lucas nicht besonders angenehm."

„Ja, erst recht, da der Captain vorhin zu Dr. Smith gehen wollte um mit ihr darüber zu reden.", stimmte Henderson dem zu.

Lucas sprangen die Augen fast aus dem Kopf. „WAS IST HIER LOS? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Bridger meint ich sei... und er ist auch noch zu Smith? ..." Fassungslos warf er die Arme in die Luft, drehte sich herum und stürmte aus der Messe.


	20. Gerüchteküche

_Anm: Danke Danke Kiddo, für dein Review! Auch nochmal für den Hinweis im 18. Kapitel. Ist jetzt geändert, da fehlte nur ein Wort, typische Aktion mal wieder. So, jetzt kocht die Gerüchteküche ersteinmal weiter...;) - Samusa_

Am Landungsbecken betrat gerade ein weiterer Gast die seaQuest und das erste was dieser zu hören bekam, war das Gerücht über das jüngste Crewmitglied, dem man mittlerweile eine heiße Liebesnacht mit dem Sänger nachsagte. Die beiden wachhabenden Offiziere hinter den Konsolen unterhielten sich so laut, dass man die betreffenden Namen nicht überhören konnte. Völlig zerknirscht lief er hinter dem Seemann hinterher, der ihm sein Quartier zeigen sollte und nahm dort aus der Minibar einen ordentlichen Drink. Diese Neuigkeiten waren dann doch zuviel für ihn. Jetzt kam ihm die Frage wegen der Homoehe auf jeden Fall spanisch vor und ergab mehr als Sinn für ihn.

Captain Bridger hatte diesen Vormittag noch keinen Dienst. Er wollte es sich in seiner Kabine mit einem guten Buch gemütlich machen, bis ihn jedoch die Neuigkeit über sein jüngstes Crewmitglied beim Frühstück erreicht hatte. Nun überlegte er hin und her was am besten zu machen sei. Er musste einfach mit Dr. Smith reden. Wenn es einer schaffte ganz genau heraus zu finden, was in Lucas gerade vor sich ging, dann sie. Für ihn ergab das alles keinen Zusammenhang. Lucas hatte sich am Vortag so gegen Rufus gewehrt, eswar mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich auf einmal doch zu diesem hingezogen fühlte. In ihm keimte der Verdacht auf, dass der Teenager zu etwas gezwungen worden war, was er nicht wollte. Doch wieso war er ihm dann heute morgen so ruhig begegnet? Am besten er ging zu Wendy. Ja, ganz genau! Das würde ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen.

Da klopfte jemand wild gegen die Tür. „Wenn sie da sind, dann machen sie auf, Captain oder ich lasse sie ausrufen!", fauchte ein aufgebrachter Lucas draußen auf dem Gang. Die durchlaufenden Matrosen sahen sich verwundert nach diesem um, ehe sie weiter ihres Weges gingen.

Ah, dachte sich Bridger, er wollte doch mit ihm reden. „Lucas! Komm ruhig rein und setz dich. Ich habe Zeit."

Finster blickten die blauen Augen ihn an und er stapfte in das Quartier hinein. Ans setzen dachte er jedoch nicht. Er wollte jetzt stehen! „Die Zeit können sie sich nehmen und der Crew diesen Unsinn ausreden und sie müssen auch nicht mit Dr. Smith darüber reden, denn es gibt überhaupt nichts über das es sich zu reden lohnt!"

„Bitte beruhige dich erst einmal. Wieso erzählst du mir nicht einfach frei heraus, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich möchte keine Einzelheiten oder Details, hat dich dieser Sänger zu etwas gezwungen, was du nicht wolltest? Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du!"

Lucas starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. Wovon redete der Captain da? Es ging um Rufus und dieses Gerücht, soweit kam er noch mit. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es erneut an die Tür. Der Captain rollte mit den Augen. „Sekunde", dann drehte er sich herum und als er die Schleuse öffnete stand plötzlich Dr. Wolenczak davor und Lucas sah sich einem weiteren Problem gegenüber, denn sein Vater sah ihn, trat mit einigen großen Schritten auf ihn zu und guckte ihn finster an. „Ich denke du hast mir einiges zu sagen, junger Mann!"

Nun war es an der Zeit sich zu setzen. „Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag heute.", seufzte er.

„Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen wie es für mich ist auf dieses Boot zu kommen, dass mich zu meinem nächsten Termin auf einer Forschungsbasis bringen soll und zu hören, mein Sohn hätte eine heiße Liebesnacht gehabt? MIT EINEM MANN!" Den letzten Satz hatte Lawrence in einem sehr wütenden Tonfall gesagt.

Das Computergenie, das gerade dabei gewesen war sich zu setzen, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht!", schimpfte Dr. Wolenczak noch immer aufgebracht.

Bridger sah es an der Zeit für Frieden zu stiften und wenigstens hier in diesem Raum wieder für eine normale Lautstärke zu sorgen.

„Bitte, Dr. Wolenczak, ich bin sicher, wir können das klären. Heutzutage sind solche Beziehungen doch mehr als normal.", versuchte der Captain durch ruhiges Zureden den Wissenschaftler zu beruhigen. Lucas schien mit der ganzen Situation langsam ziemlich überfordert. Er hatte die Arme auf den Tisch verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Er schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf.

„Ja, bei anderen ist das normal, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern meinen Sohn derartig erzogen zu haben! Ich verlange auf der Stelle eine Erklärung!", Lawrence stand sehr nah bei Lucas, der nun wieder aufstand.

„Du willst eine Erklärung? Die kannst du gerne haben! Ben Krieg und Brody haben dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt! Die zwei haben überall auf dem Boot herum erzählt ich sei letzte Nacht mit Rufus Wainwright zusammen gewesen und wir hätten uns umarmt und geküsst. Von einer heißen Liebesnacht wusste ich bis eben noch nichts, aber was auch immer man sich hier erzählt, es ist nicht WAHR! Und wäre Rufus nicht der, der er ist, würde ich ja sagen, fragt ihn, doch ich glaube das hat im Moment wenig Sinn! So, jetzt wisst ihr beiden was geschehen ist."

Bridger hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Lucas, ich kann verstehen, dass du verärgert bist, weil das nun durch das ganze Boot gegangen ist und du musst auch deinen Vater verstehen, für ihn ist das natürlich ein Schock. Ich würde sicher ähnlich reagieren. Du solltest aber auf gar keinen Fall jetzt den Fehler machen und andere Tatsachen herbei zaubern

„Ich glaube mir ist gerade der Witz entgangen...", sagte Lucas nüchtern, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern gesagt zu haben, dass er Brody und Krieg nur als Vorwand fürs Verschleiern nahm.

„Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren und dich notfalls auf der Stelle von diesem Boot holen und zu deiner Mutter schicken!", drohte Dr. Wolenczak.

„Das ist wieder ganz typisch! Kaum gibt es irgendetwas, schon wird wieder über mein Leben bestimmt und ich werdeüberhaupt nicht gefragt! Was ist wenn meine Mutter keine Lust hat mich zu nehmen, was machst du dann? Ich habe keine Lust hier das Boot verlassen zu müssen, denn bis eben habe ich mich hier noch überaus wohl gefühlt! Du kannst nicht immer meinen mich von einem Ort zum anderen zu schubsen, wenn es mal Probleme gibt!", wehrte sich Lucas.

„Und ob ich das kann, denn ich bin dein Vater und du hast gefälligst das zu machen, was ich dir sage! DU bist noch _nicht_ erwachsen!"

„Oh... komme ich gerade ungelegen?", fragte Rufus Wainwright, der in der Tür stand und beim verlassen seiner Kabine vor ein paar Minuten sofort von seiner heißen Liebesnacht erfahren hatte.

Augen rollend sah Lucas an die Decke. „Jetzt ist alles aus und ich kann mir die Kugel geben!"

„Sie, sie, sie!" kam Dr. Wolenczak nun auf den Sänger zu und packte diesen am Kragen.

Mehr als erschrocken versuchte sich Rufus aus dem Griff des Mannes zu lösen und bekam prompt Hilfe von Captain Bridger, während Lucas nur völlig geschockt auf die sich ihm bietende Szene starren konnte.

„Dr. Wolenczak, bitte beruhigen sie sich. Ich bin sicher wir können das alles in einem ruhigen Gespräch klären." Versuchte es Bridger.

„Um wie viel wollen wir wetten?" bemerkte Lucas sarkastisch und schaute seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an. Lawrence ignorierte seinen Sohn und schaute wieder finster zu Rufus Wainwright. Zwischen ihnen beiden befand sich nun ein gewisser Sicherheitsabstand, der durch Bridger vorsichtshalber im Auge behalten wurde.

„Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen!" knurrte Lawrence…"Bevor ich sie wegen…Verführung Minderjähriger verklage und für immer einsperren lasse!"

„Sie sollten sich wirklich ein wenig beruhigen. Diese kleine Ader auf ihrer Stirn fängt immer schneller an zu pochen. Das ist sicher nicht gesund." Sagte Rufus ruhig.

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein! Viel wichtiger sollte es ihnen sein, sich einen guten Anwalt zu suchen!"

„Nur damit wir uns verstehen, um was genau handelt es sich hier? Ich hab auf meinem Weg von meiner Kabine bis hier her schon so viele Varianten gehört, was gestern angeblich zwischen Lucas und mir passiert sein soll, dass ich mich frage, worüber sie sich gerade genau aufregen."

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

„Es kursieren anscheinend eine Vielzahl an Gerüchten auf der seaQuest, von frei ab 12 bis nicht jugendfrei. Und alles aus der Fantasie entsprungen. Es gibt also keinen Grund sich so aufzuregen."

In Lucas keimte so etwas wie Hoffnung auf. Das klang doch sehr gut. Anscheinend war Rufus nicht dazu aufgelegt, ihm noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bescheren und war gerade dabei seinen Vater von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen.

Lucas' Vater atmete schwer: „Solche Gerüchte kommen aber sicher nicht von ungefähr."

Der Teenager sah jetzt erneut seine Chance gekommen, das ganze aufzuklären. „Ich sag doch, Ben Krieg und Brody haben sich da einen _wahnsinnig _komischen Scherz ausgedacht und dieses Gerücht was weiß ich wieso in die Welt gesetzt!"

„Die waren das?" fragte Rufus interessiert.

„Ja, genau die." Antwortete Lucas.

Dr. Wolenczaks Blick hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert. Selbst wenn es unter Umständen nur ein Gerücht war, dieser Wainwright hatte sich ab so fort von seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Ein Gerücht konnte manchmal schädlicher sein als alles andere und solch eine Publicity konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Drohend ging er auf den Sänger zu: „Kommen sie meinem Sohn nicht mehr zu nahe!"

Rufus wirkte nun leicht beleidigt. So ging das ja nun nicht. „Wollen sie das nicht lieber ihren Sohn selbst entscheiden lassen?"

Lawrence lachte kurz auf: „Sicher nicht."

„Hey!" warf Lucas empört dazwischen.

„Na, na…jetzt wollen wir uns doch erst einmal wieder beruhigen." Captain Bridger stellte sich zwischen die Fronten. „Es scheint sich hierbei ja wirklich um ein Gerücht zu handeln. Überstürzen wir also nichts." Er hatte sich besonders an Dr. Wolenczak gewandt.

Bevor Lucas' Vater wieder vor Wut platzen konnte, meldete sich Rufus zu Wort. „Sag mal Lucas, was hältst du von Rache?" Alle sahen leicht verwirrt zu Rufus Wainwright rüber.

„Wollen sie jetzt meinen Sohn gegen mich aufhetzen?" Lawrence schnaufte empört.

„Nein. Die Rache geht auch nicht gegen sie."

Lucas hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Meinst du Brody und Ben?"

Der Sänger nickte. „Feuer gegen Feuer."


	21. Rache

_Anm: Vielen Dank Kiddo für dein Review und dass du trotz allem weiter gelesen hast ;) sag mal, wie viele Zitate hast du eigentlich gebunkert:) …so, hier kommt die Rache…-Samusa_

Gegen Mittag saß Lucas an einem Tisch in der Messe. Nicht weit von ihm saß Ben, den anscheinend Schuldgefühle plagten, denn die Gerüchte bekamen immer neuere Ausmaße. Der Versorgungsoffizier hatte mit Brody geredet, der schwur, er hätte die beiden zusammen gesehen. Bens Versuche die Gerüchte einzudämmen hatten versagt, selbst nachdem er versichert hatte, dass Brody lediglich gesehen hatte, wie die beiden sich in den Armen lagen…aber gegen die Fantasie einiger Leute war einfach kein Kraut gewachsen.

Als Lucas nun mit seinem Mittag fast fertig war, gesellte sich Brody zu ihm, der immer noch felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass das Computergenie und der Sänger mehr als nur Freunde waren. „Hör mal Lucas, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass wir dennoch Freunde sind, nicht wahr Kumpel?" der Lieutenant stieß Lucas an der Schulter an.

Lucas begann zu grinsen. Es sollte gleich soweit sein und Rufus würde die Messe betreten. Dem war auch so. „Hallo Jimmy…" Der Teenager musste sich bei den Worten des Sängers das Lachen ehrlich verkneifen. Er hatte einfach ein Talent dafür so zu klingen, als würde er jemandem gleich in der nächsten Sekunde an den Hals springen und…na ja…

Brody blickte sich geschockt und verwirrt zu Rufus Wainwright um. „Meint der mich?" fragte er an Lucas gerichtet.

Lucas grinste immer noch. „Ist schon okay, Jim. Ihr solltet es nicht länger verheimlichen."

„Was!" rief Brody perplex.

Rufus näherte sich dem Offizier und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich denke es wäre das beste wenn wir den anderen die Wahrheit sagen."

„Welche Wahrheit?" Brody schien beinahe zu zittern.

„Das Ablenkungsmanöver, von wegen Lucas und ich wären zusammen, nur um die Wahrheit um uns zu verschleiern."

Langsam schien Brodys Angst in Wut umzuschlagen. „Was wird hier gespielt!" Die übrigen Personen und welche, die vor der Messe davon Wind bekommen hatte und nun in der Tür standen, schauten mehr als interessiert zu den beiden Männern.

Rufus lächelte unschuldig und drückte Brody einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Entsetzt stieß der Lieutenant den Sänger, der ein ziemlich breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, von sich. Jim fehlten die Worte, um das was geschehen war auch nur irgendwie zu kommentieren. Zu sehr schien er unter einer Art Schock zu leiden. Lucas versuchte die Unschuld selbst zu sein und genauso ungläubig zu tun wie anderen.

Lässig schob Rufus die Hände in die Hosentaschen und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. „Sag jetzt nicht, das war alles nur eine Illusion, was du mir letzte Nacht ins Ohr gesäuselt hast. Du hast dabei ziemlich sexy geklungen. Weißt du noch? Und ich dachte wir würden heute Nacht weiter machen. Du wolltest dir den grünen Stringtanga anziehen und dann für mich..." Hier brach Rufus ab, denn Lucas hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Vielen Dank, aber soviel wollen wir von euren nächtlichen Spielchen nicht erfahren." Er musste sich schon mehr als zusammen reißen, denn es war ihm nicht unbekannt, wie freizügig der Sänger in Sachen Sexualität sein konnte.

„DAS IST ALLES NUR SHOW, LEUTE! ICH BIN DEFINITIV NICHT SCHWUL UND AUCH NICHT MIT DEM DA LIIERT!", brüllte Brody der erstaunten Menge in der Messe entgegen.

Rufus Wainwright hingegen begann den verschmähten Liebhaber zu spielen und griff dabei tief in seine schauspielerische Trickkiste. „Das kannst du mir jetzt nicht antun!", keifte Rufus zickig in einer sehr tuntigen Art und Weise zurück. „Du hast mir versprochen immer mit mir zusammen sein zu wollen. Was ist mit dem Häuschen, das wir uns kaufen wollen?"

Brody blickte ihn ernst an. „Du hast doch echt einen Knall! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieses Spiel jetzt soll, aber ich stehe ausschließlich nur auf Frauen und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, gefällt dir unser jüngstes Crewmitglied doch sowieso besser. Frag ihn, ob er mit dir ein Häuschen kauft und sein Leben mit dir verbringen will. Ich gehe auf die Brücke. Überall ist es besser als hier!" Schon drehte er sich herum und ging steif davon.

„Scheint als hätte es doch nicht geklappt.", flüsterte Rufus Lucas zu.

„Oh doch, der Plan hat sogar hervorragend funktioniert.", meinte der Teenager nur dazu. „Er ist mehr als nervös geworden und die ganze Sache ist ihm zudem noch äußerst peinlich. Der Kuss hat dazu noch sein übriges getan. Die Idee war hervorragend von dir."

„Ich kann dich auch mal küssen, wenn du willst.", bot der Sänger sofort an und erntete davon einen Blitze sprühenden Blick. „Muss aber nicht sofort sein... in ein oder zwei Jahren können wir das bestimmt auch noch machen. So, wo gibt es hier Kakao?" Besser den Schwarm nicht mehr zu verärgern, als unbedingt nötig. Seit dessen Vater an Bord war, hatte dieser auch ununterbrochen seine Augen auf seinem Sohn und saß in diesem Moment zwar in einer Ecke versteckt, aber noch in Reichweite des Computergenies.

Lucas spürte den beobachtenden Blick seines Vaters. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er zu ihm hin, ehe er sich herumdrehte und ganz zu ihm ging. Rufus war bei seiner Suche nach seinem heißgeliebten Getränkt gut aufgehoben und konnte dort hoffentlich nichts weiter anstellen. Wenn er andere Offiziere küssen wollte, konnte er das wenn es nach Lucas ging auch tun. Der Teenager setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber, der nach wie vor nicht ganz von dem Gerücht überzeugt war. Für ihn bestand weiterhin die Möglichkeit über eine eventuelle Homosexualität seines Sohnes. Keine besonders gute Publicity für einen Mann seines Ranges.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, weshalb du gestern abend in dieser Oper warst und vor allem was du jetzt hier auf dem Boot machst.", begann Lucas das Gespräch. Er versuchte möglichst normal zu klingen, denn hier vor der gesamten Crew sich einen Streit mit seinem Vater zu liefern konnte mehr als peinlich werden. Schließlich kannte man ihn so auch gar nicht.

„Ich war mit einigen Kollegen verabredet und bin dabei auf den Generalsekretär gestoßen und anschließend dann auf euch."

„Ah... weil einer der größten Sponsoren, sicherlich."

„Genau deswegen ist man für die Leute interessant. Gib ihnen Geld und sie küssen dir die Füße."

Lucas musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, denn ihm wäre beinahe ein „und kümmern sich um die ungewollten Kinder", über die Lippen gerutscht.

Der Wissenschaftler begann sich langsam zu beruhigen und die gar nicht lange zurück liegende Szene zu vergessen. Der Sänger war ihm kein Unbekannter mehr, was seine Neigungen anging und augenscheinlich nicht von der seriösen Sorte, andernfalls würde er nicht mit seinem Sohn solche Theaterstücke inszenieren. Da Bridger dies jedoch abgesegnet hatte, konnte er nur schlecht etwas dagegen sagen. Er sah wie Rufus sich zu Ben Krieg an den Tisch setzte, der ein Gesicht machte, als würde ihn etwas sehr wurmen. Dr. Wolenczak hoffte, dass dies auch der Fall war, denn Ben Krieg war ihm ebensowenig unbekannt wie manch anderer Freund von Lucas. Wenn es stimmte und er der Ursprung des Gerüchtes war, dann hatte er sich auch schlecht zu fühlen.

„Ich bin gebeten worden einen Vortrag auf einer Forschungsstation zu halten. Dort findet ein Kongress statt, der sich mit einem Thema beschäftigt, das auch bei einigen meiner Projekte eine Rolle spielt und ich kann durch diese den Leuten eine entsprechende Anwendung in der Praxis demonstrieren."

Lucas nickte. „Darum auch die Assistenten, die dir heute Vormittag eine Zeit lang hinterher gedackelt sind."

„Genau! Ich habe zuviel zu tun, als das ich mich noch um genaue Ausarbeitungen von Vorträgen kümmern könnte oder mich mit meinem Terminplan herumschlage. Das muss jemand anders für mich übernehmen."

Schweigend saßen Vater und Sohn noch eine Weile zusammen ehe der Wissenschaftler sein Mahl beendete und die Messe verließ. Lucas wartete einen Moment ab, bis auch er sich auf den Weg machte. Er wollte ein wenig mit dem Vocoder arbeiten und versuchen gewisse Sprachmuster neu zu programmieren. Bis jetzt war er unzufrieden mit seinem Programm und er würde sich gerne mit seinem Freund unterhalten können, ohne ständig Fehler in der Grammatik oder dem Satzbar zu haben. Eine komplette eins zu eins Übersetzung würde vielleicht nie möglich sein, was aber nicht hieß, dass er es nicht einmal versuchen könnte.


	22. Ein Verehrer

_Anm: Vielen Dank an Kiddo für ihr Review! Es geht munter weiter,in diesem Kapiteldürfte ein kleines Highlight für dich drin stecken ;) wie bereits erwähnt...aber keine Sorge, so schlimm wird es nicht, du kennst uns doch...hehe...Yury ist heut übrigens beim Rufus Konzert!Wollt ich nur mal erwähnen :D -Samusa_

Vor der Tür zu dem Gästequartier lag ein weißer Umschlag. Verwundert hob Rufus ihn auf und betrat seine Kabine. Er drehte den Umschlag in der Hand herum, doch es stand nichts darauf. Sobald er sich gemütlich auf den Sessel gesetzt hatte, natürlich mit verknoteten Beinen, öffnete er diesen und fand einen Zettel darin. In einer geschwungenen Handschrift stand dort:

_Lieber Rufus, _

_es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen, was ich empfinde, aber ich versuche es einfach. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild und meine Hand zittert während ich versuche diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Die Aufregung und mein Glück sind einfach zu groß darüber, dich hier getroffen zu haben, als das ich es noch kontrollieren könnte. Aber ich kann nicht länger warten, denn meine Nächte sind einsam ohne jemanden an meiner Seite und ich bin es leid Abend für Abend allein einzuschlafen, wenn es doch jemanden gibt, der bei mir sein könnte. Ich weiß, dass du für mich genauso empfindest, so haben wir uns doch bereits einige Male getroffen und du hast dich mir gegenüber nie verhalten, als hättest du kein Interesse. Momentan ist es ein wenig schlecht für ein Date, doch ich bitte dich, mir ein Zeichen zu geben, dass du diesen Brief erhalten hast und mir eine Chance gibst. Solltest du das echt zuckersüße rosa Hemd mit den Rüschen dabei haben, dann trag dieses am nächsten Tag. Falls nicht, dann lass es mich auf andere Weise wissen. Ich bin sicher, ich werde deinen Hinweis verstehen._

_Dein dich über alles liebender Verehrer_

Keinen Augenblick später stürmte der Sänger aus seinem Quartier und durch die Gänge bis er fröhlich am Moonpool ankam und dort Lucas mit einer stürmischen Umarmung überhäufte. Glücklicherweise befand sich hier gerade niemand anders, denn dann wäre die Gerüchteküche wieder voll auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Gerade als Lucas sich wehren wollte, hatte er die Lippen des Sängers auf den seinen.

Aus einem Reflex heraus warf Lucas ihn in den Pool und hechtete gleichzeitig würgend mehrere Schritte zurück.

Prustend und Wasser spuckend tauchte Rufus neben Darwin auf. „Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Wenn ich das Hemd nicht dabei habe, soll ich dir doch auf einem anderen Weg zeigen, dass ich dasselbe für dich empfinde!"

„Geht es dir noch gut?", keifte Lucas. „Ich habe nichts von einem Hemd erzählt oder sonst was! Du kannst froh sein, dass hier gerade keiner ist, denn das zu erklären wäre besonders schwer geworden."

„Ja und der Brief?" Rufus hielt das nasse Papier nach wie vor in der Hand.

Mit ausreichend Sicherheitsabstand griff sich der Teenager das nasse Blatt Papier, dessen Schrift zum Teil völlig zerlaufen war, aber noch genug da stand um entziffern zu können, was der Schreiber mitzuteilen hatte.

„Das ist doch von dir!", sagte Rufus, als er über den Rand des Beckens versuchte zu klettern. Mit seiner engen Lederhose kein einfaches Unterfangen. Mit Darwins Hilfe gelang es ihm dann jedoch. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass es eine kleine Leiter auf der anderen Seite des Beckens gegeben hätte.

„Nein, das ist nicht von mir. Erstens würde ich niemals auf die Idee kommen, dir so etwas zu schreiben, das solltest du außerdem wissen, klug genug dazu bist du ja. Und zweitens habe ich eine ganz andere Schrift!" Zum Beweis schrieb er einen kurzen Satz auf einen Schmierzettel der zwischen den ganzen Reagenzgläsern und Proben auf dem Tisch lag. „Siehst du?"

Zweifelnd betrachtete der Sänger dies alles. „Stimmt, aber du kannst das ja verstellt haben, weil du das alles geheim halten möchtest. Von mir aus gerne, das hat auch seinen Reiz."

Augenrollend war Lucas schon wieder kurz davor dem Mann an die Gurgel zu springen. „Du hast mir gerade einen unfreiwilligen Kuss aufgedrückt und bist dafür baden gegangen. Wie viele Beweise brauchst du noch, bis du begreifst, dass ich nicht schwul bin und es auch nicht vor habe zu werden? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer dir das hier geschrieben hat, aber ich bin es definitiv nicht gewesen und nun lass mich bitte meine Arbeit tun, denn sonst gehe ich dir wirklich noch an den Kragen!"

Enttäuscht sah Rufus seinen Schwarm an. Stimmte das wirklich? Wie es schien war dem auch so. Lucas zeigte nicht die leiseste Regung von Gefallen an dem, was eben geschehen war. Dabei war er sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass nur Lucas diesen Brief hätte schreiben können. „Aber wer soll es denn dann sein? Außer dir ist hier doch niemand, der mein Fan sein könnte und dem ich vorher schon begegnet war. Lonnie ist eine sie und die würde außerdem nicht Verehrer schreiben."

„Wer logisch denken kann ist im Vorteil. Denk drüber nach, wer von den Männern in Frage kommt, dann sollte das doch leicht zu klären sein oder zieh dieses absolut tuntige Hemd an." Lucas drehte sich bereits wieder seinem Computer zu. Der Schock über den Kuss ließ langsam nach. Dabei hatte er bis vor kurzem noch gedacht dem schlimmsten entkommen zu sein.

Nachdenklich sah Rufus auf seinem Brief. „Jemand, dem ich begegnet bin und hier mit auf dem Boot ist. Dein Freund Ben ist es nicht, der hat nur Augen für Lonnie. Dein Zimmergenosse mag meine Musik nicht und der Dagger ist nicht klug genug... vielleicht mag Jimmy mich ja doch!"

„Klar, oder der Commander!", meinte Lucas wie beiläufig und stürzte damit nur eine neue Lawine den Abhang hinunter.

„Aber sicher doch! Warum ich da nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin! Der Commander muss es sein. Weshalb will er denn ein Auge auf mich werfen? Ich gehe gleich zu ihm." Gesagt getan, schon drehte Rufus sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand.

Lucas wollte ihm noch hinterher rufen, er soll sich doch etwas trockenes anziehen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Besser war es, sich nicht zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen. Der Commander würde ihm schon etwas entsprechende sagen, wenn er ihm genauso um den Hals fiel wie dem Teenager. Kaum zu glauben, doch es schien, als sei er ganz schnell über die Abfuhr von Lucas hinweg gekommen.

Jedoch ahnte Lucas nicht, dass Rufus eigentlich nur zum Commander wollte um diesen zu sagen, dass er keinerlei Interesse an anderen Männern hatte, da er seinen Prinzen bereits gefunden hatte. Alles was er noch tun musste, war diesen von sich zu überzeugen. Auf die Idee mit dem Umziehen kam der Sänger von selbst. Kaum war er in trockene Sachen geschlüpft, ging er leichtfüßig zur Brücke, wo ihn ein ängstlicher Lieutenant Brody unter ausreichend Sicherheitsabstand mitteilte, der Commander sei in der Offiziersmesse und hätte dort ein Meeting mit dem Captain und ihren anderen Gästen. „Vielen Dank, mein Süßer!", sagte Rufus zum Abschied und warf Brody noch einen Handkuss entgegen, den dieser mit Entsetzten versuchte zu ignorieren. Kaum einer auf der Brücke konnte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als James Brody mit hochrotem Kopf wie wild versuchte auf den Tasten seiner Konsole vor sich herum zu drücken begann. Dummerweise mit zuviel Elan, denn im nächsten Moment bekam das Schiff Schlagseite, da er die Ballasttanks auf der Backbordseite entleert hatte.

Rufus ließ sich davon nicht weiter beirren und dachte sich grinsend seinen Teil. Dass er auf den Lieutenant so umwerfend wirkte, hatte er sich ja auch nicht träumen lassen…das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal zum Commander, um etwas zu klären. Die Offiziersmesse war schließlich schnell erreicht und der Sänger wartete artig vor der Tür. Allerdings wurde ihm schon nach zehn Minuten unglaublich langweilig und er riskierte einen Blick durch die kleinen Sichtfenster der Tür zu dem Raum. Viel gab es dort nun aber nicht zu sehen. Es schien so als wären die Herrschaften dort kurz vorm einschlafen, allerdings waren ihre sich bewegenden Münder ein Zeichen dafür, dass dem nicht ganz so war. Wie konnte man sich das nur freiwillig antun?

Gerade als Rufus etwas auffiel, standen alle Personen um den Tisch in der Offiziersmesse auf. Der Sänger hatte schon wieder vergessen, was ihn eben noch für ein Gefühl beschlichen hatte, denn nun hatte das Gespräch mit dem Commander Priorität.

Die Tür ging auf und wie zufällig stand ein freundlich lächelnder Rufus Wainwright vor Captain Bridger, der den Raum als erster verlassen hatte. „Gibt es etwas, Mr. Wainwright?" fragte er und malte sich in Gedanken schon, was es nun wieder sein konnte.

„Ich wollte nur etwas mit dem Commander besprechen." Antwortete Rufus völlig unschuldig zurück.

Innerlich atmete Bridger erleichtert auf, wenn dem so war, dann hätte jetzt Jonathan ein Problem und nicht er selbst. Allerdings war die Chance hoch, dass der Commander seine Beschwerden über den Sänger bei ihm abladen würde…Bridger schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Irgendwie war es in letzter Zeit sehr unruhig hier an Bord. „Dann viel Glück." Sagte der Captain noch und verschwand.

Kurz darauf kam Ford auf den Sänger zu, während Dr. Wolenczak im Hintergrund mit seinen Assistenten noch ein paar Papiere zusammensuchte und ordnete.

Ford hoffte noch mit einem flüchtigen Gruß davonzukommen, aber Rufus Wainwright sprach ihn tatsächlich direkt an. „Commander Ford."

Der Offizier seufzte. „Ja, Mr. Wainwright?"

Rufus legte eine Hand auf Fords Schulter und blickte ihn einfühlend an, was diesen wiederum veranlasste sich zu Tode zu fürchten. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden und dem Offizier stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Er hatte gehört was Brody passiert war. Erst hatte er es noch lustig gefunden, aber wenn ihm jetzt das gleiche Schicksal drohte, schien das ganze nicht mehr ganz so amüsant.

„Commander, ich weiß ihr Angebot wirklich zu schätzen, aber…"

Im Hintergrund hatte Lawrence seine Assistenten angewiesen sämtliche Papiere so langsam wie möglich einzusammeln. Er wollte die Chance nutzen, wenn er den Sänger schon einmal genauer im Auge behalten konnte…

„…Sie müssen verstehen…" Rufus begutachtete den Commander noch einmal von oben bis unten…"Sie sind wirklich ein attraktiver Mann, aber wie sehr sie sich auch bemühen, mein Herz gehört bereits jemand anderem."

Jonathan Ford versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und schob die Hand des Sängers ganz langsam von seiner Schulter. „Mr. Wainwright." In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein gewisser Zorn wieder, in den seine Angst bereits umgeschlagen war. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon sie reden und sie würden mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie mit diesem seltsamen Verhalten aufhören würden."

Rufus seufzte. „Ich versteh sie ja, aber Verdrängung ist auch nicht immer die beste Lösung. Es muss ihnen ja auch nicht peinlich sein."

„Was genau, meinen sie, sollte mir denn nicht peinlich sein. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie überhaupt sprechen." Ford wirkte immer gereizter.

„Ihren Brief." Kam die Antwort schlicht.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Brief, also hören sie endlich auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden." Der Commander hatte seine Arme verschränkt und sich drohend vor dem Sänger aufgebaut…in dieser Position verharrte er aber nicht allzu lang, denn kurze Zeit später spürte er schon den Blick, so einen gewissen Blick des Sängers auf seinen Oberarmen. Ford räusperte sich.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe verstanden. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass keine Missverständnisse auftauchen, denn ich liebe L…jemand anderen." Rufus hatte den interessierten Blick von Lucas' Vater gesehen und sich ganz spontan dazu entschlossen, hier vielleicht nicht allzu offen zu sprechen.

Commander Ford war ernsthaft genervt. „Na wie schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Schönen Tag noch." Völlig fertig mit den Nerven machte sich Ford auf den Weg zur Brücke. Bridger würde nicht glauben, was dieser Sängerkerl sich wieder erlaubt hatte.

„Hm…" war Rufus letzter Kommentar in Richtung Commander. Ihm war zwar schon relativ früh klar gewesen, dass der Commander den Brief nicht geschrieben hatte (was ihn natürlich nicht daran gehindert hatte, das Gespräch weiter zuführen, denn Ford musste nach Ansicht des Sängers dringend einmal lockerer werden), doch nun stellte sich ihm die Frage: wer war es dann?

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Assistenten rund um Lawrence Wolenczak den ganzen Papierkram zusammengesammelt, während dieser dem Gespräch zwischen Rufus Wainwright und dem Commander gelauscht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dieser Sänger führte etwas im Schilde. Wie konnte er ihn nur am besten die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten? Diesem Kerl immer hinterher laufen war ihm schon einmal nicht möglich…Dr. Wolenczaks Blick fiel auf einen seinen Assistenten. „Wallace!"

Wallace schreckte auf. „Ja?"

Lawrence blickte in Richtung Rufus, da sich dieser in diesem Augenblick dazu entschlossen hatte weiterzugehen. „Wallace, tun sie mir einen Gefallen und behalten sie diesen Sittenstrolch dort im Auge! Der soll die Finger von meinem Sohn lassen!"

„Aber Doktor! Was ist mit ihrer Arbe…"

„Papperlapapp! Glauben sie mir, das geht auch so. Nun los, sonst ist er weg. Und verhalten sie sich nicht zu auffällig!"

Ohne weitere Widerworte war Wallace aus der Offiziersmesse verschwunden und verfolgte, möglichst unauffällig, wie von ihm verlangt, den Sänger.


	23. Anschläge

Anm: FERIEN! Etwas wichtigeres gibt es im Leben nicht, als das. Na gut, vielleicht doch. Reviews zum Beispiel und dafür danke ich im Namen von meiner lieben Sista Samusa und mir. Wir machen nach einer kleinen Pause nun weiter mit den Updates. Beide hatten wir uns von einem wirklich phänomenalen Konzert zu erholen, das unter uns gesagt, obwohl sehr günstig, fast schon wieder zu gut war um nur für den Preis jemanden rein zu lassen. Wir hatten beide unseren Spaß, soll das heißen. - Also, wer mal die Möglichkeit haben sollte Rufus live zu sehen, tut es! Ich habe von mehreren Leuten bereits gehört die ins kalte Wasser gesprungen sind und meinetwegen nur den Song aus "Shrek" kannten, dort auf das Konzert sind und richtig angetan waren. Aber nun geht es weiter, sonst wird das Vorwort länger als das Kapitel selber!

Rufus ging summend durch die Gänge der seaQuest und schien bester Laune. Ihm war noch eingefallen, dass ja noch ein Konzert hier an Bord ausstand und er noch keinen Termin festgelegt hatte. Also war er nun auf dem Weg zur Brücke, da er sonst keine Ahnung hatte wie genau das hier mit den Dienstzeiten geregelt war, auf die er ja Acht geben sollte.

Auf besagter Brücke angekommen, sah er gleich einen, sich den Kopf reibenden, Bridger. Der Captain bekam gerade Fords Erlebnisse brühwarm erzählt und schien darüber nicht allzu glücklich zu sein. Lieutenant Brody saß irgendwie eingeschüchtert vor seiner Konsole und schien sich nicht zu trauen auch nur irgendjemandem in die Augen zu schauen.

Als einige Crewmietlieder auf der Brücke anfingen zu kichern, merkten bald alle anwesenden, dass Rufus Wainwright sie mit seiner Gegenwart beglückte. Zur Abwechslung war es dieses mal Brody der sich ein Loch zum Verstecken suchte, aber keins fand, während der Commander dem Captain vielsagende Blicke zuwarf, als wäre das Erscheinen des Sängers die Bestätigung für das eben Erzählte.

"Ich hätte eine Frage." Sagte der Sänger schließlich freundlich.

Bridger seufzte. "Lieutenant, kommen sie bitte mal mit." Durch eine Geste deutete er auch dem Commander und Rufus ihm zu folgen. Die vier Personen platzierten sich einige Meter weit weg von der Brücke, um den manchmal viel zu neugierigen Ohren der restlichen Crewmitgliedern zu entgehen. Der einzige, der außer ihnen noch mitbekommen würde, was sie zu besprechen hatten, war Wallace, der sich in sicherer Entfernung hinter einer Ecke versteckt hatte, um zu lauschen.

"Meine Herren, ich denke das alles geht hier ein wenig zu weit. Streiche und ähnliches können sehr lustig sein, aber wir befinden uns hier auf einem U-Boot und ich denke was zu viel ist, ist zu viel." Bridger blickte auf Rufus. "Der Spaß ist vorläufig vorbei, Lieutenant Brody dürfte seine Lektion gelernt haben und was immer der Commander verbrochen haben sollte, um eine ähnliche Behandlung zu verdienen, befehle ich als Captain dieses Schiffes, dass sie damit aufhören."

Brody zögerte keinen Moment und verschwand kurz in Richtung Brücke um lautstark zu verkünden, dass das alles nur ein kranker Scherz gewesen war. Kurz darauf stand er wieder bei den anderen. "Das war nicht lustig. Wo sind wir denn hier? Ich fühl mich ja wie in der Highschool, wo es Gang und Gebe war wilde Gerüchte über jemanden zu verbreiten." Brody schüttelte den Kopf.

Rufus räusperte sich. "Genau darum ging es doch. Du hast schließlich angefangen…Jimmy." Er konnte nicht anders und musste grinsend, während Brody rot anzulaufen schien vor Wut. Der Musiker ignorierte das einfach und blickte nun wider zum Captain und dem Commander. "Was das allerdings mit Commander Ford zu tun haben soll weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mich vorhin lediglich mit ihm unterhalten, falls sie darauf anspielen. Außerdem war das ganze so oder so ein Missverständnis."

Ford atmete hörbar ein und aus. Ihm wurde das ganze ein wenig lächerlich.

"Ich denke wir sollten es dabei belassen und uns beruhigen, sonst nimmt das nie ein Ende." erklärte Bridger. "Lassen sie uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen, wie wäre das?" Daraufhin gab es keine großartige Diskussion und die drei Offiziere gingen wieder zur Brücke zurück, bis der Commander noch einmal aufgehalten wurde.

"Commander Ford?" rief Rufus ihm zuckersüß hinterher.

Augen rollend drehte sich der hochrangige Offizier um. "Was?"

"Ich bräuchte Informationen zu den Dienstzeiten, um mein Konzert zu planen…bitte." Mehr oder weniger erfreut erhielt Rufus Wainwright dann auch seine gewünschten Informationen und suchte gleich seinen Lieblingsfan auf, um ihm zu erzählen, wann denn das Konzert stattfinden würde.

Endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe genießend, saß Lucas gemütlich in seiner Koje, hatte sich ein Videospiel in den Computer geworfen und besagtes Gerät auf seinen im Schneidersitz verknoteten Beinen liegen. Darwin war mehrere Male an der Röhre vorbei geschwommen und hatte kurz hinein gesehen, was Lucas so trieb.

Als Rufus Wainwright vor der offenen Tür zur Kabine angekommen war und wartete, dass sein Lieblingsfan oder die Liebe seines Lebens (je nachdem was man gerade bevorzugte) ihn bemerkte, geschah überhaupt nichts. Das Computergenie war zu sehr mit seinem Spiel beschäftigt, als dass er sich um andere Dinge kümmerte.

Sollte er sich räuspern, um von Lucas wahr genommen zu werden? Ach, er hatte Zeit. Kurzerhand saß er auf der obersten Stufe in der gemeinsamen Kabine von Tony und Lucas. Das Fehlen von Tony Piccolo fiel ihm natürlich sofort auf. Das machte aber gar nichts. Wenn sie allein waren, hatte das noch mehr Reize.

Ganz allein waren sie natürlich nicht, denn nicht weit entfernt stand Wallace auf einer der Treppenstufen, die zu den anderen Decks ober- und unterhalb dieses hier gehörten. Er hielt sich soweit versteckt, dass er jederzeit nach oben flüchten konnte, sollte Rufus aus der Kabine heraus kommen. Dem Dr. würde es sicherlich nicht gefallen, wenn er hörte, dass der Mann, den er zu beobachten hatte, genau zu seinem Sohn gegangen war. Allerdings lautete sein Auftrag auch nur beobachten und nicht etwas zu verhindern. Wallace wollte sich gerade etwas strecken, als ihm jemand unbekanntes von hinten einen kräftigen Stoß gab und er schmerzhaft die Treppe hinunter fiel. Etwas knackte und das nächste woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, bevor er in dunkler Ohnmacht Zuflucht suchte, war wie nah der Boden seinem Kopf kommen würde.

Rufus drehte sich herum. War da etwas runter gefallen?

Lucas hatte es auch gehört und sofort auf Pause geschaltet. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Sänger, der da auf der Treppe in seine Kabine saß. Nun, er hatte dort gesessen, denn die Neugier ließ ihn durch die Luke nach draußen gucken. "Da ist einer gestürzt.", sagte er und begann sofort zu dem Verletzten zu eilen.

Von der Koje runter springend hechtete Lucas an die interne Kommunikationskonsole und rief den medizinischen Dienst. Sobald das getan war, eilte er Rufus Wainwright nach. Der Sänger kniete neben einem bewusstlosen Mann und traute sich nicht ihn zu berühren. "Er hat eine Kopfwunde, aber scheint noch zu leben. Wenn man von dem eklig verdrehte Arm einmal absieht. Ich glaube nur er braucht dringend medizinische Hilfe.", sagte er, sobald Lucas bei ihm angekommen war.

"Ich habe bereits die Krankenstation verständigt, die müssten gleich hier sein." Kaum hatte Lucas das gesagt, ging neben seiner Kabine die Tür zum MagLev auf und die Sanitäter eilten heraus. Der Teenager ging sogleich einige Schritte zur Seite, damit die Männer ihre Arbeit machen konnte. "Komm mit, ich muss meinem Vater sagen, dass einer seiner Leute einen Unfall hatte." Mit einem Kopfnicken gab er dem Sänger zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Dem leitenden Sanitäter hatte er bereits gesagt gehabt, dass er nichts gesehen hatte und sie nur durch den Krach des Sturzes davon mitbekommen hatten.

Rufus folgte Lucas nur zu gern. "Das wird lustig, wenn wir jetzt gemeinsam zu deinem Vater gehen.", meinte der Sänger grinsend.

"Wird es nicht, denn ich werde dich unterwegs in deinem Quartier absetzen. Mein Vater ist schon schlecht gelaunt genug und das wird jetzt noch schlimmer werden. Was hast du eigentlich schon wieder von mir gewollt? Du kommst doch nicht einfach so zu mir, nur um mir zu zu sehen, wie ich meine Spiele am Computer mache."

Nun fiel es Rufus wieder ein. "Stimmt, ich habe jetzt einen Termin für das Konzert! Ich kann sogar mehrere machen, wenn das gewünscht wird. Für meine beiden Fans mache ich das auf jeden Fall!" Die beiden Fans waren Lucas und Lonnie, wobei der Sänger insgeheim doch noch hoffte mehreren Leuten auf diesem Boot ein Begriff zu sein, die nur zu gerne ihn einmal live sehen würden.

"Aha... und wann nun?"

"Heute Abend geht es schon los. Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich werde einige Hilfe brauchen bei den Vorbereitungen. Ich habe das Klavier noch gar nicht ausprobiert, das ihr hier an Bord habt. Das wäre schon mal ganz praktisch, denn dann müsste ich nicht mein Keyboard hier aufstellen und ich mag es sowieso viel lieber am Klavier zu spielen."

"Soweit ich weiß ist das perfekt gestimmt. Kannst aber gerne noch drüber klimpern, wenn du unbedingt möchtest. Du weißt ja wo alles ist."

"Und wer hilft mir nun bei den Vorbereitungen?", bohrte Rufus weiter. Konnte es sein, dass Lucas gerade versuchte ihn los zu werden?

"Frag Ben, der ist für dich zuständig."

Kurz dachte der Sänger nach. "Gut, dann bis später und wehe du kommst nicht!" Schon war er um eine andere Ecke verschwunden. Lucas überlegte noch, ob er Rufus hinterher rufen sollte, dass er auf dem Weg in die Wäscherei war und dort sich zudem noch eine Sackgasse befand. Am besten ließ er dies bleiben, so war er ihn schneller los.

"Hah, jetzt hätte ich mich beinahe verlaufen.", ertönte hinter ihm die fröhliche Stimme Rufus Wainwrights. Soviel dazu ihn schneller los zu sein, seufzte Lucas innerlich.

"Nein sowas aber auch, wenn du da hinten runter machst, kommst du schneller zu Ben.", half Lucas ihm schnell auf die Sprünge, damit er weiter seines Weges ziehen konnte.

"Danke mein süßer Schnuckel!", rief Rufus ihm noch hinterher. Hier war ja keiner, da konnte er das ruhig machen.

Dem Teenager stellten sich dabei jedoch die Nackenhaare auf und er war kurz davor im Erdboden zu versinken. Hoffentlich hatte das keiner mitbekommen. Einen kleinen Moment der Fassung benötigte er nun, ehe er seinem Vater gegenübertreten konnte. Die Schritte des Sängers verhallten hinter ihm den Gang entlang und waren schon bald nicht mehr zu hören.

Sobald es wieder einigermaßen ging, setzte er seinen Weg fort und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Quartier seines Vaters. Dieses Verhalten war der Wissenschaftler von seinem Sohn gewohnt und hatte es bereits vor einigen Jahren aufgegeben ihn zu maßregeln. Das hatte bei Lucas bisher nicht gefruchtet in dieser Sache. Aus diesem Grund verwunderte es auch nicht, dass Dr. Wolenczak den Eindringling einfach ignorierte und seiner Arbeit weiter nach ging. Bestimmt wollte Lucas nur etwas Geld oder in seinen Unterlagen herum schnüffeln. Wegen Problemen kam der nicht zu ihm. Das sollte er sich bloß niemals einfallen lassen. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn der große Dr. Wolenczak plötzlich sich mit Teenagerproblemen beschäftigen müsste?

Wie erwartet war sein Vater völlig in Arbeit vertieft und es würde eine Weile dauern, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Lucas nutzte die Gelegenheit sich ein wenig in dem Raum umzusehen und zu gucken, ob nicht hier oder da etwas herum lag, das für ihn interessant sein könnte. Leider war dem dieses mal nicht so und er nahm sich einen Stift vom Schreibtisch und klaute unter dem Ellbogen seines Vaters den Notizblock weg.

"Lucas!"

Oh, er hatte doch die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich ziehen können. Nun... dann brauchte Lucas den Block und den Stift auch nicht mehr. "Einer deiner Assistenten hatte einen Unfall. Keine Ahnung wer das war oder wie der heißt, aber es kann nur einer deiner Leute gewesen sein, denn sonst befinden sich keine anderen Passagiere an Bord."

"Erzähl mir das mal genauer. Was soll das heißen einer meiner Leute hätte einen Unfall gehabt? Wo genau soll das geschehen sein und vor allem wann?" Nun war alle Aufmerksamkeit von Lawrence Wolenczak auf Lucas gerichtet. Der konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann dieser ihm jemals so genau zugehört hatte.

"Gerade eben ist das erst geschehen. Die Sanitäter müssten ihn bereits auf die Krankenstation gebracht haben. Ich weiß nicht was genau geschehen ist, ich war in meiner Kabine, habe ein Spiel gespielt und dann hat es Rums gemacht und Rufus sagte, da sei jemand gerade die Treppe runter gefallen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Rufus zuckte die linke Augenbraue von Lawrence nervös hoch. "Rufus? Soll das heißen, dieser Sänger war schon wieder in deiner Nähe?"

Augen rollend nahm Lucas den Argwohn im Ton seines Vaters zur Kenntnis. "Ja, der war zufällig bei mir um mir zu sagen, dass er heute Abend ein Konzert an Bord geben wird. Nichts weiter. Kein Grund für neue Gerüchte oder Sorgen für dich. Du kannst dich beim Konzert ja neben mich setzen und wirst sehen, er hält sich von mir fern." Er bezweifelte zwar, dass sein Vater dem beiwohnen wird, aber es wäre zumindest eine Chance heute Abend ein wenig Ruhe vor Rufus haben zu können.

"Wird man mir Bescheid geben, wie es Wallace geht?" Doch bevor er noch etwas unternehmen konnte, war es schon heraus. Lucas sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "DU hast den Kerl auf mich angesetzt um mich auszuspionieren, richtig? Andernfalls hättest du jetzt nicht gewusst, welcher deiner Assistenten da einen Unfall gehabt hat. Ich habe noch nicht einmal gesagt, wie der Typ ausgesehen hat!"

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich und möchte sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", versuchte sich Lawrence aus dieser Situation heraus zu reden.

"Das ist doch völlig krank! Du hast dir niemals auch nur irgendwelche Sorgen um mich gemacht oder dich darum gekümmert, ob alles in Ordnung mit mir ist! Dir geht es doch nur um deinen Ruf! Du hast Angst, es könnte etwas in die Presse kommen, wenn ich auf einmal etwas anstelle und das färbt dann sofort auf dich wieder ab."

"Ich glaube du hast da etwas missverstanden, Lucas. Ja, ich habe Wallace darum gebeten ein Auge auf diesen Sängerknaben zu werfen, doch aber nur um zu gewähren, dass er dir nicht gefährlich wird. Ich traue solchen Menschen nicht und das zurecht, wie ich leider schon allzu oft feststellen musste."

Zweifelnd sah Lucas zu seinem Vater. "Weißt du was? Mir ist gerade der Kragen geplatzt und ich habe echt keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Mist hier. Wenn du einen Grund brauchst dir Sorgen zu machen, dann gebe ich dir einen. Ich werde auf der Stelle zu Rufus gehen und ihm sagen, dass das mit uns beiden doch was werden wird und ich auch öffentlich mich zu ihm bekennen werde. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Wütend warf er die Tür zu und stapfte davon. Nun war ihm die gute Laune für den Tag mal wieder verdorben, dabei hatte er sich doch schon auf das Konzert gefreut gehabt. Wie oft kam man denn in den Genuß so im kleinen Kreis ein Privatkonzert von Rufus Wainwright zu erhalten. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, das zu machen, womit er seinem Vater eben gedroht hatte. Dazu musste sich einiges an ihm erst einmal ändert und das war nicht der Fall. Dieser Mann hatte ihn nur so wütend gemacht, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte.

Sobald er bei seiner Kabine angekommen war, stellte er fest, dass dort jemand gewesen ist. Sein Computer lag am Boden in tausend kleiner Stücke zerschlagen. Jemand musste hier übelst drinnen gewütet haben. Sofort keimte neuer Zorn in ihm auf. Wer machte denn sowas? Einen Computer behandelte man doch auf andere Weise und nicht so. Inmitten der zerbrochenen Elektroteile lag ein weißes Blatt Papier. Um seine Identität zu wahren hatte der Angreifer es vorgezogen seine Nachricht getippt zu hinterlassen.

Lass die Finger von ihm oder du bist der nächste, der einen Unfall erleidt!

Das war die ganze Nachricht. Lucas konnte sich das nicht erklären, was das sein sollte oder von wem er die Finger lassen sollte. Er hatte doch niemanden etwas getan! Sein schöner Computer in tausend kleiner Teile zerlegt. Seine schönen illegalen ungeschützten und total vergessen zu sichernde Dateien ebenso zerstört wie das Gerät selbst. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle in Tränen ausgebrochen. Wozu hatte er Stunden mit den Downloads und dem kopieren, dem hacken und heimlichen selbst geschriebenen Schutzprogrammen verbracht, wenn ein Verrückter diese Arbeit innerhalb weniger Minuten zerstörte?


	24. Lawrence schafft klare Verhältnisse

Anm: Wie immer ein dickes Danke schön an Kiddo für ihr Review! Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, eines Tages wirst du lachen und schön faul zu Hause liegen, während wie total im Stress sind. Das sehe ich schon kommen!

Jemand anders wollte in diesem Moment ebenfalls in Tränen ausbrechen, denn ihr Sängergast stellte sich als sehr pingeliger Typ heraus, der nur schwer zufrieden zu stellen war, was die Vorbereitungen für das Konzert am Abend betrafen. Warum musste es eigentlich immer ihn treffen? Er war Versorgungsoffizier und nicht etwa Vorarbeiter oder Privatsekretär von diesem schwulen Sänger. Anstatt auch mal einen Finger zu krümmen, saß dieser am Klavier und spielte dort ein paar Melodien, während Ben ständig irgendwas bereinigen musste, was den Klang störte oder wenn der Sänger meinte, das Licht sei nicht gut genug. Sie hatten in den letzten fünf Minuten das Klavier bereits siebenmal verschoben. Ständig gab es etwas, was Rufus störte.

Als die Flügeltüren geräuschvoll aufgeschwungen wurden, blickten die beiden auf. "Oh, Dr. Wolenczak.", meinte Rufus freundlich, der sofort Lucas' Vater erkannt hatte. "Wollen sie bei den Proben zu hören? Da muss ich sie leider auf etwas später vertrösten, denn wir..."

"Halten sie den Mund, sie Perversling!", unterbrach der Wissenschaftler Rufus wirsch. Im nächsten Moment hatte er diesen am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn bereits heftig.

"Hey, sie zerreißen mir ja das teure Hemd!"

Lawrence achtete nicht auf die Proteste. "Sie werden mir jetzt ganz genau zuhören und sich das ein für alle mal hinter die Ohren schreiben. Ich verbiete es ihnen sich weiterhin auch nur ansatzweise meinem Sohn zu nähern!"

Der Sänger konnte nicht an der pulsierenden Ader auf der Stirn des Wissenschaftlers vorbei sehen. Hinter diesem stand ein anderer seiner Assistenten, den dieser befohlen hatte, ihm zu folgen ohne ihn auch nur über die Umstände zu informieren. Unschuldig betrachtete er die Szene. Ben Krieg, der zu überrascht von dem ganzen Aufruhr war und überlegte, ob er nicht doch ein Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hatte, konnte im ersten Moment überhaupt nichts tun, dabei wäre er als Offizier verpflichtet gewesen hier für Ordnung zu sorgen.

"Ich bin im Moment ein wenig verunsichert, worüber sie sich eigentlich sorgen machen. Mir fällt es auch schwer mich zu rechtfertigen, solange sie mir halb die Luft abschnüren.", versuchte Rufus sich Gehör zu verschaffen, doch er wurde bereits wieder gewaltsam durch geschüttelt.

"Mein Assistent Jaque wird ab sofort ständig in ihrer Nähe sein und dafür sorgen, dass sie Lucas nicht zu nahe kommen. Mir ist es völlig egal, ob ihr beide zueinander Gefühle hegt oder nicht, doch ich werde nicht zulasse, dass er sich öffentlich dazu bekennen will, mit ihnen ein Liebespaar zu bilden. Auf gar keinen Fall!"

Nun wurde das auch Rufus zu bunt und er trat Lawrence gegen das Schienbein um sich befreien zu können. Sobald er einige Meter an Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte, wetterte er wütend zurück. "Soweit ich weiß, hat ihr Sohn bereits mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Interesse an einer Beziehung zu einem Mann hat! Es wäre schön, wenn dem so wäre, aber das ist es nicht und ich bin durch aus ein vernünftiger Mensch, der die Wünsche anderer respektiert! Aber ich schätze es nicht einfach so von ihnen überfallen zu werden! Man kann auch in einem normalen Ton miteinander reden!"

Ben fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wo war der immer fröhliche und stets mit einem Lächeln gesegnete Sänger auf einmal hin? Er räusperte sich und wollte gerade für ein wenig mehr Ruhe sorgen, als Lucas' Vater erneut ausholte.

"Sie können mir erzählen was sie wollen, mein Sohn war gerade eben bei mir und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er ihnen seine Liebe gestehen wird und ich werde das auf gar keinen Fall zulassen!"

Rufus wusste darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern. Was hörte er da?

Jaque, der ja eigentlich ab sofort ein Auge auf den Sänger werfen sollte, war davon genauso überrascht wie der Sänger selbst. Der Sohn seines Chefs hatte sich wirklich in den Sänger verliebt und wollte mit ihm... na wenn das nicht für Presse sorgen würde. Kein Wunder warum Dr. Wolenczak so aus dem Häuschen war. Es gab genug konservative Leute in ihrer Branche, die darin ein erhebliches Minus sehen würden.

Der Versorgungsoffizier stand mit offenem Mund da und bekam ihn nicht mehr zu. Hatte Lucas das wirklich gesagt und auch gemeint? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn! Erst stellte er sich gegen die Gerüchte und war auch noch ziemlich sauer und dann kam er mit einem mal selbst an mit dieser Sache. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass sie es alle nur nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatten?

"Ach bestimmt hat er sie nur aufgezogen.", meinte Rufus nach einer Weile.

Lawrence sah das nicht so. "Ich kenne meinen Sohn. Der sagt einiges und vieles trifft dann nicht ein, aber ich habe keine Lust das Risiko einzugehen. Sie werden sich von ihm fern halten und Jaque wird dabei ein Auge auf sie haben. Sobald ihm irgendwas auffällt, dann können sie mit einem Gerichtsverfahren rechnen, das sich gewaschen hat!" Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich zu seinem Assistenten. "Sie werden ihm nicht mehr von der Seiten weichen und falls doch, sind sie gefeuert, das ist ihnen hoffentlich klar!" Dann verschwand er genauso wütend wie er gekommen war.

Nach einer fast erstickenden Stille, die ewig anzuhalten schien, durchbrach Ben diese. "Das war aber eine Ablenkung, dann können wir uns ja frisch ans Werk zurück machen und das Konzert vorbereiten."

"Es wird kein Konzert geben.", sagte Rufus matt und ging geknickt aus dem Raum. Jaque nahm seine Pflicht ernst und folgte ihm. Vor seinem Quartier angekommen sah der Sänger zu dem Assistenten. "Aber allein in meine Kabine darf ich noch, oder müssen sie mir selbst dort hinterher?" Wieder hatte er einmal mehr dieses seltsame Gefühl, das er noch nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Warum beschlich ihn nur diese Art von Deja vú?

Jaque schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, nicht wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich rein komme. Hier draußen wird es mir schon gemütlich werden." Das hörte Rufus aber schon gar nicht mehr, sobald das Nein erklungen war, hatte er sich in sein Quartier zurück gezogen. Dabei dachte er manchmal seine Eltern seien schlimm und er hätte ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater aber der von Lucas war ja wirklich so schlimm, wie er ihm erst erzählt hatte. Hoffentlich erreichten sie bald diese Forschungsbasis und würden ihn loswerden. Eher kam Rufus nicht mehr hier raus. Sein Keyboard lag auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich darauf niedergelassen und spielte eine traurige Melodie, die ihm mit einem Mal in den Sinn gekommen und vorher noch nie von ihm gespielt worden war.

Mit dem zusammengeknüllten Zettel trat Lucas aus dem MagLev und eilte die wenigen Stufen zur Brücke hinauf. Keiner schien sein Kommen zu bemerken. Captain Bridger unterhielt sich gerade mit Commander Ford über eine zurück liegende Mission, die ihnen beiden in dem Moment wohl eher zusagte als der langweilige Brückendienst. Die zwei entwickelten sich noch zu richtig guten Freunden. Das Computergenie drängelte sich zwischen die beiden und hielt Bridger seinen Brief hin.

"Was ist das?", fragte der Captain mit einem Blick auf den Zettel.

Lucas hielt ihm weiterhin das weiße Blatt hin bis es Bridger endlich nahm und die Zeile überflog. Commander Ford beugte sich neugierig hinüber um auch lesen zu können, was ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied ihnen da brachte.

"Wer hat das denn geschrieben?", fragte Ford.

"Keine Ahnung, doch wer auch immer das war, der hat auch meinen Computer kaputt gemacht." Lucas griff in seine Hosentaschen und schüttete ein paar winzige Teilchen aus, die mal Computerchips gewesen waren. "Alles kaputt!" Ihm versagte fast die Stimme über den Schmerz seines Verlustes. Ihm tat das mit jeder Minute die verging mehr weh.

"Du hast wirklich keine Idee, wer das gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Bridger nochmals an Lucas gewandt, doch der schüttelte nur mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf.

"Vielleicht war es dieser Kerl selbst, weil er nun doch sauer ist über die verschmähte Liebe.", meinte der Commander.

"So ein Unsinn! Dazu hätte Rufus keine Zeit gehabt und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er zu so einer Tat imstande wäre. Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Irgendwer ist hier an Bord, dem es anscheinend noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dass das alles nur ein dummes Gerücht war!" In dieser Hinsicht war sich der Teenager mehr als sicher.

"Commander," sagte Bridger während er noch immer auf den Zettel sah und sich den kurzen Satz ein weiteres mal durchlas. Ford blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "sie werden hier auf der Brücke weiter die Stellung halten und du kommst mit mir mit." Er nahm Lucas am Arm und führte ihn von der Brücke.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Lucas.

"In mein Quartier." Anstatt die Magnetbahn zu benutzen, gingen sie den normalen Weg durch das Boot. Das Computergenie kannte den Captain nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass er das nur tat, weil er noch genau über das nachdenken wollte, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte oder was das beste in diesem Fall war. Aber andererseits konnte es auch sein, das Lucas nur eine neue Predigt erwartete. Die Absichten Bridgers waren manchmal nur schwer zu erkennen.

In der Kapitänskajüte angekommen, betätigte Bridger als erstes die Kommunikationskonsole und rief Dr. Smith zu sich. "Möchtest du etwas?" Gemeint waren ein paar Süßigkeiten, die der Captain in einer Tüte offen liegen hatte. Seit wann gab es denn das hier? Zwar war Lucas über diese Tatsache mehr als verwirrt, doch der Verlust wegen des Computers war viel größer. Bedenkenlos griff er zu und stopfte sich gleich eine ordentliche Portion Zucker in den Mund.

Es klopfte und Dr. Smith trat zu ihnen. "Oh", sagte sie, als sie Lucas erblickte. "wie ich sehe muss ich nicht mehr nach dem Grund fragen, weshalb ich kommen sollte."

"Müssen sie das jemals?", sagte Lucas. Den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken und erntete den entsprechenden vorwurfsvollen Blick.

"Wir könnten ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten brauchen, Wendy.", sagte Bridger und bot ihr einen Platz an dem Tisch an, an welchem er bereits mit dem Teenager saß.

"Sehr gern, wenn es sich ermöglichen lässt. Es geht aber nicht darum heraus zu finden, wer als nächstes neue Gerüchte plant?" Sie musste schmunzeln. Der Kindergarten, der hier auf der seaQuest Einzug gehalten hatte, hatte auch ihr einigen Spaß bereitet.

"Wie es aussieht, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Lucas bedroht wird. Sein Computer ist zerstört worden und diese Nachricht hinterlassen." Captain Bridger gab ihr den Zettel zum lesen. Lucas hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und machte sich über die Süßigkeiten her. So schnell würde ihm Bridger sicherlich nicht wieder etwas anbieten, wenn er das alles aufgegessen hatte.

"Und sie wissen nicht, von wem das kommt? Möglicherweise ist es nur ein Scherz."

"Ein Scherz? Wendy! Der Kerl hat mir meinen Computer in lauter Einzelteile zerlegt. Ich habe garantiert noch den einen oder anderen Krümel in meiner Tasche, der mal ein Teil meines Computers war. Ich sehe das nicht mehr als Scherz an! Mir soll derjenige mal über den Weg laufen, dann wird es ernsthaft zu Problemen hier an Bord kommen!", sagte Lucas zwischen zwei Süßigkeiten um die Ärztin von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu überzeugen.

"Es scheint wirklich kein Scherz zu sein. Ich möchte den Verantwortlichen sehr schnell finden, Wendy. Wenn mittlerweile unsere Leute hier an Bord bedroht werden, möchte ich nicht wissen, wie weit das noch geht.", sagte der Captain.

Nun wurde auch die Telepathin ernst. "Ich wäre sowieso jetzt noch zu ihnen gekommen. Der Unfall des Assistenten von Lucas' Vater ist keiner gewesen. Er hat gerade erst das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Seine Erinnerungen an den Unfall waren nur vage, aber ich konnte ihn sehr genau lesen, obwohl ich es nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Jemand hat ihn gestoßen." Ihr Blick war besorgt.

"Dann können wir wirklich davon ausgehen, dass jemand hier an Bord ist, der nicht mit offenen Karten spielt." Bridger fuhr sich über den Bart.

"Was ist mit meinem Computer?", ging Lucas dazwischen. "Soll ich mir Schaufel und Besen holen und dann Däumchen drehen?"

"Du bekommst einen neuen Computer. Davon haben wir noch genug an Bord. Geh einfach zu Lieutenant Krieg, der soll dir einen geben. Ich glaube bei dir wird es da auch keine Probleme geben und er wird von mir keine Bestätigung verlangen. Ich möchte aber, dass du aufpasst, wenn du allein im Boot unterwegs bist. Der Unfall ist in deiner Nähe passiert und dieser Brief war gegen dich gerichtet. So wie das hier steht können wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen einzigen Täter handelt."

Lucas schien nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben, zumindest was den warnenden Teil der Ansprache Bridgers anging. "Lucas! Hey, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Hast du gehört, ich möchte dass du vorsichtig bist."

Der Teenager schaute den Captain gedankenverloren an: "Meinen sie Krieg hat was passendes für mich? Das bezweifle ich ja schon stark…aber sie haben schon recht, das ist besser als gar nichts, nur bringt mir das meine ganzen Dateien und…MEINE SPIELEDISK! nicht wieder. Na toll, jetzt darf ich bei dem Spiel noch mal ganz von vorne anfang…"

"Lucas!" Bridger rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja?" Was unterbrach er ihn denn jetzt?

"Du sollst vorsichtig sein." Captain Bridger sagte dies mit Ausdruck und schaute dem Computergenie in die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieses ihn auch verstanden hatte.

Lucas stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. "Keine Sorge Captain, noch mal lass ich meinen Computer sicher nicht so zurichten." Schon hatte er die Kabine verlassen. Der Captain und Dr. Smith warfen sich viel sagende, aber vor allem besorgte Blicke zu.


	25. Eine Verlobte

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Welch Freude soviel gute Reaktion auf unsere derzeitige Lieblingsgeschichte zu bekommen. Das Abenteuer wird demnächst auch weiter gehen, aber ich weiß nicht wann.

Kiddo: Du willst unbedingt auf die seaQuest? Bewirb dich einfach mal, vielleicht hast du ja noch Glück und die wollen dich.

Moonshine: Das mit den Tipps abgeben ist vielleicht wirklich keine gute Idee, denn den schuldigen haben wir auch im Nachhinein nochmals geändert. Uns war einfach danach. Freut uns aber, dass auch du deinen Spaß hier hast.

Lucas hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Bens Quartier gemacht, konnte den Lieutenant dort allerdings nirgendwo finden. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm Rufus erzählt hatte, dass doch heute das Konzert sein würde und er noch Hilfe brauchte. Ganz klar, Ben war jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade dabei sich um die Vorbereitungen zu kümmern. Dann wusste Lucas ja jetzt, wo er den Offizier zu suchen hatte.

Allerdings schien der "Konzertsaal" nicht so, als wären dort gerade große Vorbereitungen an der Tagesordnung…alles sah mehr oder weniger halb fertig aus. Ein paar Kabel lagen noch zum Stolpern einladend herum…warum also war hier niemand aufzufinden? Hatte sich Ben gedrückt und wurde nun von Rufus durch die seaQuest gejagt?

Bevor er jetzt das ganze Boot auf den Kopf stellte, sollte er doch mal bei Rufus' Kabine vorbeischauen. Irgendwas war hier nämlich nicht ganz so, wie es sein sollte…was war das nur wieder für ein Tag?

In der Zwischenzeit war vor der Tür des Sängers schon einiges los. Ein völlig entnervter Benjamin Krieg klopfte ständig gegen eben diese und versuchte den Musiker dazu zu überreden, doch wieder heraus zu kommen, um die Sache mit dem Konzert zu Ende zu bringen, da er sonst wieder der Depp sein würde und alles aufräumen müsste…und bei seinem Glück kam dieser Rufus genau dann auf die Idee jetzt doch ein Konzert geben zu wollen, wenn die Aufräumaktion bereits gelaufen war.

Dr. Wolenczaks Assistent stand derweil daneben ohne etwas zu sagen, beobachtete alles aber mit regem Interesse. Dafür war er schließlich hier, um zu beobachten.

"Hör mal Freundchen! Ich hab noch andere Dinge zu erledigen und kann mich nicht die ganze Zeit um einen beleidigten Sänger kümmern!"

"Was denn wichtiges? Lonnie nachstellen?" kam es gedämpft und zickig aus der Kabine.

Ben grummelte. Dieser Kerl hatte Nerven, machte hier große Anstalten und einen auf Diva, hatte aber nebenher noch Zeit sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Der Lieutenant atmete tief durch. Dann musste er es vielleicht mal mit der freundlichen Tour versuchen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Er musste sich eben einen Ruck geben und Verständnis zeigen. "Okay Kumpel, pass auf…wir könnt…"

"Verschwinde!" war die Antwort des Sängers. Dann erklang wieder eine Melodie, die Rufus auf dem Keyboard spielte, wovon sich Ben aber nicht abschrecken ließ.

"Wenn du mir sagst, dass du heute definitiv kein Konzert mehr gibst bin ich sofort wieder weg! Das wird allerdings diejenigen ärgern, die sich schon auf das Konzert gefreut haben, denn ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich glaub es ja selbst kaum, aber es gibt diese Leute hier an Bord. Besonders die Mädels sind begeistert…und ich weiß wovon ich spreche, denn ich hab mit ihnen allen schon geredet." Weswegen er mit ihnen gesprochen hatte ließ er jetzt einfach mal aus einer Laune heraus unerwähnt…erst recht der Fakt, das er ihnen einen Platz in der ersten Reihe versprochen hatte.

Rufus hörte auf zu spielen, woraus Ben schon seine Hoffnungen schöpfte…allerdings hatte er sich zu früh gefreut: "Ist mir egal." Und schon ging das Keyboardspiel weiter.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es auch Lucas endlich zu seinem Ziel geschafft und staunte nicht schlecht über den verzweifelnden Ben. "Was ist denn los?"

"Lucas! Dich schickt der Himmel! Du musst der beleidigten Leberwurst da drinnen sagen, dass dein Vater es nicht so gemeint hat…."

"Wie, was hat meint Vater denn gesagt?"

"Ach, was weiß ich, irgendwas von verklagen und er soll sich von dir fernhalten und solche Sachen…sag mal, hast du deinem Vater echt erklärt, dass du dich jetzt, äh…na ja also…outen willst?"

Lucas schaute Ben leicht vorwurfsvoll an und rollte mit den Augen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, jetzt war sein eigener Vater ein genauso guter Gerüchteverbreiter wie Ben oder Jim. "Ich fass es nicht, mein Vater kann etwas erleben."

"Hey hey hey! Warte, du kannst mich doch in dieser Situation nicht allein lassen, Kumpel…mein Freund." Ben lächelte verschmitzt.

Rufus hatte plötzlich auch wieder aufgehört zu spielen und öffnete nun tatsächlich einen kleinen Spalt seine Tür. "Lucas?"

"Nicht jetzt, ich muss zu meinem Vater und das ein für alle Mal klären."

"Möchtest du nicht reinkommen? Ich würde dir gern was vorspielen."

Lucas rollte erneut mit den Augen. "Hör zu, ich freu mich auf das richtige Konzert, Privatkonzerte haben wir hinter uns, die sind mir zu gefährlich. Außerdem bin ich viel zu sehr geladen, was die Sache mit meinem Vater angeht." Schon stapfte Lucas los in Richtung seines Vaters, der sich jetzt auf eine ordentliche Standpauke gefasst machen durfte… Wie gut, dass sein Computer gerade kaputt war, denn das brachte ihn erst recht in die richtige Stimmung mit seinem Vater abzurechnen.

Damit ließ der Teenager einen enttäuschten Rufus Wainwright zurück, der auch keine Sekunde wartete um seine Tür erneut zu schließen. Ben hatte diese nun wieder vor seiner Nase und konnte sein Unglück nicht fassen. Dass Jaque währendessen neben ihm stand und sich anscheinend sehr über das ganze zu freuen schien, half ihm auch nicht wirklich. "Da gibt es nichts zu lachen." Brummte Ben bedrohlich.

Der Assistent bekam sofort ein ernstes Gesicht. "Natürlich nicht."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stürmte Lucas die Kabine seines Vaters und wurde zur Überraschung des Teenagers mit einem Lächeln empfangen. Lawrence Wolenczak hatte gerade ein Gespräch via Vidphone beendet und schien plötzlich bester Laune zu sein, was Lucas für einen gewissen Moment zutiefst verwirrte.

"Setz dich mein Sohn, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten." Dr. Wolenczak deutete auf einen freien Stuhl.

Er hatte also gute Neuigkeiten? Was sollte das denn heißen? Dieser plötzliche Sinnungswechsel machte Lucas eher Angst als alles andere und er vergaß sogar für einen Moment wütend auf seinen Vater zu sein. "Was denn für…Neuigkeiten?" Lucas hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und schaute mehr als misstrauisch.

"Ich habe eben mit Alan Fox gesprochen und habe…"

"Deinem Geschäftspartner?"

"Äh j-ja…also…"

"War das der mit de protzigen Autos oder der mit dem Hafen voller Yachten?"

"Lucas, hör mir doch erst einmal zu. Ich wollte…"

"Das tu ich doch, ich kann die nur sonst nicht auseinander halten."

Lucas' Vater seufzte. "Alan Fox ist der Vater von Sandy Fox, du erinnerst dich sicher an sie. Ihr habt euch mal bei einem Geschäftsessen kennen gelernt, weißt du noch?"

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. "Oh ja, ich weiß noch. Diese Gans hat mich den ganzen Abend lang damit zugetextet, welche Nagellackfarbe zu welchem Anlass passt und sich bei mir ausgeheult, weil die in irgend nem Laden einen Pullover nicht in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe angeboten hatten…"

"Ihr habt euch nur nicht richtig kennen gelernt…"

"Was soll das denn heißen? Da war nicht viel zum Kennen lernen, denn mehr als MakeUp und Klamotten hatte die nicht im Kopf."

"Ach was, sie ist doch wirklich eine sehr reizende Person."

"Willst du mich verkuppeln?"

Lawrence lachte kurz: "Nein…" dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. "Das habe ich schon, beziehungsweise, das haben wir schon. Alan und ich haben euch beide verlobt." Lucas' Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte.

"Soweit ich das gehört habe ist Sandy auch schon hellauf begeistert und freut sich auf die Hochzeit. So kann keiner auf dumme Ideen kommen, was dich und Rufus betrifft und es ist auch sonst für alle das Beste."

Lucas wurde mit einem mal mehr als nur schlecht. War das nicht sonst der Zeitpunkt an welchem man in einem Alptraum aufwachte? Das konnte sein Vater doch unmöglich ernst gemeint haben…Lucas musste sich verhört haben! Der Teenager grinste. "Das ist komisch, ich dachte eben, du hättest gesagt, dass du mich mit dieser laufenden Barbiepuppe verlobt hättest." Lucas musste lachen, auch wenn es eher gequält klang.

Lawrence lachte mit. "Lucas, das habe ich."

Keinen Sekundenbruchteil später erstarb Lucas' Lachen und er musste für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen um sich zu sammeln. Als er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, stand er auf und hätte seinen Vater am liebsten auf der Stelle mit seinen Blicken getötet. "Du hast WAS!"

"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du dich aufregst, aber glaub mir, das…"

"Wie…wie…" Lucas fehlten die Worte… "Wie kommst du nur auf so eine Schnapsidee! Das kann doch wohl kaum dein Ernst sein! Solche Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen Eltern die Ehepartner für die Kinder aussuchen! Ich glaub das nicht!"

"Besondere Situationen erfordern nun mal besondere Maßnahmen. Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen." Lawrence war die Ruhe selbst, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen bei seiner Entscheidung standfest zu bleiben.

"Wegen irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten, die du dir ausdenkst soll ich jetzt diese Dumpfbacke heiraten?"

"Lucas, so etwas verbitte ich mir! Immerhin ist sie deine zukünftige Frau! Du solltest nicht so über sie urteilen, wenn du sie gar nicht richtig kennst."

Lucas war nun kurz davor seinem Vater an die Gurgel zu gehen. "Du sagst es, ich kenne sie gar nicht richtig! Ein Punkt mehr gegen diesen Witz von Verlobung! Aber ich kenne sie genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sicher nicht die Richtige ist!"

"Aber ein schwuler Sänger ist die Richtige?" Dr. Wolenczak verschränkte die Arme.

Lucas musste erst einmal wieder ordentlich Luft holen. Sein Vater war vollkommen am Durchdrehen und schien den Verstand verloren zu haben. "Du spinnst dir da irgendetwas zusammen! Du kannst mich dazu nicht zwingen!"

"Ha, das einzige, was du machen könntest, wäre dass du durchbrennst, am besten gleich mit diesem Sänger!"

Lucas hielt inne…er schaute seinen Vater herausfordernd an und grinste. "Wie du meinst." und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Lawrence realisierte erst kurz darauf, was dieses Grinsen zu bedeuten hatte.


	26. Besprechung

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Die Bewerbung würde ich an Bridger schicken, der versteht eher was gemeint ist. Einmal ist Noyce in der zweiten Staffel nicht mehr Chef der UEO und zweitens wüsste der auch bestimmt nicht, was gerade auf dem Boot los ist. Momentan geht es sehr schnell weiter, wie ich gerade feststellen musste, waren wir auch schon ganz fleißig und haben über zwanzig Seiten Material, das nur darauf wartet online zu gehen.

Währenddessen war Rufus gerade dabei sich einige Dinge zu notieren und war nebenbei immer mal wieder tief in seine neue Melodie und das Keyboard vertieft. Als sein Blick einmal kurz durch den Raum glitt entdeckte er einen Brief, der bei ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm er den Brief in die Hand und stellte gleich fest, dass er wieder von seinem heimlichen Verehrer war, der sich offensichtlich irgendwie Zutritt zu seiner Kabine verschafft hatte. Das war nun wirklich etwas, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Misstrauisch begann Rufus den Brief zu lesen.

__

Liebster Rufus,

ich kann nicht glauben, was du mir antust. Du kannst mich nicht einfach so mit jemandem hintergehen. Ich habe sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass du ein Auge auf jemand anderes geworfen hast, dabei gehören wir beide doch zusammen.

Aber ich verzeihe dir, wenn du dich nun endlich von ihm abwendest. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht gut für dich ist. Das habe ich ihm auch schon deutlich gemacht. Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er dich von nun an in Ruhe lässt, das sollte ihm nun klar sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir weh tut, denn unsere Liebe ist stärker als alles andere und niemand kann an dieser etwas verändern.

Deine dich verehrende und einzige Liebe

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm das hier doch unheimlich. Was sollte das heißen, sein Schwarm hätte bereits deutlich zu verstehen bekommen, dass er sich von ihm fern halten sollte? Lucas wollte von ihm doch gar nichts. Rufus dachte noch kurz darüber nach, dann stürmte er aus dem Quartier, vorbei an einem wartenden Jaque und einem echt schlecht gelaunten Ben. Er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft weg zu gehen und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Nervattacke ansetzen, als die Tür aufgerissen worden war und der Sänger hinaus stürmte.

Ben fackelte nicht lange und machte ihm ebenfalls hinterher. "Hey, warte doch mal, wo willst du denn jetzt auf einmal hin?"

Der Assistent des Wissenschaftlers wurde von seinem Pieper zurück gehalten. Ärgerlich fluchte er vor sich hin. Was konnte den Sänger nur gerade jetzt so aufgebracht haben und was wollte sein Boss denn auf einmal wieder von ihm? Wütend stapfte er zu Dr. Wolenczak. Der hatte Nerven ihn ausgerechnet jetzt weg zu holen. Dem würde er auch sagen, dass sich hier etwas tat und er unbedingt zurück muss. Da musste dieser ihn doch wieder zurück schicken. Er war schließlich nicht derjenige, der es dann versaut hatte!

Bei der Capitainskajüte lief Rufus fast in Lucas rein, der ebenfalls stocksauer zum Captain geeilt war. Der Sänger fackelte nicht lange und nahm ihn sofort in eine erleichterte Umarmung. "Gott sei dank, dir geht es gut."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ Lucas dieses Behandlung über sich ergehen und suchte bei Ben nach einer Erklärung. Der zuckte nur genauso ratlos wie der Teenager mit den Schultern. Was auch immer in dieser Diva hier vorgehen mag, für ihn wurde der Kerl von Minute zu Minute undurchschaubarer.

"Ähm...", räusperte Lucas sich. "kannst du mich wieder los lassen? Anschließend wäre eine Erklärung auch nicht schlecht."

Rufus Wainwright ließ Lucas los und hielt ihm seinen Brief hin. Ehe der Teenager diesen jedoch las, warf er einen Blick zu Ben. "Wie ich sehe ist der Assistent von meinem Vater zurück gerufen worden. Sicherlich, weil der jetzt auf mich aufpassen soll, dass ich ja nicht mit jemanden durchbrenne oder mich vom Acker mache, bevor er mich mit der Tochtertussi seines Geschäftspartners verloben kann."

"Wieso sollte jemand heutzutage noch Verlobungen arrangieren?", fragte die Stimme Bridgers hinter Lucas, dem nicht entgangen war, dass vor seinem Quartier die Lautstärke erheblich angestiegen war. Dr. Smith befand sich nach wie vor in seiner Gesellschaft. Die beiden hatte darüber diskutiert, was man denn am besten unternehmen konnte, bevor hier weiterhin noch jemand zu schaden kommen konnte. Am meisten hatten sie dabei natürlich an Lucas gedacht. Die Warnung war nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

"Weil mein Vater jetzt absolut übergeschnappt ist und ich hiermit offiziell bei ihnen den Antrag stellen möchte, ihn von Bord verweisen zu lassen!" Lucas war so voller Rage, das er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. "Wissen sie eigentlich was für ein Modepüppchen der als Verlobte für mich raus gesucht hat? Der Mann denkt nur an seine Geschäfte und das berufliche Fortkommen seinerseits, aber was mit mir ist, ist ihm dabei wieder total egal!"

"Und da wir gerade bei Anträgen sind", unterbrach Rufus ihn. "Ich hätte ganz gerne einen Bodyguard für Lucas, denn ich glaube es gibt hier jemanden auf dem Boot, der ihm vielleicht etwas antun will." Der Sänger hielt dem Captain seinen neuesten Liebesbrief hin, dem er Lucas aus der Hand nahm.

Der Teenager fuhr zu Rufus herum. "Was soll das denn jetzt?"

Unschuldig sah ihn der Sänger an.

Bridger und Smith überflogen schnell die paar Zeilen. "Damit ist also Lucas gemeint?"

Rufus nickte. "Mir fällt sonst niemand anderer ein, oder meinen sie der Commander und Jimmy könnten ebenfalls ein Problem haben?"

Wendy schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und nahm den Brief an sich. "Ich könnte von meinen Leuten die Handschrift analysieren lassen, dann wissen wir vielleicht genauer, ob es sich um jemanden aus der Crew handelt. Der Brief, den Lucas bekommen hat, war gedruckt gewesen, doch mit diesem hier können wir mehr arbeiten."

"Brief an Lucas?" Die Besorgnis kehrte zurück. "Hat dieser Verrückte dir bereits etwas angetan?"

"Ach, du meinst meinen Computer zu zerstören und damit alles, was wichtig für mich ist? Ja, wenn du danach gefragt hast, ist das geschehen." Er wandte sich an Ben. "Ich hoffe du hast auch entsprechenden Ersatz für mich! Ich will kein billiges Teil, das schon dreimal durch den Gebrauch gegangen ist. Ich bin hier der Chefcomputeranalytiker und brauche nur das Beste. Wenn es geht auch einen Ersatz für mein Spiel." Lucas sah sich kurz zu Bridger um, schenkte ihm und der Ärztin, vor der er seine Gedanken mit einer Mauer verbarg, ein Lächeln, ehe er sich zu dem Versorgungsoffizier stellte und diesem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Krieg runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir da weiter helfen kann."

Der Sarkasmus den ihn aus dem Blick des Computergenies traf sagte etwas anderes. Keiner auf diesem Boot wusste besser darüber Bescheid, wann Ben einem helfen konnte und wann nicht. Wenn der Versorgungsoffizier nicht so wollte wie er, würde er ihm schon noch auf die Sprünge helfen.

Dem Captain wurde das hier zu bunt. "Warum kommt ihr nicht alle erst einmal rein und wir gehen jedes einzelne Problem genau durch?" Er trat zur Seite und gab den dreien zu verstehen einzutreten.

"Ähm, ich habe eigentlich kein Problem und würde mich gerne um andere Dinge kümmern. Kann ich mich nicht gleich wieder um meine Arbeit kümmern? Sie wissen doch, Captain, da ich erst vor kurzem meinen Dienst wieder aufgenommen habe und mich um die bestehenden Bestände hier an Bord kümmern muss, ist da noch eine Menge zu machen. Ich habe noch nicht alles erfassen können und weiß auch noch nicht was wir alles brauchen. Je schneller ich das mache umso weniger laufen wir Gefahr wieder zusammen gepfercht mit anderen Kollegen unsere Kabinen zu teilen, weil ein kleiner Chip durchgebrannt ist.", versuchte Ben der Selbsthilfegruppe zu entkommen.

"Du willst dich nur davor drücken mir einen neuen Computer geben zu müssen!", warf ihm Lucas vor, doch Rufus hatte auch noch etwas drauf zu setzen.

"Oder mir bei den Vorbereitungen für mein Konzert zu helfen!"

Krieg warf dem Sänger einen mehr als vernichtenden Blick zu. "Hey, du hast doch rumgezickt und gesagt du würdest das Konzert heute doch nicht mehr geben! Sag jetzt nicht, dass du dir das anders überlegt hättest."

"Ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt, aber ich kann die ganzen Leute hier doch nicht enttäuschen und auf einmal absagen. Das wäre unverantwortlich. Außerdem ist die Akkustik in dem kleinen Konzertsaal noch nicht perfekt gewesen. Wenn du also dort unbedingt weiter arbeiten möchtest, wäre mir das nur recht." Rufus sah sich um. "Dieser komische Assistent, der mir die ganze Zeit hinterher ist taucht gar nicht mehr auf. Ist der wirklich weg jetzt?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Ich hoffe es sehr, denn mir reicht es langsam wie bei Big Brother rund um die Uhr bewacht zu werden. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, das sei endgültig Vergangenheit und diese Art hätte sich nicht durchsetzen können."

Ungeduldig tippte Bridger mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Es werden alle jetzt hier rein kommen und sich mit uns beiden unterhalten. Keiner drückt sich und es werden auch keine Themenwechsel vorgenommen!" Beim letzten Teil sah er besonders den Teenager an, der bereits entdeckt hatte, dass Bridger eine Ersatzpackung mit Süßigkeiten in seinem Quartier besaß. Lucas steuerte einen der Stühle an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Neben ihm nahm Rufus Platz, dem er die Tüte mit den Süßigkeiten hin hielt. Auf der anderen Seite von Lucas setzte sich Ben dazu und zu dritt arbeiteten sie fleißig an der Reduzierung von Bridgers Leckereien. Der wusste, ab sofort keine offenen Packungen mehr herum liegen zu lassen. Wendy nahm an der Kopfseite des Tisches Platz und sah den drei Naschkatzen bei ihrem Tun zu während Bridger Commander Ford von der Brücke zu sich rief, dann setzte er sich neben die Telepathin. "Ich möchte später auch deinen Vater mit her holen, Lucas und dann werden wir in Ruhe über alles reden. Ich glaube ihr beide solltet wirklich einmal klare Verhältnisse schaffen, das kann man sich ja nicht mehr mit ansehen."

"Das brauchen sie nicht mir zu sagen, das weiß ich selbst. Wenn er sich aber stur stellt und immer nur seinen eigenen Weg gehen will, dann kann man da nicht mehr viel machen. Ich verzweifel bloß immer bei dem Versuch ihm das mal klar zu machen."

"Ich werde ihn jedenfalls nicht von Bord verweisen, nur weil hier einige Dinge aus dem Ruder gelaufen sind.", sagte der Captain.

"Soll das heißen ich soll diese komische Schickse heiraten und schön weiter nach der Pfeife meines Vaters tanzen, nur weil der einen Besen an Rufus hier gefressen hat?" Lucas wurde bereits wieder laut.

Der Versorgungsoffizier und der Sänger sahen nur mitleidvoll zu dem Teenager. Sie konnten sich durchaus vorstellen was dieser gerade durchmachte. Schließlich hatten sie Lawrence Wolenczak bereits in einer guten Laune heute erlebt gehabt.

"Das können sie nicht von ihm verlangen, Captain. Sein Vater ist echt gerade unausstehlich. Der ist vorhin zu uns gestürmt und hat...", Ben unterbrach sich, weil er überlegte wie er den Sänger am besten bezeichnete. Im Anbetracht der Situation kam ihm aber nur eine passende Art mit dieser Angelegenheit umzugehen. "Rufus hier gepackt und ich glaube es hätte auch nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er wäre mit den Fäusten auf ihn los gegangen. Anscheinend glaubt er Lucas würde wirklich was für ihn empfinden oder was weiß ich."

"War nicht sonderlich nett, der Wissenschaftler.", fügte Rufus dem noch hinzu und griff in die Tüte, die Lucas für sie drei offen hielt. Bridger sah seinen gesamten Süßigkeitenvorrat an nur einem Nachmittag drastisch verschwinden.

Es klopfte und Commander Ford gesellte sich zu der Runde dazu. Als er sah, wer hier alles saß, stellte er sich bereits innerlich auf eine anstrengende Besprechung ein. Die Naschkatzen dachten jedoch nicht im geringsten daran, dem Commander auch etwas von den Süßigkeiten anzubieten.

"Das mag sein, dass es nicht besonders die feine Art war, wie sich dein Vater gegenüber unseren Gast verhalten hat, aber ich bin sicher er hatte einen driftigen Grund. Niemand wird grundlos gewalttätig.", versuchte Bridger weiterhin diese Angelegenheit ein wenig abzuschwächen.

"Mein Vater schon! Sie kennen ihn nur nicht. Mir ist der Kragen geplatzt, ich habe gesagt, ich werde dann doch wohl eher mich doch dazu verleiten lassen mit Rufus was anzufangen und er hat das für bahre Münze genommen. Ich bitte sie, Captain, wer nimmt so ein in Wut dahergesagtes eigentlich für ernst? Er hat mich einfach dazu getrieben soweit zu gehen. Ich wollte sehen, dass er mal merkt, wie gut er es mit mir hat und dass er sich damit zufrieden geben sollte. Ich könnte viel schlimmere Sachen tun, aber das begreift er nicht!"

"Da steckt also der Grund drin.", meinte Wendy. "Du hast ihm etwas erzählt, was du nicht ernst gemeint hast. Mit solchen Dingen muss man vorsichtig sein!"

"Das weiß ich selber, erst recht seitdem ich diese komische Sandy heiraten soll." Lucas musste ein Würgen unterdrücken.

"Ist sie nett?", fragte Rufus.

"Ist sie überhaupt hübsch?", fragte Ben und beiden wurde die Süßigkeitenpackung kurzerhand verschlossen.

"Im übrigen sollte ich vielleicht dazu noch sagen, dass ich dann auch in der Firma von seinem ach so tollen Geschäftspartner anzufangen habe und damit für die seaQuest nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehe. Wenn das kein Anreiz ist, mir zu helfen, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter und brenne wirklich noch mit meinen Verehrer durch." Augenrollen sah er kurz zu Rufus, der zu strahlen anfing wie der junge Morgen. "Allerdings muss ich da schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein."

"Gut, dann kommen wir besser zum nächsten Thema, denn ich glaube das mit deinem Vater verschieben wir auf später, wenn ich ihn hergeholt habe. Das klären wir dann unter uns ab.", sagte Bridger. Ihm war der Ernst der Lage nur zu sehr bewusst und er hoffte sehr noch an diesem Tag eine Einigung zwischen Vater und Sohn Wolenczak zu erreichen. "Ich habe sie mit dazugeholt, Commander, weil wir wohl ein erhebliches Sicherheitsproblem an Bord haben."

Ford sah ihn erwartend an. "Was ist denn geschehen?"


	27. Gruppentheraphie

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Wie wir feststellen mussten wirst du etwas sehr ungeduldig was die Updates angeht. Zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es gerade schnell geht? Wir möchten damit auch gleich für alle anderen Stories stellvertretend bekannt geben, dass wer nervt, damit rechnen muss gegen die Gesetze zu verstoßen, die besagen, es darf niemand genervt werden. Andernfalls treten die Strafen in Kraft, die wir für den Fall festgelegt haben und das heißt Hudson Stories schreiben! Ich freue mich schon auf die ersten Strafarbeiten. ;)

Dein Bewerbung hast du schon abgeschickt? Keine Angst, Lawrence kommt jetzt dazu! Viel Spaß nun mit der Selbsthilfegruppe!

Kurz wurde Jonathan von Dr. Smith über den verletzten Assistenten auf der Krankenstation informiert und dann fuhr Lucas fort, mit seinem zerstörten Computer. Rufus beendete die kleine Erzählstunde. "Und nicht zu vergessen mein neuester Brief, der in meiner abgeschlossenen Kabine hinterlegt worden ist."

"Abgeschlossen?" Bridger sah alarmierend zu dem Sänger und dann zu Commander Ford.

"Sind sie sicher, dass sie abgeschlossen haben und nicht einfach absichtlich die Tür offen ließen? Vielleicht haben sie den Brief auch schon länger oder er lag vor ihrer Tür.", sagte Ford.

"Nein, ich schließe immer ab. Meine Instrumente und die Notizen gehen niemanden etwas an. Erst recht nicht, wenn es unvollendete Stücke sind! Da bin ich konsequent!" Rufus Wainwright sprach mit einer ihm ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit zu der kleinen Runde.

"Meine Kabine war offen, als der Computer zerstört wurde.", fügte Lucas leise hinzu.

Krieg wusste nicht ganz, was ihn das hier alles anging. Warum war er eigentlich zurück an Bord gekommen, wenn er von einem Problem ins andere stolperte und nicht ganz sich einleben konnte? Bestimmt lag das an ihren Gästen. Wären die nicht da, hätte er sich schon längst einige Geschäftsbeziehungen aufbauen können.

"Wie es aussieht handelt es sich hierbei um einen Fan von ihnen, Mr. Wainwright.", stellte Dr. Smith die Tatsache fest, die eigentlich jedem hier mehr oder weniger bereits klar war.

Rufus setzt sich kerzengerade auf. "Aber natürlich doch! Dieser Jaque! Ich weiß jetzt wieder warum ich ständig dieses komische Gefühl in seiner Nähe habe. Kaum zu glauben, dass der ruhig geblieben ist bisher."

Alle anderen im Raum wussten nicht was genau jetzt eigentlich Sache war und warteten darauf, dass der Sänger fortfahren würde, doch der kaute nur nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum.

"Raus mit der Sprache! Welcher Jaque?", drängte Lucas.

"Na der eine Assistent deines Vaters, den er mir nach seinem Vortrag über Gerichtsverfahren auf die Backe geklebt hat und mir nebenbei noch den Kragen meines Hemdes zerknittert hatte.", erklärte Rufus. "Ich hatte die ganze Zeit, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, so ein komisches Gefühl. Ich konnte es nicht einordnen und bin es meistens übergangen oder habe es vergessen, aber jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Das ist so ein richtiger Horrorfan Nummer eins, wenn ihr versteht wie ich das meine. Ihr kennt doch sicherlich diese Leute, die einem beim Gedanken an sie mit einer Gänsehaut belohnen?"

"Wir haben leider bisher noch nicht die Ehre gehabt mit Fans gesegnet worden zu sein!", sagte Commander Ford trocken und dachte sich bereits wieder seinen Teil. Er musste tief atmen um ruhig zu bleiben.

Lucas hielt lieber den Mund, denn im Prinzip hatte er durchaus Fans. Die wussten zwar nicht wie er aussah, aber der eine oder andere hackte sich dazu schon mal in die UEO ein, um heraus zu finden, wer denn dieser tolle Computercrack aus dem Internet war.

Rufus sah schon, da musste er eben mit einer Erklärung herkommen: "Ein Horrorfan ist im Falle von Jaque jemand, der sich alle möglichen Sachen zusammen spinnt und zum Beispiel glaubt, er hätte bereits eine Beziehung mit mir." Der Sänger verzog das Gesicht. "Ganz ehrlich, das kann einem Angst machen, solche Leute sehen immer ganz nett und freundlich aus, zerstören aber hinter deinem Rücken die Computer ihrer vermeintlichen Nebenbuhler. Ich hoffe das reicht als Erklärung."

Gerade als der Commander etwas sagen wollte, meldete sich sein Pal. "Ford."

"Commander, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem an den Schleusen. Dr. Wolenczak versucht einige seiner Assistenten als Wachen aufzustellen und ist dabei recht hartnäckig. Er meint es handle sich um eine äußerst wichtige Sache und dass wir ihn nicht behindern sollten…" Der Ensign am anderen Ende des Pals schien ein wenig verunsichert. "Was, was sollen wir tun Sir?"

Für Jonathan Ford wurde das alles von Minute zu Minute seltsamer und alberner. Mit einem Blick auf Captain Bridger antwortete er: "Sagen sie ihm, dass der Captain wünscht ihn in seiner Kabine zu sprechen. Ford Ende." Der Commander verstaute seinen Pal wieder und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch.

Bridger wandte sich an Lucas: "Wir werden die Sache jetzt ein für alle mal klären, also versuch einfach ruhig zu bleiben, damit das nicht wieder in einem unkontrollierten Chaos endet."

"Wieso wird immer mir gesagt, ich soll ruhig bleiben. Ich bin nicht derjenige der versucht hier irgendwelche Schleusen zu blockieren, damit da nicht jemand auf die Idee kommt mit jemandem durchzubrennen." Der Teenager blickte den Captain vielsagend an.

Rufus sah seinen immer noch unangefochtenen Schwarm an: "Wenn du deinen Vater immer schocken willst, können wir das mit dem Durchbrennen ruhig ganz real nachspielen."

Lucas rollte bei diesem Angebot nur mit den Augen, damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt, allerdings zog Rufus nun die Aufmerksamkeit von Dr. Smith auf sich. "Mr. Wainwright, ich denke nicht das uns solche Gedanken in dieser Situation weiter helfen."

Mit einem kritischen Blick begutachtete der Sänger die Ärztin und wusste nicht so ganz was er davon halten sollte. Ben sah dies und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: "Tja mein singender Freund, das nenn ich dann wohl erwischt. Die nette Dame dort kann Gedanken lesen." Der Lieutenant machte ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht, endlich war einmal ein anderer in diese Falle getappt und nicht er.

Rufus wurde klar dass er an einige Sachen jetzt lieber nicht denken sollte, was allerdings darin resultierte, dass ihm genau diese Sachen durch den Kopf gingen.

"Mr. Wainwright, also wirklich" Ermahnte ihn Wendy.

"Entschuldigung, ich bemühe mich doch, das dürfte ihnen doch nicht entgangen sein."

Lucas wurde währenddessen immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl und hoffte mittlerweile inständig, dass sein Vater bald auftauchen würde, damit hier ein gewisser Themenwechsel stattfinden konnte. Lucas' Gebete wurden erhört und Lawrence Wolenczak betrat mehr als geladen die Kabine des Captains. "Captain, was auch immer sie jetzt für Gegenargumente haben, ich…" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass da noch andere Personen im Raum waren. Ben griff gerade nach einer handvoll Süßigkeiten und entschied sich dazu als eine Art Zuschauer zu fungieren, als wäre er hier in einem Kinosaal, während Rufus und Lucas eher nervös wirkten.

Lucas' Vater schien das alles egal zu sein, das einzige was ihm auffiel, war die Tatsache dass Rufus Wainwright viel zu nah an seinem Sohn saß und Bridger somit nicht mehr dazu kam den Dr. um eine gewisse Ruhe zu bitten, denn Lawrence stapfte bereits wütend auf den Musiker zu. "Hab ich ihnen nicht klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie die Finger von meinem Sohn lassen sollen!"

Rufus sprang sofort von seinem Platz und verteidigte sich: "Wir haben uns nur eine Tüte Süßigkeiten geteilt!"

"Dad! Jetzt dreh doch nicht gleich vollkommen durch." Lucas hatte seinen Vater am Arm festgehalten, damit dieser nicht auf dumme Ideen kam.

"Dr. Wolenczak, bitte. Beruhigen sie sich und setzen sie sich mit an den Tisch. Ich habe sie hergebeten, um diese ganze Sache zu klären, nicht damit hier irgendwer irgendwem an die Gurgel springt. Sonst sehe ich mich noch gezwungen sie in den Arrest zu schicken."

Besonders das letzte Argument schien bei Lawrence Wolenczak zu fruchten und er zerrte seinen Sohn zu dem Platz, welcher am weitesten von dem des Sängers entfernt war. Für Rufus bestand dann auch keine Gefahr mehr und er konnte sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzen.

"Also, vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen, dass..." begann der Captain, doch Rufus riss das Ruder an sich: "…dass ihr Assistent ein Verrückter ist, der Lucas etwas antun will und sie sich vielleicht einmal darüber Gedanken machen sollten." Rufus verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme und verknotete dann ganz genüsslich seine Beine.

"Was reden sie da für einen Unsinn! Ich weiß nicht was sie auf diese Idee gebracht hat, aber Jaque würde doch niemals…"

"Oh doch, das würde er! Ich habe ihn erkannt, er ist ein Fan von mir und zwar einer der gruseligen Sorte, der denkt er würde eine Beziehung mit mir führen und glaubt ich würde ihn mit Lucas "betrügen". Und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass da nichts zwischen mir und ihrem Sohn ist!"

"Sie können mir viel erzählen! Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort!"

"Dann glauben sie zur Abwechslung mal ihrem Sohn, wie wäre das? Würden sie ihm einmal richtig zuhören, hätte sich die ganze Situation bereits geklärt!"

"Was erlauben sie sich hier eigentlich! So können sie nicht…"

Während Rufus und Lawrence mit einander stritten mussten der Commander und der Captain (und Ben sowieso) nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich die beiden Kontrahenten Argumente an den Kopf warfen und Lucas Bridger vielsagend anblickte, als wollte er ihm mitteilen, das er so etwas vorausgesehen hatte.

"Also bitte, meine Herrschaften." versuchte es Wendy in einem ruhigen Ton, erreichte damit allerdings nichts. Daraufhin holte sie einmal tief Luft und nutze Mittelfinger und Daumen für einen mehr als lauten Pfiff, woraufhin sofort Ruhe einkehrte. Wendy lächelte. "Da mir jetzt alle zuhören würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Sache ein bisschen geordneter angehen. Wir nehmen einfach diese Tüte voller…na sagen wir, wir nehmen diese halbvolle Tüte mit Süßigkeiten und derjenige der diese Tüte in den Händen hält, kann uns allen eine Minute lang in aller Ruhe seine Argumente darbieten, bis der nächste dran ist und niemand darf unterbrochen werden, solange er die Tüte noch besitzt."

Ben saß da und konnte es nicht glauben, das wurde wirklich noch eine Selbsthilfegruppe und noch dazu wurde ihm nun der Süßkram entzogen.

Lucas' Vater lachte kurz verächtlich. "Das ist lächerlich und ist unter meinem Niveau."

"Ich fang an!" Rufus schnappte sich die Tüte und fing an zu erzählen. "Also, ich finde sie reagieren völlig überzogen und regen sich über Dinge auf, von denen sie eigentlich keine Ahnung haben…"

Lawrence wollte darauf sofort etwas erwidern, aber er wurde von Wendy ermahnt, also schwieg er.

"…was wirklich wichtig ist, scheinen sie gar nicht zu merken und deswegen sollten sie erst einmal darüber nachdenken, damit sie erkennen was wahr ist und was nicht. Lucas und ich sind kein Paar, waren nie eins und werden voraussichtlich auch nie eins werden, also gönnen sie sich eine Massage oder so etwas und beruhigen sie sich…" Rufus wollte die Tüte gerade an Lucas weiter reichen, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Oh und sorgen sie besser dafür dass Jaque medizinische Hilfe oder so etwas bekommt." Jetzt wechselte die Tüte den Besitzer und Lucas bekam seine Chance, während Lawrence immer ungeduldiger wurde.

"Okay, also…zuerst einmal werde ich die Sandy ganz sicher nicht heiraten! Ganz egal was du sagst, denn es gibt auch überhaupt keinen Grund dafür, wie Rufus ja eben schon schön erklärt hat. Ein für alle Mal, ich steh nicht auf Männer, also beruhige dich! Ich finde es wirklich schlimm, dass du dich deswegen ernsthaft so aufregst, selbst wenn dem so wäre…dir ist immer nur dein Ruf oder deine Arbeit wichtig, dabei würde es dir sicher nicht weh tun wenn du dich mal fragst, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Und sorge lieber dafür, dass Jaque mir nicht über den Weg läuft, dieser Wahnsinnige hat meinen Computer auf dem Gewissen!" Lucas reichte seinem Vater die Tüte.

Nun da Lawrence sie in den Händen hatte, wusste er nicht so genau was er sagen sollte. "Du…also du musst mich schon verstehen, ich will nur nicht, dass du einen Fehler begehst, den du später bereuen könntest…"

Dieses Mal war es Lucas, der etwas erwidern wollte, doch auch dieses Mal war Wendy streng und ließ es nicht zu.

"…und Jaque hat wirklich deinen Computer zerstört? Also, ich kann dem nicht so ganz folgen. Er ist ein verrückter Fan von, von ihm…" Lawrence blickte in die Richtung Rufus Wainwrights. "…und hat es auf dich abgesehen, weil du mit Rufus zusammen bist, was ihr aber gar nicht seid." Dr. Wolenczak wusste nicht so recht was er glauben sollte. Lucas hielt seinem Vater die Hand hin und forderte somit die Tüte von ihm, welche er dann auch von ihm erhielt.

"Dad, du kannst mir ruhig glauben, was ich sage, so etwas nennt sich Vertrauen weißt du? Also, könntest du mir eventuell vertrauen, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, was für mich richtig ist und was nicht?"

Die Tüte landete wieder bei Lawrence. "Sicher vertraue ich dir, aber…"

"Kein aber…" Dieses Mal wurde das mit der Tüte überflüssig. "Du kannst nicht alles für mich entscheiden. Einer deiner vielen Gründe mich auf die seaQuest zu schicken war doch, dass ich hier selbstständiger werde, also, lass mich selbständig sein."

Dr. Wolenczak schien darüber nachzudenken. Er holte einmal tief Luft und schaute seinen Sohn dann direkt an. "Ist gut, mein Sohn." Bei Lucas machte sich Erleichterung breit, es sah doch tatsächlich so aus, als würde sein Vater endlich ein Einsehen haben. Ein wenig zögerlich umarmten sich Vater und Sohn.

Aus Bens Sicht war das ja alles schön und gut, allerdings fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum er nun unbedingt hatte hier bleiben müssen. In diesem seltenen Fall war er sich sogar einmal mit Commander Ford einig, dem ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Alle übrigen Beteiligten waren mehr als froh über diesen Ausgang der Situation. Nachdem das nun geklärt war, dachte Rufus daran, doch gleich noch etwas anderes an die Tagesordnung zu bringen und ging auf Lawrence Wolenczak zu: "Was ich noch sagen wollte…"

"Hören Sie, ich hoffe sie verlangen jetzt nicht gleich so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung. Ich bin von Natur aus misstrauisch und habe sie trotz allem im Auge." Auch wenn er es ernst meinte, so hatte Lucas' Vater ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Hm? Oh ja, schon in Ordnung. Ich meinte etwas anderes. Sie sehen wirklich verspannt aus und ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte sie sollten es mal mit einer Massage versuchen, so etwas wirkt Wunder."

Darauf wusste Lawrence erst einmal nichts zu sagen und er wandte sich leicht verwirrt wieder Lucas und dem Captain zu: "Ich würde sagen wir müssen uns noch um Jaque kümmern. Der wird erst einmal etwas zu hören kriegen."


	28. Einbrecher

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass die normalen Gesetze gemeint sind? Samusa und ich haben unsere eigenen und darunter gehört einfach nicht nerven! Wer das tut ist laut §1 verpflichtet eine Strafarbeit in Form einer Hudson Story abzuliefern. Wir haben noch einen zweiten Paragraphen, aber der ist weniger quälend, darum lassen wir den weg. Ich würde mich freuen was zu lesen von Hudson.

"Genau! An welcher Schleuse hast du den postiert?", fragte Lucas sofort seinen Vater. Die gerade etwas besser werdende Laune des Wissenschaftlers wurde augenblicklich getrübt und Lucas ging vorsichtshalber zwei Schritte von seinem Vater weg. "Habe nichts gesagt."

Captain Bridger richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unserer Besprechung. Ich habe noch einige Dinge, die ich ganz gerne vorher geklärt hätte. Ich denke ihr Assistent, Dr. Wolenczak ist ein Fall für die Sicherheit, weshalb ich Commander Ford hier dabei haben wollte." Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem ersten Offizier, der nun doch endlich einen Grund für sein Hiersein erkennen konnte.

"Dann sollten wir uns alle wieder setzen, nun da wir uns ausgesprochen und beruhigt haben.", sagte Dr. Smith und blickte dabei die drei aus der vorangegangen "Selbsthilfegruppe" an.

Der Sänger und Lucas waren schnell wieder auf ihren alten Plätzen. Lucas hatte die Süßigkeitentüte seinem Vater aus der Hand gerissen und teilte sich den kümmerlichen Rest mit seinen Nachbarn Ben und Rufus. Lawrence betrachtete das mehr als misstrauisch, denn ganz so nah wollte er den Sänger noch immer nicht bei seinem Sohn wissen.

Sobald nun alle wieder um den Tisch herum saßen, der Wissenschaftler neben Captain Bridger, konnte die Diskussion um die Sicherheit beginnen.

"Wollen sie, dass ich mit einem Team diesen Mann suche und unter Arrest stelle?", fragte Commander Ford.

"Nein, das wäre grundlos übereilt. Wir haben keinerlei Beweise bisher. Wir können niemanden aufgrund einiger Anschuldigungen und Verdächtigungen festnehmen. ABER..." Rufus war gerade dabei gewesen Proteste einzureichen, weshalb ihn Bridger mit einer Handbewegung und dem anheben seiner Stimme unterbrach. "wir haben noch die einzelnen Briefe, die er hinterlassen hat und anhand einer Analyse des Schriftbildes können wir sicherlich schnell heraus finden, ob er auch derjenige ist, der für diese Vorfälle verantwortlich ist. Sollte das der Fall sein, haben sie den Befehl diesen Mann unter Arrest zu stellen."

"Wenn mein Assistent wirklich dafür verantwortlich ist, warum lassen sie sich dabei noch soviel Zeit? Er hat Wallace bereits schwer verletzt und ist zu wer weiß was sonst noch in der Lage. Sollte er es wirklich auf meinen Sohn abgesehen haben, ist es sicherer, wenn wir schnell diese Sache klären! Ich möchte nicht Lucas demnächst auf ihrer Krankenstation mit was weiß ich für Verletzungen sehen.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak.

Die drei Zuschauer stellten gerade fest, dass es keine Süßigkeiten mehr gab und Lucas begann sich leise in der Schublade umzusehen, von der er wusste, dass dort diese Packung mal drinnen gelegen hatte. Stolz brachte er zwei weitere zu tage und trug sie zu seinem Platz. Dies geschah von den anderen völlig unbemerkt, da man hier mehr um die Sicherheit des Teenagers besorgt war, als über den Verlust des letzten Restes an Süßigkeiten Bridgers.

"Soweit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen, seien sie ganz unbesorgt!", versicherte Bridger.

"Aber wie wollen sie die Schrift analysieren lassen?" Ford hatte den Brief von Rufus in der Hand und sah sich das an. "Brauchen wir dazu nicht etwas, was eindeutig von ihm geschrieben wurde?"

"In meinen Unterlagen befinden sich Notizen, die Jaque angefertigt hat, das sollte kein Problem sein, dass ich ihnen da etwas zukommen lasse.", bot Dr. Wolenczak an.

"Gut, damit wäre das doch geklärt.", sagte Bridger in einem sehr zufriedenen Tonfall.

"Doch noch immer können wir es nicht analysieren. Wie stellen sie sich das vor, Captain? Wir sind hier kein Kriminalamt! Uns fehlen dazu die nötigen Kenntnisse. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass wir einen Experten dafür an Bord hätten oder ein Gerät mit dem man das machen könnte.", äußerte Ford weiterhin seine Bedenken.

Bridger hatte in dem Moment schon längst eine Lösung für das Problem und da Dr. Smith das offen bei ihm lesen konnte, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr Blick im selben Moment wie der des Captains auf eine ganz bestimmte Person in ihrer Runde fiel. Dr. Wolenczak schien etwas ähnliches durch den Kopf gegangen zu sein, denn auch er sah auffordernd zu Lucas.

"Wenn ich euch nicht genau kennen würde, würde ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen, ganz ehrlich. Das ist unheimlich wie ihr mich anseht!", entgegnete der Teenager während er sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund warf.

Ben und Rufus wussten beide nicht so recht was das hier bedeuten sollte und auch Commander Ford war mehr als ratlos. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucas in dieser Hinsicht ein Experte ist."

"Nein, das ist er nicht, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, hat er mehr als nur eine Möglichkeit an die entsprechenden Programme heran zu kommen.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak. "Egal ob nun legal oder illegal, bisher ist da nichts verschont geblieben, wenn er es gebraucht hat."

"Achso, ja kein Thema. Ich denke ich weiß auch schon, wo ich etwas entsprechendes her bekomme, aber das geht nur mit meinem Computer und der ist... nun ein Opfer von Jaque geworden." Dabei fiel ihm doch gleich ein, dass er noch immer keinen Ersatz für seinen besten Freund hatte.

"Lieutenant Krieg wird dir einen neuen Computer geben, damit du dir das Programm besorgen kannst." Bridger sah auffordernd zu Ben.

"Oh, ähm, ja, ich denke ich habe da einige im Bestand. Allerdings möchte ich hier auch gleich noch anmerken, dass es mir aufgrund meines Spezialauftrages, den ich lästigerweise seit meiner Ankunft hier an Bord habe, nicht möglich war eine genaue Bestandsanalyse durchzuführen. Wenn es also möglich ist, würde ich ganz gerne davon zurück treten und mich meinen eigentlichen Aufgaben widmen. Unser Gast hier", er deutete auf Rufus. "kennt sich mittlerweile doch recht gut an Bord aus und kann sicherlich auch ohne mich auskommen."

"Du willst dich nur davor drücken das Konzert weiter vorbereiten zu müssen.", warf Lucas ihm vor.

SEITE HUNDERT! Sektkorken knallen lässt und mit Puscheln wedelt Wir haben das Abenteuer eingeholt, das auch noch länger braucht als dieses kleine Unheil hier! wollte ich nur mal einwerfen.

"Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht. Außerdem hat er doch schon gesagt, er wird keines mehr geben.", sagte Ben.

Rufus griff in die Süßigkeitenpackung. "Ach das war nur ein kleiner Scherz. Du hast doch vorhin selbst gesagt, es gäbe eine Menge Frauen an Bord, die sehr enttäuscht sein würden, wenn es kein Konzert gäbe. Ich kann die unmöglich enttäuschen. Mir wäre sehr daran gelegen, wenn wir nach der Besprechung hier weiter machen könnten. Ich muss noch meine Gitarre an die Boxen anschließen und gucken, ob das da auch alles vom Klang her passt."

Den Sänger traf ein Blick, der sich gewaschen hatte. Zum Glück saß Lucas zwischen die beiden, denn sonst hätte es ein kleines Handgemenge geblieben, denn das unschuldige Grinsen von Rufus war schon fast wie ein Schlag in das Gesicht Ben Kriegs.

Niemanden sonst entging es, wie wenig begeistert Ben davon war und so mancher hatte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. "Nun, Mr. Krieg, wie es aussieht ist Mr. Wainwright nicht gewollt ihre Hilfe bereits abzulehnen. Solange sie außerdem mit der Hilfe bei dem Konzert beschäftigt sind, wird es bestimmt auch keine Zwischenfälle anderer Art geben, die ich auf diesem Boot sowieso nicht sehen will!", sagte Bridger, der sichtlich seinen Spaß hatte. "Außerdem bin ich selbst schon sehr gespannt darauf, was wir von ihnen zu hören bekommen. Leider muss ich gestehen ihre Musik nicht zu kennen, Mr. Wainwright. Es wird mir daher eine Freude sein dem beizuwohnen."

"Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben und niemanden enttäuschen.", strahlte Rufus.

Bridger rieb sich die Hände aneinander. "Dann hätten wir also alle Probleme soweit bereinigt und können uns an die Arbeit machen. Sie werden nun uns eine Probe vom Schriftbild ihres Assistenten beschaffen, Dr. und sie Commander sorgen dafür, dass zwei Leute von der Sicherheit bei Lucas bleiben, bis wir uns definitiv sicher sind, wer hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckt."

Nickend bestätigten die beiden angesprochenen, dass sie den Befehl verstanden hatten. Ford griff zum Pal und beorderte gleich zwei diensthabende Offiziere der Sicherheit zum Quartier des Captains.

Lucas' Vater stand auf. "Dann werde ich meine Leute von den Schleusen zurück holen." Er sah zu seinem Sohn. "Du planst nun sicherlich auch nicht von hier abzuhauen?"

Augenrollend kommentierte der Teenager das nur. "Wir haben das doch gerade ausreichend durch gekaut. Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier und diese arrangierte Verlobung musst du noch lösen, das darfst du nicht vergessen!"

Dr. Wolenczak nickte mit dem Kopf. "Soll ich dir dann auch die Notiz von Jaque geben?"

"Das wäre sicherlich besser, denn Lucas muss das mit dem Computer machen.", stimmte Bridger dem zu und schob währenddessen gleich den letzten Liebesbrief von Rufus zu dem Computergenie.

"Muss ich dann jetzt hier in ihrem Quartier bleiben?", wenig begeistert sah Lucas zu den anderen.

"Jedenfalls so lange bis die beiden von der Sicherheit hier sind um auf die Acht zu geben.", bestätigte Bridger nickend. "Hast du etwas anderes vor?"

"Natürlich doch! Ich brauche einen Computer und ich lasse mir von Ben nicht irgendeinen andrehen. Ich suche mir schon selbst aus, was ich haben will und brauche!", bestand Lucas auf seine Freiheit.

Seufzend wechselten die Offiziere einige Blicke. Wendy lächelte über die Dickköpfigkeit ihres jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. In Sachen Computern verstand der Junge keinen Spaß und so mancher würde sicherlich noch seine Probleme dabei haben.

"Dann gehen wir gleich wenn deine Bodyquards hier sind zu mir und suchen dir einen Computer raus.", meinte Ben mehr als genervt.

"Ist gut, damit kann ich leben." Er sah zu Bridger, Smith und Ford. "Oder hat einer von ihnen etwas dagegen?"

"Nein, sobald die Leute von der Sicherheit hier sind, kannst du in deren Begleitung gerne mein Quartier verlassen." Zufrieden sah sich Lucas zu seinem Freund Ben um, der sich bereits mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert sah. Das Computergenie zufrieden zu stellen, würde auch nicht leichter werden, als ein Konzert vorzubereiten.

"Mich brauchen sie ja nicht mehr?", erkundigte sich Dr. Wolenczak und machte sich kurz darauf auch schon davon, doch vorher wollte er noch etwas wissen. "Wo finde ich dich dann?" Die Frage galt Lucas.

Gute Frage! Das wusste Lucas selbst nicht genau. "Ähm..." Er sah zu Ben und Rufus. "Im Veranstaltungsraum?"

Ein ganz bestimmter Sänger kam nicht umhin bei dieser Vorstellung übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Lucas würde bei den Vorbereitungen dabei sein. Da konnte er ihm dann auch sein neuestes Stück vorspielen. Das nannte man Glück auf der ganzen Linie haben. Hoffentlich gefiel ihm auch sein Song.

Lawrence Ausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder. "Meinetwegen." Ein wenig grummelig ging er davon, doch die Leute von der Sicherheit trafen ebenfalls gerade ein und der Beschaffung eines neuen Computers stand nichts mehr im Wege. Zuerst aber wollte Rufus seine Noten und die Gitarre aus seinem Quartier holen.

"Ich werde das ganz sicher nicht tragen!", sagte Ben entschieden, als sie von dem Vorhaben informiert worden waren. Sie waren gerade um die Ecke gebogen gewesen und somit aus Hörweite der ranghöheren Offiziere, als Rufus seine Bitte geäußert hatte.

"Hat auch keiner erwartet. Meine Gitarre werde ich noch selbst tragen können, keine Sorge. Meine Noten bekommt sowieso keiner außer mir in die Finger, wenn es sich nicht um fertige Songs handelt." Lucas flötete er in einer zuckersüßen Tonlage hinzu. "Bei dir könnte ich es mir aber noch überlegen."

"Keine Sorge, kein Bedarf.", meinte Lucas ruhig und war mit seinen Gedanken auch ganz woanders. Wenn er denn dann bei Ben in den Beständen herum wühlen konnte, fand sich sicherlich auch noch das eine oder andere, das er für das upgraten seines neuen Computers benutzen konnte.

Sie kamen auf das Deck mit den Gästequartieren und schon von weiten kam Rufus das irgendwie komisch vor. "Also... nun... ich meine ich habe bei mir vorhin abgeschlossen.", meinte er, nachdem er als erster stehen geblieben war und den Kopf nachdenklich schräg gelegt hatte. Neben ihm hielten auch die anderen an.

"Anscheinend doch nicht.", meinte Ben mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. "Hast du jemanden einladen wollen?"

Lucas sah zu den Sicherheitsleuten hinter sich, die ihre Waffen vorsichtshalber aus den Halftern holten. Sie waren kurz von Bridger in die Situation eingewiesen worden und auch, dass man bereits einmal sich Zutritt zu der Kabine des Sängers verschafft hatte, obwohl dieser definitiv sicher war, diese abgeschlossen zu haben. Sie nickten den dreien zu und langsam liefen sie weiter auf das Quartier zu. Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und von drinnen konnte man hören, das sich gerade jemand an den Habseligkeiten des Sängers zu schaffen machte.

Vorsichtig tippte Rufus Wainwright seine Tür an, damit diese weiter aufschwang und machte gleichzeitig einen Satz zurück, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Tür ging leise ohne ein Geräusch ganz auf und bot einen Anblick, bei dem sich ein jeder hier gerade seine eigene kleine Horrorgeschichte dachte.

Jaque saß inmitten eines Berges aus Kleidung, den er aus dem Koffer des Sängers geworfen hatte und knuddelte mit dessen Unterwäsche.


	29. Verhaftung und Tauschgeschäfte

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

Das Kapitel hier ist etwas kürzer, weil das nächste dann das Konzert ist und da kann ich schlecht was hier mit rein packen. Sofern Samusa lustig ist, macht sie ein Update, andernfalls wird das am Mittwoch abend geschehen, wenn ich wieder da bin.

"Also ich kann das ja nachfühlen, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel." sagte Rufus verärgert, aber sachlich.

Völlig überrumpelt blickte Jaque in Richtung der Personen, die den Raum nun nacheinander betraten, allen voran natürlich Rufus. "Ich kann das erklären!"

"Erklären? Warum du zum Beispiel einen Glitzertanga auf dem Kopf hast? Da bin ich mal gespannt." Rufus verschränkte die Arme und im nächsten Moment versuchte ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Teenager an dem Sänger vorbei zu kommen und wollte seine Wut über den Verlust seines geliebten Computers an dem Horrorfan auslassen, wurde aber rechtzeitig von Ben aufgehalten.

"Lass mich los, dem zeig ich's!"

"Natürlich…." Sagte Ben und zerrte das Computergenie ein wenig aus dem Raum.

Die Sicherheitsleute bahnten sich sogleich einen Weg an Rufus vorbei und stürmten den Raum, um Jaque mit finsteren Mienen auf die Füße zu helfen und von Rufus Klamotten zu befreien.

"Bitte vorsichtig Jungs, da sind echte Einzelstücke mit bei!" rief der Musiker noch und wagte es langsam auch wieder seine Kabine zu betreten, um nach seinen Instrumenten und Notizen Ausschau zu halten, die anscheinend noch alle vollzählig und in einem Stück vorhanden zu sein schienen. "Das reicht doch dann wohl als Beweis, um ihn einzusperren, oder so etwas?" fragte er gleich nach.

Einer der Schränke von Sicherheitsoffizieren nickte grimmig und zerrte an dem Assistenten , um ihn aus dem Raum zu schaffen. "Wir stellen sie hiermit unter Arrest, wegen unbefugtem Betreten und dringendem Verdacht auf schwerwiegende Körperverletzung."

Irgendwo aus dem Gang rief noch jemand: "Und schwerer Sachbeschädigung von unschätzbarem Wert!"

Der Offizier nickte. "Und wegen schwerer Sachbeschädigung von unschätzbarem Wert."

"Halt, halt! Das können sie nicht machen! Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, ich bin unschuldig!" Jaque blickte flehend zu Rufus: "Sag ihnen, dass das in Ordnung geht, bitte."

"Nein, denn ich hab meinen gesunden Menschenverstand noch…"

"Nein, nein, nein! Sie können mich nicht irgendwo einsperren, dazu haben sie kein Rech…" Der Horrorfan hielt inne und blickte zu seinem Angebeteten: "Es sei denn du stehst auf böse Buben."

Rufus machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. "Nein!" versank danach aber kurz in Gedanken: "…na ja…also vielleicht manchmal…aber nein! Auf keinen Fall!" Der Sänger schüttelte den Kopf.

Zutiefst enttäuscht wurde Jaque nun von den Sicherheitsleuten aus der Kabine geführt, wobei diese auf dem Gang noch einen großen Bogen um Lucas machen mussten, um die Gesundheit des Assistenten nicht noch aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Rufus begutachtete mittlerweile den Grad der Verwüstung. "Wie kann man nur?" Dem Musiker taten seine Kleidungsstücke irgendwie leid. Währenddessen gesellten sich auch Ben und Lucas, der sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zu ihm.

"Sind das Pumps?" fragte Ben mehr als verunsichert, als sein Blick auf ein paar rote und vor allem hochhackige Schuhe fiel. Die komische Krone, die dort in einer Ecke lag wollte er gar nicht erst erwähnen und waren das dort rosa glitzernde Feenflügel, zum auf den Rücken binden?.

Rufus sammelte gerade seine Notizen zusammen und machte seine Gitarre zum Transport bereit. "Ja, wieso?"

Lucas beschlich da so eine Befürchtung. "Du hast nicht vor bei deinem Konzert als "Miss seaQuest" aufzutreten, oder?" Damit bezog er sich auf ein Bühnenoutfit welches Rufus oftmals als Zugabe bei seinen Konzerten anzog und zu welchem ein so manch seltsames Utensil dazu gehörte.

Rufus musste lachen. "Nein, keine Sorge."

Der Teenager atmete erleichtert aus.

"Das macht doch ohne die Band gar keinen Spaß!" Der Sänger musste sogar noch mehr lachen "Es sei denn du möchtest mir helfen meine Bandmitglieder zu ersetzen und machst bei dem kleinen Strip mit, ich würde da sicher noch ein paar nette Sachen für dich fi…"

"Nein!...danke. Kein Bedarf. Ich begnüge mich damit mir das "normale" Konzert anzuhören, mit der netten Gesellschaft meines Vaters neben mir." Lucas grinste triumphierend.

Rufus schaute ernst. "Von mir aus, aber lass dir gesagt sein, deinen Vater krieg ich schon noch!"

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Sollte es Lucas jetzt mit der Angst zu tun bekommen? Was auch immer es war, die Forschungsstation bei welcher sie anlegen würden und bei welcher sein Vater von Bord gehen würde war ja nicht mehr so weit entfernt, als durfte nicht mehr allzu viel passieren.

"Was ist nun? Können wir dann endlich?" rief Ben vom Gang aus in die Kabine, denn ihm war es dort in dem Raum eindeutig eine Spur zu seltsam und eindeutig zu schädlich, was seine männliche Männlichkeit betraf.

Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht hielt Rufus Lucas die Tür auf, was dieser augenrollend zur Kenntnis nahm, um dann mit einem finsteren Blick durch die Tür zu gehen, welche Rufus dann selbstverständlich abschloss, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dieses Mal auch abgeschlossen bleiben würde.

Zu dritt machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zu Lieutenant Kriegs Quartier, denn Lucas war ja bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch computerlos.

"Also Ben, es ist einfach erstaunlich wie schnell du dich hier einrichten konntest. Es sieht unordentlich aus wie eh und je." Lucas grinste. "Dann darf ich annehmen, dass du keinen Überblick über deine Computerbestände hast und wir eine geraume Zeit mit der Suche nach dem Richtigen verbringen."

Rufus lächelte und legte Lucas einen Arm auf die Schulter: "Die Suche nach dem Richtigen mag zwar lang sein, aber glaub mir, es lohnt sich." Lucas überging diesen Kommentar großzügig, so langsam konnte ihn diesbezüglich nicht mehr so viel schocken.

"Also, zeig mal was du an Computern so da hast." Sagte der Teenager dann zu Ben und beugte sich zu dem Offizier, der gerade in einer Kiste kramte. Nach einer gar nicht so langwierigen Suche schien Lucas etwas gefunden zu haben, was dem technischen Standard seines alten Computers relativ nah kam. "Gar nicht so schlecht, Ben. Auf jeden Fall besser, als das was ich mir erhofft hatte."

Ben schob die Kiste wieder beiseite. "Jungchen, Ben Krieg hat nur das Beste. Daran hat sich nichts geändert…du hast aber auch einen treffsicheres Auge und hast dir den teuersten ausgesucht."

"Nicht mein Problem."

"Genauso wenig wie es meines ist. Ich wollte das nur mal anmerken."

"Schon klar."

"Ähm, hallo…ich möchte eure Konversation ungern stören, aber es will noch ein Konzert vorbereitet werden." Mischte sich Rufus nun ein. "Wir haben nur noch knapp über eine Stunde, also meine Lieben, es bleibt keine Zeit zum Vertrödeln."

Ben blickte den Sänger finster an. Was war dieser Mensch nur für eine Zicke wenn es um dieses Konzert ging? Rufus registrierte den Blick des Offiziers. "Was? Mein Liebling hat seinen Computer, also lasst uns endlich zum Veranstaltungsraum gehen, bitte."

"Ja, Ben lass uns lieber gehen, sonst wirft er dir auch noch Kosenamen zu, nur um uns zum Gehen zu bewegen." Lucas grinste und Ben setzte sich grummelnd in Bewegung.


	30. Das Konzert

_Anm: Vielen Dank an Kiddo für ihr Review! Zur Feier unseres 30. Kapitels (yeah!) gibt es hier nun das exklusive Rufus Wainwright Konzert! ;) (Samusi sagt die neben ihr ist doof)...ähem kurzerKontrollverlust meiner Tastatur...das war meine "ehemals" beste Freundin neben mir ;) ...so, nun weiter im Text...- Samusa_

Mitten in den Vorbereitungen, die Instrumente waren fertig gestimmt und Ben juckelte sich im Hintergrund nur noch mit den Stühlen rum, ging Rufus auf Lucas zu. „Hör mal, ich möchte dir vor dem Konzert noch gern etwas vorspielen." Lucas hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und war gerade in seinen neuen Computer vertieft und tippte konzentriert auf der Tastatur herum. „Würdest du zuhören?"

Ein „Mhm." War Rufus' Antwort und er begab sich auf den Klavierhocker und spielte die ersten Töne, die zu der Melodie gehörten, welche er sich in seinem Quartier ausgedacht hatte. Doch nach eben diesen ersten Tönen merkte er, dass Lucas nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. So hatte das keinen Sinn, wenn derjenige nicht zuhörte, für den dieser Song gedacht war, brauchte er jetzt nicht weiter machen. „Lucas, hörst du zu?"

„Ja…" war die mehr als abwesende Antwort.

Rufus legte seine verschränkten Arme auf das Klavier, seinen Kopf darauf und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Lucas, liebst du mich?"

„Ja…" Das Computergenie stellte gerade fest, dass seine neue technische Errungenschaft tatsächlich einiges auf dem Kasten hatte. Man konnte mit diesem Teil tatsächlich etwas anfangen.

Der Sänger atmete einmal tief durch und spielte sich eben so noch ein wenig ein. Dann durfte sich sein Schwarm eben beim Konzert selbst überraschen lassen, auch wenn er ihn eigentlich noch fragen wollte, ob er den Song hier vor dem Publikum, was ja logischerweise aus Mitgliedern der Crew bestehen würde, spielen dürfe. Lucas würde den Song so oder so hören.

So langsam trudelten auch die ersten Leute ein und setzen sich auf die Stühle, die Ben in körperlicher Schwerstarbeit in ihre Position gebracht hatte. Lawrence Wolenczak setzte sich, als er ankam, sogleich zu seinem Sohn, der unbeabsichtigt in der ersten Reihe mit seinem neuen Computer saß.

„So, ihr habt Jaque also auf frischer Tat ertappt?"

„Mhm…"

„Und das ist dein neuer Computer?"

„Ja…"

Lawrence rollte mit den Augen. Da war er extra zu diesem Konzert gekommen und hatte sich hier her gesetzt, wie es Lucas vorgeschlagen hatte und jetzt starrte der Junge da auf seinen Computer…Na ja, beschweren wollte er sich auch nicht, solange Lucas seine Aufmerksamkeit der Technik widmete und nicht etwa speziellen Sängern. Dr. Wolenczak wollte Gedanken dieser Art eigentlich abhaken, aber ein wenig Misstrauen würde ja wohl erlaubt sein.

Nach einer geraumen Zeit war dann der Raum recht gut gefüllt. Der Captain hatte sich hinter Lucas und seinen Vater gesetzt und war nun langsam recht neugierig auf das Konzert des Sängers geworden. Neben ihm saß der Commander, der sich irgendwie nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte und teilte dieses Gefühl mit Lieutenant Brody, der wiederum neben ihm saß.

In der ersten Reihe neben Lucas hatte sich Lonnie platziert, die sich Bens Arm gekrallt hatte und ihn somit Zwang ebenfalls in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen.

Diverse weibliche Offiziere und Wissenschaftler hatten sich auf die meisten anderen Reihen verteilt, aber auch, man glaubte es kaum, der ein oder andere Offizier hatte es zu dem Konzert gewagt. Dr. Smith hatte es im letzten Moment links neben den Captain geschafft, als das Konzert anfing und Rufus sich auf die „Bühne" begab.

Lucas legte dann seinen Computer doch einmal beiseite, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, denn es war ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht auf das Konzert gefreut hatte. Das Publikum klatschte höflich zu Beginn des Konzertes, Rufus griff zu seiner Gitarre und setzte sich auf einen hohen Hocker.

„Äh, also es freut mich ja sehr, das so viele von ihnen erschienen sind, trotz des großen Chaos', welches ich hier anscheinend angerichtet hab." Rufus grinste und schaute vorsichtig zu Lawrence und Lucas, während sich die Leute im Publikum das ein oder andere verhaltene Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.

Rufus grinste immer noch: „Ich beginne dieses Konzert einfach mit einem Song namens „Crumb by Crumb", welcher wie vieler meiner Songs eigentlich von der Band unterstützt wird, aber ich denke so wird es auch gehen." Rufus Wainwright begann mit dem Fuß zu wippen und griff dann in die Saiten der Gitarre und die ersten Akkorde erklangen.

Maybe in you I'll believe, maybe I'll believe in you,  
The future of my understanding of love  
Many a time I've before, before I've many a time  
Knocked a stranger's door  
Discretion hardly I'm known for  
Probably has nothing to, nothing at all in the world to do with you  
Just your lower lip on the floor  
But baby I gotta get through crumb by crumb in this big black forest  
Maybe in you I'll believe, maybe I'll believe in you

Suddenly I'm not myself, behind the facade is the lonely fountain head  
Suddenly you are the one who opens the gates to this unruly garden  
Come and let this man adore you  
'Cause baby I got to get through crumb by crumb in this big black forest  
Maybe in you I'll believe, maybe I'll believe in you

Suddenly you're not yourself, behind the facade is a lonely angel's stealth  
Suddenly I am the one who opens the gates to this now blooming garden  
Come and let this man adore, crumb by crumb in this big black forest  
You I'll believe, crumb by crumb in this big black forest  
You I'll believe, crumb by crumb in this big black forest...  
You I'll believe

(Rufus Wainwright)

Es war ungefähr beim fünften Song. Lucas und auch viele andere aus der Crew hatten sich langsam an die manchmal doch recht eigentümliche Musik des Sängers gewöhnt und genossen die Show, als das aufdringliche Klingeln eines Handys die Atmosphäre zu stören begann.

"Ups", sagte Rufus, hörte sofort auf zu spielen und fummelte in der Hosentasche herum. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und Brody grummelte etwas von typisch vor sich hin. Der Sänger betätigte die Taste zur Annahme des Anrufes. "Ja? Oh... hi Mum!"

Manch einer sah sich jetzt gezwungen die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Henderson war entzückt. "Er hat eine richtig gute Beziehung zu seiner Mutter.", freute sie sich.

„Ich sehe das eher als ein Muttersöhnchen.", ließ sich Tony nicht nehmen auch noch seinen Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Währenddessen unterhielt sich Rufus in aller Ruhe mit seiner Mutter und erzählte ihr, dass er gerade hier eine Show auf der seaQuest machte und seine Mutter war natürlich neugierig.

„Äh, also der Captain des Bootes sitzt hier in der zweiten Reihe vor mir und dann auch noch der Commander und ein paar andere hohe Offiziere. Ja, natürlich." Er sah kurz zu der Reihe mit den höheren Offizieren. „Ich soll sie von meiner Mutter grüßen." Rufus rollte dabei aber mit den Augen um ihnen zu zeigen, dass es ihn doch ein wenig nervte.

Lucas grinste nur in sich hinein. Das war genau die Art von Konzert wie er es erwartet hatte und wie er es von anderen Fans aus dem Internet kannte. Die Aktion mit der Mutter kam nur sehr selten vor, aber das ausgerechnet die dann anrufen musste, wenn er hier ihnen allen etwas vorspielte war einfach zu schön. Die Leute in den Foren würden ausflippen, wenn er sich als seaQuest Crewmitglied outen würde und allen breit von dem Konzert erzählte. Halt, da fiel ihm doch was ein. Mit einem Satz war er aufgestanden und stürmte aus dem Raum bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment war die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer von Rufus zu dem Teenager gewichen. Ratlos blickten sich alle an. Was hatte ihr Jüngster denn auf einmal.

Dr. Wolenczak sah ebenfalls völlig verwundert nach hinten, wo sein Sohn auf einmal verschwunden war.

„Nun ist wegen dir mein Schwarm verschwunden.", vernahm man auf einmal einen wütenden Rufus Wainwright, der seiner Mutter nicht besonders freundlich zu verstehen gab, nun endlich aufzulegen. „Kann ihm jemand hinterher und zurückholen. Ich habe gerade erst angefangen. Nein, Mum, du sollst auflegen, ich habe hier eine Show zu machen und war gerade erst dabei richtig anzufangen." Auf seinem Hocker sank der Sänger beinahe in sich zusammen. Anscheinend fuhr die Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung bereits zur Höchstform auf. Lawrence Wolenczak überhörte fürs erste den Kommentar von dem entschwundenen Schwarm. Für ihn war eindeutig wer dieser Schwarm war.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, die Zuschauer hatten sich darauf geeinigt, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen um untereinander Schwätzchen zu halten, während eine Mutter ihren Sohn irgendetwas vorpredigte, ging die Tür auf und Lucas kehrte zurück. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es ohne ihn zum Glück nicht weiter gegangen war. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und schlenderte gemächlich zu seinem Platz zurück. Einige verwunderte Blicke verfolgten ihn. Rufus hatte die Gitarre neben den Hocker gestellt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Arme verschränkt und hörte mehr als genervt seiner Mutter zu. Sonst redete die doch auch nie soviel. „Ja, den Song spiele ich dann auch und auch den anderen, von dem du vorhin gesprochen hast. Kann ich jetzt weiter machen? Mein Publikum ist wieder vollzählig und ich möchte nicht, dass hier einer geht, weil ich nicht spiele!" Er wurde richtig zickig zu seiner Mutter.

Lucas sah sich um und guckte alle an. „Wehe hier geht jetzt einer weg! Nur weil da jemand am Telefon nerven muss und hier für eine Zwangspause sorgt, heißt das noch lange nicht, es sei aus."

„Und warum warst du verschwunden?", rief jemand von hinten.

„Weil ich meine Kamera vergessen hatte!" Zum Beweis hielt er seine Digitalkamera hoch. „Man bekommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit Fotos von einem privaten Liveauftritt zu schießen. Meine Hintergedanken dabei lasse ich jetzt unerwähnt und sie lesen mich nicht, Wendy!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder hin.

„Soll ich dazu jetzt etwas sagen, oder ist es dir lieber, wenn ich einfach den Mund halte?", fragte Dr. Wolenczak leicht zu seinem Sohn gebeugt.

„Du kannst ruhig was sagen, aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt, werde ich entsprechend reagieren. Ich mache das, weil ich Rufus als Musiker nach wie vor schätze, egal was für krumme Phantasien der Mann hat." Hier musste der Teenager an die Gesprächsrunde am Nachmittag zurück denken, als Dr. Smith wohl einen ungewollten Einblick in die geheimsten Gedanken von Rufus Wainwright in Bezug auf Lucas hatte. „Nein, das hier ist um den anderen Fans im Internet die Grüne Farbe vor Neid in die Gesichter zu treiben."

Ungeduldig wippte Rufus mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Seine Mutter kam einfach nicht zu einem Ende. „Ich mache jetzt weiter, sonst laufen mir hier wirklich die Leute weg und ... äh... Mum? Sowas, sie hat bereits aufgelegt. Haha." Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen, denn das plötzliche Auflegen schien ihn sehr zu erheitern. „Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht mehr, welchen Song ich gerade gespielt hatte."

„Du wolltest gerade bei _go__ or go ahead_ richtig loslegen.", half Lucas ihm auf die Sprünge. Er selbst schaltete in dem Moment seine Kamera ein.

„Ach stimmt, danke!" Der Sänger steckte sich das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und holte seine Gitarre zurück. „Dann wollen wir mal weiter machen." Gesagt getan. Er schaffte es sofort sich wieder zu konzentrieren und beeindruckte damit mehr als nur einem im Raum, wie ernst er auf der Bühne werden konnte. Wenn es um seine Musik ging war Rufus Wainwright mehr als nur konzentriert. Er wirkte fast wie ein anderer Mensch und begeisterte damit auch Leute, die seine Musik vorher nicht kannten. Nach diesem Song, bei welchem Lucas bereits zwanzig Bilder schoss, wollte Rufus seinen Song _gay__ messiah_ beginnen, als von irgendwo hinten einige Schlüpfer geworfen wurden und ihm direkt im Gesicht landeten. So manch einer aus den ersten Reihen drehte sich herum, um heraus zu finden, wer denn dafür verantwortlich sei. Jaque hatte man doch unter Arrest gestellt. Gab es etwa noch andere in der Crew die eine Schwäche für den schwulen Sänger hatten und es war nur nicht bemerkt worden?

„Äh...", war alles was man von der Bühne hören konnte. Die Leute in den ersten Reihen sahen neugierig auf die rosanen Wäschestücke. Beim genaueren Betrachten, wie Rufus es gerade tat, konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um Männerschlüpfer handelte und nicht etwa um die Wäsche einer Frau.

Von hinter sich konnte Lucas ein „Das ist doch jetzt sicher nur ein dummer Scherz." von Brody brummen hören.

Der Teenager drehte sich zu dem Lieutenant herum. „Sag nicht, dass du die selbe Idee hattest, Jimmy.", grinsend konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen den Lieutenant auch noch zu fotografieren. Die Bilder des begeisterten Publikums wären bestimmt auch ein absoluter Magnet fürs Internet.

Nathan Bridger amüsierte sich auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Das war mit Abstand eines der interessantesten Konzerte, das er seit langem hatte. Dies hier war schon einmal nicht langweilig und das sprach mehr als für sich. Die Oper hatte ihm einiges abverlangt, hier brauchte er nur sich hinsetzen und zu genießen. Auf einige Songtexte hörte man besser nicht zu genau hin und das erst recht bei dem Song, der nun folgen sollte. Als Rufus den Titel sagte, hatte dieser schon gegrinst und einigen hier in der Crew hatte es bestimmt auch nicht mehr gewundert, dass dieser Mann solche Songtitel besaß. Woher die Unterwäsche gekommen war, konnte nur leider auch er nicht sagen. Er hatte zu spät nach hinten gesehen, wie so viele andere auch. Lucas in der Reihe vor ihm war bereits wieder fleißig am Fotografieren. Die Aktion schien bestens für Fotos geeignet.

Der Sänger ließ die Unterwäsche geschickt verschwinden. In jedem einzelnen Stück hatte sich innen drinnen ein Brief befunden, der dort befestigt worden war. Später würde genügend Zeit sein, sich das genauer anzusehen. Endlich ging es weiter und es gab auch keine Unterbrechungen mehr. Bei einem Song hatte Rufus kurzfristig einen Blackout und musste einen Moment überlegen, wie er weiter spielen musste und bei einem anderen begannen seine Finger ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Er lächelte gequält zu den Leuten und meinte nur, dass er keine Ahnung habe, was das jetzt war. Wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, hätte bestimmt keiner gemerkt, dass es sich dabei um etwas völlig fremdes gehandelt hatte, da dieser Part ziemlich gut in den Song hinein gepasst hatte. Wer aber wie Lucas die Songs kannte, wusste auch, wann etwas nicht dazu gehörte.

Gerade wollte er einen neuen Song beginnen, als erneut das Handy klingelte. Mit hängenden Schultern griff er zu dem Gerät in seiner Hosentasche. „Hi Mum, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der Show, du hättest ruhig noch etwas warten können. Was? Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht diesen einen Song spielen. Das ist egal, die wollen das nicht hören. Nein, ich habe keine Lust das nun mit dir auszudiskutieren." So manch einer war wieder fröhlich dabei in sich hinein zu grinsen, denn Rufus zickte gerade stark mit seiner Mutter herum.

Lucas gähnte. Ihm fehlte eindeutig ausreichend Schlaf und ausgerechnet jetzt machte sich dies bemerkbar. Dagwood, der ganz am Rand in der ersten Reihe von ihm saß, hatte sichtlich ebenfalls seinen Spaß an dem Konzert. Er ließ sich alles erklären, was er nicht verstand. Nur bezweifelte das Computergenie, dass Tony dazu der richtige war.

Rufus legte das Handy auf das Klavier. „So, wir machen jetzt weiter und ich werde auch nicht den Song spielen, den meine Mutter wollte, dass ich ihn spiele."

„Aber ich will _Poses_ hören!", rief Lucas dazwischen. Alle sahen auf einmal zu Lucas. „Bitte."

Der Sänger musterte Lucas, dann fiel sein Blick auf die letzte Reihe, wo einige selbstgemachte Plakate hoch hielten auf denen ebenfalls _Poses_ stand. Damit war schon mal geklärt, welches einer der beliebtesten Songs von ihm war und auch wer die Übeltäter mit den Höschen waren.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt diesen Song spielen. Keine Klagen anschließend!" Er richtete den Blick auf die Tasten des Klaviers und begann die ersten Töne des Liedes zu spielen ehe er mit seinem Gesang dazu einstieg.

„Ich muss mir wirklich keine Gedanken um dich machen?", fragte Dr. Wolenczak argwöhnisch, so leise es ging.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht, aber der Song ist nicht mehr in seinem regulären Tourprogramm und er spielt ihn nur noch auf Anfrage oder wenn er in der Stimmung dazu ist. Da muss man einfach schnell sein." Schon war ein weiteres Bild aufgenommen und der Teenager würde noch einige Zeit später vor dem Computer zubringen müssen.

Das Ende des Liedes verklang und das Publikum spendete tosenden Beifall. Rufus hatte sie fast zwei Stunden ganz allein mit seiner Gitarre und dem Klavier unterhalten. Er freute sich sichtlich über den Applaus, der ganz und gar nicht zurück haltend war. Außer Brody und einigen Mitgenossen, hatte es jedem gefallen. Sehr oft bekamen sie hier an Bord nicht die Möglichkeit einem Konzert beizuwohnen und wenn es denn mal solche Anlässe gab, nutzte man sie, sofern es einem möglich war.

„Vielen dank. Etwas habe ich aber noch. Mir ist die Gelegenheit genommen worden, das bereits vor dem Konzert ein wenig zu proben und einzustudieren, also bitte ich es nachzusehen, wenn dabei nun der eine oder andere Fehler sich einschleicht. Es ist ein ganz neuer Song, den ich erst heute Vormittag geschrieben habe." Rufus hatte sich wieder an das Klavier zurückgesetzt. Bei seinem Applaus war er aufgestanden gewesen und hatte sich verbeugt, doch nun legte er seine Finger auf die Tasten und ging in sich, konzentrierte sich auf das, was er nun vorhatte.

Gespannt sahen die seaQuest Leute auf die Bühne. Der ein oder andere Fan, vorzugsweise die letzte Reihe, wunderte sich bereits, um was für eine Art Song es sich handeln würde. Sehr viele Informationen über den Inhalt hatte Rufus ihnen ja nicht gegeben. Dann begann er zu spielen und wenig später setzte der Text ein.

wandering through dark corridors  
waiting for a sign of love  
waiting for an end of my lonlynes  
waiting for my search to come to an end  
but then there were you

met you at the place where no sun shines  
saw your blue eyes and fell in love with them  
blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes  
deep like the ocean where you live  
fell into them higher than the brightes sky can be  
blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes

you come to me and I was fixed at the place I stand  
can't move, can't go, can't do anything  
was addicted to your eyes and cried out for some help  
could love hurt like that?  
Is love always a terrible pain?

why can't I be with you  
why there must be always an interruption  
why is there always someone seperating us

blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes  
deep like the ocean where you live  
fell into them higher than the brightes sky can be  
blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes

I am glad I met you here  
I am glad to have the time who was given to us  
I am glad you spend the time with me  
I am glad for stoping my search at this dead point I was going ahead

Will I see you again?  
Will we stay in contact forever?  
Will we talk when I am going to call you?

blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes  
deep like the ocean where you live  
fell into them higher than the brightes sky can be  
blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes

(YuryJulian)

Sobald die ersten genauen Hinweise gefallen waren, rutschte Lucas immer tiefer in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Bestimmt war sein Kopf knallrot wie eine Tomate und auch seinem Vater schien die Anspielung nicht entgangen zu sein. Der Wissenschaftler saß ein wenig zerknittert aussehend da und wirkte sehr angespannt. Wieso mussten manche Leute auch immer so übertreiben?

James Brody beugte sich nach vorn und legte Lucas eine Hand auf die Schulter, der leider nun nicht flüchten konnte. „Ich glaube damit sollte endgültig geklärt sein, für wen sein Herz schlägt und ich bin aus dem Schneider. Nach dem hier weiß jeder, wer zusammen gehört." Er grinste.

Lucas drehte sich herum. „Pass nur auf, Jimmy, für dich hat er sicherlich auch noch was auf Lager!"

Ein genervtes „Pssschhhhttt" erklang von der anderen Seite, wo Henderson gerade versucht hatte sich auf den neuen Song zu konzentrieren aber durch die Tuschelei von Lucas und Brody gestört wurde.

Nachdem der Song zu Ende und auch die Klänge des Klaviers nicht mehr zu hören waren, herrschte geraume Zeit lang Stille. Rufus saß noch kurz bewegungslos da und starrte auf die Tasten, schaute dann ins Publikum und wartete auf eine Reaktion, besonders auf die einer bestimmten Person.

Das Publikum begann dann sofort mit begeistertem Applaus, diejenigen die sich zurück hielten hießen entweder Brody oder Piccolo oder waren ein wenig verunsichert, weil ihnen durchaus bewusst war, wem dieser Song gewidmet sein sollte.

Lucas blickte sich nur nervös um und schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Als er merkte wie Rufus ihn ansah wusste er erst recht nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Rufus entschied sich schließlich dazu aufzustehen und sich zu verbeugen, um damit deutlich zu machen, dass das Konzert vorbei war. Der Applaus wurde noch ein wenig kräftiger und wurde besonders durch die kleine Fangruppe, die anscheinend überwiegend aus männlichen Mitgliedern bestand, in der letzten Reihe ordentlich voran getrieben, aber auch einige begeisterte Frauen kreischten vor sich hin.

„Danke, vielen Dank…" sagte Rufus schließlich erfreut, aber auch auf eine gewisse Art verlegen. „Ich gebe auch gerne noch Autogramme, wenn da Bedarf besteht."

Das freute den ein oder anderen doch sehr zu hören, so dass sich die meisten Leute aus dem Raum begaben und der Rest sich über Rufus hermachte.


	31. Nach dem Konzert

__

Anm: Heute mal ohne Einwürfe von Freunden und ganz brav ein normales Update von mir persönlich. Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Ja, die Handys bleiben bestehen, leider muss ich sagen, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen braucht man diese Geräte wirklich. Eine Verwandte von mir ist ins Krankenhaus gekommen, da sie wohl den Sommer nicht überleben wird und wir konnten ihren Sohn nicht erreichen, weil dieser nie zu Hause anzutreffen ist und anders kann man ihn nicht erreichen.

So kreativ war ich mit dem Song nicht. Im Vergleich zu Rufus ist das der reinste Müll.

Dr. Wolenczak wollte seinen Sohn eigentlich auch mit raus zerren, aber dieser bestand darauf zu warten, weil er noch mit dem Sänger reden musste. Allerdings hatte der Teenager auf seinen Vater eingeredet, er solle doch ruhig schon einmal vorgehen und hatte dabei keine Widerrede zugelassen.

Lonnie und Ben waren ebenfalls noch da, wobei es bei Ben wohl eher eine unfreiwillige Aktion darstellte, was auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht erkennbar war. Er hatte bereits genügend Rufus Wainwright für ein ganzes Leben erlebt. So wie die paar verrückten Mädels und diese Gruppe von Männern, die eindeutig einige Neigungen mit dem Musiker teilten musste sich ein Lieutenant Krieg ja nun nicht aufführen.

"Rufus, könnten wir ein Foto mit dir machen?" fragte eines der Mädels aufgeregt und strahlte den Sänger mit großen Augen an. Innerlich stand sie jedoch vor einem halben Nervenkollaps und befürchtete bereits jeden Moment umzufallen. Nur weil ihre Freundinnen um sie herum waren, konnte sie sich einigermaßen zusammen reißen. Bisher hatte ihr Herz immer einen Sprung getan, wenn sie ihm auf dem Gang begegnet war. Ein Hallo kam dabei nie über ihre Lippen.

Rufus lächelte. "Sicher." Schon gesellten sich je zwei junge Frauen an Rufus' linke bzw rechte Seite, wobei Ben wieder das Glück holt war und er nun Fotograf spielen durfte. Nachdem dieses Foto im Kasten war, wollten natürlich auch die restlichen Wartenden ihr Recht auf ein Erinnerungsfoto einfordern.

Als ein Foto mit einer kleineren Männergruppe an der Reihe war, fiel Rufus doch gleich wieder die Sache mit den Schlüpfern ein. Nachdem es aus dem Fotoapparat geblitzt hatte sprach Rufus es an: "Ihr seid doch von der Schlüpferfraktion, stimmt's?"

Aufgeregt schauten sich die Männer untereinander an und nickten anschließend euphorisch. Einer von ihnen, er war ein Ensign, fasste sich ein Herz: "Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit nicht getraut dich anzusprechen, als du hier an Bord gekommen bist und nun mussten wir dennoch auf irgendeine Art und Weise auf uns aufmerksam machen…" Der Ensign wurde rot. "Mein Name ist übrigens Nick."

"Freut mich, Nick." Rufus hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und strahlte es in Richtung des jungen Offiziers, was dessen Freunde veranlasste es Nick nachzumachen: "Und ich bin Dave!" rief ein weiterer Ensign und schob sich zwischen Nick und Rufus.

"Ich bin übrigens Steve!" dieser Steve wiederum war einer der jüngeren Wissenschaftler an Bord und hatte sich nun ebenfalls noch dichter vor Rufus gestellt. Der Sänger kam nicht umhin zu lachen und bedankte sich noch einmal von ganzem Herzen für die unerwartete Schlüpferparade.

"Rufus, Rufus, jetzt möchte ich aber auch noch ein Foto!" Lonnie freute sich schon wie ein Kind an Weihnachten und drückte ihre Kamera ohne weiter zu überlegen dem armen Ben in die Hand, der darüber alles andere als glücklich zu sein schien, da er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann genau er sich hier offiziell als Fotograf angeboten hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit wartete Lucas geduldig, dass die so plötzlich aufgetauchte Fanhysterie sich bald wieder legen würde und hatte sich wieder auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Irgendwann war es dann soweit und lediglich er und Rufus waren noch in dem Veranstaltungsraum.

Rufus sah seinen Lieblingsfan da "einsam" sitzen und kam grinsend auf ihn zu. "Möchtest du auch noch ein Foto machen oder vielleicht etwas Exklusiveres?"

Lucas antwortete auf diese Frage indem er den Sänger einfach nur ernst anschaute, denn diese eine Sache war nicht einfach vergessen worden. "Das mit dem Song hättest du mir ruhig sagen können."

Rufus hörte auf zu grinsen und probierte es nun zur Abwechslung einmal mit einem ebenfalls ernsten Blick. "Das habe ich, ich wollte ihn dir sogar vorspielen, aber du hast nicht zugehört."

Der Teenager legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Wann denn das?"

"Einmal kurz bevor du deinem Vater zeigen wolltest wo es lang geht und du somit keine Zeit hattest und dann einmal direkt vor dem Konzert, aber dein Computer war interessanter."

Lucas' Gesicht verriet das er noch in seiner Erinnerung suchen musste, bis ihm dann doch die Erleuchtung kam. "Oh." Das warf den in Gedanken ausgearbeiteten Vortrag für den Sänger irgendwie über den Haufen.

Rufus verschränkte seine Arme und grinste den Teenager siegessicher an.

"Du hättest es dennoch einfach sein lassen können, warum musstest du ihn denn heute gleich spielen?"

Rufus setzte sich neben Lucas und schaute seinen Schwarm mit großen Augen an: "Gefällt dir der Song denn gar nicht? Was genau ist denn daran so schlimm?"

Na, wenn Rufus so fragte, dann sollte er auch eine Antwort bekommen. "Ja, also…zum einen…das war einfach…weißt du die ganzen Leute und…"

Der Musiker grinste erfreut. "Oh, also wenn das so schlimm ist…"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Sagen wir einfach, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir jemand mal einen Song schreibt und dann schon gar nicht so einen…von einem…äh Mann." Lucas räusperte sich, irgendwie war das eine nicht allzu entspannte Situation gerade.

"Okay okay, aber mal abgesehen davon, wie findest du ihn?" Rufus sah Lucas erwartend an.

Was stellte Rufus denn hier für Fragen? Lucas hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ein wenig sauer auf den Sänger zu sein und ihm zu sagen, dass er so etwas nicht einfach machen konnte…das einzige Problem war nur, dass Rufus Wainwright etwas davon verstand, wenn es um Songs ging. Das Computergenie haderte ein bisschen mit sich selbst, seufzte und nuschelte seinen nächsten Satz ein wenig vor sich hin: "Ist ein schöner Song."

Hatte Lucas das gesagt, was Rufus auch verstanden hatte? Auf jeden Fall wurde da ein gewisser Teenager leicht rot im Gesicht. Der Musiker begann vor sich hin zu lächeln und atmete beinahe erleichtert aus. "Das ist gut, hätte er dir nicht gefallen, hätte ich ihn bestimmt verworfen. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich diesen Song mal irgendwo auf einem Album aufnehme?"

Darüber musste Lucas erst einmal nachdenken. "Ich hatte fast befürchtet das du so was fragen würdest."

"Nur wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, sonst lass ich es…die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest ist das auch kein Problem, wirklich." Rufus lächelte Lucas an, aber dem Teenager war bewusst, dass ihm der Song schon wichtig war.

"Mein Vater würde sicher wieder durchdrehen." Bemerkte das Computergenie.

Rufus musste lachen. "Dazu müsste er schon meine Platte kaufen und um die macht er im Laden bestimmt einen großen Bogen."

"Ha oder er kauft sie sich nur aus Kontrollzwecken."

"Und wenn schon, du solltest das nicht von deinem Vater abhängig machen. Hauptsache für dich ist es in Ordnung."

"Unter einer Bedingung!"

Das hörte sich doch schon mal viel versprechend an. "Und die wäre?"

"Keine Widmung oder ähnliches oder dass du plötzlich anfängst in irgendwelchen Interviews über mich zu reden." Lucas fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Rufus' Nase herum.

Rufus lachte: "Da werde ich mich wohl zusammenreißen müssen, aber gut, soll mir recht sein und danke."

In diesem Moment betrat Lawrence Wolenczak den Raum, der sich schon wunderte, wo sein Sohn nun so lange blieb. Den Blick Rufus Wainwrights ein wenig misstrauisch begutachtend galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Lucas: "Kommst du, wir könnten was zusammen essen."

Lucas sah zu seinem Vater: "Ja, sicher." Er blickte zu Rufus: "Du auch?"

Rufus war ein wenig überrascht. "Oh, gerne…ich will aber nicht stören." Er sah nun ganz bewusst zu Lucas' Vater, dem nicht schwer anzusehen war, dass er nun nicht unbedingt begeistert über diese Idee seines Sohnes war.

Lawrence seufzte: "Nein, schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit sich mal ganz zwanglos und ohne Süßigkeitenpackung zu unterhalten."


	32. Männerfreundschaft und alte Bekannte

__

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Reviews Kiddo! Nein, in der Hudsonstory bestraft Darwin den Captain nicht mit Fernbleiben! Das ist ein lieber Delphin der euren Hass nicht teilt. So...

Nun zum nerven in dieser Story. Hier hast du dein Update, ist ein längeres Kapitelchen, weil die Leutchen gerade soviel Spaß hatten. Besonders Rufus und Ben!

In der Messe angekommen setzten sich die drei mit ihren Tabletts voll Essen an einen Tisch und brachen dann unfreiwillig in betretendes Schweigen aus. Niemand wusste so richtig etwas zu sagen.

"So…und morgen docken wir an einer Forschungsstation, hab ich gehört?" Rufus versuchte einfach mal spontan das Eis zu brechen.

Lawrence nahm gerade einen Schluck von seinem Wasser: "Hm? Oh, ja ja. Genau." Gedanklich war Dr. Wolenczak allerdings ganz wo anders, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Somit hatte sich dieses Gesprächsthema auch schon wieder im Sand verlaufen. Lucas war das nun mehr als unangenehm und er entschloss sich erst einmal dazu sich eine Cola zu organisieren.

Als er wieder an den Tisch zurück kam, schienen sich Rufus und sein Vater wie durch Zauberhand prächtig zu verstehen.

"Und sie meinen das mit der Massage hilft wirklich?"

"Natürlich! So etwas kann wahre Wunder bewirken, Larry."

Lucas hatte gerade einen Schluck von seiner Cola genommen und hatte plötzlich große Probleme jetzt nicht an diesem bisschen Flüssigkeit zu ersticken. Was war das gerade? Larry?

Lawrence klopfte seinem Sohn hilfsbereit auf den Rücken, bis sich dieser wieder beruhigt hatte und schaute dann Rufus mehr als verblüfft an.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, das ist mir so raus gerutscht." Rufus verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen, denn ein bisschen peinlich war ihm das ja dann doch.

Nachdem sich Lawrences Verblüffung gelegt hatte, fing dieser auf einmal an zu lachen: "Larry hat mich ja schon ewig niemand mehr genannt. Das letzte Mal muss wohl in meiner Highschoolzeit gewesen sein!"

Lucas hatte gut daran getan nicht gleich einen neuen Schluck genommen zu haben, dass sein Vater sich jetzt deswegen amüsieren würde hatte er noch weniger erwartet. "Dad, geht's dir gut?"

Dr. Wolenczak hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. "Ja Lucas. Oh, nun guck nicht so. Du tust ja gerade so als könnte dein alter Herr nicht lachen." Lawrence puffte den Teenager in die Schulter.

"Äh na ja…also…" Lucas musste etwas verpasst haben und kurz in ein Paralleluniversum gefallen sein…oder so etwas in der Art. Rufus hingegen amüsierte sich recht gut und wusste gar nicht was Lucas denn jetzt auf einmal so komisch guckte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt einen gewissen Draht zu Larry gefunden. Wenn das nicht mal ein gewaltiger Fortschritt war.

Munter plauderten Rufus und Lawrence auf einmal über Politik und Wirtschaft. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass hinter dem Sänger durchaus ein gebildeter Mann steckte, mit dem man über einiges sprechen konnte. Lucas selbst stocherte nur lustlos in seinem Kartoffelbrei herum. Das hier war einfach zu gruselig.

"Was ist denn das?", vernahm der Teenager auf einmal eine Stimme, die drei Wochen nicht mehr auf diesem Boot verklungen war und sein Herz rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer. Schon stand die Besitzerin der Stimme neben ihn und sah auf sein Tablett. "Kein Wunder warum du hier so lustlos hängst. Das ist wirklich nichts für dich. Gib her, ich werde dir gleich etwas leckeres zaubern. Sowas, kann man nicht mal für ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen gehen ohne das hier für die ausgewogene Ernährung meines Schützlinges gesorgt wird." Ehe Lucas protestieren konnte, nahm Iva, die Küchenfrau, ihm sein noch fast volles Tablett davon, das Glas Cola, welches sowieso viel zu ungesund für ihn war und düste in die Kombüse.

Die anderen Besucher der Messe hatten allesamt ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, denn Iva musste gar nicht erst in ihr Quartier gekommen sein, sondern gleich nach Andocken des Shuttles, welches sie zurück auf die seaQuest gebracht hatte, in die Messe gestürmt sein, als sie ihn dort hat sitzen sehen. Selbst ihre Koffer standen nun hier im Raum.

Fragend sahen Dr. Wolenczak und Rufus zu Lucas, die beide nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, was hier eben geschehen war. Das Computergenie begnügte sich damit vor Verzweiflung seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und sich zu wünschen, es möge doch ein Loch unter seinem Stuhl aufgehen und er darin versinken. "Die Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen!" nuschelte er vor sich hin.

Lucas' Vater legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und versuchte besorgt einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Teenagers zu erlangen. "Erklärst du mir bitte, was hier los ist? Soll ich dieser Frau hinterher und das klären?"

"Ich biete mich da ebenfalls an." fügte Rufus dem noch hinzu.

Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und setzte sich gerade hin. "Ihr habt soeben Bekanntschaft mit der Frau gemacht, die meint mich von morgens bis abends nur mit Essen vollstopfen zu müssen. Ich glaube wenn es sie packt, liest sie mir garantiert auch noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor.", erklärte er augenrollend.

"Das verstehe ich nicht ganz.", meinte der Wissenschaftler.

"Wenn wir öfters miteinander sprechen würden, hätte ich dir sicherlich einmal von ihr erzählen können, aber bisher waren dir andere Dinge ja wichtiger.", warf Lucas ihm vor.

Betreten traf ihn der Blick Lawrence. "Du weißt, du bedeutest mir eine Menge und auch wenn ich es dir nicht immer so zeigen kann, wie du das gerne hättest, so bin ich sehr wohl an deinem Leben interessiert. Also erkläre es mir. Jetzt höre ich dir zu und noch habe ich Zeit."

Rufus stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Kinn in die Handfläche. Nun wurde es interessant. "Erzähl, ich platze sonst noch vor Neugier!" Die Augen des Sängers strahlten regelrecht.

Seufzend fügte sich Lucas. Was sollte er auch anderes machen. Gegessen hatte er kaum etwas und sein Magen würde ihm sicherlich in einer Stunde dafür danken, wenn er nun einfach die Flucht ergriff. "Wo soll ich da nur anfangen? Am besten damit, dass Iva die Küchenfrau hier ist und in der Kombüse den Oberbefehl hat. Sie meint ich esse nicht richtig und bin viel zu dünn, was ich gar nicht finde, deswegen bekomme ich als einziger immer die Monsterportionen, während andere zwangsweise mal auf Diät gesetzt werden. Seit Dr. Westphalen nicht mehr an Bord ist, ist das sowieso ziemlich schlimm geworden. Die letzten drei Wochen waren wirklich schön ohne sie." Melancholisch hing er den vergangenen Wochen nach, wo ihn keiner ausrufen ließ, wenn man ihn nicht mindestens einmal am Tag beim Essen in der Messe gesehen hatte.

"Soll ich mit dieser Frau reden?", bot Dr. Wolenczak nun wieder an.

"Lieber nicht, am Ende bekommst du noch einen Vortrag was für ein schlechter Vater du doch bist. Das hat sie auch drauf. Bridger bekommt solche Predigten aller zwei Wochen, weil Iva immer etwas findet, was er falsch gemacht hat und er könne mich doch nicht ständig allein lassen. Er als Captain hat doch dafür zu sorgen, dass sich seine Leute wohl fühlen und ich sei als jüngster sowieso erstrangig. Dieser Kram eben. Glaub mir, das macht keinen Spaß, wenn man es zu oft zu hören bekommt."

"Meine Mutter ist ähnlich.", sagte Rufus. "Jedesmal wenn ich bei ihr zu Hause bin, muss es regelmäßige Mahlzeiten geben und dann gibt sie mir auch noch extra große Portionen, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach jeden Moment vom Fleisch fallen könnte." Da fiel ihm doch glatt ein, dass er sein Handy noch nicht wieder eingeschalten hatte und suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Gerät. Als er den Song für Lucas beim Konzert angestimmt hatte, hatte er es vorsichtshalber ausgestellt gehabt. Nur für alle Fälle.

"So, da bin ich wieder. Ein leckeres Menü mit gesundem Gemüse, fettarmen Fleisch und einer heißen Honigmilch. Extra nur für meinen Lieblingsjungen!" Eine überglückliche Iva, nach wie vor mit Strohhut, stellte das volle Tablett vor Lucas hin. "Lass es dir schmecken, mein lieber Junge. Du musst schrecklich Hunger haben. Die ganze Zeit bin ich nicht da gewesen und dabei habe ich noch diese Dr. Smith darum gebeten auf dich acht zu geben. Na dem Captain werde ich die aber melden." Ihre Wangen liefen dabei leicht rot an, was zum einen auch an dem Sonnenbrand liegen konnte, den sie sich in ihrem Urlaub geholt hatte.

Gequält drang ein "Danke" über Lucas' Lippen.

"Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen, ja?"

"Der da braucht auch noch etwas zu essen, der hat nur einen Teller Suppe gegessen!", zeigte Lucas auf Rufus.

Rufus blickte ratlos zu seinem Schwarm und dann zu der Küchenfrau die auf einmal ziemlich entsetzt den Sänger ansah. "Du meine Güte, sie haben wirklich nur etwas Suppe zu sich genommen?"

Verwirrt wanderten die grünen Augen zwischen einem schadenfroh grinsenden Lucas und dessen Vater hin und her. "Ähm, ich brauchte nicht mehr. Mein Hunger war heute nicht besonders, daher."

"Papperlapapp! Sie sehen fast noch schlimmer als mein armer Lucas hier aus! Wie kann man sich nur noch auf den Beinen halten, wenn man nur aus Haut und Knochen besteht? Das ist doch fast schon eine Qual. Bleiben sie einfach hier sitzen, ich bringe ihnen gleich noch etwas." Sie sah auf Lawrence. "Wollen sie auch etwas? Wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, kann ich ihnen ebenfalls etwas bringen."

Dr. Wolenczak schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zeigte auf sein Steak, das er halb aufgegessen hatte. "Vielen Dank, habe noch."

"Gut." Mit Schwung drehte sie sich herum und verschwand wieder in der Kombüse, dieses Mal um Rufus etwas zu Essen zu machen.

"Was sollte denn das?", fragte Rufus an Lucas gewandt.

"Wieso soll nur ich leiden?", kam die Gegenfrage zurück.

"Das steht nicht zur Debatte! Ich kann jetzt nichts mehr essen!"

"Ich auch nicht, das interessiert Iva jedoch nicht im geringsten und ich bekomme, ob ich nun will oder nicht, einen Berg vorgesetzt, der gegessen werden muss, andernfalls füttert sie einen." Lucas nahm die Schale mit dem Gemüse und schob sie seinem Vater auf das Tablett. "Beeil dich, ehe sie zurück kommt, sonst ist das Gemecker wieder groß."

Lawrence wusste nun genauso wenig wie Rufus Wainwright wie ihm geschah, als Lucas von ihm forderte, das Gemüse zu essen.

"Du musst aber viel Hunger haben, Lucas.", sagte ein gutgelaunter Ben Krieg, der nach dem Konzert seine Belohnung für seine Geduld bekommen hatte. Henderson hatte sich bereit erklärt mit ihm essen zu gehen, wenn sie morgen bei der Forschungsstation andockten. Besagter Versorgungsoffizier kam Lucas gerade recht, denn ihm drückte er den anderen Teil seines Hauptganges in die Hände. "Los, verschwinde ans andere Ende der Messe und verhalt dich still, bis du aufgegessen hast." Vom Nachbartisch klaute Lucas einen leeren Teller vom Tablett der jungen Offizierin, um es aussehen zu lassen, als hätte er gerade gegessen gehabt.

Ratlos blickte Krieg auf den Teller. "Ähm... ich habe aber keinen Hunger."

"Keine Widerrede oder ich verpfeif dich beim Captain wegen der Sachen die ich in deinem Quartier gesehen habe." Langsam wurde Lucas unfreundlich, denn Iva konnte jeden Moment zurück kommen.

"Willst du mich erpressen?", hakte Ben nach.

"Wenn es sein muss, ja und nun geh, Iva wird sonst wild und du weißt wie die ist!"

Erst jetzt bekam Ben mit, von wem die Rede war. Seine Augen wurden größer und größer. "Nicht die IVA!"

"Doch genau die!", bestätigte Lucas.

Nörgelnd verschwand Krieg daraufhin auch in eine dunkle Ecke der Messe. Ihm hatte keiner gesagt, dass ihre Küchenfrau von der letzten seaQuest auch auf der neuen eine Stelle bekommen hatte. Dabei hatte er sich so auf seine Rückkehr hierher gefreut und nun kamen immer mehr unangenehme Dinge zurück, die er eigentlich hatte vergessen wollen. Warum musste denn Iva auch ausgerechnet hier sein? Gerade als er sich niederließ, schwang die Tür zur Kombüse auf und eine alte Bekannte schwebte in den Raum, genau zu der Stelle, wo er bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte.

Rufus starrte nur ungläubig auf den Berg, den sie ihm vorgesetzt hatte. "Es wird alles aufgegessen ohne zu nörgeln, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Schwer schluckend nickte der Sänger. "Ich versuche es." Die Gabel fiel ihm schon mal aus der Hand, als er sie ergreifen wollte. Selbst seine Mutter packte ihm nie soviel zu Essen auf den Teller.

Nun war aber Ivas Neugier geweckt, denn diese beiden Herrn am Tisch ihres Schützlinges kannte sie noch gar nicht. "Sind sie neu hier an Bord?", fragte sie.

"Nur zu Gast.", antwortete Lawrence der Person, die sich anscheinend sehr um seinen Sohn kümmerte.

"Alle beide?" Iva sah das als Einladung zu einem Plauderstündchen und setzte sich zwischen Lucas und dessen Vater.

Rufus hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Zu sehr war er mit diesem "Berg" von Essen beschäftigt. Hilflos sah er zu Lucas, der ihn gewinnend angrinste. Das war nun also die Rache für die unvorbereitete Vorführung seines neuen Songs beim Konzert. Im Gegensatz zu dem Teenager konnte er seine Portion nicht auf vorbei ziehende Kollegen und Freunde verteilen, sondern musste alles allein aufessen. Bestimmt würde er später furchtbares Sodbrennen bekommen oder über der Toilettenschüssel hängen.

"Ich werde morgen bei der Forschungsstation bleiben, bei welcher wir anlegen.", erklärte Dr. Wolenczak.

"Oh, dann sind sie bestimmt Wissenschaftler und unser Lucas hier versucht wieder sie auszuhorchen. Das macht er sehr gerne, müssen sie wissen.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. "Und der junge Mann dort ist sicherlich ihr Assistent."

Nun konnte Lucas nicht mehr an sich halten. Die Vorstellung wie Rufus als Assistent von seinem Vater hinter diesem her wuselte war einfach zu komisch. Der Sänger selbst verschluckte sich, denn in seiner Vorstellung gab es noch Jaque, der nicht in der Arrestzelle saß, sondern ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

"Was ist denn? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" Verwirrt blickte Iva die beiden anderen an, die mit ihnen am Tisch saßen.

Lucas wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht, aber die Vorstellung reichte bereits aus."

Die Küchenfrau verstand immer noch nicht, aber ließ den beiden ihren Spaß, denn sie drehte sich bereits zu Dr. Wolenczak zurück. "Ich bin im übrigen Iva Petrovka.". Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak.", sagte er und nahm auch die Hand der Küchenfrau zum Gruß.

Iva blickte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. "Sie sind aber nicht mit..."

"Doch, Iva!", nickte Lucas. "Sie haben soeben meinen Vater kennen gelernt."

"Oh, also... wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Lucas hegte die Hoffnung bereits, dass ihr ihre Aktion von eben mit dem Essen doch ein wenig peinlich sein würde, doch da hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und blickte zu Rufus. "Und ihren Namen habe ich noch gar nicht. Einer ihrer Assistenten, Doktor?"

Lawrence schüttelte nur den Kopf. Rufus schien das hier langsam aber sicher unheimlich zu werden. Er wünschte sich gerade nichts sehnlicher als sich in seiner Kabine einsperren zu können, die Kopfhörer an das Keyboard anzuschließen und somit von der Außenwelt abzuschotten.

"Das ist Rufus Wainwright und der wird uns noch eine geraume Weile hier an Bord erhalten bleiben. Sie haben also genug Zeit ihn zu mästen, damit er etwas kräftiger wird.", sagte Lucas mit einem Grinsen.

Rufus lächelte der Küchenfrau gezwungen entgegen und stopfte sich den nächsten Löffel zwangsweise in den Mund.

Am anderen Ende der Messe versuchte sich gerade jemand heimlich davon zu machen, wurde von Iva jedoch sofort erkannt. "Lieutenant Krieg?", rief sie mit ihrer überaus kräftigen Stimme durch die gesamte Messe und verursachte beim Angesprochenen einen eisigen Schauer. "Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Kommen sie doch her, ich hätte eine kleine Aufgabe für sie."

Sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzend kam er zu ihr und begrüßte sie mit schleimigen Schmeicheleien wie das Computergenie fand. Zwei Minuten später durfte er den Gepäckträger für Ivas Koffer spielen und sie brachten diese gemeinsam zu ihrer Kabine. Rufus nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ endlich die Gabel sinken. Ihm war schlecht.

Quizfrage: Was hat Larry eigentlich so wichtiges vergessen?


	33. Projekt: Rufus

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Alle Antworten sind falsch! Das hat er nicht vergessen, aber lies selbst:

Als Lucas zu seiner Kabine zurück kam, es war bereits fast nach Mitternacht, fand er dort einen noch wachen Tony Piccolo vor. "Wieso schläfst du noch nicht? Ich dachte du hättest morgen recht früh bereits Dienst?"

"Weißt du Lucas, deine absolut wunderbar blauen Augen haben mich nicht einschlafen lassen. Immer wenn ich die meinen schließe, sehe ich deine und kann keine Ruhe finden.", sagte Tony mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die gute Laune des Computergenies war mit einem Mal verflogen. "Hör auf damit, das finde ich nicht lustig."

"Aber dir scheint es gefallen zu haben, denn man hat euch zusammen beim Essen gesehen."

"Bitte sag nicht, es hat schon wieder jemand ein Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt?", sagte Lucas augenrollend, während er die Tür schloß und sein Hemd auszog, weil er ins Bett wollte.

"Noch nicht, aber wenn du dich weiterhin in der Nähe dieses Typen aufhälst, dann könnte es durchaus passieren. Frag mal Brody, was der davon hält."

"Brody werde ich gar nichts fragen, der bekommt von mir höchstens etwas zu hören!", sagte Lucas genervt und kroch die kurze Leiter in seine Koje hinauf. "Warum müssen manche eigentlich immer mehr in eine Sache hinein interpretieren, als eigentlich ist?"

"Ist denn etwas?", fragte Piccolo nach. Im Moment war sein Zimmergenosse doch sehr gesprächig, warum das nicht nutzen?

"Nicht im geringsten. Gute Nacht."

Tony fragte zwar noch weiter, aber er bekam keine Antwort mehr. Leicht frustriert drehte er sich in seiner Koje selbst herum und versuchte zu schlafen.

Rufus hatte sich nach dem Essen nicht sofort auf den Weg in seine Kabine gemacht. Ihm lag die Portion Abendessen noch schwer im Magen und er machte einen kleinen Spaziergang zum MoonPool. Der Delphin war da und der Sänger freute sich bereit auf ein kleines Date mit dem Delphin, nur leider antwortete er ihm nicht. Sein Blick ging suchend durch den Raum, ob hier nicht vielleicht doch dieses Gerät war, das sein Schwarm erfunden hatte, doch Fehlanzeige. Nun, dann gab er sich damit zufrieden, dem Delphin ein wenig von sich zu erzählen.

Eine Gruppe von vier jungen Frauen betrat den MoonPool. Eine von ihnen hatte zuvor den Sänger hier erblickt gehabt und sogleich ihre Freundinnen geholt. Verschüchtert traten sie nun an diesen heran. "Entschuldigung."

Er drehte sich herum und schenkte ihnen allen ein gutgelauntes Lächeln. Die Therapie sich alles von der Seele reden zu können half wirklich. Darwin war ein hervorragender Zuhörer, wie er zugeben musste. "Kann ich euch helfen?"

Sie traten alle mit einem Mal näher an ihn heran und setzten sich in seinem Umfeld hin. Anscheinend konnte er ihnen helfen, dachte er bei sich. "Nun, wir wollten ganz gerne mal mit dir über etwas reden.", begann eine von ihnen, fügte aber noch schnell hinzu: "Aber nur, wenn es dir nicht zu persönlich wird, oder so."

Der Sänger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kein Problem, wenn es mir nicht passt, sage ich es schon. Also raus mit der Sprache, ich bin neugierig."

Untereinander hatten sie bereits eine Sprecherin ausgewählt, die mit dem Thema beginnen sollte, was ihnen allen sehr am Herzen lag. "Uhm... es ist nicht leicht da anzufangen, denn ... äh... wir sind alle ein klein wenig ... ja, also es ist auch etwas peinlich, denn ... nun, es geht schließlich um deine... wie soll ich sagen? Vorlieben."

"Meine Vorlieben?" Er sah sie ratlos an. Vorlieben? Gut, was hatten wir da; warum fiel ihm da Lucas als erstes ein? Nein, den schieben wir kurz zur Seite. Also, Vorlieben. Einmal wäre da die Musik, das gepaart mit dem Klavier, aber da er so gerne Klavier spielte, trennte er die beiden Kategorien wieder. Ebenfalls eine Vorliebe waren Zigaretten, Kakao und... ja, das war's im Grunde auch schon wieder. Rufus Blick ging wieder in die Runde zurück. "Mit welcher habt ihr denn da Probleme?" Er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim drauf machen. "Ich weiß, dass rauchen gesundheitsschädlich ist und alles, aber darum versuche ich das doch gerade ein wenig zu reduzieren. Sonst wüsste ich nicht, was schlimm sein könnte. Oder gibt es irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse wonach Kakao schädlicher ist als Kaffee?"

"Eigentlich meinte wir deine Homosexualität.", half eine andere der Frauen dem Sänger auf die Sprünge, doch dieser sah sie nun noch ratloser an.

"Und welches Problem habt ihr dabei?"

"Kannst du dir denn nicht vorstellen jemals mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein? Mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen und Kinder großzuziehen?", fragten sie weiter.

"Nein.", kam ganz entschieden und völlig überzeugt die Antwort. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich jemals heiraten werden und bei unserem jetzigen Präsidenten sowieso nicht. Solange er die Homoehen verbietet ist das auch ein wenig schwierig. Obwohl so ein kleines Kind wäre schon etwas. Meine Cousine hat eine Tochter bekommen im letzten Jahr, als ich die Kleine auf dem Arm hatte, war das natürlich schon toll."

Hoffnungen keimten in den Frauen auf. "Dann wäre es schon vorstellbar, dass du schon allein aus dem einen oder anderen Grund dich mit einer Frau zusammen tust?"

Rufus lachte. Diese Unterhaltung war amüsant. "Nein! Ich habe nie etwas für Frauen auf sexueller Ebene empfunden und werde das auch nie. Sagt mal, versucht ihr mich umzupolen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ja, das hatten wir versucht. Du bist doch viel zu gut, um für uns unerreichbar zu sein. Wieviele Frauen würden sich dir zu Füßen werfen, wenn du nur sagen würdest, du möchtest eine von ihnen heiraten?", antwortete eine andere.

Rufus dachte einen Moment nach. "Meint ihr das klappt auch mit Männern?" Ob Lucas darunter sein könnte?

Die kleine Gruppe von Frauen seufzte hörbar auf. Das hier gestaltete sich als schwieriger als sie vorher angenommen hatten. "Können wir es dennoch versuchen? Jeder Mann ist tief im Innern mit seinen Instinkten geprägt. Es gilt nur diese zu wecken."

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen musterte er die Damen vor sich. "Da bin ich aber gespannt, was auf mich zukommen wird. Ist das überhaupt gestattet?"

"Es gibt keine Regel hier an Bord, die es uns verbietet außerhalb der Dienstzeiten unseren Hobbies nach zu gehen oder unsere Projekte durchzuführen."

"Bin ich jetzt ein Projekt?" Irgendwie gefiel ihm das hier dann doch nicht.

"Lass dich überraschen. Wir finden schon noch deine Schwachstelle. Keine von uns kann glauben, dass du wirklich hundertprozentig schwul bist und absolut keinerlei Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht aufbringen kannst." Sie verabschiedeten sich und wünschten ihm noch eine Gute Nacht, ehe sie ihn allein zurück ließen. Rufus drehte sich zu Darwin zurück. "Meinst du ich habe ein paar neue Horrorfans, vor denen wir Lucas schützen müssen?"

Darwin pfiff einige Töne, die sich wie ein Gelächter anhörten. Der Sänger verzog den Mund. "Du willst ihn nur für dich alleine haben, gib es zu!"

Schon eine halbe Stunde vor dem Andocken an die Forschungsstation war Lucas bei seinem Vater aufgetaucht und hatte ihm ein wenig traurig sogar beim packen zu gesehen. Mit einem mal war ihre Beziehung um hundertachtzig Grad gewandelt und er fand es schade, seinen Vater schon wieder verabschieden zu müssen. Sie sprachen zwar kaum ein Wort miteinander, doch es genügte auch so zu wissen, dass es dem Wissenschaftler selbst auch ein wenig Leid tat, dass er nicht noch länger bleiben konnte. Er hatte nach wie vor Zweifel was einen anderen Gast der seaQuest anging, doch mittlerweile war er doch der Überzeugung, dass Lucas nichts passieren konnte. Die abendliche Vorstellung von Iva zusätzlich noch bestärkte ihn in seinem Gefühl, sein Sohn sei auf dem Boot sehr gut aufgehoben. Niemand würde dem Teenager auch nur ein Haar krümmen oder zulassen, das etwas entsprechendes geschah.

Am Landungsbecken hatten sich neben den Assistenten des Doktors auch einige Offiziere und Seeleute angesammelt, die während des eintägigen Aufenthaltes der seaQuest an der Station, die Zeit nutzen wollten um für ein paar Stunden von Bord zu kommen. Ben Krieg stand strahlend und stark nach einem Rasierwasser duftend neben Henderson, die sich ein hübsches Kleid angezogen hatte. Lucas musste grinsen. Zu gerne hätte er mehr über die Hintergründe dieser Vereinigung erfahren.

Die Schleusen öffneten sich und die ersten konnten die Forschungsstation betreten. Die Formalitäten waren bereits über O'Neill von der Brücke aus erledigt worden und sie konnten ohne Kontrollen von Bord gehen.

Die kleine Gruppe Assistenten von Dr. Wolenczak sammelte sich unweit der Schleuse und wartete dort auf Lawrence. Einige Kollegen von diesem hatten sich bereits bei den jungen Männern und der jungen Frau, die im Dienste von Lucas' Vater standen, eingefunden um den Wissenschaftler zu begrüßen, der gerade eben durch die Schleuse kam, gefolgt von seinem Sohn. Keine zwei Augenblicke später hatte Lucas ein blondes Mädchen um den Hals hängen, das ihn mit Freude das Gesicht abküsste. "Endlich bist du da. Ich bin ja fast gestorben vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Ist das schön! Ich bin so glücklich! Guck nur, ich habe mir extra neue Schuhe gekauft. Und was hälst du von meinem Lippenstift? Das ist ein ganz seltener Farbton, der hervorragend zu meinen Haaren passen soll. Die Verkäuferin, die ihn mir gegeben hat, meinte, das würde mich noch attraktiver und sehr viel schöner machen."

Dr. Wolenczak fiel nun auch ein, was er so wichtiges vergessen hatte zu erledigen. Ein Blick auf seinen Sohn sagte ihm aber, dass dieser sich dafür absolut nicht interessieren würde, denn diese Augen hatten gerade einen todeshungrigen Glanz, der ganz auf ihn gerichtet war.


	34. Die liebliche Sandy

_Anm.: Vielen Dank an Moonshine und Kiddo für ihre Reviews! _

_Tina: Hehe, ja die Mädels werden wohl noch ihren Spaß haben, so viel ist mal klar...Iva kam einfach dazu, das konnten wir uns nicht verkneifen ;)  
__Kiddo: Höhö, die Verlobte zu verdrängen wird nicht mehr lange klappen...aber das wirst du sicher gleich sehen..._

_-Samusa_

„Ähm, Alan…wir müssen uns noch mal unterhalten." wandte er sich an Alan Fox, den Vater der lieblichen Sandy und zerrte ihn am Arm ein paar Meter weg.

Lucas konnte es nicht fassen. Wie hatte sein Vater das nur vergessen können? Jetzt hatte er super modischen Lippenstift im Gesicht, weil Madame Fox meinte, diesen mit ihrem „Zukünftigen" teilen zu müssen. Wie kam die dazu ihn hier abzuknutschen? Die hatte Nerven. Gerade als Sandy eine erneute Knutschattacke auf das Computergenie starten wollte hielt Lucas sie auf eine Armlänge Abstand. „Hör mal, das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis, das mein Vater gerade klärt…zumindest wäre es gesünder für ihn, wenn er das jetzt mit deinem Vater bespricht und nicht etwa etwas geschäftliches…."

Sandy blickte ihren Lucas nur verwirrt an. Was wollte er ihr denn eigentlich sagen? „Sag mal…hast du denn schon einen Anzug für die Hochzeit? Ich wollte nämlich schon, dass mein Kleid dazu passt." Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Wir müssen unbedingt zusammen einkaufen gehen!"

Lucas schüttelte sich. Nein, also Anzüge hatte er nun genug und mit dieser Person hier vor ihm musste er so eine Aktion sicher nicht wiederholen. „Hör mir zu…" Er sah ihr in die Augen, um sich zu gehen, dass sie auch zuhörte und nicht in Gedanken irgendwelche Boutiquen durchstreifte. „Ich-werde-dich-nicht-heiraten." Er hatte extra langsam gesprochen, damit Sandy ihm folgen konnte.

Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinst du das?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Damit meine ich, ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

„Du meinst nicht sofort? Keine Sorge, wir müssen ja auch erst Vorbereitungen treffen. Allein die Kleiderauswahl für die Brautjungfern dürfte Wochen dauern."

Das Computergenie versuchte sich selbst ruhig zu halten. „Nein, nein. Mein Vater hatte da eine übereilige Entscheidung getroffen, als er meinte mit deinem Vater diese Verlobung zu vereinbaren. Unsere Verlobung wird aufgelöst. Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, nicht jetzt und auch nicht wenn es fertige Kleider für die Brautjungfern gibt."

Sandy dachte kurz über das gesagte nach. „Das macht nichts, auch wenn dein Vater jetzt etwas dagegen haben sollte, wir heiraten trotzdem. Das fehlt noch, dass uns die Erwachsenen da rein reden."

Okay, also dieses Mädchen war eine schwere Nuss…oder besser eine dumme. „Nein, nein, nein…das verstehst du falsch. Ich will dich nicht heiraten!" Lucas überlegte schon, ob es jetzt irgendwie gemein war, das so einfach und offen heraus zu sagen, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen am Ende doch noch vor dem Traualtar zu landen. Er sah sich schon in topmodischen Anzügen zu Grunde gehen.

„Hey Lucas, möchtest du uns deine kleine Freundin dort nicht vorstellen?" sagte plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter Lucas. Natürlich war es Ben, der mit Lonnie zu den beiden „Turteltäubchen" herüber kam.

Bevor Lucas etwas sagen konnte, übernahm die „kleine Freundin" diese Sache selbst. „Hallo, ich bin Sandy Fox, Lucas' Verlobte. Sind sie ein Freund von meinem Verlobten? Dann könnten sie doch Trauzeuge für ihn werden."

Lucas' Hand landete ganz langsam vor seinem Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Was hatte sie denn „Ich will dich nicht heiraten" nicht verstanden?

Ben begann unweigerlich an zu grinsen. „So, so…oh ja ich wäre mit Freuden als Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit mit dabei. Wirklich…ihr seid ein entzückendes Paar." Lucas' Blick auf seinen Ex-Kumpel hatte extrem viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Blick, den er vorhin schon seinem Vater geschenkt hatte.

Ben's Grinsen hörte auf, denn er hatte sich leicht erschrocken. Dieser Junge konnte einem ja richtig Angst machen. Lonnie hingegen war begeistert. „Lucas, davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Ich gratuliere euch beiden."

„Danke schön" Sandy ergriff Lucas' Arm und hakte sich ein.

Lucas blickte leicht geschockt auf die feste Umklammerung, während Lonnie das nur allzu süß fand. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles gute, von ganzem Herzen!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

Lucas riss sich los. „Nein, das versteht ihr falsch. Mein Vater hatte diese Verlobung vereinbart, um die Sache mit Rufus zu klären, aber da er jetzt endlich überzeugt ist, dass da nichts ist, ist diese Hochzeit auch nicht mehr notwenig. Ich werde sie…" er blickte zu Sandy, „…dich nicht heiraten!"

Sandy lächelte und drückte sich fest an ihren Zukünftigen. „Sei doch nicht so schüchtern, mein Schatz. Es können doch ruhig alle wissen."

Hilflos ließ Lucas sich diese Umklammerung gefallen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er da jetzt noch sagen sollte, wenn diese Leuchte von Person einfach ignorierte was er von sich gab. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl selbst sein eigener IQ würde mit jeder Minute ein Stückchen sinken. Wo blieb sein Vater, um das hier endlich zu klären? Vielleicht würde sie es dann endlich kapieren.

„Oh, sind die beiden nicht süß?" fragte Lonnie an Ben gewandt und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Lucas schickte einen flehenden Blick zu dem Versorgungsoffizier. Dieser hatte zwar schon irgendwie Mitleid mit dem Teenager, aber die Tatsache dass ihm dessen Situation nun Lonnie noch näher gebracht hatte, wie es schien, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anders.

Auf Lonnie und Ben konnte Lucas nun also schon einmal nicht mehr zählen. Endlich kam aber Lawrence auf die beiden zu. „Alles geklärt. Ich denke Alan hat es gut aufgenommen." Lucas' Vater wandte sich an Sandy. „Ich denke du solltest dich einmal mit deinem Vater unterhalten, Sandy."

Sandy lächelte fröhlich und nickte. „Dann entschuldigt mich bitte, ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Sie drückte Lucas noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater, der schon leicht angespannt nicht weit von Lucas und Lawrence auf seine Tochter wartete. Normalerweise war Alan Fox ein absolut gefasster Geschäftsmann, der sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und auch kein Problem damit hatte, jemandem das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen oder jemandem zu erklären, er hätte gerade dessen Firma aufgekauft oder ähnliches, aber jetzt seiner süßen kleinen Sandy zu sagen, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfinden würde, verlangte ihm einiges ab. Er konnte ihr doch nie etwas abschlagen.

Lawrence blickte seinen Sohn währenddessen nervös an. „Es tut mir leid Lucas. Ich weiß da gibt es keine Entschuldigung für, aber ich hoffe du kannst mir das noch einmal verzeihen, da ich es jetzt geregelt habe."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du vergessen hast, die Verlobung wieder aufzulösen…" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Modepüppchen war schon voll am Planen der Hochzeit."

„Tatsächlich? Oh es tut mir wirklich Leid Lucas. Und glaub mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, Alan das jetzt zu sagen. Das könnte unserer geschäftliche Beziehung erheblich schaden."

Lucas seufzte. So etwas hatte ja kommen müssen. Das Geschäft. Aber wenn diese Sandy es nun wirklich begriffen haben sollte, wollte Lucas mal nicht so sein und seinem Vater verzeihen. Wieder in einen großen Streit verfallen wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Im nächsten Moment klebte schon wieder eine blonde Person an seinem Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Sandy, was tust du da?" fragte das Computergenie ängstlich.

„Ach, ich bin so glücklich mein Schatz. Mein Vater hat mir eben extra einen Scheck ausgestellt und den kann ich für ein richtig schickes Hochzeitskleid ausgeben."

„Was! Hat dein Vater nicht erzählt, dass es keine Hochzeit geben wird?" Lucas geriet langsam in Panik.

„Oh, doch irgendetwas in der Art hat er gesagt, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich mich nicht davon abbringen lasse, nur weil unsere Väter etwas dagegen haben. Hach, das hat etwas von Romeo und Julia, von…wie heißt der noch Sha…."

„Shakespeare." Antwortete Lucas trocken.

„Ja ja, genau. Den meinte ich. Das ist so romantisch. Wir lassen uns durch nichts und niemanden entzweien." Ihr Kopf ruhte selig auf seiner Schulter.

Wo war Lucas da nur rein geraten. Rufus Wainwrights Anhänglichkeit war nichts dagegen und immerhin verstand der wenigstens, dass das Computergenie nichts von ihm wollte…auch wenn er immer mal wieder versuchte Lucas umzupolen. Moment! Lucas kam eine Idee. Eine riskante, angsteinflößende, aber sicher wirkungsvolle Idee. „Komm mit." Sagte er zu Sandy und zog sie hinter sich her, während sie glücklich vor sich hin strahlte und ihrem Liebsten auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.


	35. Sandy und andere Probleme

_Anm.: Vielen Dank Kiddo und Moonshine, für eure Reviews! _

_Kiddo: Hm, aus welchem Horrorfilm stammt die liebe Sandy? ;) nette Idee, muss aber ein schlimmer sein, denn die gute dreht erst noch auf, würd ich sagen..._

_Tina: Sandy ist dümmer als Brot. Tja und was Lucas jetzt vorhat, könnt ihr jetzt gleich erlesen, höhö..._

_Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber irgendetwas kommt einem immer dazwischen, wird Zeit für Ferien, wennihr mich fragt. -Samusa_

Zur gleichen Zeit machten sich ein paar aufreizend gekleidete Frauen durch die Gänge der seaQuest auf den Weg zur Forschungsstation. Hier irgendwo musste auch ihr „Forschungsobjekt" sich herumtreiben. Mit kurzen Röcken und großzügigen Ausschnitten wollten sie es noch einmal bei Rufus Wainwright versuchen. Solchen Reizen konnte Mann doch wohl kaum widerstehen.

An der Schleuse schließlich erblickten sie ihren Rufus und versammelten sich sofort um ihn herum. „Hallo Rufus." Eine der Frauen begann lächelnd an einer ihrer Locken zu spielen und wickelte sie um ihren Finger.

„Oh hallo. Habt ihr Lucas gesehen?"

Sie hörte auf mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Rufus hatte sie noch nicht einmal richtig angesehen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen männlichen Personen, denen sie über den Weg gelaufen waren, die hatten sie grundsätzlich immer von oben bis unten gemustert. Sie hatten sich doch nicht für die so rausgeputzt.

Eine junge Wissenschaftlerin meldete sich zu Wort, musste aber aufpassen sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen, denn ihr Rock hatte eine Eigenart immer wieder hoch zu rutschen und in dem Falle konnte er schon fast als eine Art breiter Gürtel betrachtet werden. „Der ist glaub ich mit seinem Vater irgendwo auf der Station."

„Oh, na dann geh ich ihn mal dort suchen. Sagt mal, gibt es auf der Forschungsstation irgendetwas von dem ich wissen müsste. Ihr seht aus als würdet ihr gleich auf eine Party oder so gehen."

„Äh…" sagte eine von den Mädels. „Nein, nicht direkt. Wir…dachten uns nur, wir…"

Rufus grinste. „So so…dann erkältet euch aber nicht. Wir sehen uns sicher noch." Der Sänger setzte sich in Bewegung und ging durch die Schleuse, worauf die Mädels sich nicht lange beraten mussten, um ihm geschlossen zu folgen, wobei sich eine oder zwei Mädels mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen recht schwer taten, denn der Boden in den Gängen der seaQuest hatte so gesehen einige Tücken.

Auf der Forschungsstation selbst schaute sich Rufus erst einmal um. Es sah ganz in Ordnung aus und es liefen auch nicht alle Personen ständig in irgendwelchen Kitteln rum. Es gab auch das ein oder andere Geschäft, auch wenn es nicht gerade Ähnlichkeit mit einer Einkaufspassage hatte.

„Hey Rufus!" riefen die Verfolgerinnen des Sängers ihm nach und stolperten sich vorwärts in seine Richtung. „Wir kommen ein Stück mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" sagte eine von ihnen.

„Nein, kein Problem. Ihr könnt mir helfen Lucas zu suchen."

Eines der Mädels verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute. „Wieso willst du Lucas denn so unbedingt sehen?"

Der Musiker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sehnsucht?" Rufus musste lachen und strahlte seine weiblichen Fans an, was diese wiederum dazu veranlasste weiche Knie zu bekommen.

Mitten in dem bunten Treiben von Leuten die sich so durch die Station bewegten entdeckte Rufus seinen Schwarm und ging, dicht gefolgt von seiner Fangemeinde, auf ihn zu. Als der Teenager den Sänger erblickte lief auch dieser auf ihn zu und hatte wiederum seinen blonden Fluch im Schlepptau.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Rufus gleich, als sie sich alle trafen.

„Das…" sagte Lucas mit einem Lächeln, aber mit sarkastischem Unterton. „…ist Sandy."

„Seine Verlobte." Warf sie noch mit ein.

Rufus schaute Lucas ungläubig an. „Was? Wie denn das? Ich dachte dein Vater hat die Verlobung wieder gelöst."

Rufus' Fanmädels kicherten in sich hinein. Für sie kam das nur zu passend. Für ihr Gekicher ernteten sie gleich einen bösen Blick von Lucas, der sie verstummen ließ. Sie kannten Lucas ja und wussten schon, dass man es sich mit ihm besser nicht verscherzte.

„Er hat es vergessen. Er hat die Verlobung jetzt gerade eben gelöst, aber Sandy hier, scheint das nicht zu interessieren."

Plötzlich schrie Sandy auf. „Oh nein! Sieh nur Schatz, ich habe ja einen eingerissenen Nagel!" Sie hielt Lucas den Fingernagel unter die Nase, als wäre es eine der größten Katastrophen der Welt.

„Siehst du was ich meine?" fragte er den Sänger.

Rufus nickte nur und schaute seinen Lucas mitfühlend an. „Ich würde dir ja gern helfen, aber ich wüsste nicht wie."

Lucas amtete einmal tief durch. „Ich wüsste einen Weg." Das Computergenie blickte sich leicht nervös um.

„Dann sag schon."

Lucas schenkte Rufus einen unsicheren Blick und wandte sich dann an Sandy, griff ihre Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Sandy, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Oh, ja was denn mein Schatz?"

Lucas holte noch einmal tief Luft, ging einen Schritt auf Rufus zu und küsste ihn. Der Sänger war zunächst mehr als überrascht, wehrte sich aber selbstverständlich nicht weiter und erwiderte den Kuss mit Freuden. Für Lucas reichte das dann aber auch. Das sollte Sandy dann doch wohl überzeugt haben. Nur leider war es nicht so einfach getan mit dem lösen der Lippen. Rufus hatte seine Arme fest um den Teenager geschlungen und drückte ihn fest an sich. Fast schon gewaltsam musste er sich von diesem losreißen, er biss dem Sänger dabei in die Zunge. Rufus' und Lucas' Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinander.

„Das war nur um die Gans abzuschrecken, klar?" flüsterte Lucas sofort drohend und schaute sich um, ob sie jemand von der Crew oder gar sein Vater beobachtet hatte. Dem war glücklicherweise, so weit Lucas es beurteilen konnte, nicht so…mit Ausnahme der leicht bekleideten Mädels dort bei Rufus.

Das Computergenie drehte sich zu Sandy. „Tut mir leid, aber anders konnte ich dir das jetzt nicht mehr begreiflich machen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, deine Bisexualität kriegen wir schon in den Griff. Solange wir nur verlobt sind, wird sich das schon machen lassen und du hast dir da ja einen wirklich süßen Typen ausgesucht."

Hörte er gerade richtig? „Nein, sag mal verstehst du denn überhaupt nichts von dem was man versucht dir klar zu machen?"

Rufus Wainwright erkannte sofort die Schwere der Situation und legte einen Arm um Lucas. „Verstehst du kleines, er und ich sind bereits ein Paar.", sagte der Sänger mit einem lüsternen Lächeln in Richtung des Teenagers in seinen Armen. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaffte er es auf dieser Basis doch noch das Herz seines Liebsten zu erobern. Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass man über Umwege mehr erreichte als einem lieb ist.

Etwas argwöhnisch blickten die blauen Augen eines ganz bestimmten Computergenies auf den Arm, der da um ihn gelegt worden war, doch dann legte er seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Sängers und wartete ab. Irgendwie weigerte sich jedoch einiges in ihm auch noch verliebt zu gucken. Bestimmt war es das, was Sandy nicht zur Überzeugung brachte, denn sie stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die beiden hin. „Hört mal zu, wenn ihr zwei absolut nicht ohne einander könnt, dann müssen wir uns sehr damit beschäftigen, denn ich werde auf gar keinen Fall meine ganzen Pläne wieder über den Haufen werfen. Ich habe bereits einen Stapel an Katalogen mit Hochzeitskleidern bestellt und auch schon die besten Plätze für eine Trauung heraus gesucht."

„Tut mir leid, Sandy, aber es geht nicht. Wenn ich jemanden heirate, dann nur Rufus.", säuselte Lucas und wurde sofort fest von besagter Person gedrückt.

„AUSZEIT!", rief jemand mit völlig hoher Stimme, weil diese Szene einfach zu unglaublich war.

Der weibliche Rufus Fanclub rollte mit den Augen, als der Eigentümer der Stimme sich zwischen sie hindurch zwängte und den einen oder anderen Blick auf der zuviel nackten Haut lüstern abgeworfen wurde.

„Tony!", seufzte Lucas. Der Kerl hatte echt den passenden Moment ausgesucht hier zu stören.

Piccolo stellte sich breitbeinig vor die beiden angeblichen „Turteltäubchen", sah sie prüfend an, dann nahm er den Arm von Rufus und löste ihn von dem Teenager. Anschließend zog er diesen ein paar Meter weiter weg. „Darf ich daran erinnern, dass du uns versichert hast nicht im geringsten interessiert an Männern zu sein, Luke?" Böse blickte er zu dem ganz unschuldig blickenden Rufus. „Und, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass der Commander nicht besonders gut gelaunt ist, weil der ebenfalls von dem ganzen hier mitbekommen hat und gerade darauf brennt hier mitzumischen, ich ihn aber noch gerade so dazu bringen konnte, dort hinten zu warten?"

Lucas sah an Tony vorbei zu besagter Stelle, an welcher der Commander angeblich bis eben noch mit seinem Zimmergenossen gewesen war. Ford sah wirklich nicht sehr glücklich aus. Ihm schien sogar, als würde dieser jeden Moment mit einem Satz zu ihnen kommen und allen eine Predigt halten wollen, doch bevor die Gedanken weiter driften konnten, sprang Sandy statt dessen nach vorn und klammerte sich ihrem Liebsten an den Arm. „Du bist echt ein Scherzkeks, Lucas." Sie kicherte blöd. „Versuchst mich hier zu veralbern, also sowas. Du bist gar nicht bisexuell."

Tony verzog den Mund. „Wer ist denn DIE?"

Augenrollend konnte Lucas nur ein Gebet zum Himmel schicken. Die Dame neben ihm, oder auch hohle Nuss in den Gedanken einiger Anwesender, hielt Piccolo die fein manikürte Hand hin, mit einem abgebrochenen Nagel. „Ich bin Sandy Fox, zukünftige Mrs Lucas Wolenczak und sie?"

Prustend lachte Tony los. „Das ist noch unglaubwürdiger als die Sache mit dem schwulen Liebespaar!" Er hielt sich den Bauch, weil er nicht mehr konnte und das für ihn viel eher nach einem Witz klang. Rufus stimmte mit in das Lachen ein.

Commander Ford hielt es nicht mehr aus, denn er kam langsam aber völlig neugierig auf die Gruppe zu. Als erstes sah er natürlich ermahnend zu den weiblichen Mitgliedern der Crew. „Ich hoffe sie alle befinden sich nicht im Dienst."

Artig schüttelten sie die Köpfe. „Nein, Commander. Seien sie versichert, bis zum Dienstantritt wird jede von uns wieder ihre Uniform tragen. Das ist sozusagen nur ein Mittel für ein kleines Forschungsprojekt, das wir durchführen."

Man sah Jonathan an, dass er kein einziges Wort von dem, was man ihm sagte, glaubte.

Tony hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt und versuchte unter den Lachsalven Commander Ford von Sandy zu erzählen, die treudoof zu den Leuten guckte und sich wunderte, warum Piccolo lachte.

Hilfesuchend blickte sich der Teenager um. Mit Ford oder Piccolo konnte er gerade nicht rechnen, darum war dieser Gesuch wieder einmal an einen vor sich hin lächelnden Sänger gerichtet, der auch sogleich die wenigen Schritte auf seinen Schwarm zukam, als er dessen Augen auf sich spürte. Er hakte sich auf der anderen Seite bei Lucas ein und zog ihn von der Gruppe weg.

Die Mädels bemerkten dies und waren auf der Stelle wieder bei ihnen. „Halt, nicht weglaufen, Rufus!" Die Wissenschaftlerin öffnete sicherheitshalber noch einen Knopf an der ohnehin fast offenen Bluse.

Sandy warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich etwas weniger freizügig zu kleiden? Bei diesem Outfit bekommt mein Verlobter noch schlechte Gedanken und ich bin nicht bereit ihn jetzt noch zu verlieren, weil ein paar Schlampen sich hier herum treiben und einfach nicht wissen, wann sie aufhören sollten."

Im nächsten Moment hatte die brave Sandy eine Ohrfeige von der Wissenschaftlerin gefangen. Geschockt hielt sich das Blondchen die Stelle, an der die Hand ihre zarte Wange hart getroffen hatte. Sie löste sich von Lucas und sah ihn direkt an. „Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Ich verlange, dass du diese Person zur Vernunft bringst! Ich bin deine zukünftige Ehefrau!"

„Nein, Sandy! Du hast Dr. Ellen beleidigt. In meinen Augen hatte sie vollkommen recht, dich zu schlagen, denn anders scheint das nicht zu funktionieren." Ihm taten die Worte schon leid, nur wie sollte er es ihr sonst klar machen? Bei diesem Mädchen war es nicht mit Höflichkeit und Zurückhaltung getan.

„Aber du musst! Ich habe sie nicht im mindesten beleidigt. Beleidigen ist etwas völlig anderes. Solche Leute da", sie zeigte fuchteln auf die Fangruppe. „sind eine Beleidigung für jede moderne und modebewusste Frau. Solche Fetzen trägt man noch nicht einmal in der Gosse und die haben sich hier sogar gesammelt. Erzähl mir nicht, ich hätte sie beleidigt! Du wirst auf der Stelle eine Entschuldigung von dieser Frau fordern. Sie soll mich auf den Knien um Verzeihung bitten!"

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag.", mischte sich Rufus ein. „Du regelst das jetzt hier mit den netten Damen von der seaQuest und ich gehe derweil mit _meinem _Lucas essen." Lächelnd zog er den Teenager fest an sich.

Sandy war es schlagartig vergangen. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„DAS! Ist Rufus Wainwright." Stellte sich die schlagende Wissenschaftlerin nun vor Sandy auf. „Und du arrogante Ziege wirst dich auf der Stelle ein klein wenig zurück nehmen, denn dein Anstand lässt einiges zu wünschen übrig." Die anderen Mädels von der seaQuest stimmten dem zu.

„Pah, bilde dir nur nichts auf dich ein, nur weil ein Doktor vor deinem Namen steht. Mein Vater ist Professor und Inhaber eines großen Elektronikkonzerns. Sein Name ist weltbekannt, was will mir da schon jemand wie ihr anhaben und vor allem, was soll ich mit dem Namen von so einem komischen Rufian." Sandy's Nase war gleich um einiges gehoben worden von seiner Besitzern.

„Ähm, Rufus heiße ich.", warf der Sänger ein.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm in der Birne sein?", meinte eine andere aus der Fangruppe Kopfschüttelnd. Bevor Sandy nun aber wieder loslegen konnte, trat Ford zu ihnen. Den noch immer lachenden Tony hatte er zurück gelassen. Viel wichtiger war, Lucas von dem Sänger weg zu bekommen. „Entschuldigt bitte ihr zwei, aber ich glaube das hier geht ein klein wenig zu weit. Hör zu Lucas, wenn dieser Kerl dich in irgendeiner Weise belästigt oder dir etwas antut, dann komm sofort zu mir."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ der Teenager das über sich ergehen.

„Ich helfe dir, das weißt du. Solltest du dich nicht wohl fühlen mit ihm bei uns an Bord, werde ich ihn umgehend hier auf der Station abladen lassen und dann soll er sehen wie er zu seiner Tour kommt. Dir ging das gestern Abend beim Konzert schon sehr gegen den Strich, das habe ich gesehen und auch einige andere, wir möchten dir alle helfen.", faselte der Commander weiter.

„Oh ja, der letzte Song.", stimmte eines der Mädels ein, das gerade mit seinen Stöckelschuhen umgeknickt war und nun einen kaputten Absatz hatte. Sie machte sich aber nichts daraus, sondern hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und trug sie nun in den Händen. Ihr Blick traf Rufus, der sie auf einmal angesehen hatte, als sie zu seinem Song kamen. „Tut mir leid, das ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Lied, aber so ziemlich jeder sollte das gemerkt haben, dass es Lucas ist über den du gesungen hast. Warum machst du nicht einfach mal einen Song über uns? Wir sind doch alle nicht hässlich und zwei von uns haben mindestens blaue Augen. Na wie wäre es?"

Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, kein Bedarf." Die Leute rissen sich heute wieder um ihn. Er musste lächeln.

„Genau, Lucas ist dadurch in eine wirklich verzwickte Situation gebracht worden von ihnen. Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, sie im Auge zu behalten und das werde ich auch weiterhin!" Kaum hatte sich der Commander zu Rufus herum gedreht, schnappte sich eine in ihrer Ehre gekränkte Sandy und zog das Computergenie mit aller Kraft davon.

„Hey, nein Moment mal…" versuchte Lucas noch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber die größte Aufmerksamkeit war einfach auf den bedrohlich wirkenden Commander und sein „Opfer" gerichtet.


	36. Zickenterror

__

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Schön zu sehen, dass Sandy so einstimmig gehasst wird. Nervige Zicken, anders kann man die nicht beschreiben. Stimmt, der Boden muss echt schmerzhaft sein. Ich glaube man sollte dort auch nicht ausrutschen und hinfallen. Ich glaube jeder ist schon mal barfuss auf so einem Gitter gelaufen und kann sich die Schmerzen von Tony und Lucas vorstellen. Bekommt Rufus bei dir jetzt doch Symphatiepunkte?

"Mr. Wainwright." Ford hatte seine Arme verschränkt. "An ihrer Stelle würde ich mich ein wenig zurücknehmen, denn es ist nicht so, dass die seaQuest und ihre Besatzung ein Hotel oder ähnliches darstellt, wo der Gast König ist, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine. Sie haben sich an Regeln zu halten und dürfen die Arbeit an Bord nicht behindern."

Rufus wollte etwas sagen, aber der Commander versprühte eine solch autoritäre Ausstrahlung, dass er es sich lieber überlegte und Ford zu Ende blubbern ließ.

"Crewmitglieder ablenken gehört sicher nicht zu ihren Aufgaben, genauso wie diese zu belästigen. Ich hoffe sie können mir folgen." Ford blickte kurz in Richtung der weiblichen Fangruppe. Bis vor Kurzem waren diese Frauen noch vernünftige Menschen gewesen, die ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen waren und nun standen sie hier und sahen aus, als würden sie gleich zum Strand gehen wollen…oder ähnliches.

"Wenn sie mir erneut negativ auffallen, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen sie von Bord zu schicken, ob sie nun eine Tour in Europa haben, oder nicht." Bei dem leider musste Jonathan sich schon zusammenreißen, um nicht etwa erwartungsvoll zu lächeln. Nicht dass er hoffte dieser Sänger würde etwas anstellen, aber er würde ihn jetzt noch mehr als sonst im Auge behalten. So viel war klar.

Die Fanmädels fühlten sich hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite ihr Rufus und auf der anderen ihr Commander. Letztendlich sahen sie sich aber gezwungen etwas zu unternehmen, also stellten sie sich kurzerhand vor ihren Lieblingssänger. "Commander, bei allem Respekt, Sir…also wir…wir sind nicht abgelenkt und werden unserer Arbeit wieder gewissenhaft nachgehen, sobald wir wieder Dienst haben." Die junge Offizierin bekam mit einem Mal große und rehgleiche Augen. "Bitte, schicken sie ihn nicht von Bord."

"Ja, bitte."

"Bitte, bitte…" Kam es unterstützend von den anderen.

Ford holte tief Luft. Er war mal wieder im Kindergarten, wie es aussah. Sein Blick fiel auf den Sänger, der irgendwas zu suchen schien.

"Wo ist denn Lucas hin?" fragte er auf einmal. Alle anderen schauten sich um und wunderten sich ebenso wie Rufus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte Rufus los, denn er wollte seinen Lucas nicht dem Grauen namens Sandy einfach so überlassen, was dem Commander allerdings gar nicht gefiel. Denn wer wusste schon, was dieser Wainwright schon wieder im Schilde führte. "Mr. Wainwright, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit diesem Thema." Ford setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und folgte dem "Störenfried".

Die Fanmädels überlegten selbstverständlich auch nicht lange, entschieden sich aber nun alle dafür ihre hochhackigen Schuhe auszuziehen und diese in die Hand zu nehmen, denn so ließ sich eine Verfolgungsjagd besser durchziehen. Tony wiederum war dicht hinter den Mädels, denn er wollte nichts verpassen und konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Piccolo war sogar schon am Überlegen gewesen ob er den Sänger mal fragen sollte, wie es kommt dass die ganzen Frauen auf ihn stünden. Es musste da ein Geheimnis geben. Und wehe es war das Geträller, denn das würde ein Tony Piccolo sicher nicht machen – Schnulzen singen, um an Frauen zu kom…obwohl, wenn es denn klappen würde? Aber erst einmal hieß es den Mädels hinterher rennen.

"Mr. Wainwright!" Commander Ford stoppte den Sänger. "Weglaufen rettet sie auch nicht vor dieser Diskussion."

Rufus ignorierte den Offizier und die heran laufenden Mädels und schaute sich um. Hier irgendwo musste Lucas doch sein.

"Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte die Stimme Captain Bridgers. Er hatte Rufus Wainwright und einen recht großen Teil seiner Mannschaft durch die Gegend laufen sehen und wunderte sich dann doch ein wenig.

"Captain." Grüßten ihn die Fanmädels, Piccolo und natürlich der Commander mit einem Nicken.

Rufus wiederum hatte seinen Schwarm endlich entdeckt, wie er einige Meter entfernt gerade gefangen in der Umklammerung seiner "Angebeteten" neben seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater stand. Er zögerte nicht lange und war schon auf dem Weg zur Rettung.

Ford rollte mit den Augen. "Mr. Wainwright." Rufus' Verfolgungstrupp, nun um den Captain erweitert, der eher verwirrt und neugierig dabei war, als entschlossen, war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

"Der schon wieder." Zischte Sandy, als sie den heran eilenden Rufus erblickte.

Lucas hingegen war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nun befreit werden, oder ob es noch schlimmer werden würde, denn die Masse an Leuten in Rufus' Schlepptau war nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend.

"Wer ist denn das, mein Engel?" wollte Alan Fox mit einem Blick auf den Musiker wissen.

"Der will mir Lucas streitig machen." Zickte die Blondine rum. "Und mein Schatz ist nur zu nett, um diesem Kerl direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen, das er nichts von ihm will, aber dieser Rudolph sieht es nicht ein und will es nicht wahr haben."

Lucas rollte mit seinen Augen. Seine Intelligenzbestie von Verlobte war wirklich gut im Zusammenspinnen von Tatsachen. Sie hatte die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht, hatte nur nicht gemerkt, dass sie von sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Mit dem Vater war ebenfalls nicht zu reden, der stellte sich stur, sobald es darum ging seiner Tochter etwas zu erklären, was ihr nicht gefallen könnte.

"Rufus." Korrigierte der Sänger seinen Namen. "Ich heiße Rufus."

"Was geht denn nun hier vor?" wollte Bridger nun wissen, der sich das ganze immer noch verwirrt angeschaut hatte.

Sandys Augen begannen zu strahlen. "Sie sind sicher Captain Bridger."

Sicher war er das, dachte sich so manch einer, denn das Schild auf seiner Uniform konnte einem da so einen gewissen Tipp geben.

"Wissen sie, ich wollte sie noch etwas fragen. Ich wollte sie darum bitten auch mit der seaQuest mitfahren zu dürfen." Sandy lächelte zuckersüß.

Das schaffte Bridgers Verwirrtheit auch keine Abhilfe. "Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Oh…" Sandy lachte. "Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt, wie dumm von mir."

Lucas und Rufus lachten gleichzeitig kurz auf, was von Sandy allerdings kaum registriert wurde. "Ich bin die zukünftige Misses Wolenczak. Ich heiße Sandy."

"So so…" Bridger kam nicht umher zu grinsen. "Ich bin sehr erfreut…ja…" er nahm ihre Hand und erblickte sogleich den drohenden, aber auch flehenden Blick des Computergenies auf sich. "Hm, also es tut mir leid, aber wir können nicht einfach jemanden mitnehmen, fürchte ich."

"Bei diesem Ralph da können sie es doch auch." Zickte sie in Richtung des Musikers.

Dieser blickte sie finster an. "Sprich mir nach, Rufus. R-u-f-u-s. Soll ich es dir aufschreiben oder wird es so gehen?"

"Glaubst du etwa ich wäre blöd?", keifte sie ihn nun an.

"Engelchen, bitte ein wenig leiser, die ganzen Leute!", versuchte Alan Fox seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

"Ich glaube nicht nur, dass du blöd bist, sondern ich bin mir sicher, dass du nur Stroh im Hirn hast und dein feines Haar hier ist das, was nicht mehr in deinen Kopf rein passt." Rufus tippte ihr dabei auf die Schulter und die Haare.

Sandy lief puderrot an, während Lucas, noch immer in ihrem Griff hängend, sich einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken musste. Rufus hatte die Sache so ziemlich auf den Punkt gebracht.

"Das geht entschieden zu weit, junger Mann!", begann nun auch Alan Fox gegen den Musiker zu gehen.

Bridger sah hier den Punkt gekommen an dem er eingreifen musste. Anscheinend war irgendwas bei der Auflösung der Verlobung von Lucas schief gegangen, denn sonst würde es hier schließlich nicht zu diesem Durcheinander gekommen sein. "Ich bitte sie, wir wollen uns doch ganz vernünftig und gesittet unterhalten, wie es unter Erwachsenen üblich ist."

Sandy zwinkerte dem Captain hoffnungsvoll mit den Wimpern zu. "Verbieten sie ihm dann näher an meinen Schatz zu kommen? Und sie machen eine Ausnahme und nehmen mich mit an Bord."

"NEIN!", rief Lucas. "Du kommst nicht an Bord, ich bin nicht dein Schatz und geheiratet wird auch nicht!"

"Außer mich vielleicht.", ergänzte Rufus. Im nächsten Moment legte Commander Ford ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihn böse an. "Darf ich sie daran erinnern, was ich ihnen gerade gesagt habe?"

"Genau, vergiss lieber nicht, was der da zu dir gesagt hat!" Sandy hatte anscheinend eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung und die hieß gegen Rufus Wainwright zicken. Leider fand Jonathan das gar nicht so besonders, dass er von diesem hochnäsigen Unternehmertöchterchen beleidigt worden ist.

"Engelchen!", versuchte ihr Vater mehr als verlegen sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Lucas reichte es. Er riß sich gewaltsam aus Sandys Umklammerung. "Langsam platzt mir aber auch der Kragen. Entschuldigen sie Mr Fox, aber ihre Tochter ist die Pest. Sie kann hier nicht einfach so rum laufen, jedem erzählen, sie würde mich heiraten, obwohl ich nicht im geringsten daran interessiert bin. Wenn sie wirklich von ihrem Verstand her nicht akzeptieren kann, dass ich sie nicht heiraten werde, dann kann ich da auch nicht mehr helfen. Dann kommen wir zu der Sache, bei der sie hier ununterbrochen die Leute beleidigt. Commander Ford wie auch Captain Bridger sind beides Menschen die weit über dir stehen, Sandy und auch Rufus ist nicht jemand, den man einfach so beleidigen kann, wie eine Konkurrentin bei irgendsoeinem stupiden Schönheitswettbewerb. Das geht einfach nicht! Bitte tu mir jetzt auch den Gefallen und lass mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe, denn lange bin ich nicht mehr der nette Kerl."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde sie es kapiert haben und klein bei geben, doch dann brach Sandy in herzerweichende Tränen aus und drückte sich an Vaters Brust. "Engelchen." Zornig blickte er Lucas an, doch der war gerade ganz und gar aus Eis. "Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, mein Junge. Bisher habe ich mich immer ganz gut mit deinem Vater verstanden und dachte sein Sohn haben einen gewissen Anstand, doch so wie es gerade aussieht, habe ich mich wohl darin getäuscht."

"Verstehen sie es denn nicht? Es war alles bereits geregelt und wieder in Ordnung gebracht und ihre Tochter meinte dennoch ich müsse sie heiraten. Ich lasse mir nichts aufzwingen, egal wie sehr ein Vater sein Kind liebt. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, waren sie damit auch einverstanden, als diese ganze Sache wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde.", sagte Lucas.

Captain Bridger trat vor und schob Lucas ein Stück von dem anderen Geschäftsmann fort. "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir werden uns jetzt alle ein wenig zurück ziehen und versuchen uns zu beruhigen. Falls es Probleme geben sollte, liegt die seaQuest bis heute abend hier noch bei der Forschungsstation im Dock und wir können nochmals über alles reden."

"Da gibt es nichts zu reden, es wurde alles gesagt!", kam es von einem bestimmten Teenager der mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Rufus und dessen Fangemeinde stand, die eifrig damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst neben den Sänger zu stellen. Commander Ford beobachtete dies sehr genau und merkte sich bereits die Namen der betreffenden Damen, für Einzelgespräche. Tony hingegen kam beim Gaffen voll auf seine Kosten. Ob er mal fragen sollte, wer mit in seine Koje kommen wollte?

"Lucas, bitte, wir müssen die bereits gereizte Situation nicht noch weiter anheizen. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was hier nun alles vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin sehr neugierig es hier von einigen zu hören zu bekommen." Dabei sah auch der Captain mehr als verwundert zu seinen weiblichen Crewmitgliedern in den netten Outfits.

"Gerne, aber erst einmal gehe ich jetzt was essen. Mir reicht es wirklich und ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran mein restliches Leben mit der da an meinem Arm verbringen zu müssen." Das Computergenie, mehr als sauer, drehte sich herum und marschierte auf die Geschäfte zu, die unweit von ihnen mehr kleckerartig verstreut waren, als auf einem Haufen. Rufus sah das als Aufforderung auch zu gehen und wohin natürlich? Ganz klar, dem Schwarm hinterher.

Der Fanclub war gerade drauf und dran ihm zu folgen, als er sich herum drehte. "Ähm, ich glaube jetzt ist dann Schluß mit der Show für heute. Wir können uns später auf dem Boot wieder unterhalten." Hoffentlich hatten sie das nun auch verstanden.

Commander Ford holte tief Luft. "Sie werden Lucas nicht hinterher gehen."

Lächelnd zündete der Sänger sich eine Zigarette an. "Oh, doch, das werde ich. Wir sehen uns später und keine Sorge, der ist bei mir in guten Händen. Schlimmer als sein Alptraum kann ich doch nicht sein." Schon spazierte er gemütlich den Bürgersteig entlang hinter dem wütend dahin stapfenden Lucas.

Bridger sah den Commander fragend an. "Wissen sie mehr als ich?"

Augenrollend nickte Ford. "Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, was ich heute schon alles zu sehen bekommen habe."


	37. Candle Light Dinner

_Anm.: Vielen, vielen, vielen (und nochmal) vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Kiddo und Moonshine!_

_Kiddo: Fürs Nerven gibt es Hudson - Stories als Strafe, wenn es was zu kritisieren gibt, dann raus damit:) Wir haben uns das mal durchs Alienhirn gehen lassen und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Rufus wirklich sehr häufig (wohl aber nicht immer) wirklich gut gelaunt ist, das aber daher kommt, dass der gute ja verliebt ist! Da ist man doch glücklich…Bei Rufus' Musik und seiner Art ist es gut nachvollziehbar, dass du so einen Eindruck gewonnen hast, aber wie du schon gesagt hast, zwischen den Songs bei Konzerten oder überhaupt wenn er nicht singt, ist alles ein wenig anders ;)_

_Tina: ;) bist du dir da sicher, dass die liebe Sandy verstanden hat, was Sache ist? In wiefern das genau zutrifft (genauso wie das mit ihrem Vater) wirst du dann hier oder ich glaub eher im nächsten Kapitel nachlesen können…Vielleicht fängt Rufus wieder an zu „nerven", wer weiß ;) _

_- Samusa_

Tony bekam große Augen. „Ach stimmt ja, Lucas hat vorhin diesen Sängerknaben geküsst und das vor Publikum! Was er dann aber gesagt hat, weiß ich nicht mehr, das hat sie mitbekommen." Piccolo zeigte auf die an ihres Vaters Brust hängende Sandy, die jämmerlich in dessen Hemd schluchzte.

„Und wir!", mischten sich die Mädels wieder in die Erinnerung.

„Kleines, was hat Lucas mit diesem Kerl zu schaffen gehabt?" Alan Fox nahm das Gesicht seiner Tochter in die Hände und blickte ihr mitfühlend in die Augen.

Schniefend und schluchzend erzählte sie ihm davon, wie Lucas diesen Randolph geküsst hatte und dann beide meinten, sie wären ein Paar. „Soll das heißen, Lawrence Sohn ist eigentlich schwul?" Der Geschäftsmann war entsetzt.

Sandy wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Das hat er gesagt, aber ich glaube das nicht. Wenn dann höchstens bi, aber auch das kann man doch ihm austreiben. Bitte Daddy, ich will ihn nicht verlieren, er ist doch alles was ich habe!"

Räuspernd wandte sich Captain Bridger nun seiner Crew zu. Er gab ihnen ein Zeichen, sich zurück zu ziehen und gemeinsam gingen sie ein paar Meter von den Fox' weg. „So, nun erklären sie mir mal, was ich da gerade eben zu hören bekommen habe." Erwartend sah er von Piccolo zu Ford und von Ford zu den weiblichen Offizieren und Wissenschaftlern seiner Crew. Sie wechselten untereinander Blick und dann begann eine Offizierin dem Captain von Anfang an zu erzählen, weshalb sie so aufgebrezelt hier waren und wie es zu dem Kuss zwischen Lucas und Rufus gekommen war. Anschließend war für Bridger klar, dass er sich Lucas doch noch einmal schnappen musste und ein klärendes Gespräch nur mit diesem noch am selben Abend führen würde. Das alles war zu abwegig, als das er es einfach so glauben konnte. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er es sich von dem Teenager selbst erklären ließ.

Das Computergenie war gleich in das erstbeste Restaurant gestürmt, eine Pizzeria. Er war so sauer wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Unter Garantie würde sein Vater ihn in einigen Stunden aufsuchen und zur Schnecke machen, weil er dessen Geschäftspartner beleidigt hatte und dessen Tochter auch noch. Wobei es bei der eigentlich nichts zu beleidigen gab. Man konnte Tatsachen nicht schön reden, das ging nicht und es war auch nur die Wahrheit.

Er stützte den Kopf auf seinen Arm auf und wartete, dass ihm jemand die Speisekarte bringen würde. Lucas saß noch keine Minute, da kam auch tatsächlich jemand, allerdings war es kein Kellner. „Weißt du ob ich hier rauchen darf?" Rufus setzte sich einfach ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Hier stehen Aschenbecher, ich nehme es daher an. Aber bitte blas mir den Rauch nicht ins Gesicht, wenn du schon deine Lunge töten möchtest." Er schob dem Sänger den Aschenbecher hin.

„Keine Sorge, ich tue nichts, was dir nicht gefallen könnte.", sagte er lächelnd und nahm den Aschenbecher gleich in Gebrauch. „Wenigstens bist du die Kleine jetzt los. Ich hatte einen Moment lang mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Skeptisch blickte ihn der Teenager an. „Sorgen gemacht? Du meinst wohl ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt an Hoffnungen!" Einen Moment lang hatte Lucas bei diesem Kuss schon die Angst gehabt, niemals wieder los kommen zu können. Rufus hatte sehr verlangend dann das in Anspruch genommen, was man ihm so unvorsichtig dargeboten hatte.

Rufus dachte einen Moment nach, dabei nahm sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck an, den Lucas lieber nicht weiter mit Vermutungen seinerseits ausschmückte. „Die Hoffnung habe ich immer noch. Du bist schließlich noch jung. Wenn du weiterhin solche netten Mädchen um dich herum hast, dann bin ich sogar sehr zuversichtlich, dass ich dir meine Lebensweise noch schmackhaft machen kann."

„Komm auf den Punkt!"

Der Kellner kam gerade und brachte ihnen die Karte. Lucas bestellte für sich eine Cola und der Sänger konnte nicht anders, als einen Kakao haben zu wollen. Zum Glück hatte er ausgeraucht, denn diese Pafferei konnte das Computergenie dann doch nicht haben.

„Eigentlich habe ich jetzt noch gar keinen Hunger.", meinte Rufus beim durchgehen der Speisekarte.

„Nach Ivas Frühstück? Das ist normal. Aber wenn wir nachher mit der Rechnung kommen, gibt sie vielleicht klein bei und wir können das Abendessen ausfallen lassen." Innerlich bezweifelte Lucas jedoch seine eigenen Worte. Iva würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen.

„Was ist?", fragte Rufus, denn Lucas musste gerade lachen.

„Ach nichts.", meinte der Junge nur grinsend. „Ich musste nur eben noch einmal an dein Gesicht heute Morgen beim Frühstück denken, als Iva dir die ganzen Eier auf den Teller gekippt hat und du bereits einen ganzen Stapel Pfannkuchen hast essen müssen. Ich ärger mich gerade, dass ich meine Fotos vom Konzert noch auf der Digicam hatte und diese nicht gelöscht hatte. Zu gerne hätte ich davon auch noch ein Bild gehabt."

„Als wäre es dir heute morgen nicht auch vergangen."

„Das stimmt, ich hatte auch zu kämpfen. Seit sie aus ihrem Urlaub zurück ist, ist sie eindeutig zu großzügig mit dem Essen. Hoffentlich legt sich das wieder, ich kann nicht jeden Tag solche Portionen in mich rein stopfen, wie die von mir immer verlangt." Er widmete sich wieder der Speisekarte.

Rufus kramte aus seiner Zigarettenschachtel das Feuerzeug hervor und zündete die Kerze an ihrem Tisch an. „Guck nur, jetzt haben wir ein Candlelight Dinner.", freute er sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. „Schade, dass es erst Mittag ist, denn mit einer schönen Flasche Rotwein könnte das hier noch richtig romantisch werden." Schmachtend sah er Lucas an.

Ohne einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck sah Lucas den Sänger an. „Meinst die haben hier etwas mit extra viel Knoblauch?"

„Ich hoffe damit willst du dir Blondi vom Leib halten und nicht mich."

„Vielleicht schlag ich auch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe." Lucas grinste.

Rufus schmollte. „Das ist so gar nicht nett." Wirklich ein wenig beleidigt blickte Rufus zur Seite. Lucas rollte mit den Augen und in dem Moment kam der Kellner und brachte ihnen die Getränke. Ein wenig lustlos rührte Rufus in seinem Kakao und wirkte auch sonst relativ abwesend, was Lucas auch bei stärksten Bemühungen nicht zu ignorieren vermochte.

Der Teenager fühlte sich für die miese Stimmung verantwortlich, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste wieso. „Bist du jetzt etwa ernsthaft beleidigt und redest nicht mehr mit mir?" fragte Lucas vorsichtig nach.

Nun sah Rufus seinen Schwarm selbstverständlich wieder an und hatte ein etwas anzügliches Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das stört dich wohl?"

Das Computergenie schüttelte über sich selbst mit dem Kopf. „Wieso frag ich eigentlich?"

Rufus stütze seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und hatte jetzt wieder einen schmachtenden Blick im Gesicht. „Weil du mich eben doch ganz gern hast."

Das hatte ja wieder kommen müssen. „Ich bin jetzt mal stark dafür die Kerze wieder auszumachen, denn die bringt dich nur wieder auf dumme Ideen." Lucas wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, das Feuer der Kerze auszupusten, als Rufus seine Hand schützend vor die Flamme hielt.

„Damit machst du die schöne Stimmung doch kaputt."

„Ein Stimmung, die gar nicht existiert." Lucas lachte.

„Oh doch, sie existiert. Das hast du nur noch nicht so mitbek…"

„Rufus, komm schon." Der Teenager versuchte die Hand des Musikers von der Kerze wegzudrücken, aber dieser blieb hartnäckig.

„Rufus das ist albern." Sagte Lucas beim Versuch Rufus' Handgelenk wegzuziehen.

„Dann hör doch auf und lass sie brennen. Händchenhalten kannst du auch einfacher haben."

Lucas blickte Rufus vernichtend an und stand einfach auf, um sich vorne über die Kerze zu beugen, bevor der Musiker noch reagieren konnte. Schon war von der Flamme nur noch ein wenig Rauch übrig geblieben.

„Und was ist nun mit dem Essen?" fragte Rufus mit einem Hauch von Zickigkeit.

Grummelnd setzte sich Lucas wieder. Rufus hatte Recht…"Okay, okay. Wir nehmen aber jeder eine Pizza, das sieht dann gleich auch viel mehr aus, falls Iva das wirklich interessieren sollte."

Ohne sich groß zu beschweren stimmte der Musiker zu und suchte sich nach Lucas eine Pizza aus. Als der Kellner kam und sie ihre Bestellungen aufgaben, machte dieser sie noch mit dem neuen Sonderangebot vertraut: „Wenn sie wollen kriegen sie für nur zehn Cent eine extra Portion Ananas dazu. Aufgrund der Hawaiiwochen sind…"

„Nein!" sagten Rufus und Lucas entschlossen und zur gleichen Zeit. Lucas rollte daraufhin mit den Augen, was auch auf Rufus' breites Grinsen zurückzuführen sein konnte.

Jetzt war es an Lucas ein wenig zu schmollen. Rufus war heute anscheinend wieder in Topform, was gewisse Dinge betraf. Das konnte natürlich auch an dem kleinen Kuss zwischen ihnen beiden liegen. Wie war Lucas nur auf so eine Idee gekommen? Es musste wohl an der gefährlichen Situation gelegen haben, die nicht gerade wenig mit der liebreizenden Sandy zu tun gehabt hatte. Und dann hatte das noch nicht einmal etwas gebracht. Lucas' schöner Plan war an Sandys Dummheit zu Grunde gegangen.

Während Lucas so in Gedanken verloren da saß, zündete Rufus ungemerkt die Kerze wieder an. Das blieb allerdings vom Computergenie nicht allzu lange unbemerkt. „Rufus, was bezweckst du eigentlich damit?" Lucas rollte zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag mit den Augen.

„Mir ist halt danach. Du bist wohl ein wenig zu gestresst, das entspannt dich vielleicht."

„Na klar. Sicher." Grummelte der Teenager.

Auf die geballte Ladung Sarkasmus in Lucas' Grummeln hin blies Rufus die Kerze wieder aus. „Dann eben nicht." Der Kellner brachte in diesem Moment die Pizzen, was Rufus aber nicht daran hinderte weiter zu reden. „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du dieses mal derjenige warst, der mit dem Küssen angefangen hat."

Vielsagend guckend verschwand der Kellner, was Lucas missmutig zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Du rückst das jetzt aber mehr als ins falsche Licht. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint hab und du…"

Rufus verschränkte die Arme. „…ich war nur Mittel zum Zweck, ist schon klar."

„Das verstehst du falsch." Versuchte es Lucas, allerdings konnte er Rufus' Behauptung nicht so ganz widerlegen.

„Tu ich das? Versteh mich nicht falsch, nicht dass ich jetzt wegen des Kusses sauer wäre, aber du kannst mir nicht jedes Mal um den Hals fallen, wenn Miss Wasserstoffblond dir zu nahe kommt. Das würde mich doch leicht aufwühlen, wenn du verstehst." Rufus grinste.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich bestimmt nicht vor." Das Computergenie blieb ernst. Eigentlich hoffte er ja inständig Sandy würde sich bald einmal vom Acker machen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Insofern wären Notmaßnahmen wie andere Männer küssen nicht mehr notwendig.

Rufus schien währenddessen auch nicht gerade allzu gut gelaunt. „Schade…"

Hatte sich Lucas verhört? „Wie schade? Was willst du denn eigentlich?"

„Oho, dieses Thema sollten wir nicht hier diskutieren." Der Sänger lachte.

Lucas vollführte die mittlerweile routinierte rollende Augenbewegung. Konnte Rufus nicht einfach ernst antworten?

Jemand räusperte sich, der gerade zu den beiden an den Tisch getreten war und sich ernsthaft wunderte, was der Teenager und der Sänger dort gerade wieder besprachen. Rufus blickte diesen jemand genervt an: „Wissen sie Commander, so jemanden wie sie nennt man des Öfteren auch Stalker."

Ford blickte Rufus finster an. „Tut man das?"

Lucas hätte seinen Kopf in diesem Moment am liebsten auf den Tisch gehauen. Rufus hatte ein Talent dafür Leute zu verärgern, die es sowieso schon waren. Wobei das Computergenie eher den Eindruck gewann, dass es der Sänger auch darauf anlegte.

„Tut man. Wollen sie eine Pizza essen, Commander? Oder hatten sie Sehnsucht nach mir?" Rufus blickte Jonathan Ford lächelnd an.

„Ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen, als mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, Mr. Wainwright. Aber es gibt noch gewissen Diskussionsbedarf, wenn sie sich erinnern möchten. Sie sind ja irgendwie mit darin verwickelt…so wie bei so vielen anderen Sachen auch."

Rufus seufzte und blickte Lucas an, der gerade ganz konzentriert auf seine Pizza war. „Also Commander, wir haben gerade erst mit dem Essen angefangen. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, dann würden wir dieses noch beenden. Oder wollen sie uns jetzt gleich zur Schleuse zerren?"

Ford lächelte, natürlich nicht aus purer Herzenslust oder dergleichen. „Wenn das so ist, setze ich mich einfach mit dazu, sofern ich nicht störe." Der Commander hatte so einen Ton aufgelegt, der keine große Widerrede zuließ, sofern man sich keinen Ärger einhandeln wollte.

Lucas rutschte gleich auf der Bank ein wenig weiter, um dem Offizier genügend Platz zu machen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Ford nicht mit Rufus „kuscheln" wollte.


	38. Gespräche

_Anm.: Vielen, vom ganzen Herzen kommenden Dank, für eure Reviews!_

_Kiddo: Gut, wir sind uns also alle einig, was das Rauchen angeht, oder wie sehe ich das? Wir können es auch nicht leiden :)_

_Tina: Es freut uns zu hören, dass du deinen Spaß an Rufus und Lucas (und gewissen Vorstellungen) hast:) Schauen wir also mal, was die Sandy sich so einfallen lässt…_

_- Samusa_

Stimmungsmäßig jetzt noch mehr verstimmt als vorher widmete sich auch Rufus wieder seiner Pizza und blickte immer mal wieder genervt zu ihrer Anstandsdame. Jedenfalls sah Rufus den Commander im Moment so. Aufgrund dessen Anwesenheit war nun eine erdrückende Stille eingetreten, wenn man mal von den sonstigen Geräuschen der Pizzeria absah.

Auch Lucas aß ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Pizza, während Ford nur finster zu Rufus blickte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge hätte er sofort eine meterlange Liste mit Gründen aufgestellt, um den Sänger von Bord zu haben, um ihn dann natürlich auch wirklich von der seaQuest zu jagen. Als Jonathan Ford sich darüber mit dem Captain noch einmal unterhalten hatte, bestand dieser darauf, das alles in einem Gespräch zu klären. In letzter Zeit musste wirklich so einiges in einem Gespräch geklärt werden. Bridger schien ganz wild auf solche kleinen Therapiegruppen zu sein, während Jonathan das alles eher albern fand. Sie waren bei der Navy, nicht bei den anonymen genervten Offizieren. Wenn es nach Commander Ford gehen würde, wäre die Sache schon längst gegessen gewesen, aber dem war nicht so. Normalerweise war er froh Bridger als Vorgesetzten Offizier zu haben, aber in diesem Fall… Zum Teufel auch, immer wenn Jonathan die Dutzend (zu einem gewissen Teil auch persönlichen) Probleme diesen Rufus betreffend besprechen wollte, schien der Captain beinahe genervt und definitiv nicht interessiert.

Irgendwann, für alle drei schein es wohl eine Ewigkeit gedauert haben, waren sie dann so weit zu zahlen und verließen die Pizzeria. Sie machten sich gleich auf zur seaQuest, weil Bridger mal wieder eine Aussprache organisiert hatte. Genau genommen hatte aber auch keiner mehr große Lust noch ein wenig auf der Station spazieren zu gehen.

Wenig motiviert schlenderten sie durch die Gänge. Bei der Kabine angekommen mussten alle feststellen, dass Bridge eigentlich nur mit Lucas alleine sprechen wollte. Vorerst.

„Wieso?" fragten Rufus und Lucas im Chor. Lucas war ehrlich verwirrt und Rufus schien das einfach nur zu missfallen.

Bridger seufzte. „Weil es etwas gibt, was ich mit Lucas allein besprechen möchte. So einfach. Später sollten wir noch eine Unterredung mit ihnen haben, Mr. Wainwright und ich denke mit Miss Fox ebenso."

„Was! Hier!" platzte es aus Lucas heraus.

„Ja, wieso, ist das so schlimm?" fragte Bridger.

„Das bedeutet sie lassen sie an Bord?"

Der Captain wunderte sich ein wenig über die heftige Reaktion seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. „Genau genommen hab ich das schon. Lieutenant Henderson hat sich bereit erklärt sie ein wenig herumzuführen. Ich hab nicht vor sie mitfahren zu lassen, keine Sorge."

„Sie sind gut, das hat sie bestimmt nicht so verstanden. Die kriegt nur das mit, was ihr gerade in den Kram passt. So leicht werden wir die bestimmt nicht los." Das war wieder so einer dieser Tage an denen Lucas sich fragte, warum er überhaupt aufgestanden war.

Bridger merkte, dass sie vielleicht schon mal in die Kabine gehen sollten. Somit ließen sie den Commander und Rufus Wainwright alleine auf dem Gang zurück.

Ford verschränkte die Arme. „So, Mr. Wainwright. Ich denke wir zwei sind noch nicht miteinander fertig." Im nächsten Moment hätte Jonathan sich schon selbst ohrfeigen können, dass er gerade wieder so eine Wortwahl hatte benutzen müssen.

Rufus seufzte. „Commander, so machen sie es mir viel zu einfach, mit ihren Vorlagen. Darauf muss ich ja förmlich anzüglich antworten. Aber sie brauchen gar nicht erst ihre Zornesader auf der Stirn aufzupumpen. Ich habe nämlich gar keine Lust im Moment. Also entschuldigen sie mich, bitte."

Leicht verdattert blickte Ford dem Sänger hinterher, wie dieser um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Der Commander fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er etwas verpasst hatte. Wie wäre es denn jetzt mit einem guten Buch? Jonathan Ford brauchte dringend ein wenig Entspannung.

Rufus war auf dem Weg zu seiner Kabine und hoffte inständig nicht der zukünftigen Mrs. Wolenczak zu begegnen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm Lucas in der Kabine des Captain Platz. Was ihn nun erwarten würde, konnte er nur erahnen.

Bridger ließ sich Zeit ehe er etwas zu sagen begann. Vorher lief er etwas in seiner Kabine herum, den Blick auf den Boden gewendet, wie als würde er überlegen, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Captain...", begann Lucas, als er das Warten nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Nein, du hörst zuerst mir zu.", unterbrach ihn dieser sofort. „Diesen Vormittag sind hier einige Dinge aus dem Ruder gelaufen und auch wenn Commander Ford von seiner Meinung, unser Gast sei daran schuld, nicht abweichen will, so habe ich das Gefühl, das sehr viel davon auch auf dein Konto geht. Mir wurde vorhin ausführlich berichtet, was sich auf der Station vorgetragen hat und da dein Vater nun nicht mehr hier ist und seiner Arbeit nachgeht, fällt es in meinen Bereich für Ordnung zu sorgen. Ich kann dir nicht vorschreiben, wie du dich verhalten sollst, aber ich kann mit dir reden und versuchen ein wenig Vernunft in dir zu wecken."

„Ich bin vernünftig, nur diese Sandy nicht! Das wäre alles kein Problem hier, wenn sie endlich einmal Ruhe geben würde und sie holen sie auch noch an Bord. Da kann ich mich doch gleich selbst in die Pfanne hauen."

Bridger lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Genau das meine ich. Du reagierst völlig unüberlegt. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich an dir bisher nie beobachten konnte. Dann wäre da auch noch die Sache mit unseren Sänger. Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr hier an Bord, dass er Gefühle für dich hegt und das muss man auch respektieren, aber mit einem Menschen so zu spielen, nur um einem anderen weh zu tun, findest du das nicht ein wenig tief gegriffen? Dieser Kuss kann in einigen Menschen die Hoffnung auf mehr wecken. Du hast uns allen versichert, dass du mehr als distanziert in dieser Beziehung zu Mr. Wainwright bist. Ihm gegenüber ist es jedoch nicht fair, wenn du ihn als Mittel zum Zweck nutzt."

„Das weiß ich doch und ich habe das auch bereits mit Rufus geklärt. Nur verstehen sie, Sandy ist einfach nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll! Alles was ich will ist meine Ruhe haben! Mein Vater handelt überstürzt wegen irgendeinem Unsinn und schon bekomme ich eine Verlobte auf die Backe geklebt, die sich noch nicht einmal davon überzeugen lässt, das man sie überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Wissen sie wie ich mich dabei fühle?"

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie sich die anderen Menschen in deinem Umfeld fühlen? Ich bin nicht besonders erpicht darauf im Moment hier ständig als Friedensstifter zu fungieren. Zudem hatte ich erst Angst es könnte unruhig an Bord werden, weil Lieutenant Krieg wieder da ist, statt dessen bist aber du derjenige. Ich kenne meinen Computerspezialisten nicht mehr. Es ist als hätte sich der alte Lucas davon gemacht und ein neuer in seinem Körper eingenistet."

Lucas seufzte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Irgendwo hatte der Captain ja recht.

„Aha, dann hast du es also selbst auch schon bemerkt? Diese Aktion dort am Hauptplatz der Station hat einiges an Aufsehen verursacht. Zudem befanden sich dort einige unserer besten Leute in kaum einem Fetzen Stoff in eurem Umfeld, das man meinen könnte, die seaQuest sei ein Haufen von leichten Mädchen. Inmitten diesen stehst du und brüllst ein Mädchen an, das sich in diesem Moment nicht wehren konnte, sondern hilflos deinem Zorn ausgeliefert gewesen ist." Das auch Rufus mehr als einmal gegen Sandy gewettert hatte, überging Nathan, denn mit dem würde er sich ebenfalls noch zu unterhalten haben.

„Captain! Was soll ich denn noch machen um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass da nichts ist?", sagte Lucas empört. Sollte er jetzt laut dem Captain mit Sandy Frieden schließen und sich den Terror gefallen lassen?

„Versuch es auf die nette Art. Irgendwann wird dieses Mädchen schon klein beigeben. Außerdem werde ich nachher auch noch mit ihr reden."

„Dann viel Glück!" Die ordentliche Portion Sarkasmus fiel ihm nur so aus der Geste heraus.

„Lucas! Ich bitte dich doch nur darum deine Einstellung wieder ein wenig zurück zu schrauben und etwas unvoreingenommener zu reagieren, wie man es von dir auch gewohnt ist."

„Ist das alles? Ich kann mich nicht verbiegen und schon gar nicht, wenn mir jemand so auf die Nerven geht wie Sandy! Rufus hat wenigstens gemerkt, wenn es zuviel wurde und der war auch nicht so penetrant."

„Bei ihm wirst du dich entschuldigen!"

„Ja, mach ich, aber das Problem Sandy ist damit noch nicht erledigt. Was haben sie vor mit ihr? Nur reden? Die hört ihnen nicht zu, sondern läd sie zu meiner Hochzeit ein und wenn sie nicht aufpassen, werden sie gleich noch als Patenonkel für ihre zukünftigen Kinder ausgewählt."

Bridger musste lachen. „Ganz so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

„Haben sie eine Ahnung! Jetzt da sie bereits hier an Bord ist, können sie sich schon auf das eine oder andere einstellen. Das wird nicht lustig. Ich möchte echt mal wissen, wie sie die wieder von Bord bekommen wollen." Lucas runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit der Hand darüber.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das solch ein Problem werden wird. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, von dir jetzt ab sofort wieder gesittete Verhältnisse zu sehen?"

Stumm nickte der Teenager, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er sich im Angesicht mit Sandy zusammen reißen sollte. „Muss ich hier bleiben, während sie mit ihr reden? Ich bin nämlich wirklich nicht besonders erpicht darauf die schon wieder um den Hals hängen zu haben."

„Geh ruhig. Ich glaube Darwin ist noch nicht zum fressen raus gelassen worden. Meinst du nicht auch, das wird langsam Zeit?"

Wie der Blitz stand Lucas auf und verließ dankbar das Quartier des Captains.

Er hatte Glück und traf keine wasserstoffblonde, hirnverweichte Sandy unterwegs zum Moon Pool. Dennoch sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und fühlte sich bereits mehr als verfolgt. „Das ist doch total bescheuert. Ich bin hier zu Hause und sollte mich sicher fühlen!", sprach er sich Mut zu, als er zum x-ten Male nun schon um die Ecke lugte, ehe er das Seedeck betrat. Darwin hatte ihn bereits in den Gängen von den Röhren aus bemerkt und war ihm voraus geschwommen. Nun wurde das Computergenie sehnsüchtig von dem Delphin erwartet.

Lucas beugte sich über den Rand des Beckens und streichelte seinen Freund liebevoll. „Durch dieses ganze Theater habe ich dich die letzte Tage ziemlich vernachlässigt, was?"

„Darwin raus will."

Lächelnd gab Lucas ihm einen Kuss auf die Melone. „Natürlich, ich lasse dich sofort raus. Spielen wir dann, wenn du zurück bist?"

„Darwin spielen kommt."

Lucas ging zu der Computerkonsole um die Schleuse zu öffnen. „Spielt Rufus mit?"

Verdutzt hielt der Teenager inne und drehte sich zu Darwin herum. „Willst du denn, das er mitspielt?"

Darwin nickte. „Rufus nett. Darwin mag Rufus."

„Gut, dann werde ich ihn fragen gehen, während du dir den Bauch vollschlägst. Die Schleuse ist jetzt offen."

Schon drehte sich der Delphin herum und schwamm davon. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen sah Lucas ihm nach. Was nun? Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht so ganz. „Ach was soll's." Schon war er auf dem Weg zur Magnetbahn und stieg ein paar Decks weiter aus. Vor der entsprechenden Tür hielt er einen Moment inne. Noch konnte er flüchten. Er hob die Hand um zu klopfen, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Oh...", kam es erstaunt von dem Bewohner.

„Was für ein Timing.", seufzte Lucas. „Kann ich kurz rein kommen?"

„Klar doch. Hast du Ärger gehabt mit dem Captain?" Rufus ging zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Nein, nicht wirklich... aber er hat in einem Punkt recht."

Fragend sah ihn der Sänger an. Lucas schwieg sich aus und starrte auf die offene Tür. Als Rufus das begriff, schloss er diese schnell. „Soll ich sie auch abschließen, damit wir wirklich ganz unter uns sind?", fragte er anzüglich.

„Nein. Keine Spielchen mehr. Ich musste Bridger versprechen wieder der zu sein, der ich war bevor du an Bord gekommen bist... und Sandy auftauchte." Bei dem letzten Satzteil konnte man den Widerwillen ihm im Gesicht ablesen.

„Die schon wieder. Gefolgt ist sie dir aber nicht?" Ängstlich blickte er zur Tür, bei der er meinte, diese würde jeden Moment aufgerissen und ein Monster in Gestalt von Sandy könnte die Kabine stürmen.

„Ich hoffe mal nicht. Außerdem wollte der Captain mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie wird gerade des Bootes verwiesen. Mir wäre das mehr als recht. Du kriegst dein Gespräch im übrigen auch noch."

„Oh, muss ich dann auch ein Versprechen abgeben?" Rufus schlenderte durch den Raum und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.

„Kann sein. Hör mal, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Bridger hat recht und du im Prinzip auch. Schließlich hast du vorhin auch gemeint, das ich nicht so ganz richtig gehandelt habe. Also die Sache mit dem Kuss."

„Bist du auf den Geschmack gekommen?", fragte Rufus sofort zwinkernd und mit einem mehr als verführerischen Ton.

„Nicht im geringsten und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Spar dir deine Mühen lieber für jemand anderen auf, der das auch erwidern kann, was du für ihn empfindest. Bei mir ist die Energie total verloren und außer dir weh tun kann ich dir nichts entgegen bringen." Mit Absicht mied er den Kontakt. Seines Wissens nach konnte der Sänger sehr schnell verletzt werden und er war auch eine Persönlichkeit, die schnell von einer Gemütslage in eine andere umschlagen konnte. Es waren bisher nur Gerüchte, doch er wollte das wirklich nicht am Leib erfahren.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, ich soll für den Rest der Fahrt deine Gesellschaft meiden, weil dir meine Gefühle unangenehm sind?", sagte der Sänger ernst.

„NEIN!" Lucas sah auf. „Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint, es ist nur... die Sache mit Sandy hat mich zu einer Verzweiflungstat getrieben und solange die hier ist, weiß ich echt nicht, was mit mir ist. Ich glaube der ihre Blödheit ist ansteckend."

„Hähä. Ich glaube die ist eine Gefahr für die gesamte Menschheit. Deine Verzweiflungstat sei dir vergeben, ich habe das wirklich sehr genossen. Ich nehme auch zur Kenntnis, das sich an deiner Einstellung nach wie vor nichts geändert hat, aber wie mein kleiner Fanclub hier an Bord, gebe ich nicht auf und ich werde auch nicht wollen, das du dich von mir entfernst. Wer steht mir denn beim Essen bei, wenn eure Küchenfrau wieder mit einem Berg ankommt?"

Lucas lächelte. „Das Problem mit Iva habe ich jeden Tag. Du bist davon erlöst, wenn wir in Europa ankommen."

„Dennoch. Du bist einer der wenigen hier an Bord, mit denen ich etwas anfangen kann." Er druckste rum. „Vielleicht kann ich mich zusammen reißen und dich als normalen Freund sehen. Wie wäre das?"

„Du versuchst wirklich alles, nicht?"

„Natürlich, ich möchte dich schließlich bei meinem ersten Konzert auch mal auf die Bühne bringen und als Teil meiner Band spielen lassen. Habe ich dir davon eigentlich schon erzählt?"

„Nein, und ich will auch ganz ehrlich nicht wissen, was du da genau alles geplant hast bereits. Wenn du jetzt anfängst wie Sandy, bin ich ganz schnell zu der Tür dort draußen."

Rufus winkte ab. „Nein, keine Sorge, so schlimm werde ich nicht. Noch ist es auch nicht so weit, ich müsste dir noch einige Griffe auf der Gitarre und dem Klavier beibringen, damit das alles klappt. Ich zahle dir auch ein wenig, wenn du bei meinem ersten Auftritt mitmachst. Wäre das was?"

„Ich überlege es mir. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, Darwin wollte wissen, ob du Lust hast nachher mit ihm und mir ein wenig zu spielen. Er mag dich wohl ganz gerne."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah der Sänger zu dem Teenager, der stocksteif nach wie vor in der Mitte des Gästequartieres stand. „Sehr gerne sogar. Ich glaube der weiß sowieso mittlerweile mehr über mich, als ich selbst. Haha."

Lucas sah ihn fragend an, dann bekam er zu hören, wie oft Rufus den Delphin schon für seine kleine Therapiestunde missbraucht hatte.

„Na dann wundert mich echt nichts mehr. Ich glaube Darwin weiß so einiges über die Leute hier an Bord.", sagte Lucas augenrollend.

„Auch über dich?" Sofort war die Neugier bei Rufus Wainwright geweckt.

„Ja, auch über mich, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Darwin und ich haben einen Pakt, an den er sich auch halten tut. Du wirst von ihm nichts erfahren. Pech gehabt."

Schmollend setzte sich der Sänger wieder bequem hin. „Na dann nicht."


	39. Iva die Missionarin

__

Anm: Ein riesen großes Danke schön für dein Review Kiddo!

Als Iva an diesem Mittag ihren Dienst antrat, war die Messe noch relativ leer, bis auf ein vor sich hin schluchzendes Mädchen, das allein in einer Ecke saß. Das war für Iva natürlich ein Fall, um den sie sich kümmern musste. Dieses arme kleine Ding. Zehn Minuten später stürmte sie zum Quartier von Lucas Wolenczak, der gerade gemütlich seine Fotos vom Privatkonzert auf der seaQuest hoch lud.

"Junger Mann, ich bin ernsthaft enttäuscht!" wetterte Iva den ahnungslosen Lucas an, als sie die Kabine betrat und begann mit einem Zeigefinger in der Luft zu fuchteln.

Mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht war Lucas aufgesprungen und wollte sich natürlich verteidigen, allerdings hatte er keine wirkliche Vermutung warum die Küchenfrau auf einmal so außer sich war. "Ich verspreche, dass nächste mal esse ich mehr…" versuchte er es ein unsicher.

Iva schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und schien die Worte des Teens vollkommen zu ignorieren. "Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet, dieses arme Mädchen"

"Was für ein Mä…" Lucas kam da so langsam eine grausige Vermutung. "Oh nein…"

"Oh doch. Die arme Sandy sitzt in der Messe und kann nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Du solltest dich gewaltig schämen, einem so hübschen und lieben Mädchen so weh zu tun. Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Du gehst jetzt lieber ganz schnell zu ihr und entschuldigst dich bei ihr."

"Was? Nein, nein. So ist das gar nicht. Sie hat…"

"Komm mir jetzt nicht mit Ausreden, Lucas."

Oh oh. Sie hatte ihn Lucas genannt. Normalerweise war er der "Kleine", oder der "arme Junge" oder das "arme Kind, das doch noch im Wachstum ist", oder aber auch ihr "kleiner Lucas"…aber doch nicht nur "Lucas". Und dann noch in Kombination mit dem fuchtelnden Finger und dem bösen Gesichtsausdruck. Dem Computergenie wurde klar, Iva machte man sich nicht zum Feind. Auch wenn sie keine Waffen oder ähnliches nutzte, sie hatte ihre Mittel.

"Iva, nein. Bitte, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Mein Vater hat…"

Die Küchenfrau hörte gar nicht zu, sondern öffnete die Tür, um dann mit einem Fingerzeig Lucas klarzumachen, wo er nun hinzugehen hatte. "Zwing mich nicht, dich an deinen Ohren hier raus zu ziehen."

"Aber die Fotos, die wollte ich doch gerade noch hochla…"

"Junger Mann!"

Auf Ivas Blick hin traute sich Lucas nicht einmal mehr seinen Computer auszuschalten. Bloß der wütenden Frau mit den rasenden Augen gehorchen, das hatte jetzt oberste Priorität. Auf dem Weg zur Messe, zumindest dachte Lucas, sie wären dahin unterwegs, sah Iva keinen Grund ihren kleinen Vortrag nicht fortzusetzen.

"Du kannst nicht so mit den Gefühlen anderer spielen…" begann sie, worauf sich Lucas nur dachte, dass er das nun mittlerweile wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Allerdings war das bei Sandy einfach so eine Sache. Iva ins Wort fallen war so oder so gerade ein Tabu und würde wahrscheinlich tödlich enden…oder in einer riesigen Portion beim Abendbrot. Wobei das wohl aufs selbe hinauslief, wenn man Lucas fragte.

"Du kannst nicht so mit diesem armen Mädchen spielen, ihr sagen du liebst sie und willst sie heiraten und dann mir nichts dir nichts deine Meinung ändern. Und dann noch jemand anderen vorschicken, der ihr das erklärt." Iva schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Hm?" machte Lucas. "Der Captain?" fragte er ganz ganz vorsichtig, um Iva nicht etwa noch mehr zu reizen.

"Na, wer denn sonst? Was meinst du, zu wem wir jetzt unterwegs sind!"

Jetzt merkte auch das Computergenie, dass sie eine andere Abzweigung genommen hatten und nicht mehr auf dem Weg zur Messe, sondern zu Bridgers Kabine waren. Er war Iva einfach nur still gefolgt und hatte kaum gewagt hoch zuschauen, dabei traf ihn doch so gesehen gar keine Schuld. Erstens hatte Lucas Sandy nie gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde und zweitens hatte er mehrere male versucht ihr das ganz normal beizubringen, aber es hatte nie geklappt. Ihm war das klar, nur Iva nicht und genau darin lag das Problem. Wie machte man ihr das klar? Es musste definitiv jemand mutiges sein.

Mit voller Kraft klopfte, oder eher hämmerte Iva gegen die Kabinentür des Captains. "Machen sie auf Captain, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden."

Mehr als verwirrt ging Nathan Bridger zur Tür. Verwirrt deswegen, weil er die Stimme der Küchenfrau erkannt hatte und er sich erinnern konnte, das letzte Mal so viel Wut und Aufgebrachtheit in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben, als Lieutenant Krieg einmal ein paar ihrer Lieblingspfannen vertickert hatte. Damals hatte sich Ben Krieg kaum mehr aus seiner Kabine getraut. Und das in der Tat zu Recht, denn mit Iva war in diesem Zustand nicht zu spaßen.

"Ja?" sagte Bridger, als er die Tür öffnete. "Iva, was gibt es denn?"

"Es gibt etwas zu klären. Und sie haben sich genauso falsch verhalten, wie Lucas hier." Böse funkelte die Küchenfrau den hohen Offizier an.

"Oh wirklich?" Bridger war ein wenig überrascht. Als er Lucas gesehen hatte, dachte er es ginge einzig um den Teenager, aber ihm selbst wurde anscheinend etwas vorgeworfen. Wahrscheinlich stand der Küchenfrau ein derartiger Ton nicht zu, aber Nathan Bridger wäre nicht Nathan Bridger, wenn er so etwas autoritär abblocken würde. "Wobei genau hab ich mich falsch verhalten?"

"Sie bringen diesem jungen Mann hier noch falsche Werte bei." Sie blickte auf Lucas, der nun zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag von ihr als junger Mann bezeichnet wurde. Das war definitiv nicht gut. "Wir werden das jetzt klären. Kommen sie bitte mit zur Messe."

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für…"

"Zwingen sie mich nicht, sie an den Ohren aus der Kabine zu ziehen." Schon wieder einmal fuchtelte Iva mit dem Zeigefinger. Lucas war kurz davor loszulachen, war sich aber durchaus bewusst, dass das eine ganz unpassende Situation gewesen wäre.

Bridger seufzte. Da musste er seine Arbeit ein klein wenig aufschieben. Sein verständnisvoller und besonnener Charakter wurde in letzter Zeit wirklich gefordert. "Schon gut, gehen wir." Nicht wirklich wissend, woran der Captain jetzt war, folgte er Iva und Lucas zur Messe, in welcher ihm das blonde Problem sofort auffiel. Jetzt wusste er ungefähr, was ihn erwartete und er war bei weitem nicht glücklich darüber.

Mit MakeUp verwischten Augen drehte sich Sandy zu den drei Personen um und funkelte den Captain gleich ganz böse an. Iva ging gleich auf sie zu, setzte sich zu ihr und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Armes kleines Ding. Keine Sorge, wir regeln das jetzt. Überlass das nur mir. Wir Frauen müssen doch zusammenhalten." Sie lächelte, was Sandy ihr in einer schwächeren Version nachmachte.

"Also meine Herren…" sagte Iva streng, woraufhin sich der Captain und Lucas ängstlich und ein wenig ratlos anschauten. "Was haben sie Sandy zu sagen?"

"Was haben sie ihr eigentlich gesagt?" flüsterte Lucas dem Captain zu.

"Einen kleinen Moment, bitte." Sagte Bridger an Iva und Sandy gerichtet und zog daraufhin Lucas in eine gegenüberliegende Ecke der Messe. Ein wenig misstrauisch in Ivas Richtung blickend wunderte sich Lucas, ob die Küchenfrau diese kleine Beratungsrunde erlauben würde. Aber kam nicht wütend auf die beiden zu, von daher schien sie es wohl zu dulden.

"Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde, dass du sie heiratest. Und dass sie von Bord gehen muss, da sie keine Genehmigung der UEO hat und na ja…also…"

Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Aha?" da kam sicher noch etwas.

"Na ja, also genauso genommen, schien sie nichts davon zu verstehen, von dem was ich ihr gesagt habe. Sie hat aber wohl mitgekriegt, dass ich nicht will, dass ihr zwei heiratet und bin gleich zu ihrem Staatsfeind geworden. Ich hab ihr erklärt wir wären auf einer wichtigen Mission, sehr gefährlich und lang und dass wir dich unmöglich entbehren könnten. Sie meinte daraufhin, ob es so ähnlich wäre wie beim FBI und ich hab zu allem nur ja und amen gesagt, weil sie das anscheinend abzuschrecken schien…" Bridger fing an zu schwitzen.

Lucas musste schon wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Sie haben sich ganz schön was aus den Fingern gesaugt. Und sie wollten mir erst nicht glauben, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit wird, Sandy von Bord zu bekommen."

"Ja ja, jetzt weiß ich es besser." Bridger rollte mit den Augen. "Und nun haben wir Iva auf uns gehetzt. Wir kommen wir da wieder aus?"

"Sie sind der Captain. Befehlen sie ihr doch, dass Thema ruhen zu lassen, oder so."

"Lucas, du weißt, dass das wohl kaum zur Lösung unseres Problems führt." Der Captain seufzte. Dies war einer dieser Tage, an denen man den Wert eines feindlichen Angriffs zu schätzen lernte. Nicht dass er sich so etwas wünschte, aber damit wusste er umzugehen. Wo drifteten seine Gedanken eigentlich hin? So schlimm war diese alberne Situation also schon…

"Dann machen sie jetzt einen Vorschlag." sagte Lucas.

Iva wurde ungeduldig. "Lucas, komm her und entschuldige dich." sagte sie schließlich laut.

Sandy hatte die Zeit genutzt mit ihrem Handtaschennotfallschminkset ihr Aussehen wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und war bereit, die Entschuldigung und Liebeserklärung ihres Liebsten zu empfangen.

Den Captain ängstlich anblickend ging Lucas langsam zu den anderen beiden herüber. "Wirklich, Iva. Das ist nicht so wie…"

"Du sollst nicht mit mir reden, sondern mit Sandy." fiel sie dem Teenager ins Wort.

Lucas seufzte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht bei ihr entschuldigen. Das würde sie doch erst recht wieder an seinen Hals treiben. Und wenn er ihr jetzt wieder ehrlich die Meinung sagen würde, wäre erstens Iva noch wütender und Sandy hätte wieder wohl nichts verstanden.

Bridger trat zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. "Hören sie Iva, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Dr. Wolenczak hat die Hochzeit zwischen den beiden arrangiert, ohne dass Lucas jemals…"

Sandy sprang von ihrem Platz auf: "Es ist doch egal wie die Verlobung zu Stande gekommen ist, Hauptsache wir beide lieben uns. Lucas, ich verzeihe dir!" Schon stürmte sie auf das Computergenie zu und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf.

Iva schüttelte den Kopf und löste die Blondine wieder von Lucas, um ihr einen wichtigen Tipp zu geben. "Du darfst es den Männern nicht so einfach machen. Sonst lernen sie nicht aus ihren Fehlern. Aber es ist trotzdem schön zu sehen, das ihr zwei euch wieder vertragt." Sandy nickte glücklich, während Lucas das Gesicht verziehend Abstand nahm.

Iva blickte nun zum Captain. "Und nun sie. Sie müssen sich auch noch entschuldigen."

Bridger zeigte fragend auf sich.

Sandy baute sich siegessicher und Arme verschränkend vor dem Offizier auf. Aus ihren bunt ummalten Augen funkelte sie ihn böse an.

Bridger fragte sich, wo der schöne Ausruf: "Captain zur Brücke, Captain zur Brücke" blieb, wenn man ihn mal brauchte. Selbst für ihn ging das jetzt mehr als zu weit. Auch wenn er sie ein wenig angeflunkert hatte. Das schien sie noch nicht einmal wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, warum also zugeben, dass das falsch war.

In dem Moment betrat noch eine weitere Person die Messe. Sandy war sofort außer sich und zeigte auf Rufus Wainwright. "Der schon wieder!"

"Die schon wieder." bemerkte Rufus darauf und rollte mit den Augen. Danach wurde sie mehr oder weniger ignoriert und Rufus ging auf Lucas zu. "Ich dachte wir wollten mit Darwin spielen?"

"Weg! Weg weg weg! Geh weg von ihm!" zickte Sandy rum und konnte es nicht ertragen den Sänger in der Nähe ihres Liebsten zu sehen. Sie zögerte nicht lange und zerrte Lucas am Arm in ihre Richtung. Dieser Ray wollte Lucas nur wieder verführen oder so.

Lucas hatte Schwierigkeiten sich aus ihrem festen Griff zu befreien. "Ich wurde aufgehalten, weißt du?"

"Ja, irgendwie hab ich eine Ahnung was du meinst." Rufus rollte mit den Augen.

Bridger wusste jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, was er in dieser Situation machen sollte. Irgendwie war das alles ein endloser Kreislauf. Eine Schande, dass ihn seine Ausbildung nicht auf so etwas hatte vorbereiten können.

Iva war nun mehr als verwirrt und verstand nicht ganz, was jetzt passiert war. Dieser Gast, der hier an Bord war, schien sich wohl nicht mit Sandy zu verstehen. Was war da nur vorgefallen?

"Pass auf du! Ich weiß genau, dass du mich damit gemeint hast!" zischte Sandy in Richtung Rufus, der ehrlich überrascht war, dass sie es verstanden hatte. "Bleib ja von meinem Schatz weg!"

Rufus wurde das jetzt zu viel. Er musste etwas tun. "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte Lucas auch nur sagen, dass es hier auf der Station einen tollen Secondhandshop gibt. Und da er auf diese Teile so steht, dachte ich…"

"S…Secondhandshop?" fragte Sandy ungläubig. Wer würde in solche Läden gehen?

"Ja, genau. Ach übrigens Lucas. Einen FastFood Laden gibt es dort auch gleich gegenüber."

"FastFood?" Sandy war kurz vorm Würgen. Das konnte man doch nicht esse, danach ging man auf wie ein Ballon und noch dazu schmeckte es doch gar nicht. Wie ordinär.

Lucas sah von Rufus zu Sandy und kapierte allmählich. "Das ist ja toll! Wusste nicht, dass so eine Forschungsstation so etwas zu bieten hat. Was ist Sandy, hast du Lust dahin mitzukommen?"

Sandy Fox musste schlucken und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Verängstigt blickte sie zu Lucas: "Magst du solche Sachen etwa? Du siehst aber nicht so aus…" Mit Bisexualität könnte sie umgehen, aber so etwas?

"Doch na klar! Oh und ich muss dich unbedingt mal zu einer LAN-Party mitnehmen. Da wirst du sicher auch deinen Spaß haben."

"W-was ist denn eine…"

"Eine Party bei der alle am Computer sitzen und zocken. Wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen."

Sandy und Computer? Daran spielen? Was war denn nun los…allein schon wegen ihren Nägeln waren solche Tastaturen nichts für sie. "Äh nein, lieber nicht."

"Doch, doch!" Lucas hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, sich ein wenig ins rechte Licht zu rücken. "Und ich muss dich meinen Hackerfreunden vorstellen. Wir können dir dann alles erklären, was die Computer angeht. Das ist wirklich interessant. Über so etwas können wir immer stundenlang diskutieren." Wieso war Lucas nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen, Sandy so anzuschrecken. Sie nervte ihn ja auch mit tausend Sachen, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Eine großartige Abschreckmethode, wie man an Lucas ja sehen konnte. Das Computergenie machte sich eine imaginäre Notiz Rufus nachher für diese Idee zu danken.

Sandy wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie war denn das jetzt gekommen? Eben war Lucas noch so süß gewesen und nun stand da ein komischer Freak vor ihr? Ihr stiegen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, welche plötzlich den Sänger böse anfunkelten. "Das ist alles bestimmt dein Einfluss, Ruben!"

"Rufus." sagte er trocken.

Fast vor Wut platzend und kurz vorm Dampfen lief sie aus der Messe und man konnte ihre zornigen Schreie noch eine gewisse Zeit in dem Raum hören, bis sie wohl zu weit in den Gängen der seaQuest verschwunden war.

Lucas strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Wenn das jetzt aber mal nicht geklappt hatte. Und alles was er zu tun gehabt hatte, war ihr eine Aussicht darauf zu geben, wie er wirklich war. Einfach, aber genial.

"Was ist denn nun passiert?" fragte sich Iva verwirrt.

"Ich würde sagen, die Hochzeit fällt aus." erklärte Bridger.

"Oh wie schade." Die Küchenfrau verstand noch nicht ganz, war aber ehrlich traurig. "Dabei hatte ich doch schon ein paar Ideen für das Menü in Gedanken."

"Ja…" Bridger musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. "Schade…"

Lucas marschierte rüber zu Rufus. "Ich glaub du hast mein Leben gerettet."

Rufus musste lachen. "Na, wenn du meinst."

"Danke."

"Hehe, gern geschehen. Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht erholt und wie ein Boomerang zurückkommt."

"Ich glaub eher die ist jetzt heulend zu ihrem Vater gelaufen, der ihr jetzt ein paar nette Ohrringe oder ähnliches kauft."

"Ich schlage vor, wir kehren dann mal langsam wieder zur Normalität zurück." Sagte Bridger. "Ich hab noch ein wenig Arbeit vor mir, bevor wir dann später wieder ablegen."

"Und wir gehen zu Darwin, der müsste schon warten. Am Ende kündigt, der mir noch die Freundschaft, weil ich nie Zeit für ihn hatte und es einfach nicht mehr geklappt hat, das wir zusammen so lange wir wollen spielen."

"Dann beeil' dich und ich werde mich über meinen Papierkram her machen." meinte der Captain lächelnd.

"Ach, eins noch.", sagte Lucas als er gerade beim gehen war und sich nochmals herumdrehte. "Könnten sie sicher gehen, dass meine Plage auch wirklich weg ist?"

"Ich werde Commander Ford bitten, nachzusehen.", nickte Bridger.

"Danke." Lucas gab Rufus ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen und sie gingen zu dem Quartier des Teenagers. Er musste noch seinen Computer ausschalten. Bestimmt hatten ihn in der letzten halben Stunde ein Dutzend Leute angesprochen, weil er noch online gewesen war und keine Zeit hatte bei Ivas Ansturm diesen auszuschalten.

"Musst du noch Spielzeug holen?", fragte Rufus, dem der falsche Weg nicht entgangen war.

"Nein, oder ... warte, ich glaube ich habe hier noch einen Schwamm, den wir nehmen können." Er kramte in einer Ecke zwischen Schmutzwäsche herum und zog einen alten Schwamm hervor. "Den können wir nehmen."

Rufus ging sofort zwei Schritte von ihm weg. "Das Ding fasse ich nicht an. Sieh doch nur wie das aussieht."

Lucas sah auf den Schwamm. "Hast recht. Den kann man höchstens noch als Katalysator für Käsefüße benutzen. Gut, dann nehmen wir nur den Ball." Er warf Rufus einen kleineren Ball zu, dann begab er sich zu seinem Computer. Nur kurz ging er die einzelnen Nachrichten durch. Rufus im Hintergrund war damit beschäftigt Fotos anzusehen. "Sind von dir keine dabei?"

"Hm,... was?" Lucas drehte sich herum.

"Fotos von deiner Familie. Hier stehen nur welche von Tony. Jedenfalls glaube ich, das sie nur von ihm sind."

"Nun", begann Lucas und atmete tief durch. "bei meiner Familie ist das sowieso eine Sache. Wir waren nie wirklich eine und ich kenne auch kaum meine Großeltern. Irgendwie hatten meine Eltern ein Talent sich mit den ihren zu verzoffen. Außerdem waren sie irgendwie schwer eifersüchtig. Jedenfalls glaube ich das. Meine Großeltern habe ich bisher nur ganz selten gesehen und auch da war immer ein Elternteil in der Nähe, der auf mich aufgepasst habe. Ich habe das Hochzeitsfoto meiner Eltern dort oben bei meiner Koje. Mehr brauche ich gerade nicht. Letztes Jahr hatte ich noch einige von meinen Freunden hängen, aber die sind alle mit dem alten Boot gesunken. Wir mussten schnell von Bord und da habe ich nur das wichtigste zusammen packen dürfen."

"Du bist dir wirklich sicher nicht schwul zu werden?"

Grinsend sah Lucas zu dem Sänger. "Was soll die Frage denn jetzt wieder? Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt?"

"Haben wir auch, aber ich sagte dir ich werde nicht aufgeben und es weiter versuchen. Worauf ich hinaus will, bei mir hättest du eine Familie und wenn ich da bin, kümmert sich auch jemand um dich."

"Nur solange niemand auf Tour ist und nun lass uns gehen. Ich habe hier einen Spezialauftrag von einigen deiner Fans bekommen, die wohl etwas zu gut über die seaQuest Bescheid wissen. ... Oder aber ich habe mal ein wenig zuviel im Forum erzählt. Wie dem auch sei, es muss ein Foto von dir und Darwin gemacht werden."

"Gerne!" Sofort war Rufus von der Idee zu begeistern, was Lucas doch schon sehr überraschte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich der Sänger so schnell zu einem Foto extra nur fürs Internet überreden lassen würde.


	40. Bens Venus

__

Anm: Ganz dickes Danke schön Kiddo, für dein Review! Iva ist wirklich ein Problem gewesen und sie wird es immer bleiben. Ihr mütterliche Art lässt sie einfach nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn arme Kinderchen allein sind... oder zu dünn. Ich glaube sie hat gar keine eigenen. Jetzt am Ende musste ich mich auch zurückhalten, denn der nächste Teil gefällt mir persönlich wieder besonders gut, aber das kann Samusa dann updaten.

In der Zwischenzeit dachte Sandy Fox nicht daran von Bord zu gehen. Niemand durfte so mit ihr umgehen und sich plötzlich als jemand herausstellen, der gar nicht ihr Typ war. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser jenige von so einem komischen Randy beeinflusst wurde. Die würden sich noch an sie erinnern.

Um auch sicher zu gehen, dass alles so klappte, wie sie sich das vorstellte, becircte sie den netten Uniformierten am Dock. Doch als er glaubte sie sei von Bord, schlich sie sich wieder zurück. Nun war sie auf der Suche nach der Kabine dieses Ronny. Der würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er zurück kam. Schadenfroh vor sich hin lächelnd durchsuchte sie jede Kabine, bis sie die richtige hatte. Ihr Internat war auch nicht schwieriger zu knacken gewesen, als die privaten Kabinen. Außerdem half man ihr überall sehr gerne, wenn sie nur den Rock ein wenig höher über ihre Schenkel zog. Der eine, der ihr die Kabine öffnete bekam dafür sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie hatten noch gar nicht richtig mit spielen begonnen, als Lucas' Pal zu piepen begann. Genervt zog Lucas es aus der Tasche. Wie kam das dort überhaupt rein? "Ja?"

"Lucas? Ihr Vater ist hier draußen an der Schleuse und möchte sie einen Moment sprechen." sagte die Stimme eines der Sicherheitsbeamten, die an der Schleuse Wache hatten.

Seufzend versuchte er eine Ausrede zu finden, doch ihm fiel ausnahmsweise nichts ein. "Bin schon unterwegs." Er steckte das Pal wieder in seine Hosentasche und sah zu Rufus und Darwin. "Tut mir leid, ich bin gleich zurück."

Darwin warf den Ball und traf Rufus am Kopf. "Du bist dran."

"Au! Wir können doch noch auf Lucas warten.", meinte Rufus.

"Nein, nein, spielt ruhig weiter. Das Foto haben wir schon mal. Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Vater. Das ist bestimmt was mit seinen Kollegen. Sandys Vater kann manchmal genauso nervig sein wie sie. Das weiß ich, weil meiner schon oft mit einer Wut nach Hause kam, bei der man schnellstmöglich das Weite suchte, bevor man da in seinen Wutkreis geriet und angebrüllt wurde für nichts. Bis gleich also."

Der Sänger sah ihm noch nach, ehe er sich weiter mit dem Delphin beschäftigte.

Lucas überlegte sich bereits ein paar Ausreden für seinen Vater. Hoffentlich schrie der ihn jetzt nicht an. Das wäre so gar nicht nett und erst recht nicht, wenn er dran dachte, wer da alles zu hören könnte. Ein wenig eingeschüchtert trat er demnach nun also auch auf die Station und ging auf seinen Vater zu, der mit verschränkten Armen und angespannten Gesicht auf ihn wartete. "Hallo Dad."

"Du ahnst bereits, um was es gehen könnte?" Keine Begrüßung, das musste noch nichts heißen. Es konnte sein, dass er noch auf der sicheren Seite war. Lucas hoffte es jedenfalls sehr.

"Sandy treibt Unheil, richtig? Bridger hat sie mittlerweile auch gefressen, nur unsere gute Seele von Iva hat sie ins Herz geschlossen." Das Computergenie hoffte auf die Weise seinen Vater ein wenig zu besänftigen.

"Professor Fox hat alle Subventionen und Unterstützungen, die er Wolenczak Industries zugesprochen hatte unwiderruflich zurückgezogen.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak ernst und blickte ihn drohend an. "Einige meiner wichtigsten Projekte seit dem Power Plant sind damit zum Scheitern verurteilt."

"Oh, das ist nicht gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass soviel von diesem Mann abhängt. Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht wieder zwingen, doch mit ihr was anfangen zu müssen?", sagte Lucas vorsichtig und überlegte bereits in welches Land es schön wäre auswandern zu können.

Lawrence musste tief durchatmen. "Nein, das hat keinen Sinn. Aber ich hätte doch ganz gerne gewusst, was denn alles noch vorgefallen ist, dass es zu dieser Reaktion kam."

Kurz erklärte Lucas seinem Vater wie respektlos Sandy gegenüber dem Captain und Rufus geworden war und auch den Commander anfing zu beleidigen. Dazu, wie ihr Vater teilnahmslos daneben stand und eher seine Zuckerschnecke von Tochter bemitleidete, als sie zur Vernunft zu zwingen. "Ich kann mich mal umhören. Vielleicht finde ich ja einen anderen Investor für dich."

"Wenn alle Stricke reißen, muss ich es aus dem Privatvermögen nehmen." Sein Blick war nachdenklich auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Auf gar keinen Fall, das heißt ja dann, mein Erbe wird verpulvert!"

"Ich werde meine Projekte nicht aufgeben, auf gar keinen Fall. Außerdem wirst du das Geld nicht brauchen, wenn es soweit ist. Ich traue dir schon zu, dass du bis dahin selbst etwas auf die Beine gestellt hast." Einen Moment hielt er inne. "Sofern du nicht schon die ersten Schritte in dieser Richtung getan hast. Mir soll keiner sagen, ich würde meinen Sohn nicht kennen."

"Meinst du, das geht dennoch irgendwie? Oder hat dieser Fox etwa noch großen Einfluß in der Branche, dass er deinen Namen kaputt machen kann? Ich könnte mich vielleicht zu einer schriftlichen Entschuldigung an ihn durchringen. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, die müssten sich bei uns entschuldigen."

"Überstürze nur nichts. Noch ist der Schaden gering. Sollte es dennoch weiter gehen, habe ich genug Anwälte. Ich wollte nur wissen, inwieweit du mit der Sache zu tun hast und ob ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen muss."

Schnell ging Lucas ein paar Schritte von seinem Vater weg. "Keine Ohren lang ziehen, bin ganz unschuldig. Selbst der Captain ist wie gesagt schon mehr als genervt von unseren Prinzessin."

Nickend sah Lawrence zu seinen Sohn, dann zog er ihn zu einer festen Umarmung zu sich. "Ihr werdet bestimmt gleich auslaufen. Pass auf dich auf. Sollte etwas sein, kannst du mich anrufen, das weißt du."

"Vorausgesetzt ich komme durch und werde nicht abgewimmelt wie jeder andere auch." Grinste Lucas. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er doch so glimpflich aus der Affäre kommen würde.

"Das lassen wir mal. Ich muss jetzt los. Bei mir ist schon genug Arbeit liegen geblieben die letzte Zeit." Wortlos drehte er sich anschließend herum und ging. Würde Lucas es nicht besser wissen, hätte er gemeint, sein Vater hätte sich nun auf einmal doch daran gewöhnt ihn um sich zu haben. Wer hätte das gedacht. Dr. Wolenczak vermisste seinen Sohn bereits.

"Was machst du noch hier?", fragte ihn jemand von hinten.

"Ben? Wolltest du nicht schick mit Lonnie essen gehen?"

"Ja, da waren wir, bis ihr Pal ging und sie weg musste. Man hatte einen Spezialauftrag für sie." Augenrollend steckte Ben seine Hände in die Taschen. "Es ist nicht zu glauben, es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die nehmen das Ding überall mit hin."

Lucas holte seines raus. "Ich habe mich auch vorhin damit erwischt. Keine Ahnung wie das in meine Tasche gekommen ist, aber ich stimme dir zu. Die Teile gehören echt verbannt."

Die beiden lachten gleichzeitig auf. Wenn es ums vergessen der Pals ging, hatten sie auf der alten seaQuest eine Highscore Liste geführt. Am Ende sah es nach einen Gleichstand für die beiden aus, doch wie so viele Dinge, war auch diese Liste mit dem Boot gesunken. "Was hast du bis jetzt gemacht, wenn Lonnie dich allein gelassen hat?"

Ben sah sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhören konnte und Lucas hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. "Hör zu Kleiner, das ist ein kleines Geheimnis. Diese Stationen sind eine wahre Goldgrube, wenn es ihnen an den einfachsten Versorgern mangelt. Ich habe einige wirklich lukrative Geschäfte an Land ziehen können."

Innerlich schüttelte Lucas nur den Kopf. Da lief also der Hase. Irgendwas hatte sein Freund hier wieder angestellt. "Okay, Ben, was hast du ihnen dieses mal verkauft?"

"Pscht! Nicht so laut." Nervös sah er sich um, ob auch ja niemand von der seaQuest in der Nähe war. "Du kennst es doch wie das manchmal so ist, dass man gerne etwas hätte und das nicht kriegt. Diese Station hat einen echten Mangel was das älteste Geschäft der Welt angeht."

"Oh nein, du hast nicht in Planung hier eine Erotikkette aufzubauen."

"Wieso denn nicht? Das ist Geld, mein Junge! Man muss das alles nur richtig aufziehen, schon ist man innerhalb von kürzester Zeit steinreich. Ich habe sogar schon die ersten Interessenten und hier auf der Station fange ich an. Weißt du, die haben hier einige Objekte frei stehen, in denen ich _Bens Venus _eröffnen kann."

"_Bens Venus_?" Lucas musste sich zurück halten nicht sofort los zu lachen.

"Wieso nicht? Ich finde der Name klingt neutral und doch vielversprechend. Mehrere Menschen kommen erst dann in ein Geschäft, wenn ihre Neugier geweckt ist und das ist mir mit diesem Namen doch mehr als sicher gelungen."

"Ich glaube eher, damit kriegst du sofort die entsprechenden Ordnungshüter auf den Hals."

"Ach was, das ist alles eine Frage des Marketing. Von Wirtschaft verstehst du als Computerfanatiker natürlich nichts."

"Stimmt, ich verstehe echt nicht, was du dir dabei wieder gedacht hast und ich will es auch ehrlich nicht wissen. Mir gefällt was ich mache und ich bin glücklich damit. Du hast doch aber hoffentlich nichts unterschrieben?"

"Nein, noch nicht, die Kaufverträge müssen erst an Land von einem Notar geprüft werden, ehe ich es sicher habe."

Halb verzweifelt schloß Lucas die Augen. "Du kannst doch nicht wirklich schon etwas in der Richtung gemacht haben. Pass bloß auf, dass du dich damit nicht hinter Gitter bringst!"

"Nur keine kalten Füße bekommen, du wirst noch neidisch werden, weil du nicht mit eingestiegen bist, wenn ich in Geld baden kann."

Lucas bedachte seinen Freund nur mit einem Lächeln. Einer der Sicherheitsleute winkte ihnen zu, dass sie an Bord kommen sollten, weil man jeden Moment ablegen wollte.

"Sag mal, was ist eigentlich aus deiner Verlobten geworden?" griff Ben nun ein anderes Thema auf.

"Ich hoffe mal, die hat es sich in Daddys Whirlpool mit einem Glas Schampus und einer Modezeitschrift bequem gemacht und vergisst mich ganz schnell."

"Ist die große Romanze etwa schon wieder vorbei?" Ben konnte nicht anders, aber er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Ihr wart doch so ein süßes Paar."

"Und du riskierst gerade einiges, wenn du weiterhin auf diesem Thema herum reitest!", drohte Lucas. Augenblicklich war der Versorgungsoffizier ruhig. "Ich sehe dann mal nach meiner Liebsten, vielleicht hat sie ihren Spezialauftrag bereits erledigt, dann kann ich vielleicht ein Candle Light Dinner in meiner Kabine heraus schlagen."

Lucas war sich sicher, dass der Spezialauftrag bereits vorbei war. Seines Wissens nach, ging es nur um das Aufpassen auf Sandy und die befand sich hoffentlich ganz weit weg!

Ganz weit weg befand sie sich dann doch nicht, denn Ben trat gerade aus der Magnetbahn als ihm die junge Dame mit einen Stückchen Holz in der Hand entgegen kam. "Entschuldigen sie", lächelte sie ihn augenzwinkernd an. "Haben sie vielleicht einen Stift für mich? Ich bräuchte einen dicken Filsstift wenn es geht."

Verwirrt und ein wenig überwältigt, was er denn davon halten sollte, suchte Ben seine Taschen ab, fand aber nur einen Kugelschreiber. "Ach, der tut es auch, keine Sorge." Schon nahm sie ihm den Stift aus der Hand und drehte das Holzstück herum, um auf der unlackierten Seite ein paar kurze Sätze zu schreiben. Wo hatte er nur diese Art von Holz schon mal gesehen?

"Vielen Dank!" sagte sie und gab ihm den Stift zurück. Ehe ihm noch etwas einfallen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden. Hatte Lucas nicht was erwähnt, die Romanze sei vorbei? Bestimmt hatte ihm sein junger Freund nur auf den Arm genommen. Er kannte den Teenager doch. Ihm war es sicherlich peinlich gewesen zu sagen, wie sehr er die Kleine doch liebte und sie an Bord geschmuggelt.


	41. Sandys Rache

_Anm.: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Sandy scheint ja jeden ein wenig zu beschäftigen ;) Ob die Gute noch was vor hat? Oder besser, was sie getan hat...das könnt ihr jetzt nachlesen. Vielleicht müsst ihr euch jemanden suchen, damit ihr das nicht alleine lesen müsst, denn wie schon mal erwähnt, Sandy is der Horror ;) - Samusa_

Tony blätterte in einem seiner Magazine, als Lucas vom Moonpool zurück kam und das erste was er tat, war den Computer einschalten. „Aha, wieder zur Normalität zurück gefunden?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lucas ohne den Blick vom Computer zu nehmen, der gerade hochfuhr. Er kramte das richtige Kabel für seine Kamera hervor, damit er diese an den Computer anschließend konnte.

„Ich meine, weil du neuerdings wieder den Computern mehr Beachtung schenkst, als anderen Dingen."

„Das habe ich auch die letzte Zeit getan, ich bin nur davon abgehalten worden."

„Natürlich."

Darauf antwortete Lucas jetzt nicht mehr. Sollte Tony glauben was er wollte. Um ihn zu ärgern, tat er sogleich eine von Rufus' Platten in den Computer. Piccolo erkannte sofort die Musik, wollte sich aber nicht von seinen Mädels aus dem Magazin trennen und nahm die Stimme ihres Gastes notgedrungen hin. Besser als ihn persönlich hier zu haben.

Die Tür zu der Kabine der beiden flog krachend auf und Rufus Wainwright stürmte herein. Tony hatte aus Versehen den Pinup Teil seines Magazins vor Schreck zerrissen. „BIST DU DES WAHNSINNS?", fauchte er Rufus an.

„Schrei mich nicht an, sonst wirst du der erste sein, der mich heute kennen lernen wird!", fauchte Rufus ebenso zurück.

Tony, völlig überrascht von dieser Reaktion, wandte sich lieber schluchzend seinem Pinup Girl zu. „Die hübsche Tiffany..."

Fragend blickte das Computergenie den Sänger an. „Ist was passiert?"

Völlig verzweifelt nickte Rufus. „Komm mit." Er sprach nun mit leiser, fast erstickter Stimme. Irgendwas schien ihm sehr auf der Seele zu liegen. Lucas ließ auch alles liegen und folgte ihm zu seiner Kabine. Rufus öffnete die Tür und ließ ihm den Vortritt. Was der Teenager nun zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Der Raum war ein einziges Chaos. Überall lagen Papierfetzen herum, zerrissene Kleidungsstücke säumten den Boden und selbst die Instrumente hatte jemand nicht verschont. Direkt zu seinen Füßen lagen ein paar Teile, die mal ein Keyboard gewesen waren. Lucas ging in die Knie und hob eines der Papierstückchen auf. „Ist das einer deiner Songs gewesen?"

Rufus hatte die Hand vor dem Mund und nickte. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Sogar neue."

„Und hier war abgeschlossen?"

Erneut nickte der Sänger.

„Warte hier ich hole jemanden, der sich das ansieht. Vielleicht ist hier ein Hinweis, wer das gewesen ist."

Rufus Wainwright wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Den Hinweis habe ich hier." Er gab ihm ein kleines Holzstück, das einmal die Gitarre des Sängers gewesen war. Lucas drehte das Stück in seinen Händen so rum, bis er sehen konnte, was auf der Rückseite stand. _Das ist erst der Anfang. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Lucas gehörte mir und wird mir gehören. Das lasse ich mir von einem dahergelaufenen Reginald nicht kaputt machen! _

Die Miene des Computergenies verfinsterte sich. „Die hat Nerven! Warte hier." Schnell eilte er hinaus und zur Brücke, wo Commander Ford und Captain Bridger gerade den Kurs miteinander abstimmten.

„Captain!" rief er, kaum dass er in Reichweite war.

Bridger sah sich um. „Lucas, ich wollte dich gerade fragen lassen, ob du morgen die Nachmittagsschicht übernehmen kannst. Pennel ist mit einer Magenverstimmung auf der Krankenstation und wird bis morgen wahrscheinlich nicht wieder auf den Beinen sein."

„Wie? Oh, ja klar. Sehen sie sich das mal an." Er hielt ihm das Holzstück unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?" Doch sobald er die Zeilen gelesen hat, war ihm klar, wer das geschrieben hat. „Das ist von Sandy, richtig?"

„Ja, ist es und wenn sie mir jetzt noch folgen würden, kann ich ihnen zeigen, was sie noch alles getan hat."

„Ich dachte das Mädchen sei von Bord geschickt worden." entgegnete Ford.

„Entschuldigen sie?" mischte sie Ben ein, der oben an seiner Konsole saß. „Reden sie von der kleinen Blonden?" Nickend bestätigten die höheren Offiziere. „Der bin ich vorhin noch begegnet, da hatte das Boot bereits abgelegt."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Bridger war alarmiert und ahnte schon böses. „Was hat sie alles angestellt? Ich meine, diese Drohung kommt doch nicht von ungefähr."

„Dieses Mal ist es nicht mein Computer der zu Bruch ging, aber sie hat dafür etwas anderes gemacht. Das was sie in ihren Händen halten ist ein Teil einer Gitarre, auf welcher wir gestern noch ein Konzert gehört haben. Nur so als kleiner Hinweis."

„Übernehmen sie, Jonathan!" sagte Bridger, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte Lucas. „Schicken sie mir außerdem ein Sicherheitsteam los, das überall nach Sandy Fox suchen soll."

Als Bridger und Lucas bei Rufus' verwüsteter Kabine ankamen, fanden sie den Sänger auf der Couch vor, wie er gerade versuchte ein paar seiner Notizen wieder zu ordnen, auch wenn das ganze eher einem Puzzle glich.

Als der Captain das Ausmaß der Verwüstung erkannte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass so eine kleine zierliche Person das angerichtet haben sollte. Allerdings stand Sandy Fox' Schuld außer Frage. Eindeutiger ging es ja gar nicht. In Gewisserweise hatte diese ganze Situation etwas Komisches an sch. Erst war hier ein Chaos entstanden, weil jemand nicht wollte, dass Rufus mit Lucas zusammen ist und nun war Sandy Fox rasend, aus ganz ähnlichen Gründen. Eins war sicher, die Sicherheitsschlösser mancher Kabinentüren mussten wohl oder übel verbessert werden.

„Sie sind sich sicher abgeschlossen zu haben?" Bridger wollte sich vergewissern, ahnte aber, dass der Sänger dies bestätigen würde.

Rufus blickte den Captain böse an. „Ja doch. Genau so wie beim letzten mal, als hier eingebrochen wurde. Das Ergebnis sehen sie ja."

Es war schwer nicht mitzubekommen. Rufus Wainwright war mehr als nur gereizt.

„Ich versichere ihnen, wir werden Sandy Fox finden und dann wird sie wohl für den Schaden aufkommen müssen."

„Wohl eher Daddy." Bemerkte Lucas sarkastisch. Wobei er sich auch vorstellen konnte, dass Sandy ein paar Cent in ihrem Sparschwein hatte. Alan Fox schien gern einmal sein Checkbuch für seine kleine Prinzessin zu zücken.

„Wie dem auch sei, der Schaden wird ihnen auf jeden Fall ersetzt werden." Beruhigte Bridger den Musiker weiter.

Seufzend stand dieser von der Couch auf. „Der Schaden ist wohl kaum mit Geld aufzuwiegen. Ich hänge an meinen Instrumenten, da kann ich mir noch so viele neue kaufen und es wäre nicht das gleiche. Die brutale Barbie soll mir nicht unter die Augen kommen, ich garantiere sonst für gar nichts."

Lucas und auch dem Captain blieb kaum verborgen wie wütend Rufus war, auch wenn er eher ruhig wirkte. Im Innern schien es zu brodeln und wenn sie Sandy einen Tipp geben könnten, nervtötend hin oder her, sollte sie sich wirklich von Rufus Wainwright fern halten. Auch wenn sich das Computergenie beispielsweise nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Musiker ernsthaft anfangen würde, von seinen Fäusten Gebrauch zu machen, so würde dieser sicherlich irgendwie seinem Ärger Ausdruck verleihen.

„Konntest du welche von deinen Songs retten?" fragte Lucas schließlich.

Betrübt schüttelte Rufus den Kopf. „Sie hat Konfetti draus gemacht und das wirklich gekonnt. Ich hab einen Großteil im Kopf, aber ein paar der ganz neuen Ideen sind wohl weg." Er starrte auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden.

„Wir helfen ihnen wohl erst einmal hier das Chaos ein wenig zu beseitigen. Ich denke sie werden wohl neue Sachen brauchen. Ich hoffe sie mögen blau?" versuchte es Bridger noch mit einem kleinen Witz am Rande.

Rufus allerdings blickte den Captain ein wenig misstrauisch an. „Wie meinen sie das? Sie wollen mir hoffentlich nicht so einen Sack mit seaQuest Logo andrehen. Nicht falsch verstehen, ihnen mag das ja stehen, aber mir liegt dieser Militarylook nicht."

Bridger musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich fürchte was anderes können wir nicht anbieten, bis wir den nächsten Hafen ansteuern."

Tief seufzend sank Rufus auf die Couch zurück. Um sich der Trübsal ordnungsgemäß hinzugeben, fehlte jetzt nur noch, sich ein wenig an das Keyboard oder an die Gitarre zu setzen, aber das konnte er wohl vergessen. Aber halt, wozu gab es denn hier ein richtiges Klavier an Bord? „Ich geh mir die Beine vertreten. Lassen sie die Klamotten und alles liegen. Darum kümmere ich mich später." Schon war Rufus Wainwright aud der Kabine verschwunden und hinterließ einen etwas ratlosen Bridger und Lucas, der sich kurzer Hand dazu entschloss dem Sänger zu folgen.

„Ist okay Lucas. Ich kümmere mich dann besser mal um unsere Kleinkriminelle Miss Fox."

Nickend verschwand Lucas aus der Kabine. Als er Rufus bei der nächsten Ecke eingeholt hatte, staunte er allerdings nicht schlecht, als Rufus ihn wieder weg schickte. „Nicht falsch verstehen Lucas, aber ich wollte eigentlich alleine sein."

„Oh, okay." Der Teenager war ehrlich überrascht. Das war das erste Mal, dass Rufus ihn nicht um sich haben wollte. Das war nun nicht sonderlich schlimm für Lucas, wohl aber für Rufus, denn daraus ließen sich so einige Schlüsse ziehen. „Dann will ich nicht weiter stören. Wir sehen uns sicher später."

„Ja, sicher. Bis dann." Schon ging der Musiker wieder seiner Wege und steuerte zielsicher auf das Klavier im Veranstaltungsraum zu.

Als Lucas in seiner Kabine ankam, fand er darin Tony vor, der sich gerade angeregt mit Ben unterhielt. Das Computergenie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die zwei auf einmal ganz dicke Kumpels geworden waren, wagte aber das stark zu bezweifeln. Aber irgendwas schienen die beiden auszuhecken.

„Äh Jungs, gibt es etwas Spannendes?"

Überrascht blickten die beiden hoch.

„Luke, die Großen besprechen gerade ein Thema für Erwachsene. Warte noch einen kleinen Moment, ja?"

Irrte sich Lucas, oder wirkte Tony aufgeregt und schien sich über etwas zu freuen. Da ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Ach, hat unser Moraloffizier dir etwas von „Bens Venus" erzählt?" Das hatte ja kommen müssen.

Überrascht sah Tony zu Ben.

„Was?" fragte dieser zurück.

„Du erzählst Lucas davon? Klein-Luke hier? Der versucht dir das nur auszureden."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Das hab ich schon. Allerdings funktioniert so etwas bei Ben nie, von daher ist es egal. Dir sag ich's aber auch gern nochmal. Das ist eine Schnapsidee."

Piccolos Blick an den Lieutenant gerichtet sprach Bände. Krieg nickte.

Lucas schüttelte seinen Kopf. So wie die beiden drauf waren, würden die am Ende noch weibliche Offiziere und Wissenschaftler fragen, ob sie nicht einsteigen wollten, weil es doch ein lukratives Geschäft wäre.

„Jungchen. Lass uns mal machen." Bemerkte Ben. „Wir sind jetzt bereits zu dritt. Body macht auch mit. Das wird ein bomben Geschäft, sag ich dir."

Den Schock kurz verkraftend, dass Jim ebenfalls mit eingestiegen war, grinste Lucas. „Mit euch als beste Kunden, oder wie?"

„Mach dich nur lustig. Spätestens wenn wir unsere erste Million zusammen haben wirst du vor Neid erblassen."

„Oh, ganz bestimmt." Lucas nickte in Tonys Richtung. „Ich sollte wohl auch von meiner Wissenschaftslaufbahn absehen und ins Erotikbusiness einsteigen. Das ist wenigstens ein stabiler Markt, auf dem wir uns dann befinden was?"

Ben legte dem Teen einen Arm um die Schulter. „Du hast es verstanden." Er grinste.

Lucas entschied nun für sich, einfach ganz spontan die Kabine wieder zu verlassen. Dafür hatte er gerade mal gar keine Lust und er musste immer noch daran denken, dass Monsterblondi noch frei durch die Gänge lief. Hätte man sie bereits gefunden, hätte Bridger ihn sicher bereits über Pal kontaktiert. Wieso dauerte das überhaupt so lange? Wo konnte sich Sandy schon groß verstecken? Hatte schon einmal jemand daran gedacht Darwin auf Lucas' Exverlobte anzusetzen? Das war doch einmal eine gute Idee. Wenn sie jemand fand, dann doch wohl Darwin. Also machte sich Lucas auf den Weg zum MoonPool.

Währendessen hatte sich Rufus im Veranstaltungsraum an den Flügel gesetzt und setzte seine Wut in Töne um. Sollte er der reizenden Sandy vielleicht einen Song widmen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch nicht einmal merken, dass sie gemeint ist. Was fiel dieser Göre eigentlich ein? Rufus kam gar nicht darüber hinweg und hatte kein Problem damit sich alle zwei Minuten erneut darüber aufzuregen. Das Problem war, dass er dieser Sandy wahrscheinlich stundenlange Vorträge halten konnte, ohne dass sie auch nur irgendetwas begriff. Das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Von seinen Instrumenten, Sachen und Notizen mal abgesehen.


	42. Der Vergeltungsschlag

__

Anm: Ist ja gut, Kiddo, hier geht es nun weiter. Kaum zu glauben wie ungeduldig du im Moment bist. Aber den Kuscheldarwin kannst du dir ruhig holen ich hole meine auch noch dazu und dann klappt das mit dem Lesen vielleicht. Lucas zeigt nämlich eine ganz andere Seite von seinem Ich. Der kann auch anders.

Wo musste sie nun lang? Nachdem sie in ihrem Racherausch aus der Kabine dieses Robbys verschwunden war, hatte sie vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Wo kamen die ganzen verschiedenen Abzweigungen her? Sie war große Einkaufszentren gewohnt, die so manche verwinkelte Ecken zu bieten hatten, aber diese sea…sea…wie hieß das Teil noch? Sie hatte nicht richtig zugehört. Für diesen Armykram interessierte sie sich nun beim besten Willen nicht. Eigentlich war das ja nun auch egal. Wichtig war es nun, einen Ausgang zu finden.

Irgendwie hatte Sandy das Gefühl hier im Kreis zu laufen. Den nächsten Raum, den sie auf gut Glück betrat, stellte sich als Veranstaltungsraum heraus, in dem rein zufällig Rufus Wainwright gerade am Flügel saß und nicht schlecht staunte, als Miss Fox plötzlich in der Tür stand.

Rufus hörte augenblicklich auf zu spielen und ging auf die Blondine zu und ehe sie es sich versah hatte Rufus sie auf den Klavierhocker gezerrt, wo sie nun ängstlich um sich schaute. "Wenn du mir was antun willst, fang ich an zu schreien!"

"Ach wirklich. Ich schrei dann mit, meine Stimmbänder sind sicher trainierter als deine."

Sandy sah aus wie ein einzelnes Fragezeichen. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

"Ich schlage vor wir überspringen den Schreiwettbewerb und kommen gleich zum Wesentlichen." sagte Rufus ernst. Doch Sandy war diese Situation eindeutig zu unangenehm. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt dem Sänger noch zu begegnen, sondern wollte die seaGuest so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Wenn man dann an Bord hier entdeckt haben würde, was sie angestellt hatte, konnte sich ihr Vater um die Angelegenheit kümmern. So löste sie ihre Probleme schließlich immer, da würde ihr Hochzeitsvermieser noch die Show vermasseln. Soweit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen.

Als sie versuchte von dem Hocker zu türmen, merkte sie nicht, wie ihr etwas aus ihrer kleinen Handtasche herunterfiel. Rufus jedoch war das nicht entgangen und hob es auf. "Netter Lippenstift." sagte er und hielt ihn hoch, so dass Sandy ihn sehen konnte, die sich auch prompt umdrehte und den Musiker entsetzt ansah.

"Bitte, gib ihn mir zurück!" Wie schrecklich, das war ihr Lieblingslippenstift. Eine ganz seltene Farbmischung und mehr als nur teuer, auch wenn das nicht wirklich eine Rolle spielte. Diesen Lippenstift bekam man nicht einfach so. "Bitte, leg ihn ganz vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden." flehte Sandy.

Rufus rollte mit den Augen. "So höflich, was? Man stelle sich vor, der Lippenstift würde plötzlich zu Bruch gehen. Schrecklich." Er warf das gute Stück einmal in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. Sandy schrie entsetzt auf.

"Hör auf! Du weißt ja nicht, was du anstellst!" Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Rufus hatte den Lippenstift aufgeschraubt und drohte damit dem armen Ding etwas anzutun. "Das wagst du nicht!"

"So wie du es nicht wagst die Sachen, Notizen und Instrumente eines Musikers zu zerstören?" Ohne jegliches Mitgefühl für Sandy und ihren Lippenstift blickte er sie an. "Sag es nochmal, glaubst du ich wage es nicht?"

"Das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen!" zickte sie nun rum. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

"Da hast du allerdings Recht. Das ist wirklich nicht zu vergleichen. Du weißt nämlich gar nicht was du angerichtet hast." Hinter Rufus schwamm Darwin hinter dem großen "Schaufenster" vorbei und hatte es auf einmal wieder eilig davon zu schwimmen.

"Tja, das hast du davon, wenn du meinen Liebsten so auf die falsche Bahn drängst. Und jetzt gib mir meinen Lippenstift zurück!" Sandy stampfte auf den Boden.

"Ich glaube der fühlt sich ganz wohl bei mir." Sandy sah den Sänger entsetzt an. "Der Lippenstift." fügte er hinzu. Das machte Sandy allerdings noch wütender. "Meinst du der würde mir auch stehen?"

"Trau dich und du machst Bekanntschaft mit einer Mannschaft von Anwältin."

Oho, dachte sich Rufus. Was für eine abgedrehte Situation. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Das Blondchen vor ihm schien kurz davor, Dampf aus den Ohren steigen zu lassen. Es war noch schlimmer als der Wutausbruch, den sie bekommen hatte, kurz nachdem Sandy die Messe verlassen hatte. "Es ist nur ein Lippenstift. Und er lebt ja noch. Was man von meiner Gitarre und meinem Keyboard nicht behaupten kann."

"Deine Klimperteile sind mir egal, her mit dem Lippenstift!"

Rufus schaute sie finster an. Er hatte sich schon überlegt Sandy einfach darum zu bitten, sich zu entschuldigen. Allerdings war das wohl aussichtslos. Vollkommen auf ihr Niveau herunterlassen wollte er sich dann allerdings doch nicht. Er schloss den Lippenstift wieder…andererseits? Wie sollte sie ihre Lektion lernen? Schon lag der Lippenstift in zwei Teile gebrochen auf dem Boden, worauf ein blondes Mädchen schluchzend zu Boden ging.

"Ups... das ist mir jetzt aber aus Versehen aus den Händen gerutscht." sagte er in einem schauspielerischen Ton.

Sandy warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte ihn zornig funkelnd an. Dann sprang sie auf und packte ihn am Kragen seines teuren Designerhemdes. Das einzige, das noch lebte, weil er es am Leib trug. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen, du schleimiger Homo!"

"Pass auf kleines, wenn du nun beleidigend wirst, machst du die Sache nur schlimmer." Rufus blieb ruhig, auch wenn Blondchen einen sehr festen Griff im Bereich seiner Kehle hatte.

Sie war gerade dabei, etwas zu erwidern, da stürmte jemand anderes rauchend vor Wut in den Veranstaltungsraum und zog sie von dem Sänger weg.

"Lucas, mein Schatz. Endlich kommst du um mich zu retten." Sie zeigte auf den Lippenstift. "Sieh nur was er getan hat! Ray hat meinen schönsten Lippenstift zerbrochen. Dabei war der doch für dich. Ich hatte sogar vor ihn bei unserer Hochzeitsnacht aufzutragen."

Im Gesicht des Computergenies zeigte sich keine Regung. Er war kalt wie Eis.

"Darling?" versuchte sie es erneut, ihn zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen. "Weißt du, du tust mir weh." Sie zeigte auf seine Hand, die fest ihren Arm zusammen drückte.

Rufus trat zu ihnen. "Hast du noch mehr solcher Dinge, die ich kaputt machen kann? Vielleicht kannst du dann nach vollziehen, wie ich mich fühle."

"Warum verschwindest du nicht endlich, Rudi?" fauchte sie ihn an.

"Ich schlage vor, du verschwindest jetzt und wenn du das nicht freiwillig tust, was ich dir jetzt einfach unterstelle, dann werde ich dich in die nächste Torpedoröhre stecken und von Bord schießen. Ist mir SCHEIß EGAL, ob du dabei drauf gehst. Hier muss wieder Ruhe einkehren!" Das war das erste, was Lucas sagte und nichts an ihm schien auf einen Scherz hinzudeuten. Er meinte es todernst.

"Kann ich vorher noch einige ihrer Sachen kaputt machen?" fragte der Sänger ihn.

Lucas reagierte einen Moment gar nicht. Zu wütend war er über die zerstörten unwiderbringlichen Songs seines Lieblingssängers. "Natürlich." Kam es dann jedoch leise von ihm.

Sandy fuhr mit großen Augen zu ihm herum. "WAS? Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen. Hey, nimm deine tuntigen Finger von mir du .. du dududududu!" Sie haute mit der Hand nach denen des Sängers, der ihre Taschen durchsuchte um etwas zu finden, aber weil Lucas sie weiterhin festhielt, konnte sie sich nicht richtig wehren. Letztendlich sah sie nur noch eine Chance und das war Kreischen bis den anderen die Trommelfelle platzten.

Die beiden anderen ließen sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Der Teenager hielt sie weiterhin fest und gab Rufus sogar das feine Handtäschen, dass aus Versehen zerrissen wurde und die ganzen anderen Utensilien nun mehr oder weniger auf dem Boden verstreut wurden. Was in seine Richtung rollte wurde von Lucas zertreten. Mittlerweile war Sandy wieder am bitterlichen Schluchzen und kreischte weiterhin nach Hilfe.

Endlich kamen einige Offiziere, die sich über das Kreischen gewundert hatten und dachten es sei ein Unfall passiert. Im ersten Moment konnten sie sich aber nicht rühren, da sie ihrem Computergenie dabei zusahen, wie er ein armes Mädchen festhielt und auf Schminksachen herum trampelte. Es wirkte alles wie aus einem Traum heraus gegriffen.

Commander Ford stürmte gemeinsam mit Bridger zu den beiden. Nathan trat zu Lucas und zwang ihn mit sanften Druck das Mädchen los zu lassen. Ford hatte den unangenehmeren Teil, denn er musste seinen Lieblingsgast von dem blonden Gift fern halten und das hieß ihn anzufassen. Rufus dachte aber gar nicht daran, er kam gerade in Stimmung und fuchtelte nur so herum, als Jonathan an ihn heran trat. "Lassen sie mich, diese Barbie hat meine Seele auf dem Gewissen!"

"Das stimmt allerdings." stimmte Lucas dem mit finsterer Miene zu. Die Musik war wirklich die Seele Rufus Wainwrights und Sandy hatte genau das zerstört gehabt.

Die liebliche Sandy sah sich hilfesuchend um. Ihr Schatz würde ihr anscheinend nicht helfen können, denn sein Blick schien sie aufzuspießen. Zu Commander Ford konnte sie ebenfalls nicht, denn der fing gerade eine heftige Diskussion mit Raymond an.

"Ruhe jetzt bitte!" forderte Bridger im Befehlston, als sein erster Offizier und ihr Gast immer lauter wurden.

Rufus drehte sich zu ihm herum und blickte ihn finster an. "Mr. Wainwright ich habe vollstes Verständnis für ihre Situation und ich verspreche ihnen, dass wir uns um die Behebung des Schadens kümmern. Einer meiner Offiziere sucht bereits nach einer Versorgungsstation bei welcher wir unterwegs anhalten können, damit sie neue Instrumente und Kleidungsstücke bekommen. Aber was ich nicht schätze ist Selbstjustiz auf meinem Boot. Das gilt auch für dich junger Mann." Die blaugrauen Augen des Captains wanderten vorwurfsvoll auf den Teenager, der sich nicht im geringsten angesprochen fühlte und lieber Sandy an die Gurgel ging. Noch immer schluchzend kniete sie auf dem Boden und sammelte ihre Utensilien zusammen.

"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Lucas. Ich kann durchaus auch andere Seiten aufziehen! Nur weil du der jüngste hier an Bord bist und einiges durchgemacht hast, wirst du nicht verschont, solltest du über die Strenge schlagen und langsam aber sicher glaube ich, dass das bei dir überhand nimmt. Es war nicht richtig von ihr, was sie getan hat. Es ist ein Verbrechen gewesen, das streite ich nicht ab. Ruhig Blut ihr beiden!" Rufus und Lucas wollten gerade lauthals mit Protesten losbrechen, darum musste der Captain schnell einlenken. "Wir werden sie auch zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Nun haben wir sie und sie wird uns auch verlassen und dieses mal für immer. Ich werde in meiner Kabine noch ein Schriftstück für ihren Vater anfertigen, das einer unserer Sicherheitsleute ihm übergeben wird, damit sie es auf dem Weg zurück zur Kolonie nicht zerstört und anschließend Strafanzeige erstatten, die sie bitte mit unterschreiben, Mr. Wainwright."

Sandy blickte den älteren Mann aus großen, runden Kulleraugen an. Ihre Wimperntusche war erneut verwischt und zog sich in schwarzen Striemen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes furchtbar aus. "Aber... meine Verlobung? Ich muss doch bei Lucas bleiben."

Das Computergenie machte seinem Ärger Luft indem es gegen einen Stuhlbein trat. "DIE KAPIERT ES EINFACH NICHT!"

Finster blickte Bridger ihn an und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mir ist mittlerweile schon bewusst, wie hartnäckig diese junge Dame hier ist. Würdest du bitte aufhören hier Einrichtungsgegenstände zu schlagen, Danke! Der Stuhl ist nämlich nicht dein Problem."

"Es wäre ein Problem, würde er sich am Klavier auslassen, aber da er nicht im mindestens so beschränkt ist, wie unsere Barbie, mache ich mir da keine Sorgen. Diese Todsünde begeht nur jemand mit Stroh im Hirn. Ich kann froh sein, nicht mit meinem Klavier her gekommen zu sein. Hättest du das mit einem Flammenwerfer zu Asche verarbeitet?" fauchte Rufus sie nun an. Er war völlig auf der Seite von Lucas, sofern der nicht gerade auf seiner war. Darüber hatten sie sich zuvor nicht einigen können.

"Würden sie mich das bitte jetzt klären lassen? Ich bin der Captain auf diesem Boot und ich habe das Gefühl es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, dass ich etwas mehr Autorität hier an Bord zeige anstatt mich von allen und jeden vorführen zu lassen. Miss Fox wird für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen, aber nicht auf ihre oder Lucas' Weise, sondern auf meine und ich bitte euch beide jetzt den Raum hier zu verlassen, denn ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier noch der gute Captain sein werde. Du brauchst nicht solch ein Gesicht zu ziehen, Lucas! Ich lasse mir oft genug von dir auf der Nase herum tanzen, glaub nicht, ich würde das nicht merken. Solange es mir nichts ausmacht, kannst du das tun, aber was hier gerade geschieht geht eindeutig zu weit. Ihr beiden seid dem armen Mädchen um einiges über, egal was sie getan hat, es rechtfertigt nicht, wie ihr auf sie los geht. Und nun aus meinen Augen, oder ich verhänge noch Hausarrest!"

Das zeigte Wirkung. Lucas blickte ihn zwar noch kurz unentschlossen an, doch dann drehte er sich herum und ging raus. "Sie auch Mr. Wainwright." fügte Bridger hinzu, als sich Rufus nicht im geringsten bewegte.

"Genau, verschwinde Robert!" zickte Sandy schon wieder rum. "Meine Anwälte werden sich bei dir noch melden."

Kopf schüttelnd verschwand Rufus. Die kleine würde seinen Namen niemals hinkriegen. Die Sache mit den Anwälten konnte sich demnach also vergessen. Wenn sie nicht wusste, wie er hieß, würde man ihm auch nichts schicken können. Hinter sich bekam er noch mit, wie eine weitere Diskussion mit Barbie und dem Captain startete, aber ihn interessierte es nicht mehr. Hauptsache die warfen die endlich von Bord und er hatte seine Ruhe.


	43. wieder eine Sitzung

__

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews Tina und Kiddo!

Tina: Dein Review hat sich bei mir total mit dem Upload überschnitten, sonst hätte ich da noch was dazu sagen können. Aber danke und wir haben uns auch schon gewundert über deinen kleinen Schreibfehler. Ich glaube Lucas hat keine Gitarre.

Kiddo: Nein, kein Druckfehler, die Sandy denkt das Teil heißt seaGuest. Schöner Name. Und du sollst doch nicht immer so nerven mit den Updates! Ich drohe dir nur wieder mit einer Hudsonstory, ich habe da zufällig gerade was in den Fingerspitzen! ;p

Niedergeschlagen stand er nun auf dem Gang und überlegte, was er denn tun könnte. Am Klavier abreagieren war vorerst gegessen. Bis die da drinnen fertig waren, konnte es noch dauern und in seine zerstörte Kabine wollte er nicht unbedingt zurück, da kam nur die Verzweiflung über die schreckliche Tat in ihm wieder hoch. Am Ende des Ganges schlurfte noch Lucas deprimiert lang. Warum also nicht. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihm. "Was machst du nun?"

"Keine Ahnung. Mich hat Bridger noch nie so angefahren. Ich glaube der ist wirklich schrecklich sauer gerade. Ich würde mich ja gerne in meine Kabine einsperren und einfach mich vor den Computer setzen, nur darin werden gerade die Details von _Bens Venus_ ausgefeilt. Das kann also noch dauern."

"Was bitte ist denn_ Bens Venus_?"

Sie gingen ein Deck hinunter, wo bereits das Wissenschaftsdeck begann und setzten sich auf die Treppen. Lucas seufzte. "Eine von Bens tollen Geschäftsideen. Seit er nicht mehr hinter dir herwuseln muss, hat er da wieder eine Menge Zeit sich sowas auszudenken. Ich glaube aber, sobald Bridger besserer Laune ist, werde ich ihm den einen oder anderen Tipp geben. Denn so eine Freudenhauskette, die von einem seaQuest Offizier geleitet wird und dann auch noch zwei weitere Leute mit drinnen sitzen hat, wird kein sehr gutes Licht auf die UEO werfen. Vor allem wenn ich daran denke, wie die drei da mit ihren Geldscheinen wedeln und sich immer mal in ihren Häusern blicken lassen. So richtig wie Snobs mit Seidenschals und edlen Anzügen. Sonnenbrillen und Solariumbräune."

"Wo wir gerade bei Anzügen sind. Ich habe ein kleines Kleidungsproblem, aber ich werde auf gar keinen Fall etwas von dem Zeug anziehen, was ihr hier normalerweise in solchen Fällen an die Leute verteilt."

Der Teenager sah zu ihm. "Und an was hast du da gedacht? Soll ich dir was von mir geben?" Er dachte einen kurzen Moment darüber nach. "Das könnte vielleicht sogar klappen. Wir müssten in ungefähr die selbe Größe haben."

"Würde dir das wirklich nichts ausmachen?"

"Nein, wieso denn? Wäre nicht das erste mal und es ist ja nicht so, das du damit zum Schlammcatchen gehen würdest, oder ähnliches."

Spontan fiel ihm Rufus um den Hals. "Du bist meine Rettung, Lucas! Ich dachte schon ich müsste die nächsten Tage in einem Sack herum laufen oder mich in meiner Kabine einsperren."

Verlegen lächelte er. Über ihnen hörten sie wie es lauter wurde. Man brachte wohl gerade Sandy von Bord. "Komm, lass uns schnell in eines der Labors dort gehen, falls die hier unten lang kommen. Es ist momentan wirklich besser, wenn wir keinem von denen begegnen."

"Da gebe ich dir mehr als recht. Ich will dieses Miststück nicht mehr sehen! Von wegen ich höre von ihren Anwälten, sie bekommt von meinen was zu hören." Er folgte Lucas. "Kennst du ein paar gute?"

"Mein Vater sicher." Er steuerte das mittlere der Labors an, von dem er wusste, dass es leer war. Leise schloß er die Tür, sobald der Sänger hinter ihm in den Raum gekommen war. Es herrschte leicht dunstiges Licht und aus verschiedenen Ecken konnte man das Blubbern von Filteranlagen hören. Vom Sichtfenster abgewandt hörten sie wie Sandy tatsächlich über dieses Deck gebracht wurde. Erst als draußen wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, wagten die beiden sich wieder zu unterhalten. Keiner wollte es riskieren von Bridger Hausarrest aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Rufus hingegen hatte ein Aquarium mit orange – weiß gestrichenen Fischen entdeckt. Neugierig beobachtete er sie.

"Ich habe schon oft versucht Nemo unter ihnen zu finden, aber der ist unauffindbar. Keine Ahnung wo der sich versteckt hält." sagte Lucas, als er zu ihm trat.

Rufus verstand nicht, was der Teenager meinte.

"Schon gut. Kennst den Film wohl nicht." Er zog sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich darauf.

"Was macht ihr mit ihnen?" fragte Rufus.

"Was wohl? Forschung. Testen ihr Verhalten im Becken und in der freien Wildbahn. Letzten Monat haben wir eine ganze Woche nahe eines Riffs verbracht und den WHSKR bei einer Kolonie Clownfische positioniert. Das war der erste Teil der Testreihe und hier läuft gerade der zweite. Die Tiere müssen sich aber erst an das Aquarium gewöhnen, darum wären die Ergebnisse verfälscht, wenn wir sofort mit den Beobachtungen beginnen würden. Ich schätze vor übernächster Woche wird hier kaum einer sein und ununterbrochen in das Becken starren."

"Du scheinst dich richtig auszukennen."

"Klar doch, bin ja ein Teil des Forschungsteams. Wobei ich sagen muss, es gibt durchaus spannendere Aufgaben. Aber es ist immer beruhigend sie zu beobachten."

"Beruhigend? Gut, dann werde ich versuchen mich zu beruhigen, bevor ich mich ans aufräumen mache." Rufus sah sich ebenfalls nach einer Sitzgelgenheit um und begann die Fische zu beobachten.

Stumm saß Lucas daneben. "Du willst wirklich nicht, dass ich dir dann helfe beim aufräumen?"

"Nein, lass nur." sagte Rufus abwesend. Er hatte gerade einen kleinen Fisch entdeckt, der von den anderen gemieden wurde. Er gab ihm für sich selbst den Namen Rufus, denn ihm ging es damals auf der Schule ebenso. Viele mieden ihn, weil sie seinen Kleidungsstil nicht leiden konnten.

Lucas begann mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. Was sollte er denn dazu noch sagen. Er drehte sich herum und setzte sich an den Computer im Raum. Wenig später hatte er die allgemeinen Arbeitsprogramme umgangen und konnte mit dem Gerät ins Internet.

Plötzlich fiel Lucas etwas ein. "Ist Blue Eyes auch mit zerstört worden?" hakte er ganz schnell nach. Vielleicht hatte die ganze Sache am Ende noch einen kleinen Vorteil.

Rufus grinste verträumt vor sich hin. "Nein, keine Sorge, der Song ist sicher. Hab den schnell neu aufgeschrieben, was eigentlich gar nicht nötig ist, den hab ich im Kopf."

Lucas' Blick sprach Bände. "Na wie…schön." In dem Moment meldete sich sein Pal. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. Irgendwie verfolge ihn das Teil in letzter Zeit. Wenigstens konnte er von seinem Pal keinen Heiratsantrag oder ähnliches bekommen. Dennoch, das Ding nervte. "Ja?"

"Lucas, wo bist du?" fragte die Stimme des Captains.

"Äh, in einem der Labors." Lucas war sich nicht sicher, klang Bridger noch sehr sauer?

"Was machst du denn in…" Lucas konnte förmlich hören wie der Captain mit den Augen rollte. "Ich such dich und...naja egal. Ist Rufus bei dir?"

"Äh ja. Ist er." Das Computergenie blickte zu dem Sänger, der weiterhin ungehindert die Fische beobachtete und nicht einmal bei seinem Namen aufgehorcht hatte.

"Kommt bitte in meine Kabine."

"Aye, Sir." Lucas' Pal landete wieder in seiner Hosentasche. "Hast du gehört? Wir haben wieder eine Sitzung." Rufus lächelte daraufhin, wenn auch nicht allzu amüsiert, wie er es unter anderen Umständen getan hätte. Die beiden waren innerhalb weniger Minuten bei Bridger's Kabine angekommen und wurden auch schon erwartet. Lucas und Rufus setzten sich auf die zwei Stühle, die ihnen vom Captain angeboten wurden. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie lange das jetzt gehen würde.

Nathan Bridger seufzte und schaute zu den beiden: "Ihr zwei verursacht ein ganz schönes Chaos hier an Bord. Ist euch das schon mal aufgefallen?" Bridger hatte gar nicht gemerkt Rufus Wainwright jetzt auch eingeschlossen mit Lucas zu duzen. "Eben gerade musste ich einige weibliche Crewmitglieder davon abhalten, sich über Sandy Fox herzumachen, weil diese die persönlichen Gegenstände von Rufus zerstört hat und das nur, weil sie eifersüchtig auf ihn war und sie denkt, mit dir, Lucas, verlobt zu sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf und musste beinahe lachen. Allerdings fiel sein Blick auf Lucas und Rufus, die beide nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

"Ich schlage vor, wir lassen wieder ein wenig Ruhe an Bord einkehren. Jeglicher Schaden wird ersetzt werden, soweit möglich, Sandy Fox wurde soeben in ein Shuttle gesetzt und zurück zur Station gebracht, wo ein gewisser Alan Fox schon sehnsüchtig wartet. Ich bitte jetzt nur um ein wenig Normalität. Es geht mir in letzter Zeit alles ein wenig zu sehr drunter und drüber. Zumal sich der ein oder andere nicht unter Kontrolle hatte." Bridger sah nicht gerade zufällig besonders Lucas an.

"Tut mir leid, Captain." sagte er schlicht. Langsam aber sicher merkte Lucas, wie anstrengend und nervenaufreibend dieser ganze Tag für ihn bis hier hin gewesen war und ihm nun wirklich nicht danach war, hier noch groß zu diskutieren.

Den Captain überraschte diese Antwort ein wenig. Wo blieb das Aber, welches gewöhnlich folgte. "Nun gut…" Bridger sah nun zu Rufus der abwesend auf den Boden schaute. Er verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass auch der Sänger sich ein wenig ruhiger verhalten sollte. Was gab es denn jetzt noch zu sagen? Von seiner "Gegenseite" schien ja nichts mehr zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte der Captain sich auf eine Diskussion eingestellt und nun schien man ihm einfach nur zuzustimmen. Er rollte mit den Augen. "Okay, dann war's das für's erste. Ist ja auch schon recht spät. Ihr seid ja wirklich zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen heute." Bridger lächelte.

Lucas blickte ihn verwirrt an…bis ihm langsam klar wurde was der Captain meinte. Erst recht als er Rufus ansah, der leicht deprimiert neben ihm noch nicht kein Wort gesagt hatte, seit sie hier waren. "Na gut, wenn das so ist, gehen wir wohl am besten." sagte Lucas und stand auf.

Rufus tat es ihm gleich. "Gute Nacht Captain."

"Soll ich nicht doch Hilfe schicken, um die Unordnung in…"

"Nein, nein…wirklich das geht schon. Trotzdem danke." antwortete der Sänger.

"Na gut…gute Nacht."

Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der Lucas und Rufus noch gemeinsam durch die Gänge der seaQuest spazierten, trennten sich ihre Wege. Lucas ging müde und nicht unbedingt überglücklich in Richtung seiner Kabine, in welcher Ben und Tony, mittlerweile erweitert um Brody, anscheinend erheitert an ihrer Geschäftsidee feilten. Genervt grummelte er so etwas wie "Na toll…" als er den Raum betrat und fragte erst gar nicht, ob die Jungs die Güte hätten, vielleicht woanders ihre Weisheiten zum Besten zu geben. Die drei ignorierend, diese kümmerten sich auch nicht wirklich um Lucas, packte er sich auf seine Koje.

Währenddessen war Rufus auch bei seiner Kabine angekommen und wollte das Grauen in Form seiner zerstörten Sachen eigentlich beseitigen, allerdings fehlte ihm jeglicher Antrieb dazu. Dazu hatte er morgen noch genug Zeit und so musste er sich jetzt nicht sofort mit den kläglichen Überresten seiner geliebten Instrumente beschäftigen. Wirklich ignorieren konnte er diese aber auch nicht. Sie waren schließlich im ganzen Raum verteilt.

Er nahm ein paar zerrissene Sachen von der Couch und setzte sich. Rufus saß da und blickte sich traurig um…


	44. Schlaflos

__

Anm: Aus irgendeinem Grund hat diese Woche meine Studienvertretung gepennt. zu Samusa schielt Nun bin ich eben wieder an der Reihe, mache das hier etwas kürzer, denn schon bald ist diese Story zu Ende. Träne aus Augenwinkel quetscht Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, Kiddo und Tina!

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lucas die Schnauze voll. Ben, Brody und Piccolo schienen voll in ihrem Element zu sein und dachten gar nicht daran, Lucas eventuell schlafen zu lassen. Sie registrierten nicht einmal wirklich, dass er bald die Kabine wieder verließ. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden einem seiner besten Freunde einen Besuch abzustatten. Dieser würde ihn sicherlich schlafen lassen und ihn nicht zu texten…na ja und selbst wenn, das Problem war schließlich schnell behoben.

Am MoonPool angekommen begrüßte ihn Darwin auch gleich. "Lucas kann nicht schlafen?"

"Ich könnte, wenn man mich denn ließe." Er setzte sich an den Rand des Beckens und streichelte den Delphin.

"Darwin lässt Lucas schlafen, wenn Lucas schlafen möchte. Möchte Lucas schlafen?" Übersetzte der Vocoder.

Lucas lächelte. "Im Prinzip schon, auch wenn ich eigentlich wenig Lust hab, mir mein Schlaflager hier zu errichten."

"Auch Probleme mit dem Einschlafen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Lucas. Sie gehörte zu Rufus Wainwright, der nur ein Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

"Sicher…"

Gesagt, getan.

"Also, wer lässt dich nicht schlafen?"

"Die Herren Geschäftsführer und ihre Erotikgeschäftsidee…"

"Oh, immer noch, was? Soll ich dir helfen sie zu vertreiben? Ich bin sicher der ein oder andere von ihnen ergreift eventuell die Flucht, wenn ich auftauche."

Lucas musste lachen. "Ich weiß nicht, der Captain lädt uns nur wieder zu einer Gesprächsrunde ein, weil wir wieder Unruhe verbreiten."

"Also das kann er uns nicht vorwerfen. Nur weil ich mal vorbeischaue…ich kann mich schlecht die ganze Zeit in meiner Kabine aufhalten. Was ich im Moment sowieso vermeide…ähm…"

"Ja?" Lucas merkte schon, dass Rufus etwas wollte.

"Ich hätte da vielleicht doch eine kleine Bitte."

"Kein Problem. Ich helfe dir mit dem Chaos in deiner Kabine."

Rufus war überrascht und leicht verlegen. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich das fragen wollte?"

"Ich hätte auch Probleme das alleine zu machen. Ich kann mich gut an das Gefühl erinnern, als mein Computer vor mir in Trümmern lag…kann mir denken wie das ist. Zumindest in etwa."

"Oh…also dann, vielen Dank."

"Kein Problem, fangen wir gleich an? Ich hab eh nichts zu tun und ich wollte wirklich nicht hier rum sitzen, um dann am Ende tatsächlich hier einzuschlafen…" Lucas dachte kurz nach und wandte sich an Darwin. "Nicht falsch verstehen Darwin, ich weiß du hättest mich schlafen lassen. Der Boden ist mir zu hart."

"Ja, Darwin passt auf auf Lucas. Lässt schlafen."

"Und da sag noch einer der Hund sei der beste Freund des Menschen." sagte Rufus.

Lucas grinste. "Ganz genau."

"Wir müssen aber nicht jetzt gleich mit aufräumen anfangen. Wir können auch erst deine drei Störenfriede verjagen und den Rest auf morgen verschieben."

"Nein nein, wir beseitigen beide Schlafprobleme. Fangen wir bei deiner Kabine an."

Also gingen die beiden zu Rufus' Kabine und kümmerten sich um das Chaos. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange und das Gröbste war beseitigt, sodass nicht gleich in jeder Ecke ein Souvenir daran erinnerte, was Sandy Fox hier für ein Unheil angerichtet hatte.

"Danke, Lucas." sagte Rufus schließlich.

"Kein Thema, du kannst dich ja gleich revangieren." Lucas grinste und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Lucas' Kabine, um ihr Werk zu vollenden. Die drei Geschäftsmänner waren noch kräftig am diskutieren, wobei es natürlich nicht gerade hauptsächlich um Geschäftliches ging.

"Hey Jungs!" rief Lucas, als sie die Kabine betraten. Er wurde allerdings nur halbherzig begrüßt. Besonders Brodys Aufmerksamkeit wurde allerdings auf die Tür gelenkt, als Rufus in den Raum trat. "Guten Abend zusammen."

Brody wurde sofort nervös und hoffte inständig, dass der Musiker sich nicht plötzlich an ihn ran machen würde, während Tony schon befürchtete Rufus könnte anfangen zu singen. So ein Stimmungskiller war hier nicht von Nöten. Ben wiederum merkte, dass seine beiden Kumpels hier gerade mehr als unkonzentriert waren. "Männer, was ist? Weiter im Text. Die Farbe der Höschen unserer Damen. Wichtiger Punkt."

Rufus trat auf die drei zu. "Nette Idee, von der ich da gehört hab. Kann man sich da noch geschäftlich beteiligen?"

"Ähähä…nein." sagte Ben. Er schaute seine Geschäftspartner an. "Gentleman, Ortswechsel. Bereden wir alles Weitere in meiner Kabine." Dann klopfte er Rufus noch auf die Schulter. "Nicht persönlich nehmen." Schon waren sie verschwunden.

Lucas grinste. "Danke, Rufus."

"Jetzt sind wir wohl mehr oder weniger quitt. Nutzen wir unsere Errungenschaften. Gute Nacht."

Rufus begann sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, sie Schuhe auszuziehen und Lucas legte die Stirn mehr als verwundert in Falten. "Was machst du da?"

"Darf ich nicht?"

Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich habe dir nicht umsonst bei deiner Kabine geholfen. Raus jetzt hier!"

"War einen Versuch wert. Bekomme ich noch einen Kuss?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Davon hattest du schon mehr als genug. Gute Nacht Rufus!" Er schob den Sänger unsanft aus seiner Kabine und verriegelte von innen die Tür. Damit sich in der Nacht niemand dennoch in seine Koje schleichen konnte. Das traute er bei aller Nettigkeit Rufus durchaus zu.

Seufzend sank er in seine Koje und war heilfroh endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Vor allem aber zu wissen, dass das blonde Gift weg war und er sie hoffentlich niemals wieder im Leben sehen musste. Es wäre wünschenswert. Hoffentlich steigerte sie sich in ihrer Passion ihm gegenüber nur nicht wieder in was hinein. Sobald seine Augen zu waren, schlief er auch sofort ein. Er wurde zwischendrin unfreiwillig aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als Tony mit Hilfe von Dagwood gegen die Tür pochend Einlaß forderte, aber sonst schief er die gesamte Nacht tief durch. Selbst die Meckerzierade von Piccolo bekam er nicht mit, weil er gleich nach Rückkehr in seine Koje ins Land der Träume flüchtete.


	45. Das Duschproblem

__

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Die nächsten Update könnten unter Umständen wieder etwas dauern, denn ich bin dann doch mehr mit lernen beschäftigt und habe kaum Zeit das alles herzurichten. Samusa hat den Schluß der Story außerdem auch nicht, weil ich noch zwei Seiten schreiben muss. ° So, jetzt habe ich es gebeichtet, der Schluß ist noch nicht geschrieben. Viel Spaß hier nun also!

- - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen sah mehr als nur ein seaQuest Offizier zweimal hin, als Rufus Wainwright, gehüllt in einen marineblauen Bademantel der UEO durch die Gänge spazierte. An seinen nackten Füßen trug er FlipFlops die ein Geräusch beim Auftreten von sich gaben, wie Saugnäpfe. So manch einer konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn die Fantasie der Crew hatte durch die letzten Tage einige Anregungen bekommen, was so alles in Verbindung mit dem Sänger passieren konnte.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür ihrer Kabine. Tony zog sofort seine Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer das schon wieder war. Als dann auch noch eine Melodie aus dem Klopfen wurde, war für ihn alles klar. "WOLENCZAK! Geh raus und verjag deinen Verehrer!" rief er nach oben. Er hoffte der Teenager würde noch da sein und nicht bereits beim Frühstück sitzen oder sich sonst wo auf dem Boot aufhalten. Einen Moment lang befürchtete er sogar, das genau das der Fall war, dann sprang jemand von der oberen Koje. Lucas tapste die paar Stufen hoch und öffnete die Tür. "Ist das nicht selbst für dich ein wenig zu früh?"

"Guten morgen!" strahlte Rufus ihm entgegen in einer ungewöhnlich guten Laune.

"Morgen." Lucas war noch völlig müde. "Was führt dich denn zu mir und dann auch noch in einer Stimmung, die deiner gestrigen Verfassung Lügen straft!"

Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Ich war gerade dabei mich ein wenig zu erholen, was wohl auch daran liegt, dass ich den Schaden nicht unmittelbar vor meinen Augen habe!"

"Aha." gab Lucas nüchtern zurück.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich nichts zum anziehen habe. Gilt denn das Angebot noch?"

"Jetzt?"

Piccolo riß die Augen auf. "Was denn für ein Angebot? Treibt ihr beiden doch was miteinander und wollt es nur..."

"Halt den Mund!" fuhr ihn Lucas unwirsch an. Diese ganzen Gerüchte und Fantasien die bei seinem Zimmergenossen sehr gut fruchteten regten ihn langsam wirklich auf. "Hier sind bereits zu viele Dinge gesagt worden, die absolut nichts mit der Wahrheit zu tun haben. Es geht hier nur darum, dass Rufus etwas zum anziehen braucht, weil meine Pest ihm alles zerstört hat."

"Oh ja... vor allem die Bühnenoutfits. Hast du gesehen was sie aus dem Hexenhut gemacht hat?" deprimiert kaute Rufus auf seiner Lippe herum.

"Habe ich. Komm her, wenn du weiterhin da draußen rum stehst, gibt es bis zum Mittag ein neues Thema auf dem Boot." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Outfit des Sängers. "Vor allem in dem Aufzug."

Tony rollte mit den Augen. "Muss das jetzt sein? Könnt ihr das nicht auf später verschieben? Ich versuche hier noch zu schlafen, es war eine lange Nacht!"

"Dann hättest du nicht so lange an der Geschäftsidee feilen sollen, die sowieso nichts wird." sagte Lucas und ging zu seinem Spind. Mal sehen was er da für Rufus hatte.

"Du scheinst dir ja schon ziemlich sicher zu sein. Oder ist das nur der Neid der aus dir spricht, weil wir bald reich sein werden und du weiterhin dir dein Geld hart verdienen musst?" Piccolo grinste hämisch.

"Glaube ich kaum, aber im Gegensatz zu dir und Brody kenne ich Ben schon lange genug um zu wissen, wann eines seiner tollen Projekte eine geringe Chance auf Ausführung hat und wann nicht. In den meisten Fällen ist es zum scheitern verurteilt und genau das ist auch die derzeitige Situation. Es wird nicht einmal zu den Anfängen einer Realisierung kommen, da gebe ich dir mein Wort drauf." Der Teenager kramte einige Hosen heraus, die er dem Sänger gab, welcher sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch gesetzt hatte.

"Der Meinung bin ich nicht. Für mich ist das abgesegnet und wird auch schon bald in die Tat umgesetzt. Wer weiß, wenn du nett bist, bekommst du vielleicht Rabatt... aber erst in zehn Jahren. Vorher darfst du nicht rein."

Lucas schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Schrank zu. "Was ist dir lieber, ein Hemd oder ein Hemd?"

Rufus sah von den verschiedenen Hosen auf, die er sich gerade anhielt um heraus zu finden, welche nicht eine Beinbreite von zwei seiner Hosen hatte.

"Ich habe nur Hemden und T-shirts. Ich glaube nicht, das es so ganz dein Stil ist...", dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Du kannst aber ein paar der Hemden haben, die wir damals in diesem komischen Laden für mich gekauft haben. Zu den Anzügen."

"Das wird wohl das beste sein. Denn in den anderen verschwinde ich ja. Das sind Säcke, weißt du das? Ich glaube wir beide müssen nochmal ernsthaft miteinander einkaufen gehen." Rufus war schockiert von der Auswahl in dem Kleiderschrank. Nur Lucas war leider einer der wenigen hier an Bord, der ausreichend Kleidung da hatte und zudem noch annähernd so dünn war wie er selbst auch.

"Zuerst bist du dran. Ich denke dafür wird allein schon ein ganzer Tag drauf gehen." sagte Lucas. Er holte noch zwei Pullover aus dem Schrank, die er ganz hinten gebunkert hatte, falls es mal wieder Probleme mit den Thermochips geben sollte. Eine Eiszeit an Bord der seaQuest war schließlich nichts ungewöhnliches.

"Ach, ich bin sicher das können wir miteinander kombinieren." Wieder dieses anzügliche Grinsen im Gesicht, stand er auf und nahm sich einen Berg von den Kleidungsstücken. "Ich bin dann in meiner Kabine und werde eine Dusche nehmen. Das brauche ich jetzt am dringensten."

"Ja, geh und lass mich endlich weiter schlafen. Dort kannst du von mir aus auch singen!" grummelte Tony, der endlich seinen Schlaf haben wollte.

"Bin schon weg, Herr Erotikgeschäftsführer." Rufus ging gut gelaunt aus der Kabine. Lucas ahnte, dass es etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, das er in wenigen Minuten ein paar Kleidungsstücke am Leib trug, die ihm gehörten.

"Das ist schlimmer als so eine lästige Fliege, die immer um einen herum schwirrt." ließ sich Tony nicht nehmen einen Kommentar noch abzulassen.

Lucas grinste. "Oder ein Zimmergenosse, der immer und immer wieder kommt."

Tony sah ihn fragend an.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden." sagte Lucas darauf hin. "Ich glaube ich werde auch duschen gehen und dann mal gucken, wo ich mich nützlich machen kann bis mein Dienst heute Nachmittag auf der Brücke beginnt." Er nahm sich ein paar seiner Sachen, die Rufus noch da gelassen hatte und begab sich zu einem der allgemeinen Duschräume.

Brody war angeregt mit einigen anderen Männern in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, als er dort ankam. "Morgen!" begrüßte er die Gruppe. Sie waren die einzigen, die hier im Raum waren. Ortiz kam wenig später noch hinzu. "Morgen, Lucas."

"Morgen, Miquel." begrüßte Lucas seinen Freund, als er sich auszog und dieser zu ihm kam.

"Worüber reden die?" Ortiz warf einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung der Gruppe um Brody.

"Geht bestimmt wieder um _Bens Venus_." Das Computergenie konnte nicht anders, aber allein schon die Vorstellung daran, diese drei Leute als Geschäftsführer einer Erotikkette war einfach zu absurd. Vor allem da die Herren um den Lieutenant alle teilweise nass waren oder nur Handtücher um die Hüften trugen, wie er selbst auch. Keiner schien mehr groß daran interessiert zu sein, sich zu duschen oder abzutrocknen.

"Was soll denn das sein? Halt, warte, Ben Krieg hat wieder eine tolle Idee gehabt!" Ortiz öffnete einen der Spinde um dort seine Sachen zu verstauen.

"Ganz genau. Ich bin nur gerade am überlegen, ob ich Bridger nicht einen kleinen Tipp geben soll oder mich noch ein wenig an der Begeisterung der anderen amüsiere, wie sehr sie Ben doch Glauben schenken."

"Erzähl es lieber dem Captain, denn wenn selbst Brody da mit drinnen mischt, kann das ja nichts werden."

"Meine ich auch. Zu sehr müssen wir es auch nicht heraus fordern."

Ein wohlbekanntes Schrittgeräusch trat in die Duschkabine und Brody hörte sofort auf seinen Jungs etwas zu zu flüstern. "Mr. Wainwright, ich glaube nicht, dass der Commander sehr erfreut sein wird, sie hier zu sehen."

"Glaub mir, Jimmy-boy, mir macht das auch keinen Spaß, aber die Dusche in meiner Kabine ist irgendwie kaputt."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen, als er die Stimme hörte. Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt zum Duschen entschlossen. Er war praktisch Frischfleisch für Rufus in dieser Situation.

"Irgendwie glaube ich ihnen nicht. Und ich bin sicher, das wird Ford brennend interessieren. Warum warten sie nicht einfach, bis ich ihm Bescheid gesagt habe und sich jemand davon überzeugt hat, dass ihre Dusche auch wirklich kaputt ist."

Rufus trat auf Brody zu. "Soll das heißen, sie verbieten mir zu duschen, weil ich schwul bin und sie alle Angst haben, ich könnte ihnen etwas weg gucken?"

Brody verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wenn sie so direkt fragen, ja!"

Die anderen beiden Gäste des Duschraumes sahen die ganze Situation nur kopfschüttelnd mit an. "Ich glaube Jim ist noch sehr nervös, wegen des Gerüchtes und deiner kleinen Racheaktion." flüsterte Ortiz Lucas zu.

"Ja, das denke ich auch. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich das bereuen werde, was ich jetzt tue." Das Computergenie trat über die Sitzbank und quetschte sich zwischen die Meute dort. "Wenn deine Dusche kaputt ist, dann musst du dich natürlich hier waschen, ganz klare Sache." Er packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich und Ortiz.

"Hey, warte mal Lucas. Das kannst du nicht machen. Die Jungs hier fühlen sich nicht wohl und ich auch nicht." protestierte Brody.

"Schon klar." entgegnete Lucas trocken. "Sie sind fast alle bereits fertig und halten sich hier nur aus rein informativen Zwecken noch auf."

Rufus strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, wenn du hier bist, weiß ich nicht ob ich mich zusammen reißen kann."

"Doch das kannst du, denn ich werde in der von dir am weitesten entfernten Kabine duschen." Der Teenager nahm sich sein Handtuch, warf es sich über die Schulter und stapfte mit seinem Duschgel in der Hand zu einer der Kabinen am Rand.

"Du hast deine Shorts noch an!" wollte Rufus ihn auf ein kleines Detail hinweisen.

Der Kubaner fand das wieder typisch für den Sänger und musste lachen. "Weißt du, ich glaube das war Absicht." Auch er behielt die Hose lieber noch an, bis er in der Kabine war.

"Na, wenn ihr meint." Rufus war das hingegen egal. Er hatte damit keine Probleme sich vor den anderen auszuziehen. Wieso waren manche Menschen nur so verklemmt. Auf die Idee, dass es in dieser speziellen Situation mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte, kam er nicht. Brav ging er jedoch in die Kabine, die am weitesten von Lucas entfernt war und wenig später begann er aus lauter Lust heraus zu singen.

Brody und noch einige andere machten sich darauf hin schnell aus dem Staub. Jim auf direktem Weg zu Fords Kabine. Der Commander war zwar gerade nicht im Dienst, doch sobald der erfuhr, was hier los war, würde dieser schnell seine Uniform an haben.

Piccolo hatte sich mehr aus seiner Koje gequält als das er freiwillig aufgestanden war und wollte mittels einer Dusche wach werden, doch als er den Raum betrat und jemanden Singen hörte, überlegte er es sich anders, machte kehrt und ging im Moon Pool schwimmen. Dort sang zum Glück niemand.

Am längsten brauchte letztendlich dann auch Rufus bis er mit Duschen fertig war, angezogen und sein Haar richtig saß. Lucas und Miquel waren schon kurz davor einfach zu gehen, als dieser sie bat noch auf ihn zu warten. Es war schon amüsant ihm dabei zu zusehen, wie er eine Haarsträhne nach der anderen zurecht zupfte und diese dann doch nicht so saß, wie er es gerne hätte. Draußen vor dem Duschraum wurden sie anschließend auch von Commander Ford erwartet. Er blickte Lucas verwundert an, denn mit diesem hatte er nun hier überhaupt nicht gerechnet. "Mr. Wainwright, ihre Dusche funktioniert nicht?"

"Ja, das können sie sich gerne ansehen. Da kommt nur eine braune Brühe heraus." Er packte Ford sofort am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich.

Lucas und Ortiz ließen es sich nicht nehmen, da gleich mit zu gehen, das konnte interessant werden. Und ganz ehrlich, keiner der beiden hatte schon etwas vor gehabt, weshalb sich so eine kleine Show am Vormittag durchaus anbot.

Sie liefen hinter Ford und Rufus her, als diese in die Kabine des Sängers stürmten. Rufus warf sein Handtuch achtlos auf die Lehne eines Stuhl und zeigte dem Commander augenblicklich, wie schlecht seine Dusche funktionierte. Es war nicht gelogen gewesen, sie funktionierte wirklich nicht. Einmal kam nur tröpfelnd Wasser daraus und zudem war dieses mit einer komischen braunen Brühe eher zu vergleichen, denn mit Wasser. Die Ionendusche funktionierte gleich gar nicht.

Der Commander drückte auf einigen der Knöpfe herum, was dazu führte, dass am Ende gar nichts mehr raus kam. Bis auf den Moment, als es wild spritzend braune Brühe über seine Uniform goß. Erschrocken sprangen alle Beteiligten einige Schritte zurück. Wirklich stark erwischte es aber nur den Commander. Fluchend drehte er den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Etwas was unnötig war, denn nach dem kurzen Schwall war das Wasser wieder versiegt und es kam nichts. "Ich werde ihnen jemanden schicken, der das Problem beheben wird." grummelte er vor sich hin, ehe er verschwand um sich umzuziehen und seine Uniform in die Wäscherei zu geben.

Die restlichen drei konnten sich das Grinsen nicht aus den Gesichtern verkneifen. "Ich gehe dann mal frühstücken." sagte Ortiz und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

"Und ich sollte mein Handtuch zum trocknen aufhängen." sagte Lucas, drehte sich herum und hatte, ehe er sich versah, bereits Rufus wieder im Schlepptau. Als sie um die Ecke zu seiner Kabine bogen wollte er gleich wieder kehrt machen, denn es wartete bereits jemand davor. Doch leider hatte besagte Person die beiden auch schon gesehen.

__

Da Ratespiele gerade so beliebt sind: Wer wartet denn da?


	46. großes Kino

__

Anm: Ja, dat gute Kiddo hat recht gehabt, aber ich glaube es war auch nicht sonderlich schwer heraus zu finden, wer da wartet.

"Da bist du ja endlich! Piccolo sagte mir, du seist nur duschen gegangen."

"Hallo Iva und ja ich war duschen. Wir hatten nur noch ein kleines Problem mit einer der Duschen gehabt." Dabei sah er kurz zu Rufus. Lucas drängte sich an Iva vorbei um sein Handtuch in seiner Kabine über einen Stuhl zum trocknen zu hängen.

"Gut, dann kannst du nun ja frühstücken kommen. Ich dachte schon, du würdest es heute ausfallen lassen." sagte Iva hoch erfreut. "Und sie können gleich mitkommen, sie haben immer noch nicht mehr Speck auf den Rippen. Das kann euch beiden wirklich nicht schaden. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch gleich ein paar schöne Speckribbchen mache? Mit Rührei und Kartoffelbrei?"

"Kann ich nur einen Kakao haben? Das ist jetzt so gar nicht meine Essenszeit." versuchte es Rufus, doch Iva fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Ihr werdet jetzt beide mit mir mitkommen." Ihre Stimme ließ gar keine Widerrede zu. Ehe sich die beiden versahen, waren sie auch schon in der Messe und wurden unter Aufsicht einer der Köche gestellt, damit sie auch ja nicht weglaufen konnten. Iva traute ihnen in der Hinsicht anscheinend nicht über dem Weg.

Lucas glaubte sich nicht zu täuschen, dass Rufus' Gesicht eine leicht grünliche Farbe angenommen hatte. In Anbetracht ihrer selbst für Ivas Verhältnisse, riesigen Portion "schöner Speckribbchen" war das schließlich auch keine Wunder. Ihm selbst ging es auch nicht besser. So früh am Morgen, für Spätaufsteher war es noch sehr früh, gleich so eine deftige Mahlzeit, da konnte einem echt alles vergehen. Und da Ivas angeheuerter Aufpasser, der aussah als würde er zehn solcher Portionen zum Frühstück verspeisen, nun so genau beobachtete, war es noch nicht einmal möglich das Essen an die restlichen Leute in der Messe zu verteilen

"Lucas…Lucas…" flüsterte Rufus ihm zu. "Ich überlebe dieses Essen nicht…"

"Ja, ich weiß…" flüsterte er zurück und schenkte dem Koch neben ihnen ein Lächeln, bekam aber nur ein Brummen als Antwort. "Ich bin auch schon am Überlegen, aber mir fällt nichts ein, wie wir hier raus kommen." flüsterte er ganz leise weiter.

"Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich mich übergebe, das dauert nicht mehr lange." Rufus wirkte wirklich leicht verzweifelt.

"Red doch nicht so, mir wird auch schon ganz anders." Beide aßen sie Minibissen von ihrem Rührei oder wahlweise auch dem Kartoffelbrei, wobei die Ribbchen gänzlich ignoriert wurden.

"Is dir was eingefallen? Irgendwas Kluges?" fragte Rufus noch einmal nach.

"Nicht einmal Ansatzweise."

Rufus nickte entschlossen. "Gut, dann bedienen wir uns jetzt einem Klassiker." Der Sänger stand auf und packte Lucas am Handgelenk.

"Was meinst du?"

"Weglaufen!" Lucas hinter sich herziehend fetzte Rufus aus der Messe und hinterließ eine Menge Leute mit sehr fragenden Blicken. Der Aufpasserkoch hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können, wie die beiden aus dem Raum getürmt waren. Das war nicht gut, Iva würde ihm wahrscheinlich einen Kopf kürzer machen. Da half nur eins, schnell das Essen verschwinden lassen und sagen, sie hätten brav aufgegessen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Um etwa zehn Ecken gelaufen, mussten die beiden erst einmal verschnaufen…hatten allerdings mittlerweile mit einem kleinen aber feinen Lachkrampf zu kämpfen. Wann rannte man schon mal vor seinem Essen davon und hatte dabei tatsächlich Todesangst?

"Ich hoffe nur…Iva will sich…nicht rächen." sagte Lucas zwischen Atemnot und Lachen.

"Mit noch mehr …Essen? Sie sollte daran…denken, dass…sie auch noch andere mit ihrem Essen beglücken muss." Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass nur sie beide hier leiden mussten. Es gab noch andere Menschen hier an Bord, die durften schließlich nicht leer ausgehen.

Lucas atmete noch einmal tief durch. Langsam ging es wieder. "Sie hat aber ihre Lieblingsopfer, so viel steht fest. Ich schlage vor wir meiden die Messe die nächste Zeit."

"Soll mir recht sein. Sag mal, wann steuern wir eigentlich die nächste Station an. Ich muss mir wirklich neue Instrumente besorgen, sonst weiß ich hier nichts mit mir anzufangen." Ihm würde sicher noch etwas einfallen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Lucas das nicht gefallen würde.

"Ich glaub heute Abend, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht." Lucas sah schon, diese Antwort gefiel dem Sänger nicht wirklich. Bis zum Abend war noch eine lange Zeit. Aber man hätte es auch anders sehen können. Es war ein Glück das sie überhaupt noch einmal eine Station anliefen. Und dann noch eine, wo es auch gut möglich war, nach Herzenslust einzukaufen. "Ich hab nen Vorschlag, wenn du einen Zeitvertreib suchst. Wir könnten…"

Rufus legte dem Teenager einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich bin ganz Ohr. _Wir _könnten was?"

Lucas schob Rufus' Arm ganz zufällig wieder von seiner Schulter. "Einen Film gucken."

"Oh…was für einen?"

"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es ein Film, an dem du nicht vorbei kommst. Ein Teil Kultur der dir anscheinend bis jetzt verborgen blieb." Das Computergenie grinste.

Der Musiker blickte Lucas misstrauisch an. "Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?"

"Nein!" lachte der Teenager. "Du kannst es als meine "Rache" für den Opernbesuch ansehen."

Rufus Wainwright verschränkte die Arme. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für die Oper rächen musst."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Du hast so oder so jetzt keine Wahl, also…" Er marschierte los. Rufus überlegte nicht lange und folgte seinem Schwarm, auch wenn er jetzt nicht wirklich wusste woran er war.

Bei Lucas' Kabine angekommen stieß er die Tür auf und blickte dann sofort auf einen wieder schlummernden Tony. Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte das Duschen auf später zu verschieben, hatte er sich wieder in seine Koje geschmissen, um weiter zu schlafen. Solche geschäftlichen Meetings waren schon anstrengend.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Warum war der denn noch hier? "Schnapp dir ´nen Stuhl." sagte er dann an Rufus gewandt, der soeben auch die Kabine betreten hatte.

"Und was ist mit ihm?" Der Sänger zeigte auf Piccolo. "Der wird sicher wieder losblubbern, wenn er aufwacht und ich hier bin."

"Hm, im Prinzip hast du Recht. Der versaut noch den ganzen Film mit seinem Gemotze." Kurzentschlossen stapfte Lucas auf seinen Mitbewohner zu und schüttelte ihn. "Hey Tony! Tony, wach auf!"

Piccolo grummelte etwas unverständliches und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Hey Tony, willst du mit mir und _Rufus _"Findet Nemo"gucken?"

Findet Nemo? Irgendetwas sagte das Rufus, aber er konnte den Film nicht zuordnen.

Tony wiederum war bei dem Wort Rufus sofort wach und durchbohrte Lucas mit bitterbösen Blicken. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass der Musiker sogar schon mit in der Kabine stand. Zur Begrüßung grinste Rufus und winkte dem verschlafenen Tony zu. Piccolo grummelte vor sich hin und hatte wirklich keinen Bock auf so etwas. "Ich geh duschen." Tony schlurfte davon.

"Gut, das hätten wir. Also, ich schmeiß den Film dann mal an. Wird dir sicher gefallen."

"Wenn du das sagst. Ich weiß grad gar nicht, was mich jetzt erwartet."

Lucas lachte. "Glaub mir, du verpasst was, wenn du den Film nicht kennst." Keine Sekunde später erschien der Film auf dem Bildschirm vor den beiden. "Na setz dich schon und guck nicht so ungläubig."

Rufus setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und blickte ein wenig verdutzt, als er erkannte, um was für einen Film es sich handelte. "Ein Kinderfilm?"

Das Computergenie rollte mit den Augen, musste aber grinsen. "Mit Nichten."

Rufus verzog das Gesicht. "Der beginnt mir schon viel zu traurig. Die armen Fische."

"Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung. Keine Sorge, du wirst sicher deinen Spaß haben. Vertrau mir."

Rufus grinste und hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde seinen Kopf auf Lucas' Schulter gelegt. "Mach ich."

Das Computergenie schüttelte den Kopf des Musikers gleich wieder runter und kommentierte das gar nicht weiter. Rufus beließ es dann auch dabei und konzentrierte sich dann wirklich mal auf den Film. Wenn Lucas sagte er würde ihm gefallen, dann würde das schon stimmen.

…und Lucas sollte wohl recht behalten. "Dorie ist großartig! Sie macht es richtig und ist nicht so verspannt wie manch andere." lachte Rufus über den vergesslichen Fisch, als der Film zu Ende war.

"Ach du Schreck!" Lucas war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und schaute auf seine Uhr.

Rufus lachte. "Was ist?"

"Ich muss zur Brücke. Ich hab eine Nachmittagsschicht übernommen und wenn ich jetzt nicht mit Warpgeschwindigkeit loslaufe, komme ich zu spät."

"Oh…das heißt du musst los und ich bin wieder meiner Langeweile überlassen?"

"Die paar Stunden schaffst du auch noch und dann kannst du ja nach Lust und Laune einkaufen gehen…" Das Computergenie rannte los und Rufus musste sich nun ernsthaft Gedanken machen, was er nun tun sollte. Wieder ein wenig am Klavier spielen? Er wusste nicht wieso, aber danach war ihm nun nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er viel lieber auf seinen eigenen Instrumenten gespielt hätte. Erst einmal war es wohl eine gute Idee aus Lucas' Kabine zu verschwinden, bevor dessen leicht aufzuregender Mitbewohner zurück kam…wobei, wenn Rufus es sich so recht bedachte, war dieser dafür dass er nur eine Dusche nehmen wollte, schon recht lange weg. Wahrscheinlich wollte der gute Tony nicht riskieren, ihn hier noch vorzufinden. Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er denn nur gegen ihn? Na ja, solche Leute gab es immer.

Die Tür hinter sich schließend, entschied sich Rufus dazu, erst einmal zu seiner Kabine zu gehen. Vielleicht würde ihm dort einfallen, was er tun könnte. Besser wäre es, denn er sah sich selbst schon wieder anderen auf die Nerven gehen, ohne dass er das wirklich wollte. Wie hielten es diese ganzen Leute nur die ganze Zeit auf der seaQuest aus. Den ganzen Tag nur von einer Sache zur nächsten hetzend ohne ein wenig Abwechslung, so schien es dem Sänger.


	47. Ausgesperrt

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Wann hier nun ein weiteres Kapitel folgen wird kann ich leider nicht sagen. Ich versuche noch etwas zustande zu bekommen, wenn nicht dauert es wohl bis zur zweiten Augustwoche. Vorher ist Samusa mein ganz persönlicher Gast. - Da sollte doch was gehen.

----------------------------------------

Bei seinem Quartier angekommen, fand er dort eine Gruppe junger Frauen vor, die ihm bereits mehr als bekannt war. "Oh, neue Strategie, wie ich sehe?" sagte er und grinste.

Die Mädels, die sich erst einmal aufraffen musste, weil sie schon geraume Zeit gewartet hatten und nun überhaupt erst mitbekamen, dass Rufus vor ihnen stand, hatten ihre knappe Bekleidung gegen Hochgeschlosseneres getauscht. Manch einer hatte sich extra eine Brille besorgt und eine von ihnen hatte sich zur Dekoration extra eins ihrer wissenschaftlichen Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt.

"Äh, Rufus…wir…wollten dir nur zeigen, dass wir sehr wohl auch andere Vorzüge besitzen. Nicht nur äußerliche…wenn die allein dich nicht überzeugen." Die Wissenschaftlerin druckste ein wenig herum.

Rufus grinste immer noch. "Ihr arbeitet alle auf dem Flagschiff der UEO, als Offiziere oder Wissenschaftler…ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen und merke schon, dass ihr nicht gerade blöd seid, um das mal so zu sagen. Wolltet ihr mir das klar machen?" Unglücklicherweise kam ihm als Gegenteil dazu eine gewisse Blondine in den Kopf, die Probleme mit seinem Namen gehabt hatte.

Der weibliche Fanclub seufzte geschlossen und so manch eine nahm die Brille von der Nase, weil sie langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam.

"Mädels, Plan B!" rief eine der Wissenschaftlerin und schon begannen sie den Musiker durch die Gänge zu zerren.

"Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?" Rufus fand das gerade äußerst amüsant.

"Wir gewinnen dein Herz." antwortete eine der Frauen und kramte ein paar Blätter aus ihrem Buch. Rufus konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, was auf diesen stand. Hinter sich hörte er eine der Mädels seltsame Töne von sich geben.

"Mimimi…" Sie räusperte sich. "Momomomomomooommm…"

Waren das Gesangsübungen? Rufus grinste in sich hinein und konnte sich, als sie nun den Veranstaltungsraum betraten sicher sein, das richtig heraus gehört zu haben. Die Mädels platzierten ihn in der ersten Reihe vor dem Klavier. "Nicht weglaufen, ja?"

Der Sänger lachte. "Auf keinen Fall. Ich bin sehr neugierig."

Die Frauen lächelten fröhlich. Eine von ihnen setzte sich ans Klavier. Der Rest bekam nun die Blätter von vorhin ausgeteilt. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um Noten. Ein allgemeines Räuspern ging durch ihre Reihen. Es sollte schließlich jetzt losgehen und keine von ihnen wollte einen Frosch im Hals haben.

"Was bekomm' ich denn jetzt zu hören?" fragte Rufus ungeduldig.

"Oh äh…" meldete sich der Ensign am Klavier. "Wir…wollten dir jetzt gern "Somewhere over the Rainbow" vorsingen." Sie lächelte leicht nervös. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt vielleicht einen seiner eigenen Songs vorsingen, aber an Noten war im Moment einfach noch nicht ran zukommen und ein Song aus "Der Zauberer von Oz" würde es vielleicht auch tun und ihren Schwarm und ihr Idol vielleicht auch freuen. Zudem war das nicht ganz so schwierig.

Rufus hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. "Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Die Mädels nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Das Klavier begann zu spielen und kurz darauf fingen sie an im Chor zu singen. Sie gaben sich wirklich alle Mühe und auch wenn nicht jeder Ton hundert Prozent saß, so konnte man doch an Rufus' Ausdruck erkennen, dass es ihm gefiel. Als das Lied zu Ende war, begann der Sänger begeistert zu klatschen.

"Es hat dir gefallen?" fragte eines der Mädels begeistert.

"Oh ja, das hat es." freute sich Rufus.

"Bist du schon verliebt?" fragt eine andere. Sie hatte diese Frage nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, was nicht hieß, dass sie es aufgegeben hatten, zu versuchen Rufus noch umzupolen.

Rufus musste nun lachen. "Nein, aber wäre ich hetero, wäre es sicher um mich geschehen."

Das Fangrüppchen blickte Rufus bezaubert an. Er war ja so süß.

Irgendwo piepste plötzlich ein Pal. Eine Wissenschaftlerin griff in ihre Tasche und holte ihn heraus. "Ja?"

"Hi Megan, Lonnie hier. Wir liegen mehr als gut im Zeitplan und legen gleich an der Station an. Ich suche noch jemanden zum Einkaufen, Ben hat Dienst. Habt ihr schon was vor?"

Besagte Megan sah mehr als verzweifelt zu Rufus, der da so schön mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen da saß und anscheinend auf eine Zugabe wartete. Auch ihre Freundinnen schienen nicht im geringsten Lust zu haben, schon zu gehen. Doch es war Rufus der voller Freude aufsprang. "Na endlich! Ich brauche dringend neue Sachen und was das wichtigste ist; neue Instrumente. Sag Lonnie, wir sind gleich da." Er blickte in völlig verdutzte Gesichter. "Ihr kommt doch mit?"

Aus dem Pal hörte man auf einmal eine ganz aufgeregte Henderson. "IST RUFUS BEI EUCH?"

Der Sänger grinste vor sich hin. "Ist er, aber gleich auch bei dir, Schätzchen. Ich gehe mich nur noch kurz frisch machen, dann können wir los." Glücklich schlenderte Rufus aus dem Raum und in sein Quartier, wo das eine oder andere Duftwässerchen versprüht wurde und die Haare in Form gebracht.

Ein paar aus seiner Fangruppe waren dann aber doch nicht bei dem Shoppingtrip dabei, denn der Dienstplan ließ dies nicht zu. Traurig boten sie ihnen an am Ende alles zu erzählen und verabschiedeten sich noch von ihrem Lieblingssänger an der Schleuse.

Auf der Brücke hingegen ließ man die Arbeit auch ein wenig schleifen und zog private Unterhaltungen vor. Durch den ungeplanten Zwischenstopp, den sie dank Sandy Fox einlegen durften, hatten sie sich nicht auf den Kurs oder ihre Daten zu konzentrieren. Bridger war froh um die ungewohnte Ruhe, die sein Boot die letzten Tage mehr als vermisst hatte. Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und genoß für sich allein die Ruhe. Hinter ihm im Tank tauchte jemand auf und verspritze Wasser über den Boden der Brücke. Lächelnd öffnete der Captain die Augen wieder und drehte sich zu seinem Meeresfreund herum. "Du hast natürlich längst bemerkt, dass wir angedockt haben und jetzt möchtest du raus."

Auch wenn der Vocoder gerade nicht auf der Brücke war, hatte der Delphin nur zu genau verstanden, was die seltsamen Töne Bridgers bedeuteten. Heftig nickte das Tier mit der Schnauze. Bridger sah zu Lucas. "Öffnest du ihm die Schleuse?"

Der Teenager tippte auf seiner Tastatur herum. "Ist schon offen."

"Nun aber raus mit dir!" befahl Bridger dem Delphin, der sofort untertauchte und sich davon machte. "Hoffentlich sind jetzt alle zufrieden und wir können uns ein wenig treiben lassen."

Ford drehte sich zu seinem Kommandanten herum. "Wie lange haben sie vor hier zu bleiben?"

"Solange wie nötig, Commander. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir uns hier sehr lange aufhalten werden. Sobald die entsprechenden Erledigungen ausgeführt worden sind, werden wir wieder ablegen." sagte Nathan Bridger.

"Damit meinen sie, sobald unser Goldkehlchen von seinem Shoppingtrip zurück ist?" sagte Ford augenrollend.

Lucas war kurz davor ein protestierendes Hey in den Raum zu werfen, aber er hielt sich noch zurück. "Genau das meine ich." sagte Bridger mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Sein erster Offizier konnte ihren Gast nach wie vor nicht leiden.

"Hoffentlich beeilt der sich und braucht nicht so lange wie manche Frau." brummelte der Commander vor sich hin. Einige weibliche Personen auf der Brücke schickte daraufhin Blitze auf den Farbigen.

Für den Captain hatte dies durchaus etwas erheiterndes. Es war ihm immer noch unbegreiflich wie eine einzige Person nur so viel Unheil an Bord stiften konnte. Er musste sich zwar eingestehen, dass eine gewisse Dame dies noch getoppt hatte, doch im Fall von Rufus Wainwright war es hier doch recht amüsant gewesen. Ihm fiel es nicht leicht sich das Leben hier an Bord vorzustellen, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, die auf Missverständnissen beruhten oder durch Lauffeuergerüchte entstanden waren. Tja und dann war da auch noch sein junges Computergenie, das dabei auch noch eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte. Aber es war sicherlich gut, wenn es dann wieder seinen normalen Verlauf hier an Bord nahm und ihr Gast morgen Mittag hoffentlich sicher in Europa ankommen würde. Sehr weit war es nicht mehr und sie fuhren die letzten Meilen absichtlich mit voller Kraft. Durch einige Verzögerungen waren sie in Zeitdruck geraten und sie mussten die rechtzeitige Ankunft des Sängers garantieren, die sowieso schon den einen Tag zu spät war, weil sie zu viele Zwischenhalte gemacht hatten.

Gerade als Bridger meinte, es könne nur noch ruhiger werden, stürmte Tony Piccolo auf die Brücke, die wenigen Stufen zu Lucas' Station hoch und schien aus sämtlichen Öffnungen im Kopfbereich zu rauchen. "Das ist nicht witzig, Wolenczak!"

Lucas wusste gar nicht worum es ging und blickte seinen Zimmergenossen nur fragend an. "Was ist nicht lustig?"

"Stell dich nicht dumm, Lucas, du weißt genau was ich meine!"

Der Teenager sah sich hilfesuchend zum Captain um, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ein wenig in seinem Sessel herum rutschte um eine bessere Sicht auf das kleine Schauspiel zu haben. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst!" versuchte Lucas sich zu verteidigen.

Tony blickte ihn einen Moment ungläubig und zugleich wütend an. "Jetzt sag schon wie ich die Tür wieder aufbekommen?"

Im Kopf von Lucas begann es zu arbeiten. Welche Tür war hier gemeint? "Welche Tür?"

"Die zu unserer Kabine! Die ist zu! Wie zugekleistert und egal welchen Code ich eingebe, sie geht nicht auf! Wieso änderst du den Code und sagst mir nichts."

Lucas lachte verlegen. "Ich habe aber nichts verändert. Als ich ging war die Tür außerdem offen." Mit einem mal erstarrte sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Das heißt... Rufus war noch drinnen."

Ford sah ihn streng an. "Was hat der in deiner Kabine zu suchen?" Bridger legte ihm von hinten beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Meinst du er könnte aus Versehen etwas verstellt haben?" fragte Bridger den Teenager.

"Das glaube ich nicht nur, das könnte sogar sehr wahrscheinlich sein." In Gedanken hoffte Lucas noch, dass Rufus nicht vorher eine kleine Durchsuchung seines Zimmers gestartet hatte. Obwohl... er war ja nicht Lucas, der das doch mal ganz gerne bei dem einen oder anderen machte, der ihn unachtsam allein ließ.

"Und wie soll ich jetzt rein kommen? Wir haben nicht zufällig einen Schlosser an Bord?" Tony sah ihn drohend mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

"Sieh mich nicht so an, du bist der Knackexperte!"

"Aber nicht in elektronischen Türschlössern! Wenn ich eine Waffe darauf richte, schaffe ich es höchstens die Tür endgültig abzusperren!"

Vor sich hin grinsend legte Bridger das Kinn auf die Handfläche. "Warum versuchst du nicht einfach die Nummer wieder zu ändern, Lucas. Das solltest du doch können."

"Das geht nur nicht von der Brücke aus. Ich müsste direkt an der Computerkonsole bei unserer Tür mich einlinken." erklärte das Computergenie.

"Dann geh ruhig. Wir können hier nicht weg und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir die nächste halbe Stunde mit einem besonders schlimmen Virus rechnen können, der deine Anwesenheit hier auf der Brücke notwendig macht. Falls was ist, kann ich dich ja noch ausrufen lassen. Vergiss also deinen Pal nicht!" sagte Bridger.

"Ach... den hätte ich doch glatt vergessen." sagte Lucas peinlich berührt und war genervt, das er das Ding jetzt doch einstecken musste. Auf der Brücke war das Teil doch wesentlich besser aufgehoben gewesen. Es gab dort genug Leute, die ran gehen konnten, sollte es denn mal nervig anfangen zu piepsen.

Ungeduldig wartete Tony am MagLev auf ihn und zerrte ihn regelrecht in die Kabine, als dieser dort ankam. Es dauerte später auch nicht lange bis Lucas ihre Tür wieder offen hatte. Einzig Probleme bereitete der Umstand, dass er erst einen tragbaren Computer organisieren musste, damit er sich einloggen konnte, denn sein eigener befand sich schließlich sicher eingeschlossen in seiner Kabine. Ihm war nur nicht klar, weshalb Tony nicht bei ihnen einbrechen konnte, wenn es doch ein Assistent und eine dumme Blondine bei einem ebensolchen Schloß auf dem selben Schiff zuvor bereits geschafft hatten. Als Lucas das Kabel von seinem Computer zu der kleinen elektronischen Einheit verband, sah er jedoch, dass dies durchaus der Fall gewesen war. Jemand hatte hier ordentlich versucht gehabt die Technik zu umgehen. Und war dort etwa das Gitter zum Lüftungsschacht nicht ordentlich geschlossen? "Bist du nicht durchgekommen?" fragte er seinen Zimmergenossen mit einem Nicken auf das Gitter.

"Nein, da kommen ein Haufen Kabel und irgendwann sind davon einfach zu viele da." brummelte Tony vor sich hin.

Lucas grinste. "Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können. Der Schacht dort ist dafür mehr als ungeeignet. Du hättest lieber den ein Deck über uns nehmen sollen und dann dich nur rechts halten brauchen."

Tony musterte ihn. "Sag mal, woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

"Betriebsgeheimnis." lächelte Lucas vor sich hin. Er würde doch nicht hergehen und jedem an Bord erzählen, ganz genau über die Schächte Bescheid zu wissen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sie manches mal nutze um sich vor unangenehmen Köchinnen in Sicherheit zu bringen oder heimlich böse Dinge mit den Computern machen, bei denen er einfach ungestört sein wollte. Nun wo Ben Krieg wieder an Bord war, konnte es durchaus mal vorkommen, diesen durch Zufall in einem der Gänge zu begegnen, denn Ben war ein genauso reger Nutzer der Kabelröhren wie er. Nur seine Absichten waren durchaus dunkler, als die des Teenagers.

Es klickte und damit war das Schloß zu ihrer Kabine entriegelt. "So, das war's. Ich habe unsere alte Kombination wieder eingegeben und nun sollte alles wieder klappen. Wie Rufus das geschafft hat, kann ich dir beim besten Willen aber nicht sagen." Allerdings glaubte Lucas nun mehr, es handelte sich eher um einen Fehler Tony's. Garantiert hatte dieser mehrmals hintereinander sich vertippt und war dann nicht mehr rein gekommen. Diesen Fall hatten sie bereits häufiger gehabt, aber Piccolo davon zu überzeugen, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht war genauso aussichtslos wie einem Hai den Appetit auf frisches Fleisch nehmen zu wollen und ihn zum Vegetarier umzuwandeln. "Ich bin dann wieder auf der Brücke." Lucas nahm den Computer, den er aus einem völlig unbewachten und unverschlossenen Quartier von Ben Krieg geklaut hatte und schlenderte gemütlich auf die Brücke zurück. Bridger hatte doch selbst gesagt, es gab gerade nichts wichtiges. Da konnte er sich durchaus mehr Zeit lassen.


	48. Brückengeschäfte

__

Anm: Ein großes Danke schön geht wie immer an Kiddo für ihr liebes Review! Die Version von Rufus, die ich kenne ist eigentlich nicht so mit Tücken bestückt. Ich denke, das werden die Mädels dann doch einigermaßen hinbekommen haben. Mal gucken, wann es das letzte oder die letzten Kapitel gibt. Das weiß ich gar nicht. °.°

Nach drei Stunden war es dann soweit. Von der Schleuse kam die Meldung sämtliche Crewmitglieder wieder an Bord zu haben und auf der Brücke bereitete man sich auf das Ablegen vor, als O'Neill einen eingehenden Anruf von der Station erhielt. "Sir, der Kolonieverwalter wünscht sie zu sprechen. Auf einer abhörsicheren Leitung. Soll ich durch stellen?"

Bridger sah verwundert zu seinem Kommunikationsoffizier. "Warum abhörsicher?"

"Tut mir leid, Sir, das hat er nicht gesagt. Soll ich?"

"Auf den Schirm, Mr. O'Neill, ich vertraue ihnen hier allen gut genug und die Leitung können sie ja sichern." Er schenkte Tim eine vertrauensvolles Lächeln und wandte sich zum entsprechenden Monitor, welcher gerade seine Anzeigen änderte und das Gesicht des Kolonieverwalters erschien darauf.

"Wie ich sehe sind sie gerade dabei abzulegen." grummelte der Kolonieverwalter, der das eine oder andere Speckröllchen über seinen Körper verteilt trug.

"Ja, das hatten wir vor. Unsere Angelegenheiten, die uns zu ihrer Station geführt haben sind alle erledigt und wir wollen nun unseren Kurs wieder aufnehmen." sagte Bridger in ruhigem Ton.

Der Verwalter grinste blöd. "Dann wollen sie ihre Leute wohl nicht wieder mitnehmen?" Er ließ die Kamera herum schwenken und ins Bild kamen Ben Krieg, Tony Piccolo und zur Überraschung einiger auf der Brücke ihr Lieutenant Brody. Ben winkte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Hallo Captain." sagte er zaghaft.

Bridger konnte es nicht glauben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und klärte seine Gedanken indem er einen Moment den Blick abwandte. Wenn Ben Krieg dort drüben war konnte das schon mal nichts gutes heißen. "Was haben meine Leute angestellt?" fragte er dann, als er sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Angestellt noch nicht, aber beinahe. Mietgesuche für ganze Wohnblocks landen immer auf meinem Schreibtisch und wenn die dann auch noch für ein Freudenhaus sind, bin ich erst recht gefragt. Wir sind eine anständige Kolonie und kein lumpiger Hafen, wie es ihre Leute gewohnt sind. Ich verlange eine offizielle Entschuldigung von ihnen. Diese ganzen Werbezettel hier" Der Verwalter lief bereits schweinchenrosa im Gesicht an und war damit kaum von den Handzetteln zu unterscheiden, die er nun fuchtelnd vor die Kamera hielt. "wurden von den dreien bereits überall verteilt. Jeder denkt nun wir würden hier demnächst ein Freudenhaus unterhalten. Ich bekomme bereits Anrufe mit Obszönitäten!"

Lucas ließ den Computer vor sich Computer sein und faltete die Hände ineinander. Soweit hätte es nicht kommen brauchen. Spätestens nach seinem Dienst hatte er vorgehabt Bridger von den drei Geschäftsleute zu erzählen, doch nun waren die ihm zuvor gekommen. Vielleicht tat es ihnen allen einmal gut, wenn sie wirklich richtig auf die Nase fielen mit ihrer Tat. Jim schien seine Lektion bereits gelernt zu haben. Als höchster Offizier von den dreien machte er mehr als nur einen betretenen Eindruck.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wusste davon nichts, das versichere ich ihnen und ich werde die Verantwortlichen auch bestrafen. Uns war noch nicht einmal bekannt, dass sie sich noch bei ihnen auf der Station befinden. Wir sind davon ausgegangen die gesamte Crew hier an Bord zu wissen."

Der Verwalter entgegnete etwas, doch Lucas konnte dem nicht mehr ganz folgen, denn aufdringliches Tippen auf seine Schulter forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte sich zur Seite. "Was denn?"

"Wie lange musst du hier noch rum sitzen?" fragte Rufus ihn.

"Ich sitze nicht rum, ich arbeite."

"Sieht aber nicht so aus."

Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Im Moment sah er jedenfalls dem Schauspiel hier auf der Brücke zu, denn seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. "Ich werde gleich wieder was zu tun haben."

"Oh." Enttäuschung klang mit in seiner Stimme.

"Hast du wenigstens alles bekommen was du gebraucht hast?" fragte Lucas schnell weiter, bevor Rufus noch auf andere Ideen kam, wie er jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Teenager bekommen konnte oder noch länger auf der Brücke sein durfte. Commander Ford konnte ihn im Moment jedenfalls nicht von dieser verjagen. Zu sehr musste er seinem Kommandanten bei dem Gespräch mit dem Kolonieverwalter beistehen und helfen ihre Leute zurück an Bord zu bekommen. Gerade war Thema, ob man sie nicht sofort einsperrte für illegale Geschäfte.

"Doch, ich habe einige wirklich tolle Sachen bekommen. Zwar nicht unbedingt in dem Ausmaß, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte, aber bis nach Europa sollte es reichen. Ich kann in der ersten Stadt dort auch einen Einkaufsbummel machen. Spätestens wenn ich in Paris oder Mailand bin wird meine Garderobe wieder vollständig auf Vordermann gebracht sein." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht bei der Aussicht in den genannten Städten durch die Boutiquen ziehen zu können.

"Und deine Instrumente?"

Nun gab es einen Dämpfer in der Freude. "Ich habe mir eine billig Gitarre besorgen müssen, weil die nicht wirklich was anständiges haben. Ich denke ich werde einen Freund in New York anrufen und den bitten mir eine meiner eigenen nach zu schicken. Das sollte kein Problem sein, doch vorerst war es so besser, wenn ich mir diese billige hole. Vom Klang her ist kein großer Unterschied. Das Keyboard ist auch nicht mit meinem zu vergleichen, aber okay."

"Dann kannst du dich nun wieder ganz deiner Arbeit widmen, wie ich meiner." Rufus sollte von der Brücke verschwinden, denn irgendwie kam Lucas in den Sinn noch mächtig viele Berichte schreiben zu müssen und eine weitere Klavierstunde brauchte er nun wirklich nicht.

"Später, erst musst du mir sagen, wann du hier fertig bist."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ihn der Teenager an. "Wieso?"

"Na, weil ich doch morgen wahrscheinlich schon von Bord gehe und wir kaum noch Zeit füreinander haben."

Lucas lachte in sich hinein. "Du tust ja fast so, als wäre das der Weltuntergang und wir ein frisch verliebtes Paar, das sich einfach nicht trennen kann." Erst da realisierte er, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Vergiss es einfach. Blöder Vergleich."

Das fand Rufus nicht im geringsten. Das Strahlen war in sein Gesicht zurück gekehrt. "Ach komm schon, diese Vorstellung trifft es mehr als perfekt. Ich würde dich ja am liebsten in meine Tasche packen und mitnehmen, nur ich glaube euer Commander hat was dagegen." Er schielte vorsichtig in die Richtung des ersten Offiziers, der ihn nach wie vor noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

"Nicht nur der wird was dagegen haben, ich habe das auch. Ich würde gerne hier an Bord bleiben."

"Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Verschwende es nicht auf diesem Boot. Also, wann hast du Zeit?"

"Gegenfrage, was hast du vor, das ich unbedingt so von Nöten bin?"

Unschuldig grinste Rufus vor sich hin und einen Moment lang sah er sogar verführerisch zu dem Teenager. "Nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge. Ist ganz harmlos. Ich reiße mich wirklich zusammen, das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Eine Stunde... nein, lieber zwei Stunden, kannst du mir doch noch geben!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. Er hatte gerade den selben Blick aufgesetzt, den auch Bridger zuvor hatte, als man ihm seine Offiziere vorgeführt hatte. Der Captain schickte in dem Moment auch den Commander mit einem Team los, die zu der Kolonie sollten und dort ihre drei Geschäftsmänner abholen. Welche Strafe sie erwartete wusste selbst Bridger noch nicht. Bei Ben Krieg halfen die konventionellen Bestrafungen nichts, da musste man tiefer in die Kiste greifen und die anderen beiden. Nun, bei denen mussten auch jeweils die passenden Ordnungsmaßnahmen gefunden werden. Dieses Grüppchen war nicht einfach einzuordnen.

"Was ist denn nun? Guck nicht weg, sondern sag mir wann du Zeit hast! Meine kleine Fangemeinschaft hier an Bord will sich auch noch von mir verabschieden und die Party, die sie für mich organisieren, möchte ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen. Es sei denn du kommst auch dahin, mir ist es aber lieber, wenn wir zusammen ganz für uns sein können." Rufus wurde ungeduldig.

Lucas sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich habe noch etwa vierzig Minuten Dienst, dann bin ich zwar auf Bereitschaft aber theoretisch hätte ich Zeit."

"Ah ja, gut, das wird reichen müssen. Komm dann einfach zu meinem Zimmer." Leichtfüßig hüpfte der Sänger die Stufen von der Konsolenzeile hinab und huschte von der Brücke. Bridger sah ihm nach. "Wann ist der denn hier her gekommen?"

Augenrollend winkte Lucas ab. "Das war nur wieder eine seiner typischen Aktionen, bei denen er wegen unwichtigen Zeug alle nervt. Bekommen wir unsere Leute wieder?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Wir werden sehen, was der Commander erreichen wird."


	49. Das Geschenk

Anm: Vorletztes Kapitel hier nun mit ganz großem Dankeschön an das Review von Kiddo! Das hat im übrigen für einige Diskussionen unter uns beiden gesorgt, nur mal so nebenbei. Das letzte wird im übrigen ein etwas längeres sein. Vielleicht pack ich auch die halbe Seite als Epilog mit rein, die ich aus Lust und Laune mal geschrieben habe. Aber das steht noch in den Sternen.

----------------------------

"Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später betraten die drei gescheiterten Geschäftsmänner bereits wieder die seaQuest, gefolgt von einem grummeligen Commander Ford. Ben musste sich geraume Zeit zusammen reißen, nicht irgendwelche Witzchen zu reißen, um die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, aber weder seine Ex-Geschäftspartner noch der Commander schienen dafür jetzt in der richtigen Stimmung.

Auf der Brücke angekommen wurden sie gleich mit neugierigen und amüsierten Blicken empfangen, lediglich Bridger schien das ganze nicht ganz so viel Spaß zu machen. "Wie ich sehe sind wir dann wieder vollzählig?" Er schaute zu Ford.

Der Commander rollte leicht mit den Augen. "Der Kolonieverwalter hat nach heftigem Diskutieren eingewilligt, diese drei Herren wieder gehen zu lassen und sieht gütigerweise von einer Klage oder ähnlichem ab." Aus Jonathan Ford's Augen schienen beinahe Blitze in Richtung der drei Übeltäter zu zucken. Kurz darauf stahl sich allerdings ein kleines Lächeln in sein Gesicht zurück. "Ich musste ihm allerdings versichern für eine zutreffende Strafe zu sorgen."

Bridger konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Schwebt ihnen da schon etwas vor, Commander?"

Die drei Möchtegern-Millionäre schauten leicht nervös zu dem Offizier. Ben schwante nichts Gutes. "Oh nein nein, Captain. Das fällt doch sicher in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich. Der Commander hat sich eben so für uns eingesetzt, da wollen wir ihn doch nicht noch mit unserer Bestrafung belasten…" Dem Moraloffizier wurde ganz schlecht wenn er das diabolische Grinsen im Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten sah. Mit ein paar Überstunden würden sie sicher nicht davon kommen.

Bridger schien nun sogar noch amüsierter. "Ich denke den Spaß kann ich ihm nicht verweigern. Ich überlasse die drei ihnen, Commander."

Jonathan Ford lächelte zufrieden. "Danke, Sir"

Ben stand mittlerweile der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. "Spaß?" Er musste schlucken.

Währenddessen sahen Jim und Tony das ganze eher gelassen. Piccolo war sich sicher, was konnte der Commander schon tun? In den Knast konnte er schlecht kommen, aus dem kam er ja…der Rest würde sich dann schon zeigen. Lieutenant Brody war zuversichtlich doch mit dem Commander reden zu können, obwohl ihm das Grinsen im Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten auch nicht unbedingt ganz geheuer war.

"Mir nach meine Herren." sagte Commander Ford und verließ die Brücke. Die drei folgten ihm auch brav und konnten nebenbei noch Bekanntschaft mit Lucas' schadenfrohem Grinsen machen, welches sich in seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte. Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erraten, was Lucas gerade dachte. Die Worte: "Ich hab's euch ja gesagt!" standen gerade zu auf seine Stirn gemeißelt.

Als es dann wieder ein wenig leerer auf der Brücke war, ging Bridger auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied zu. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du hast etwas von diesen Freudenhausplänen gewusst."

Lucas musste sich sehr zusammenreißen jetzt nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Nicht das schon wieder. "Ein Glück wissen sie es ja besser…" versuchte er sich da raus zu reden und tippte ganz geschäftig auf seiner Tastatur herum.

Auf eine Diskussion mit Lucas hatte Bridger jetzt auch keine Lust. Viel mehr schien es ihn zu interessieren, warum Lucas es auf einmal so eilig hatte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Junge seit einigen Minuten sehr darum bemüht schien, so viel Arbeit wie möglich zu schaffen. "Sag mal, hast du heut noch was vor, oder warum beeilst du dich so?" grinste der Captain.

"Nein, ich…" In dem Moment fiel Lucas ein, dass er doch genau deswegen hier so ein Tempo vorlegte. Sowas Blödes, Rufus konnte mit…was auch immer ruhig noch warten. Das fehlte noch, dass er deswegen hier so einen Stress machte. "…wollte nur etwas vorankommen, bevor sich die Berichte noch stapeln."

"Alles klar." Der Captain hütete sich davor das jetzt in Zusammenhang damit zubringen, dass Rufus vorhin noch hier war und irgendetwas mit Lucas besprochen hatte. Nein, so etwas würde ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kommen.

"Oh nein! Auf keinen Fall!"

Commander Ford hatte Brody, Piccolo und Krieg in die Kombüse geführt, in welcher sie sich nun befanden und Ben schien gerade unter einer Panikattacke zu leiden. "Ich lasse mich nicht von diesem Ungeheuer rum kommandieren!"

Besagtes Monster betrat nun auch den Raum und hatte den Ausruf des Moraloffiziers natürlich mitbekommen. "Ich hab mich wohl verhört!" Iva war sichtlich verärgert so etwas zu hören, geschweige denn diesen Krieg hier in ihrer Küche zu sehen. "Haben wir wieder etwas angestellt, Mr. Krieg?"

Ben ging einige Schritte rückwärts in Richtung Brody und Piccolo, die sich ein wenig ratlos umschauten. Küchendienst… Es sah ganz danach aus, aber warum machte dann Ben hier so ein Theater?

"Jungs, rennt um euer Leben." flüsterte der Moraloffizier ihnen zu.

"Iva, ich habe ihnen hier ein paar nützliche Küchenhilfen anzubieten. Und sie brauchen auch nicht davor zu scheuen sie ein wenig härter ran zunehmen. Wenn es sonst noch außerhalb der Küche irgendwelche Arbeiten gibt, stehen diese drei Gentlemen ihnen ebenfalls zur Verfügung."

Iva blickte ihre Opfer streng an. "Das ist auch besser so, denn den da…" sie zeigte auf Ben, "…lasse ich nicht in die Nähe von irgendwelchen Pfannen oder gar dem Essen."

"Ben, ich glaub sie mag dich." grinste Tony in Richtung des verängstigten Lieutenants.

"Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, Freundchen." Bei diesen Worten Ivas verschlug es auch Tony das Grinsen.

Der Commander jedoch grinste in sich hinein. "Sehr gut, ich sehe schon, diese Herrschaften sind bei ihnen gut aufgehoben."

"Oh ja, keine Sorge…für wie lange sind sie jetzt zum Küchendienst eingeteilt?"

"Och, ich denke so lange wie sie sie benötigen."

Iva lächelte zufrieden. "Verstehe."

Ausgeglichen und voll innerer Ruhe kehrte Jonathan Ford zur Brücke zurück, in dem Wissen den dreien eine schöne Beschäftigung verschafft zu haben, die sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden.

Bridger erkannte natürlich sofort, welch gute Laune sein Commander da hatte. "Wie es scheint war die Bestrafung erfolgreich?"

"Könnte man so sagen. Ich habe sie Iva zugeteilt."

Die gesamte Brückencrew, zumindest diejenigen, die schon etwas länger mit an Bord waren, bekamen große Augen. Der Captain staunte auch nicht schlecht und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Finden sie das nicht ein bisschen hart?"

"Nein, das ist ja das Gute daran."

Lucas entscheid sich dazu dass er Ben dann wohl demnächst eine Beileidskarte ausstellen musste. Schlimmer hätte es den Moraloffizier wirklich nicht treffen können. Soweit er Ivas Einstellung gegenüber Ben einschätzte, würde dieser sicher bald zu ihrem persönlichen Sklaven werden, da er es einfach nicht schaffte sich gegen die Küchenfrau durchzusetzen…allerdings, wer konnte das schon?

Mittlerweile hatte er auch den Großteil seiner Arbeit geschafft und schaute auf seine Uhr. Er hatte seit bereits vier Minuten Dienstschluss und entschied sich dazu nun mal langsam aufzubrechen, um nicht noch zu riskieren, dass ein gewisser Sänger demnächst die Brücke stürmte und fragte, wo er bleibt.

Als Lucas bei Rufus' Kabine ankam, wurde sofort die Tür aufgerissen und ein strahlender Rufus blickte den Teenager an. "Da bist du endlich! Komm rein!" Kurzerhand wurde Lucas beinahe in den Raum gezerrt und blickte den Sänger ein wenig misstrauisch an.

"Äh, ja und nun?"

"Ich hab etwas für dich." strahlte Rufus.

"Aha…" Lucas wusste nicht so ganz was er davon halten sollte.

"Genau genommen zwei Sachen." Rufus stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an, als ob ich gleich über dich herfalle."

"Auf was ich nur für Ideen komme." sagte das Computergenie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Rufus ignorierte diesen Kommentar und deutete Lucas sich doch endlich hinzusetzen, in dem er selbst auf der Couch Platz nahm und auf den freien Platz neben sich klopfte.

"Danke, ich bleib stehen. Ich hab gerade genug gesessen."

Rufus rollte mit den Augen, überschlug seine Beine und klopfte noch einmal ein wenig energischer. "Ich bleib artig, versprochen."

"Schon gut…" Lucas setzte sich und Rufus zog einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. "Für dich." Er reichte den Zettel an den Teenager.

"Was ist das?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Meine Nummer." grinste der Sänger zurück.

Lucas blickte von dem Zettel hoch zu Rufus. "Deine Nummer…"

"Du weißt schon, my phone's on vibrate for you..." Rufus lehnte seinen Arm an die Rückenlehne, stütze seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und strahlte seinen Schwarm an.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Rufus…du weißt aber schon, dass…"

"Ja ja ja…schon gut. Ich mein ja nur, bevor ich mir deine Nummer erkämpfe, gebe ich dir meine und du kannst anrufen wann du willst. So komm ich nicht in Versuchung dir zu sehr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Du kannst mich da auch anrufen und ich besorg dir Bachstagepässe oder so etwas. Egal zu welcher meiner Shows." Rufus fing an eines der Kissen auf der Couch zu kneten. "Du kannst natürlich auch mal so anrufen. So, hallo Rufus, wie geht's? oder so…"

Lucas grinste. "Schon gut, ich denke das lässt sich einrichten. Danke."

"…oder, hallo Rufus, wollen wir uns treffen?"

Der Teenager lachte. "Danke Rufus, ich hab's kapiert."

"…oder hallo Rufus, ich liebe dich."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen und tat demonstrativ so, als wollte er den Zettel zerreißen.

"Halt, halt halt! Das war nur ein Scherz…nur ein Scherz. Du verstehst auch keinen Spaß." schmollte der Musiker. Kurz darauf erhellte sich Rufus' Gesicht allerdings wieder. "Ich hab noch etwas für dich. Nicht weglaufen!" er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank, um dann aus diesem etwas zu holen, was Lucas von der Couch aus nicht sehen konnte.

Rufus kam zu Lucas zurück und hielt ihm ein Kästchen hin. "Das ist für dich."

"Was ist das?" Er nahm es an sich. "Ein Schmuckkästchen?" Er lachte und hoffte er würde sich irren.

"Witzig." sagte Rufus leicht ironisch und setzte sich wieder neben Lucas. "Mach's auf und finde es heraus."

Ganz langsam tat Lucas das dann auch und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Delphinfigur in der Mitte des Kästchens. Er blickte den Sänger fragend und immer noch ein klein wenig misstrauisch an.

"Du musst es schon ganz öffnen."

Als Lucas diesen Rat dann auch befolgte, fing der Delphin an sich langsam zu drehen und Musik erklang. Allerdings war es keine einfache Melodie, die man nun hörte, sondern Rufus der sang. "Eine Spieluhr." sagte Lucas überrascht.

"Ja." sagte Rufus lächelnd. "Man kann selbst etwas auf ihr aufnehmen und ich hab vorhin einfach mal Blue Eyes für dich drauf gespielt. Du kannst aber auch jeder Zeit was anderes aufnehmen, wenn dir das nicht gefällt."

Lucas musste sich einen Kommentar dazu jetzt verkneifen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich dass Rufus sich Mühe damit gegeben hatte und jetzt so tat als hätte er nur so provisorisch etwas aufgenommen…dabei konnte sich der Sänger sicher vorstellen, dass Lucas das nicht so einfach löschen würde. Auch wenn es ausgerechnet dieser Song war, den er aufnehmen musste. "Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Das ist ein tolles Geschenk, Danke…du hättest aber ruhig einen anderen Song nehmen können…" nuschelte der Teenager noch grinsend.

Rufus grinste. "Nein, den oder keinen. Es passt doch keiner besser zu dir, als dieser."

"Ja, das hab ich mir fast gedacht."

"Aber, du freust dich doch, oder?" wollte Rufus noch einmal sicher gehen. "Nicht nur so tun als ob…"

"Nein, ich hab doch gesagt, es ist ein tolles Geschenk!" Das war es wirklich, nur wusste Lucas wohin das noch führen könnte. In dem Moment luden Rufus' Arme zu einer Umarmung ein. Genau das hatte Lucas kommen sehen…und rollte mit den Augen.

"Och, komm schon! Jetzt hab dich nicht so." Rufus setze eines seiner Unschuldsgesichter auf. "Ich hab heut einen ganz braven Tag, du wirst sehen."

"Na klar doch..." Lucas wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu wieder veranlasste, aber er wollte mal nicht so sein und bei einer kleinen Umarmung nicht geizig sein. Und wehe wenn Rufus es wieder übertrieb…

Lucas musste allerdings überrascht feststellen, dass sich Rufus tatsächlich mit einer kleinen, wenn auch festen Umarmung zufrieden gab. Das hatte der Teenager nicht erwartet.

"Siehst du, ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

"Ja, ja schon gut."

"Lucas?"

"Ja?"

"Noch einmal." Wieder das Unschuldsgesicht und die offenen Arme.

Noch bevor Lucas verkrampft Argumente suchte, den Sänger zu stoppen, bevor er seinen Abend damit verbrachte Umarmungen zu verteilen, klopfte es an der Tür. Die Fangemeinschaft an Bord war gekommen um ihren Star zur Party abzuholen.


	50. Party und Abschied

Anm: Endspurt! Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

Sie wurden aus dem Quartier gezerrt und auf direktem Wege zur Messe. Anfänglich warfen die Mädels Lucas böse Blicke zu. Ihn erneut im Quartier von ihrem Projekt anzufinden war nicht nach ihren Geschmack gewesen. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde er ihnen noch die ganze Umkrempelaktion vermiesen, mit seiner ständigen Anwesenheit. Auf die Art konnte man Rufus doch nie zu einem Hetero bekommen.

Die Messe war bereits voll mit den verschiedensten Crewmitgliedern. Jeder der davon Wind bekommen hatte, war gekommen. Für eine Party waren viele schließlich spontan zu haben. Grummelnd stand Ben in einer Ecke, den Ellbogen auf den Stehtisch gelehnt und den Kopf trotzig auf der Hand aufgestützt. Lucas entschloß sich eine Weile mit seinem alten Freund zu reden, während Rufus von seinen Fans umringt war und praktisch gar nicht mehr weg kam.

"Weshalb dieser Blick?" sagte Lucas, als er zu Ben trat.

"Pfh..." kam es verächtlich von dem Versorgungsoffizier.

"Was heißt das genau?" Lucas konnte nicht anders, das Grinsen hatte sich einfach von ganz allein in sein Gesicht gebrannt.

"Nichts heißt das!"

"Lieutenant? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihnen einen Pause gestattet zu haben. Los, unser Ehrengast ist da, nun machen sie aber mal hin und bringen dem armen Mann etwas zu essen! Der verhungert hier uns noch, dabei haben sich ihre beiden Kollegen solche Mühe gegeben mit den Häppchen! Oh, Lucas lieber, du kannst dich auch gleich irgendwo hin setzen, du gehst nicht bevor du etwas anständiges gegessen hast." schrie Iva durch die gesamte Messe, was eigentlich gar nicht mehr notwendig war, denn sobald sie nur die Stimme erhoben hatte, war alles um sie herum still geworden. Sie hätte in normalen Tonfall reden können und Lucas und Ben hätten sie dennoch am anderen Ende des Raumes gehört.

Vor sich hin grummelnd stapfte Ben in die Küche um die Häppchen für den Ehrengast zu holen, während Lucas sich an einen der runden Tische setze. Dank Ivas Diskretion war jedem somit mitgeteilt worden, dass es gleich etwas zu essen geben würde und man nahm überall Platz. Rufus huschte zwischen den Leuten durch und saß keine zwei Minuten später auch schon bei Lucas am Platz. "Wo bist du denn auf einmal hin verschwunden?"

Lucas zeigte grinsend auf den missmutigen Ben, der mit einem Tablett aus der Kombüse zurückkehrte und suchend sich um sah. Wo saß denn dieser komische Trällerheini nun? "Da, ich musste mich doch mal nach unserem Geschäftsexperten erkundigen, was denn als nächstes ansteht, nachdem die erste Filiale ins Wasser gefallen ist."

Ben zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sah bei wem der Kerl schon wieder saß. "Sag mal, kannst du Lucas nicht einmal eine Minute allein lassen?" Er knallte lautstark das Tablett auf den Tisch. Erschrocken wich Rufus ein Stück auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Plötzlich stand aber auch Iva hinter Ben, knallte ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf und sah schon wieder sehr streng aus. "Au!" Ben hielt sich die Stelle, an welcher ihn Iva geschlagen hatte.

Das Computergenie verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Schon mal was davon gehört, dass der Kunde immer König ist? Ich hätte das nicht von ihnen gedacht!" fauchte Iva den Lieutenant an und erneut sammelten sich aller Blicke auf ihr. Ein gewisses Fangrüppchen holte sich die Stühle, verscheuchte ein paar der sitzenden am Nachbartisch und schob diesen zu dem von Rufus und Lucas ehe sie sich selbst mit dazu setzten. Einige der männlichen Crewmitglieder, die Lucas noch sehr gut als die Schlüpferfraktion in Erinnerung hatte, hatte sich zu den Mädels dazu gesellt.

"Ja, ja, schon gut." sagte Ben mehr als genervt. Er drehte sich zu dem Sänger, zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und entschuldigte sich.

"Es geht doch!" stellte Iva mit verschränkten Armen fest. "Und nun gehen sie anständig ihrem Auftrag nach, oder ich finde noch eine bessere Arbeit für sie, die ihnen garantiert nicht gefallen wird. So und jetzt gehe ich schnell in die Kombüse um für Lucas einen schönen Kakao zu machen. Willst du auch Sahne drauf haben, mein lieber?" Von der Furie zum besorgten Muttchen gewandelt sah sie auf den Teenager.

"Klar, warum nicht." meinte Lucas.

"Moment, kann ich auch eine Tasse bekommen? Ich liebe Kakao!" meldete Rufus seine Wünsche an.

"Aber natürlich doch. In fünf Minuten ist alles fertig. Nun greift aber zu, meine neuen Ersatzköche haben sich für die Häppchen sehr viel Mühe gegeben." sagte Iva lächelnd.

"Sie meinen damit aber nicht Tony und Brody?" fragte Lucas sicherheitshalber nach.

"Doch und ich bin dem Commander auch dankbar dafür, dass ich sie so lange behalten darf, bis ich sie nicht mehr brauche. Das kommt mir gerade sehr gelegen. Weißt du, wir sind doch seit zwei Wochen unterbesetzt. Einer der Köche hatte sich sehr tief in die Hand geschnitten und trägt noch immer den Verband und ein anderer meiner Leute ist noch im Urlaub. Ach und MacKeen geht die kommende Woche für einen ganzen Monat in Urlaub. Ach du meine Güte, ich glaube ich brauche die zwei länger als vorher angenommen." erzählte Iva.

"Nur die beiden? Heißt das ich darf dann mich verabschieden?" Ben witterte Hoffnung nicht allzulange unter Ivas Fuchtel stehen zu müssen. Diese hob allerdings den Finger und fuchtelte damit vor seiner Nase herum. "Wenn sie das glauben mein lieber Lieutenant, dann haben sie sich aber sehr geirrt. Sie sind derjenige, den ich extra lange behalten werde. Ein Kellner hat uns hier an Bord schon immer gefehlt gehabt und nun gehen sie und bedienen auch die anderen Gäste hier. Sehen sie nicht wie hungrig die sind. Nehmen sie ihre Beine in die Hand anstatt hier die Leute zu belästigen!" Sie scheuchte Ben vor sich her und begann selbst einige zu bedienen ehe sie in der Küche verschwand um den Kakao für Lucas und Rufus zu machen.

"Er scheint wirklich zu leiden." sagte Rufus grinsend.

"Hm." Lucas schob sich eines der Häppchen in den Mund. Sie waren wirklich lecker, kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet Tony und Jim diese gemacht haben sollten.

"Rufus?" fragte eine der Mädels.

"Ja?" Er widmete augenblicklich seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Fans.

"Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du zum Abschied vielleicht noch einmal ein oder zwei Songs zum besten geben könntest? Es muss nicht jetzt sein, so in ein oder zwei Stunden." Die junge Wissenschaftlerin, Lucas meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sie auf den recht gewöhnungsbedürftigen Namen Kate-Sue hörte, wagte bei der Bitte kaum aufzusehen und knetete ihre Uniform zurecht.

"Das wäre wundervoll!" stimmte einer der drei männlichen Fans mit ein. Es war Dave und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, wie er schmachtvoll den einen oder anderen verführerischen Augenschlag Rufus entgegen sandte.

Bevor Rufus antworten konnte, kam Iva angerauscht. "Hier meine lieben, lasst es euch schmecken. Und sie essen jetzt endlich mal was. Ihr Teller hat keinen einzigen Krümel, darum sind sie auch nur Haut und Knochen. Hat ihre Mutter ihnen denn nicht beigebracht, dass man anständig essen muss?" Iva packte dem Sänger gleich selbst einige der Häppchen auf den Teller bis dieser einen schönen kleinen Berg hatte. Rufus sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr gut im Gesicht aus. "Also eigentlich... meine Mutter..."

"Jaja, erzählen sie mir das später, jetzt essen sie endlich! Ich komme nachher kontrollieren, ob sie auch alles aufgegessen haben. Es ist wirklich schade, dass sie schon morgen von Bord gehen. Ich hätte sie gerne noch etwas hier um über sie zu wachen." Kopfschüttelnd verschwand sie ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo sie erneut Ben Krieg maßregeln musste, da dieser ein Glas umgeworfen hatte.

"Ein Glück, dass ich morgen von Bord gehe." sagte Rufus ehrfürchtig und starrte mit großen Augen auf seine Häppchen.

"Japp, find ich auch, ich kann endlich wieder gut schlafen." grinste Lucas, nahm sich eines der Häppchen von Rufus Teller und knabberte daran.

"Wie kannst du nur, Lucas?" fuhr ihn eine der anderen Mädels an, mit der er noch nicht etwas zu tun hatte. "Es ist eine Ehre gewesen, die dir zu Teil wurde. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum hier so viele Leute um Rufus herum stehen können ohne sich sofort ihm zu Füßen zu werfen." Empört sah sie sich um. "Die sind alle nur wegen dem Essen hier. Keiner außer uns hier interessiert sich für ihn."

Dave griff über den Tisch, nahm ebenfalls eines der Häppchen vom Teller des Sängers und berührte dabei wie zufällig dessen Hand. "Solange er uns hat, braucht er das nicht." säuselte er.

"Oh, ihr helft mir beim essen? Gut, dann nehmt alles, ich habe keinen Hunger!" Rufus hob seinen Teller und hielt ihn in die Mitte, damit sich jeder was nehmen konnte. Letztendlich blieben aber noch einige übrig und die zwang er dann doch in sich rein.

"Hier ist es ja doch ganz schön voll." sagte Bridger, als er an den Tisch trat.

"Sie kennen doch die Crew." sagte Lucas und trank den letzten Rest von seinem Kakao.

"Das stimmt allerdings." lachte der Captain.

"Wollen sie sich zu uns setzen?" fragte Rufus sofort. "Hier gibt es bestimmt irgendwo noch einen Stuhl wo sie sich drauf setzen können."

"Nein, lassen sie nur, ich habe lediglich eine kurze Pause und muss dann auf die Brücke zurück." winkte Bridger ab. "Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob hier auch alles noch in Ordnung ist oder man bereits eine Meuterei plant."

"Der einzige der was planen könnte wäre Ben, aber das bezieht sich nicht auf sie sondern dann wohl eher auf Iva." Lucas reckte den Hals um besser sehen zu können wie Iva ihren Versorgungsoffizier erneut zusammen stauchte.

"Ah, dann haben wir für Krieg also wirklich die richtige Bestrafung gefunden. Wie machen sich unsere anderen beiden?"

"Keine Ahnung, die zwei sind kein einziges Mal aus der Kombüse raus gekommen, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich einer die Blöße geben wird." Nun musste das Computergenie feststellen, keinen Kakao mehr zu haben und Rufus neben ihm hatte seinen gierigen Blick bemerkt und schnell seine eigene Tasse in die Hand genommen.

Bridger grinste ein wenig schadenfroh. "Dann scheint sie das bis auf weiteres von ihren Geschäftsideen geheilt zu haben. Ich werde dann auch wieder gehen. Viel Spaß ihnen allen noch." Die Crewmitglieder am Tisch dankten dem Captain, der sich seinen Weg zu Anrichte bahnte um sich dort einen Teller mit Häppchen zu holen und damit auf die Brücke zu verschwinden. Iva sah ihn zum Glück nicht, sonst hätte sie ihn da behalten, damit er sich beim essen auch hinsetzte.

"Was ist jetzt, bekommen wir nachher noch etwas vorgespielt?" fragte jemand aus der Schlüpferfraktion, der seinem Kollegen schon böse Blicke wegen des Augenaufschlages zugeworfen hatte.

"Nachher? Jetzt! Ich gehe schnell meine Gitarre holen, mir ist wirklich nach ein wenig Musik. Hehe." Vor sich hin lachend machte er sich auf und huschte schnell zum Gästequartier. Lucas hoffte inständig, das würde nichts nach sich ziehen. Man wusste schließlich nie, was in Rufus vor ging.

"Will jemand einen Drink?" grummelte Ben auf einmal neben ihrem Tisch vor sich hin.

"Natürlich, wenn sie auch einen haben mit Schirmchen?" sagte Dave und schmachtete nun auf einmal Ben an. Für Lucas war damit eines klar, Dave war egal wen er bekam, solange er jemanden bekam.

Krieg umging den Typen einfach und wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an die Mädels. "Ich kann super Cocktails mixen und habe soeben die Erlaubnis bekommen eine kleine Cocktailbar aufzumachen, solange es nur an Offiziere verteilt wird, die nicht im Dienst mehr sind."

"Ben, warum bringst du uns nicht einfach etwas und kümmerst dich weiter um deine anderen Gäste hier. Iva wird sich nicht freuen, wenn sie sieht, wie du hier mit der Crew flirtest." sagte Lucas und sah sich schon nach der Küchenfrau um.

Der Versorgungsoffizer funkelte ihn böse an, verschwand aber dann an einen langen Tisch, wo diverse Dinge gerade von Tony aus der Kombüse getragen wurden und ausgebreitet. Gemeinsam begannen sie die Drinks zu mixen.

"Nun mal schnell Klartext, bevor Rufus zurück ist, Lucas. Wenn du schon kein Interesse an ihm hast, wieso versuchst du ihm dann noch mehr Schmerzen durch deine Anwesenheit zu zufügen. Du könntest dich ruhig mal ein wenig ihm gegenüber öffnen. Er ist doch so ein lieber!", bekam Lucas auf einmal aus der Fangruppe von einem Ensign zu hören. Die blonde Frau sah ihn böse an.

"Ähm, mal halblang! Ihr wolltet ihn doch umpolen, was sind das jetzt für Töne?"

"Naja, vielleicht klappt es ja, wenn du mit ihm zusammen warst und er merkt, dass Männer einfach nichts sind." stimmte eine andere ihrer Freundin zu.

"Auf gar keinen Fall! Rufus ist und bleibt wie er ist. Ihr schlagt euch diese Ideen aus dem Kopf. Wenn er Lucas nicht will, dann kann er mich ja haben." sagte Dave und grinste dabei breit vor sich hin.

"Und was ist mit mir? Du hast mir versprochen wir würden beim nächsten Landurlaub zusammen... na du weißt schon." Eifersüchtig blickte ihn der Lieutenant neben ihn an.

"Schon, aber es geht hier um Rufus Wainwright, Jason, das ist etwas anderes. Außerdem wird ihn Lucas sowieso irgendwann einmal langweilen." beharrte Dave auf seiner Meinung.

"Mich? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell von Lucas gelangweilt sein werde. Hehe." Schon befand sich Lucas wieder im Ziel dieses ganz bestimmten Blickes von Rufus, der mit seiner Gitarre an den Tisch zurück gekehrt war. "Soll ich dir einen speziellen Song vorspielen?" fragte er den Teenager, kaum dass er neben diesem wieder saß.

"Die Frage kam von deinen anderen Fans, warum lässt du sie nicht erst etwas wünschen, bevor du mich fragst. Außerdem habe ich bereits genug Privatkonzerte bekommen." Lucas rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas weiter weg von Rufus und auch von den Fans. Weder die weibliche noch die männliche Hälfte wollte er zu nahe bei sich wissen.

"Alles klar, gut…also was wollt ihr denn alle so hören?" Der Sänger hatte sich an seine Fanrunde gewandt. Dave ergriff die Chance zuerst und blickte Rufus mal wieder verführerisch an: "Instant Pleasure!" Im Gegensatz zu Lucas rückte der gute Dave noch ein wenig näher an den Musiker heran.

Megan rollte mit den Augen. "Männer, ob schwul oder nicht, denken immer an das eine…" In dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte und blickte verlegen zu Rufus. "Ähähä, du bist eine Ausnahme!"

"Ist er nicht!" kam es etwas weiter entfernt von ihnen. Das wäre Lucas ja was ganz neues gewesen.

Rufus machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Das nehm' ich dir jetzt aber übel, mein Schatz."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Für diesen Kommentar hatte ihm Rufus glatt einen Kosenamen als Strafe verpasst. Diese Strafe machte die anderen Fans auch nicht gerade glücklich und sie schickten böse Blicke in Richtung des Teenagers. "Ihr seid aber nicht zusammen, es bleibt dabei ja?" wollte Megan da noch einmal sicher gehen.

Rufus lachte. "Ja, leider."

Die Fans atmeten erleichtert aus und Lucas entschied sich dazu, doch mal seinem Freund Ben vielleicht unter die Arme zu greifen. Hier weiter rumsitzen war vielleicht keine gute Idee. Unfreiwillig musste Rufus dabei zusehen, wie sein Schwarm die kleine Runde endgültig verließ, denn seine Fans hielten ihn weiterhin auf Trapp.

"Spiel doch Peach Trees!" meinte Kate-Sue. "Das ist so ein schöner Song…"

"Hey, ich hatte zuerst einen Songvorschlag!" zickte Dave nun herum.

"Ganz ruhig, meine Lieben. So wie's aussieht ist die Mehrheit sowieso an keinem meiner Songs interessiert." sagte Rufus und meinte damit die restlichen Partybesucher, die sich mehr für Bens Drinks oder das Essen interessierten, als für Rufus und sein Vorhaben hier ein spontanes Konzert zu geben. Es herrschte ein allgemeines Volksgemurmel und im Hintergrund wurde auch Musik vom Band eingespielt.

Das war nicht gut. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Hier wurde extra eine Party für Rufus geschmissen und dann so etwas. Steve von der Schlüpferfraktion stand entschlossen auf und versuchte es mit einem lauten Pfeifen, allerdings schien dieses niemanden zu interessieren. Lediglich Lucas hatte es mitbekommen und erkannte das Problem. Es war schlichtweg zu laut hier. Die Musik im Hintergrund war schnell ausgestellt, aber was machte man mit den ignoranten Leuten? Zum Glück war Lucas ja nicht umsonst ein Genie und hatte das passende Heilmittel schnell parat.

"RUHE!" hörte man kurz darauf eine aufgebrachte Iva rufen, die neben sich einen grinsenden Lucas stehen hatte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hätte man dann eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Es folgte eine längere Stille, da sich keiner traute etwas zu sagen, Iva aber auch nichts weiter zu verkünden schien. Sie wandte sich an Lucas. "Warum hast du mich eigentlich gebeten hier für ein wenig mehr Ruhe zu sorgen?"

"Rufus gibt ein spontanes Konzert."

"Oh!" machte sie erfreut. "Das ist ja schön."

Mit Ausnahme von Rufus' Fans, Lucas, Iva und natürlich Rufus selbst fingen sämtliche Leute in dem Raum an zu grummeln. Da war man mitten in einem interessanten Gespräch und jetzt das. Das sahen sie gar nicht ein. Kurz darauf begann es wieder lauter zu werden.

"Hey!" riefen die Fans empört auf, allerdings half das nicht viel.

"Jeder setzt sich jetzt sofort auf seine vier Buchstaben und ist still, damit das klar ist!" herrschte Iva alle an…was hatte Rufus Wainwright plötzlich für ein aufmerksames Publikum. Alles lauter freundliche Gesichter, die sich kaum trauten jetzt noch etwas gegen ein spontanes Konzert zu sagen.

Rufus drehte sich zu Iva um: "Kann man sie engagieren?"

Iva lachte amüsiert und winkte diesen Kommentar nur beiseite.

"Äh…" Rufus schien zu überlegen. "So ganz das Wahre ist das aber auch nicht. So ein erpresstes Publikum macht doch keinen Spaß. Ich schlage vor wir verschieben das auf später und es kommen nur die, die auch wollen."

Die verängstigten Partyleute blickten geschlossen zu Iva. Durften sie jetzt weiter reden? Die Fangruppe wirkte leicht enttäuscht, hatte aber nun Aussicht auf ein richtiges Privatkonzert, privater ging es dann ja fast nicht mehr.

"Ihr seid nun frei!" Rufus machte eine ausladende Bewegung in Richtung seines Publikums, woraufhin dieses lachen musste und sich dankbar wieder ihren vorigen Beschäftigungen widmeten.

"Aber dann später, ja?" Megan schaute ihren Lieblingssänger mit großen Augen an.

Rufus lachte. "Ja, wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit heute Abend."

Das Konzert wurde also aufgeschoben, was für Rufus bedeutete jetzt noch mehr von seinen Fans eingekreist zu werden. Heute riss man sich wieder gerade zu um ihn, zumindest innerhalb seiner Fangemeinde hier an Bord. Nur sein Lieblingscrewmitglied schwirrte hier nicht um ihn herum, dieser war nämlich damit beschäftigt amüsiert mit anzusehen, wie Iva es wieder auf Ben abgesehen hatte.

"Mr. Krieg. Sehen sie nicht, dass die Leute Durst haben? Sie sollten sich mal ein wenig sputen, das könnte selbst Darwin besser!"

"Dann lassen die den das doch machen." grummelte Ben zurück, bereute es aber sofort.

"Wie war das! Sie sollten sich besser beherrschen, ich ziehe sonst andere Seiten auf." Mit einem strengen Blick verschwand sie wieder in Richtung Kombüse.

Lucas grinste. "Läuft super, was?"

Bens nächster Blick hatte etwas sehr bedrohliches, was Lucas nicht davon abhielt weiter zu grinsen. "Ich bin ein Offizier der UEO, der Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest um genau zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass so etwas in meinem Vertrag steht." blubberte Ben weiter und schenkte dabei ein Cocktail nach dem anderen aus. Zumindest schien den Leuten zu schmecken, was er da austeilte.

"Hey Ben, krieg ich auch einen?" fragte Lucas. Die sahen irgendwie lecker aus.

"Ist das zu fassen? Jetzt bin ich der Sklave von dieser Küchenpiratin! Das ist definitiv unter meinem Niveau…" machte Ben weiter und schenkte Lucas nebenbei etwas ein. Der Teenager selbst konnte gar nicht fassen, dass es geklappt hatte. Ben schien ja sehr mit seinem Gemecker beschäftigt zu sein, denn normalerweise würde selbst er ihm hier nicht so etwas austeilen…zumindest nicht so ohne weiteres. Nun…wenn der Drink schon auf ihn wartete, wollte er diesen auch nicht weiter warten lassen.

Nach kurzer Zeit war sich Lucas sicher, dass Ben etwas gefunden hatte, von dem er anscheinend etwas verstand. Dieser Drink war wirklich sehr lecker gewesen…stellte sich die Frage, ob das Computergenie noch einmal so viel Glück haben würde. Spontan hielt er dem gestressten Lieutenant sein Glas unter die Nase, welches zu seiner Freude auch schnell wieder gefüllt war. Das kleine Schirmchen fehlte, aber Lucas wollte mal nicht kleinlich sein…

Nach ein paar Drinks war sich Lucas dann wiederum sicher, dass etwas mit dem Raum hier nicht stimmte. Irgendwie schien der Boden nicht mehr so fest verankert zu sein…oder schaukelte die seaQuest so? Vielleicht gab es gerade einen Sturm und die Wellen waren so hoch dass…halt Moment. Das hier war ein U-Boot, richtig? Wenn der Teenager das einmal ganz rational betrachtete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Gut, damit war dann geklärt, was hier los war…ein tolles Genie war er. Konnte sogar wenn er betrunken war ganz genau analysieren, dass er betrunken war.

Noch bevor er vorwärts torkelte, ließ er sich sein Glas erneut füllen. Allerdings bekam er davon nicht allzu viel mit. Als nächstes steuerte einen der freien Stühle an, um sich darauf zu setzen. Das war eine wirklich gute Idee, dann würde dieses ganze Geschunkel hier vielleicht noch einmal aufhören.

Gut, das hatte er geschafft. Huch, wo kam denn der Drink in seiner Hand schon wieder her? Das war nun wirklich keine gute Idee, jetzt noch weiter zu trinken, so viel sagte ihm sein Verstand schon noch. Allerdings sagte ihm irgendetwas anderes, dass er diesen Drink jetzt nicht verkommen lassen konnte. Was wusste der Verstand schon, der konnte auch nicht schmecken wie lecker diese nette Flüssigkeit war.

Von irgendwo drang Gelächter an das Ohr des Computergenies. Soweit er es erkennen konnte hatte Rufus angefangen mit seinen Fans zu tanzen. Das gab ja ein lustiges Bild ab, einige der Fans schienen wirklich auf ihre Kosten zu kommen. Allzu lange konnte Lucas allerdings nicht zu schauen, diese ganzen Leute bewegten sich so viel, irgendwie vertrugen das seine Augen gerade nicht…

Rufus währenddessen hatte wirklich seinen Spaß, so eine kleine Party war wirklich nicht zu verachten. Als er da so vor sich hin tanzte und von seinen Fans angehimmelt wurde, erblickte er seinen Schwarm, wie er da einsam an einem Tisch saß. Erst unterhielt er sich immer bin Ben Krieg und nun saß er da…das hier war seine Abschiedsparty, da konnte der liebe Lucas ruhig ein wenig mitfeiern. Wurde Zeit ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern, auch wenn er sich wahrscheinlich mit Hand und Fuß wehren würde.

Entschlossen marschierte Rufus auf Lucas zu und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl. "Komm, jetzt wird getanzt." Rufus grinste vor sich hin, wunderte sich nur, das Lucas gar nicht widersprach. Vielleicht hatte er schon eingesehen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Oder aber, er wollte ihm die Freude einfach gönnen…das war doch eine nette Vorstellung.

Lucas schaute nur seinem Drink nach und wunderte sich, warum er sich auf einmal von diesem entfernte…hatte er schon so die Kontrolle über sich verloren, dass er nicht mehr merkte, wann er aufstand und den Tisch verließ?

Auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche fiel auch Rufus auf, dass etwas mit Lucas nicht stimmte. "Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er gleich besorgt.

"Hm? Oh, ja…alles bestens…sag mal…kannst du für einen Moment aufhören so herumzuhopsen?" Lucas kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Rufus legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Wieso? Ich mach doch gar nichts…" er hatte sich schließlich kaum von der Stelle bewegt. Die Fans um sie herum hatten auch aufgehört zu tanzen und blickten zu den beiden. Lucas wurde nun mehr als nur fragend angeguckt.

Kurz darauf fing er aus heiterem Himmel an zu lachen. "Ich bin total betrunken!" brach es dann aus ihm heraus und er lachte sogar noch mehr.

"O-kay…" sagte Rufus und versuchte Lucas ganz langsam wieder zu einem Stuhl zu schieben. Als Lucas dann endlich wieder saß, schaute er sich ziemlich verwirrt um: "Wo...wo is dennnn mein Drink?"

Rufus holte tief Luft. Sein Schwarm schien wohl so seinen Spaß gehabt zu haben und war nun ordentlich weggetreten. "Pass auf Lucas…du lässt den Drink am besten Drink sein und ich bring' dich zu deiner Kabine zurück."

"Damit du dich über mich hermachen kannst…was?" Lucas fing wieder an zu lachen. "Vergissss es!" Er schaffte es langsam und torkelnd wieder aufzustehen und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis hier noch etwas zu verkünden. "Ich bin … nicht …schwul!"

Das jüngste Crewmitglied hier leicht angeheitert vorzufinden hatte schon genug Aufmerksamkeit bei den Partygästen erregt, ab jetzt gab es allerdings wohl kaum jemanden, der sich nicht zu Lucas umgedreht hatte. Der Teenager hatte nun "in der Ferne" seinen Drink auf einem Tisch stehend wieder entdeckt und wollte sich fest entschlossen auf den Weg zu diesem machen. Allerdings war die Sache mit dem Gleichgewicht nicht gerade besser geworden, sodass er schon beim ersten Schritt nach vorne überkippte, dadurch allerdings in die Arme von Rufus Wainwright fiel, der ihn geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hatte.

"So hatte ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt…" grummelte der Musiker vor sich hin und war gerade dabei das Computergenie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, das sich nun wieder über irgendetwas sehr zu amüsieren schien, als Iva die Messe betrat und mit Erschrecken feststellen musste, was hier gerade geschah. Ihr war die Situation hier nicht vollkommen entgangen und nun fand sie ihren armen kleinen Lucas mit Alkohol abgefüllt in den Armen dieses Sängers, der bekanntlich ja einiges für ihn übrig hatte. "Was geht denn hier vor?" Sie stürmte auf die beiden zu. Schnell half sie Lucas auf den Stuhl zu setzen, um dann Rufus Wainwright am Ohr zu packen und kräftig dran zu ziehen. "Wie können sie nur? Sie sollten sich etwas schämen, das arme Kind mit Alkohol abzufüllen, nur um dann…oh, ich darf gar nicht daran denken!"

"Au! …Hey…könnten sie vielleicht…au au au!" Rufus konnte sich gerade nicht allzu viel bewegen und wenn er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, zog die gute Frau fester an seinem Ohr.

"Glauben sie wirklich sie könnten den Jungen hier betrunken machen und er würde hier in ihre Arme fallen? Ich werde sie jetzt dem Captain melden und…"

"Iva…" sagte plötzlich ein immer noch sehr gut gelaunter Teenager…

Iva ließ den armen Rufus sofort los und wandte sich ganz besorgt zu ihrem Lucas. "Ja?" Sie strich ihm ganz fürsorglich über die Wange.

"…sie müssen Ben fest anstellen, der macht klasse Drinks!"

Die Küchenfrau machte ein misstrauisches Gesicht.

Rufus rieb sich sein schmerzendes Ohr und hatte nun Gelegenheit das klarzustellen. "Hören sie, ich hab Lucas sicherlich keinen Alkohol gegeben. Ich hab ihn die letzte Zeit auf der Party gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn sie mich fragen, sollten sie sich vielleicht mal an ihren Barmann wenden."

Iva stand auf und blickte zu Ben und seiner kleinen Cocktailbar…allerdings war der Lieutenant nicht zu sehen…"Wo ist dieser Drückeberger hin?" Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften. "Wenn der dem Jungen etwas ausgeschenkt hat, kann er aber was erleben….Hey ihr da!" rief sie drei Personen an dem langen Tisch der Bar zu. "Habt ihr gesehen wo Lieutenant Krieg hingegangen ist?"

Die beiden Ensigns und die Wissenschaftlerin schauten sich gegenseitig ängstlich an und blickten dann wieder zu Iva. "Ähm, keine Ahnung?" kam schließlich die unsichere Antwort.

"Kinder, Kinder…ihr wisst doch ich rieche Lügen zehn Meilen gegen den Wind. Also?"

Die drei Überführten schienen sich schnell beim Tisch zu entschuldigen und machten sich einfach aus dem Staub. Unter dem Tisch konnte man auf allen Vieren kriechend ein ziemlich verärgerte Ben Krieg sehen, der so eben von seiner Tarnung verraten worden war. Sein Geld würde er aber schon wieder kriegen, er hatte die drei schließlich nicht zum Spaß bezahlt.

"Mr. Krieg!" Iva schien fast vor Wut zu platzen. So viel war klar, wenn der gute Lieutenant sich verstecken musste, hatte er garantiert etwas angestellt…was das war, war nun nicht mehr schwer zu erraten.

Ben lächelte nervös und kam unter dem Tisch wieder hervor. "Also soweit ich das überblicken kann, sind die Tischbeine jetzt wieder in Ordnung. Wer möchte einen Drink?"

Iva winkte den Lieutenant mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

Ben war sich nicht sicher, sollte er jetzt zu ihr gehen? Nicht zu tun, was sie nun wollte wäre sicherlich noch um einiges gefährlicher von daher hatte er keine große Wahl. Bei der Küchenfrau angekommen wurde sofort sein Ohr in die Mangel genommen. "Wieso um alles in der Welt haben sie dem Jungen so viel Alkohol gegeben. Wie kann man nur so verantwortungslos sein? Sind sie noch ganz bei Verstand?"

"Au…au au…ich…ich war so im Stress. Das war keine Absicht…au!"

"Im Stress!" Iva glaubt ihm kein Wort. "Wo waren sie denn bitte im Stress?"

"Ich hab nur…au! Alle leeren Gläser gefüllt, die mir vor die Nase kamen…ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass ich auch Lucas etwas eingegossen habe."

"Blöd auch noch!" rief sie wütend und ließ das Ohr des Lieutenants wieder los.

"Auuu!" Sie hätte jetzt eben nicht noch einmal so fest ziehen müssen.

Rufus stieß Ben von der Seite an. "Tut weh, was?" Er hat ehrlich so ein klein wenig Mitleid mit Ben, allerdings war er auch der Meinung, dass Ben ruhig ein wenig besser hätte aufpassen können.

"Lieutenant, wir zwei gehen jetzt schnurstracks zum Captain. Damit das klar ist…ich hoffe sie freuen sich schon auf den regelmäßigen Dienst bei mir!" Sie grinste diabolisch.

"Was?" Wenn Ben Krieg jemals in seinem Leben Angst hatte, dann in diesem Moment.

"Na was glauben sie denn? Der Captain wird sicher nicht allzu sehr erfreut sein."

Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Wenn Bridger die Story hier zuhören bekam, und das würde er, hatte Ben den Zorn des Captains sicher.

"Und seien sie gewiss, so nette Aufgaben wie heute hab ich dann nicht mehr für sie."

"Oh man…wo ist die nächste Brücke von der ich mich stürzen kann?" Ben schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Brücke ist ein gutes Stichwort. Also los!" Iva ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sie wandte sich noch schnell an Rufus Wainwright. "Bringen sie Lucas zu seiner Kabine? Ich werde dann später noch einmal nach ihm sehen."

Rufus war ein wenig überrascht diese Bitte zu hören, aber zögerte nicht lange und stimmte zu.

Als Iva und Ben die Messe verlassen hatten, half Rufus Lucas auf die Beine, sodass sie sich auf den Weg zur Kabine des Teenagers machen konnten. "Rufus, mein Drink!"

Der Sänger rollte mit den Augen. "Um den kümmert sich schon jemand. Vorwärts." Es wurde ein kleiner Kampf zwischen Rufus und Lucas, der sich allerdings legte, sobald sie die Messe verlassen hatten und nun in den Gängen der seaQuest unterwegs waren. Lucas torkelte so vor sich hin, wurde von Rufus aber soweit möglich gerade auf den Beinen gehalten. "Hey Rufus, guck mal! Da is Darwin! Hallo Darwin!" Der Teenager blieb stehen und bewegte sich auf das Glas der Röhre zu, indem der Delphin gerade schwamm.

"Lucas, mit Darwin kannst du morgen auch noch spielen, solltest du dazu Lust haben, was ich stark bezweifle…dein Kopf wird dir morgen bestimmt große Freude bereiten." Vorsichtig drehte Rufus den betrunkenen Teenager wieder in die richtige Richtung, sodass sie weiter gehen konnten. Darwin schwamm den beiden dann kurzer Hand hinterher.

"Weißt du Rufus…" Lucas hatte gerade fast das Gleichgewicht verloren. "…ich fühl' mich wie auf einer Achterbahn. Wir sind aber auf der ssseaQuest, richtig?"

"Äh ja."

"Wusst ich doch!"

Rufus sagte dazu nichts, Lucas redete ungehindert weiter. "Ich bin ja nicht blöd…ich merk schon, dass meine Kordi…Koonid…Kooo…"

"Deine Koordination?"

"Ja, genau…dass die gerade nicht so ganz funktioniert…ich krieg' alles ganz genau mit, weißt du?"

"Alles klar."

In dem Moment landete Lucas dann vollkommen auf dem Boden. "Hey Lucas! Was ist?"

"Mir ist total schlecht…und das ganze Gedrehe macht es nicht besser…ich bleib' jetz' hier liegen. Der Rest is mir egal…"

Rufus schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, ich helf' dir wieder auf die Beine."

"Vergiss es, ich beweg' mich kein Stück! Gute Nacht." Er schloss die Augen.

"Lucas!" Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. "Hey, zwing mich nicht dich zu tragen. Wenn du das dann morgen noch weißt wirst du mich deswegen umbringen!"

"Gute Nahaaaacht…"

"Lucas, das ist keine leere Drohung. Ich werde dich tragen und zwar am besten gleich zu eurer Gedankenleseärztin. Die kann sich dann schön um dich kümmern." …Lucas reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Rufus. "Hey, Lucas…hallo!" Großartig, sein Schwarm war nun vollkommen weggetreten, also musste Rufus ihn nun wohl wirklich tragen. Nicht dass ihm das groß etwas ausmachte, allerdings gäbe es sicher wieder einen Haufen bunter Gerüchte, wenn sie jemand dabei sehen würde. Hm, die Hauptsache war wohl, dass Lucas nicht allzu viel davon mitbekam und ihn deswegen dann einen Kopf kürzer machen konnte.

Mit Lucas auf den Armen schaute sich Rufus um. In welcher Richtung lag jetzt die Krankenstation? Oh, da war ein MacLev, der würde ihn schnell zu seinem Zielort bringen. Kurz entschlossen stieg er ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dr Smith.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, wurde Lucas sofort wegen einer leichten Alkoholvergiftung behandelt. Bis Rufus ihn dorthin geschafft hatte, verschlechterte sich der Zustand des Teenagers mehr und mehr.

"Wird es ihm wieder besser gehen?" sagte Rufus bang an die Ärztin gewandt, während sie die Decke über Lucas' Brust zog und ihm nun ein wenig Ruhe gönnen wollte.

"Ja, er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen." Sie sah ihn kurz an. "Sie brauchen mir auch keine Erklärungen geben, ihre Gedanken liegen völlig frei vor mir. Ich weiß schon, wen ich mir zur Brust nehmen muss."

"Kann ich dann noch etwas hier bleiben, ja?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an.

"Natürlich, aber lassen sie ihn schlafen." Wendy wandte sich ab und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Bridger hinein gestürmt kam, verfolgt von einer völlig aufgebrachten Iva, die Benjamin Krieg an der Hand hinter sich her zerrte und ihn nicht mehr los lassen wollte, damit er auch ja keinen Unfug mehr anrichtete.

"Captain?" fragte die Telepathin leicht verwirrt.

"Wie geht es ihm?" platzte Bridger sofort los. Sein Gesicht wirkte faltiger als sonst. Die Sorge um Lucas war ihm buchstäblich anzusehen. Anfangs hatte er nur geglaubt, der Junge sei lediglich angetrunken, doch dann musste er erfahren, dass sich dieser nun auf der Krankenstation befand.

Die Küchenfrau lies von Ben ab, fegte durch den Raum an Lucas Bett und schubste Rufus Wainwright kurzerhand zur Seite. Eigentlich wollte er gerade Händchen halten, doch nun musste er mit zusehen, wie der Küchenteufel seinen Schwarm tätschelte und wimmerte, was für ein armer kleiner Kerl er doch sei. Sie versprach ihm viele Leckereien für ihn zu zubereiten, wenn er denn erst wieder auf den Beinen sein würde.

Ein gewisser Versorgungsoffizier bekam nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn Dr. Smith erklärte dem Captain gerade genau, was mit ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied sei. Iva warf blitzende Blicke gegen Ben. "Sie ... sie..." fauchte sie vor sich hin, konnte sich aber nicht von Lucas trennen, an welchem sie mehr oder weniger hing, als sei sie an ihm festgeklebt.

"Jetzt reicht es aber! Lucas braucht seine Ruhe, ich muss sie jetzt bitten, alle zu gehen!" begann Wendy wütend zu werden, als der Teenager sich unruhig in seinem Bett drehte und stöhnte. Iva sah das gar nicht ein. Sie legte sich gleich schützend über den Jungen und küsste ihm die Stirn. "Mein armer kleiner, was hast du nur?"

Captain Bridger schnappte sich Ben Krieg, mit dem er jetzt ein ernstes Wörtchen in seiner Kabine reden würde und verließ den Raum. "Kommen sie, Iva, ich glaube in der Messe warten noch einige Partygäste auf sie."

"Nein, ich kann hier nicht weg, Captain. Der arme Lucas. Was soll nur aus ihm werden, wenn keiner hier bei ihm ist. Was ist wenn er aufwacht und... ach ich mag gar nicht daran denken." Sie warf ihr Gesicht an die Brust des Teenagers und schien in Tränen auszubrechen. Wendy Smith wurde das zu viel. "Wenn sie nicht freiwillig gehen wollen, dann werde ich jemanden holen, der sie gewaltsam von hier weg holt! Lucas geht es gut, aber nur solange er Ruhe bekommt. Wenn etwas sein sollte, bin ich schon da. Soviel dürfen sie mir schon zutrauen."

"Schon, Schätzchen", begann Iva mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln an die Ärztin gewandt. Von verweinten Augen konnte gar nicht die Rede sein. "aber sie habe noch keine Erfahrung mit Kindern. Ihr blutjungen Dinger meint immer, schon alles zu wissen, dabei kommt doch erst mit dem Alter die Reife."

Dr. Smith rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. "Dennoch, in medizinischer Hinsicht bin ich ihnen über und ob Kind oder nicht, sie gehen jetzt hier raus und lassen Lucas in meiner alleinigen Obhut."

Bevor Iva noch auf die Idee kommen konnte sich Bestätigung bei Rufus zu holen, schlich auch er sich aus dem Raum. Draußen wurde er jedoch schon erwartet. Sein kleines Fangrüppchen, das ihm seine Gitarre hinterher getragen hatte sah ihn erwartend an. Megan hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tippte mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. "Hallo." sagte der eine oder andere. Dave hielt ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen die Gitarre entgegen.

"Oh, danke. Ich hätte mir meine Gitarre schon geholt." sagte Rufus und nahm das Stück entgegen.

"Und was ist nun mit unserem Privatkonzert? Wollen wir in den Veranstaltungsraum gehen?"

Rufus fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar. "Wisst ihr, mir ist jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr nach Privatkonzert. Das hat sich fürs erste erledigt." Schnell machte er, dass er davon kam. Seine Fans freute das hier weniger und erneut schürrte sich die Wut auf das junge Computergenie. Wieso musste der sich auch abfüllen, damit sie ihren Spaß nicht bekamen? Das war doch alles wieder pure Absicht von dem, das wussten alle nur zu genau! Sie wollten gerade geschlossen in die Krankenstation stürmen um dem jungen Genie ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen, als Iva von der Ärztin hinaus geworfen wurde.

"Das wird ihnen noch Leid tun!" polterte Iva Wendy entgegen, die das ganze eher locker sah und sich nicht beeindrucken ließ.

"Ich glaube Lucas wird es das nicht. Die Tür hier werde ich jetzt auch absperren, damit er wirklich seine Ruhe bekommt."

Iva stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Hah, sie trauen mir nicht? Sie als Gedankenleserin sollten doch ganz genau wissen, zu was ich fähig bin."

Wendy nickte. "Genau deshalb schließe ich ab. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun."

"Warten sie! Sie können das arme Kind doch nicht einfach so hier einsperren und weg gehen!" Und wie Dr. Smith das konnte, sie war sogar schon auf dem Weg zur Magnetbahn, verfolgt von einer wütend vor sich hin meckernden Iva. Die Fangruppe war darüber hinaus mehr als aufgeklärt und zog es vor, sich ebenfalls zurück zu ziehen. Vielleicht sollte man ja Rufus suchen? Ob der sich nicht doch zu einem Privatkonzert überreden ließ? Sie suchten ihn eine Stunde, doch er war nicht zu finden und in seine Kabine einbrechen wollte niemand. Durch das kleine Sichtfenster hatte niemand von ihnen ihn sehen können. Wo auch immer er sich befand, wenn er sich nicht gerade in seiner Kabine versteckte, er konnte von seinen Fans nicht gefunden werden.

Leise Gitarrenklänge waren links neben seinem Kopf zu hören. Jemand spielte und verursachte bei ihm einen wahren Vulkanausbruch im Kopf. "Nicht." murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Sofort hörte das Spiel auf. "Lucas?"

Die Stimme kannte er. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, doch das Licht im Raum blendete ihn und er kniff diese wieder zusammen.

"Warte, ich drehe das Licht runter." Etwas hölzernes wurde auf den Boden gestellt und Schritte waren zu hören, wenig später wurde es dunkler im Raum und damit angenehmer für seine Augen. Er brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position und sah sich um. "Wieso bin ich auf der Krankenstation?" Und warum fühlte sein gesamter Körper sich so schwer an?

Rufus nahm neben ihm auf einem runden Hocker erneut Platz. "Weil du eine Alkoholvergiftung hattest und auf dem Weg zu deiner Kabine zusammen gebrochen bist."

"Oh... verstehe, daher auch ... meine Beschwerden." Lucas sprach leise und mit belegter Zunge. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war einfach nur scheußlich. "Kannst du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen." strahlte Rufus und eilte zu dem Waschbecken und füllte einen der Pappbecher um ihn Lucas zu bringen. Er war jetzt auf ihn angewiesen und das löste in ihm Glücksgefühle aus.

"Danke." sagte Lucas, als er den Becher mit schwachen Händen nahm und einige Schlucke trank. Das half zwar nicht viel, aber ein wenig konnte er von dem Geschmack hinunter spülen. Rufus nahm wieder seine Gitarre und begann darauf etwas zu spielen.

"Kannst du das bitte sein lassen? Mir dröhnt so schon der Kopf genug."

Beleidigt legte Rufus seine Gitarre zur Seite. "Ich war doch ganz leise."

"Dennoch, ich kann gerade nichts weiter vertragen... und wenn du schon dabei bist, sprich bitte etwas leiser." Lucas massierte sich die obere Hälfte seines Nasenbeins. Der Schmerz schien überall zu sein. "Wir müssen doch jetzt bald ankommen, nicht?"

"Mhm." kam es traurig aus Richtung Rufus. "In zehn Minuten sollen wir angeblich andocken. Als ich vorhin den Captain nochmal fragte, meinte er schon, dass wir nicht mehr lange brauchen würden. Dein Freund Ben ist bereits mit meinem Gepäck zur Schleuse geschickt worden und ich habe Dr. Smith auf Knien anflehen müssen, mich noch etwas zu dir zu lassen. Ich dachte schon du wachst nicht mehr auf, bis ich von Bord muss. Euer Commander wird mich sicherlich gleich holen kommen, damit ich verschwinde." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Dann muss ich aber lange weg getreten gewesen sein."

"Oh ja, Iva ist halb verzweifelt und versucht ständig zu dir zu kommen. Darum ist die Tür hier auch abgeschlossen."

Innerlich war Lucas über diese Information mehr als erleichtert. Ein Glück, dass er gerade nicht in der Nähe der Küchenfrau war. Er konnte sich das schon bildlich genug vorstellen, was in dieser gerade vor ging.

"Kann ich mir, bis der Commander kommt noch einen Abschiedskuss bei dir stehlen?" Rufus sah ihn mit großen runden Augen an.

Lucas kippte ihm den Rest seines Wassers ins Gesicht. "Mir geht es noch nicht gut genug dafür und soviel Restalkohol habe ich auch nicht mehr in meinem Blut, dass ich genau das jetzt tun würde. Du bekommst von mir ein, bis bald und mach's gut, aber nicht mehr." Erneut griff er mit der Hand nach seinem Kopf. Irgendwann musste das hier doch mal aufhören. Würde Wendy mit dabei sein, wenn Rufus geholt wurde? Wenn ja, konnte er sich von ihr ja was gegen diese Kopfschmerzen geben lassen.

Sobald die seaQuest angedockt hatte, kam ein Sicherheitsteam nach draußen um dort Posten zu beziehen, gefolgt von Commander Ford. Er sah sich um. Die morgendliche Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Himmel herab, zwei junge Mädchen mit Schlafsäcken und einer halben Campingausrüstung nahmen Kurs auf ihn, oben am Zaun zum Hafen, waren einige Sicherheitsleute damit beschäftigt andere Personen davon abzuhalten den Maschendrahtzaun zu zerschneiden um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Europa war eindeutig ziemlich verrückt. Hier schliefen schon junge Mädchen draußen am Strand, weil sie kein zu Hause mehr hatten. Er drehte sich gerade herum, als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Äh hähähä, entschuldigung?"

Ford drehte sich wieder zurück. Eine der beiden armen Mädchen, die bei näherem Hinsehen nun eher wie zwei gar nicht so arme Mädchen aussahen, hatte das Wort an ihn gerichtet. Sie trugen beide jeweils ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Hinter ihm stolperte Ben Krieg aus der Schleuse und fiel der Länge nach über einen von Rufus' Koffern, die sich dank seiner gezwungenen Einkaufsaktion durch mehr Inventar gehäuft hatten. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick auf den Versorgungsoffizer, der vor sich hin fluchend seine gerissene Uniform am Knie betrachtete und anschließend versuchte die Koffer aufzuheben, dann wandte er sich den Mädchen zu, die mit großen erstaunten Augen auf die Koffer sahen. Einer war aufgegangen.

"Ist das... sind das... Rufus' Sachen?" fragte eine andere.

"War er bei ihnen wirklich an Bord?" fragte die erste und sah ihn bereits mit großen Rehaugen an.

"Ist er noch da und kommt gleich?"

"Wehe der ist nicht mehr da!"

Von oben der Absperrung war ein Mädchen auf den Zaun geklettert und rief aus vollem Hals. "**RUFUS**! ICH MÖCHTE EINEN KUSS VON DIR HABEN! UNSER LETZTER WAR DOCH SO KURZ!" Dann wurde sie von den Beamten herunter gezerrt und wehrte sich wieder mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Behandlung.

Augenrollend betrachteten die beiden Mädchen mit ihren Schlafsäcken unter ihren Armen die Szene. "Melanie mal wieder."

"War ja klar, dass die hier auftaucht."

"Pah, was denkt die eigentlich? Naja, komm, wir bauen unser Zelt da drüben auf, ich glaube das dauert noch."

"Och... also, ja warum nicht. Hast du noch Tee in deiner Thermoskanne? Meiner ist alle, die Nacht war doch etwas frisch."

Commander Ford sah ihnen fragend nach. Europa war wirklich voller verrückter Leute. Er wandte sich lieber seinen Leuten zu, von denen er wusste, dass diese nicht ganz so durchgeknallt waren und hoffte, dass man Rufus auch wirklich von ihrem jungen Genie endlich los reißen konnte, dann ging er wieder auf das Boot zurück. Endlich würde hier auch Normalität wieder einkehren. Der Sänger war nun da, wo er hingehörte und auf der seaQuest würden Recht und Ordnung walten. Gegen Ivas Zorn gegenüber ihren Versorgungsoffizier mal abgesehen.

ENDE


	51. Epilog

****

Epilog

Zusatzinfo: Bitte nicht allzu ernst nehmen, das hier ist nur ein kleiner Spaß gewesen, den ich mir ein paar mal geleistet habe.

Ich möchte außerdem auch im Namen von Samusa jedem Danken, der diese Geschichte gelesen hat und das nun unabhängig, ob wir Reviews erhalten haben oder nicht. Seit endlich ein Countsystem eingeführt hat, wissen wir definitiv, dass es noch andere Leser gibt und die grüßen wir hiermit auch. Die Tatsache, dass es einige gibt, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben, stimmt uns guter Dinge, dass wir so schlecht nun auch nicht sind. Vielen Dank!

****

Anruf 1

Ganz allein in seinem Quartier griff Lucas zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer, die er aus seinem Spind heraus gezogen hatte, als er diesen ein wenig in Ordnung brachte. Nachdem er keine einzige saubere Hose mehr gefunden hatte, hatte er sich dazu aufgerafft und seine Sachen in den Spind ein klein wenig ordentlicher in die Fächer geknallt.

Am anderen Ende klingelte es. Lucas spielte mit einem Kugelschreiber in seiner anderen Hand und wartete, dass jemand ran gehen würde.

"Ja?" klang es auf einmal genervt.

"Na wenn ich störe, dann leg ich schnell wieder auf."

"Lucas? Nein, bloß nicht! Du störst doch nie!" Auf einmal klang die Person sehr viel erfreuter über seinen Anruf.

"Sicher?"

"JA!" Irgendwie konnte Lucas sich genau vorstellen, wie sehr die Person nun über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen schien. "Ich dachte schon du rufst vielleicht doch nicht an."

"Rufus?" Lucas grinste bereits in sich hinein.

"Jaha?"

"Wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe und jetzt muss ich aber schon wieder arbeiten. Bis später." Schnell legte Lucas auf und lachte los. So wie er den Sänger kannte, würde der ihm das auch glatt glauben. Er hatte ja gesagt, er soll einfach anrufen und das mal so sagen. Er würde später ihn nochmals anrufen und dann den kleinen Scherz aufklären, aber für den Moment ließ er Rufus einfach mal in dem Glauben und machte sich lieber auf zur Brücke um dort mit seiner Anwesenheit zu glänzen.

****

Anruf 2

Zwei Tage später klingelte das Vidphone bei Lucas und Tony im Quartier.  
Piccolo war wie immer auf Bräuteschau und Lucas kam gerade vom Dienst. Etwas  
verwundert stellte er fest, dass es keine Übertragung per Video war, sondern  
ein gewöhnlicher Anruf. wer konnte das sein? Einfach ran gehen, dann löste  
sich die Frage sicher schon.  
"Ja?"  
"Dich zu erreichen ist ja schwieriger als mich!" hörte man die Stimme Rufus  
Wainwrights aus den Lautsprechern. "und falls du dich wunderst, du hast  
deine Nummer mit senden lassen, als du vorgestern bei mir angerufen hast."  
Lucas grinste in sich hinein und war kurz davor schnell aufzulegen. "Ups...  
ist mir wohl entfallen."  
"Ich möchte das geklärt haben, meintest du das ernst? Wenn ja, wann hast du  
wieder Zeit, oder muss ich bis nach meiner Tour warten."  
Lucas räusperte sich und fummelte am Kragen seines Hemdes herum. "So ganz  
ernst war das eigentlich nicht... das war nur ein Höflichkeitsanruf... so  
hallo Rufus, wie geht's?"  
"Aha..." Die Enttäuschung war nicht zu überhören.  
"Bist du sauer deswegen? Du bist doch derjenige gewesen, der das  
vorgeschlagen hat, wie ich denn mal anrufen sollte."  
"Jaja... schon gut. Ich muss jetzt los." und schon hatte Rufus aufgelegt.  
Anscheinend war er traurig und auch ein wenig sauer auf Lucas. Lucas wählte  
die Nummer von Rufus, aber der ging nicht mehr ran. Wie es aussah spielte er  
nun die große beleidigte Zicke. Aber Lucas wäre nicht Lucas, wenn er nicht  
genau wüsste, wie man jemanden wieder aufheitern konnte. Er packte seine  
Kamera heraus und fotografierte die kleine Spieluhr von Rufus, die einen  
Ehrenplatz neben seiner Koje bekommen hatte und schickte das Bild auf das  
Handy von Rufus mit einem fetten sorry darunter.

**Anruf 3**

Mittlerweile war sich Lucas sicher Rufus Wainwright mit seinem Scherzanruf aufs äußerste verärgert zu haben. Er überlegte gerade wie man diesen denn noch mehr aufheitern könnte. Das Foto von seinem Geschenk an Lucas hatte ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr dazu gebracht ihn nochmals anzuhören und auch alle Versuche seit zwei Tagen den Sänger anzurufen scheiterten. Nicht einmal die Mailbox war eingeschaltet und egal ob er mit gesendeter Nummer anrief oder ohne, Rufus ging nicht ran. Es klopfte an seine Kabinentür. Ein Ensign brachte ihm und Tony die Post. Sein Zimmergenosse war derzeitig unauffindbar, da er eigentlich Reinigungsdienst in der Wäscherei hatte. Den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche von Lucas hatte er gekonnt einfach stehen lassen.

Lucas überflog die einzelnen Briefe. Alle ein bis zwei Wochen kam ein Shuttle mit der Post für die Crew und nur selten war eigentlich für Lucas etwas dabei. Seine Eltern hatten beide nie genug Zeit für ihn, weshalb sie nie schrieben, außer er ihnen und sonst waren seine Freunde alle zu faul zum Stift zu greifen. Mails taten es schließlich auch, aber heute war etwas für ihn dabei. Verwundert blickte er auf die unbekannte Handschrift, bis er den Brief herumdrehte und das geschwungene R und W sah. Eilig öffnete er den Brief. Er war von Anfang dieser Woche, also genau einen Tag bevor Lucas seinen netten Anruf gestartet hatte. Sehr viel schrieb Rufus nicht, nur dass ihm der Aufenthalt auf der seaQuest gefallen hatte und es schon sehr vermisste. Viel zu schnell hatte er sich auf das Leben auf dem Boot gewöhnt gehabt und die Gesellschaft des Computergenies genossen, von dem er sich noch immer sicher war diesen umkrempeln zu können. Lucas dachte insbesondere gleichzeitig an einige weibliche Crewmitglieder die das selbe von Rufus dachten. Mit drei Kreuzen beendete Rufus seinen Brief und versprach ihm noch viele weitere zu schicken um ihm von Europa zu erzählen. Die drei Kreuze standen sicherlich für Küsschen.

"Na gut, einmal probier ich es noch." Lucas huschte in die Offiziersmesse, wo normalerweise Besprechungen abgehalten worden, aber nun niemand war. Er holte ein Handy aus seiner Tasche hervor, verband es mit dem Computer um eine Verbindung zum Satelliten des Anbieters zu bekommen und schaltete das Gerät auch ein. Es war sein privates, doch auf der seaQuest nützten einem Handys nicht sehr viel, weshalb er es meist nur in seinem Spind aufbewahrte. Eilig tippte er die Nummer in das Tastenfeld, welche er auf einem Blatt Papier mit sich genommen hatte, dann wartete er auf das Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung als er mit dem Rücken zur Wand am Boden saß.

"Ja?"

Lucas strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Wusste er es doch, sobald eine Nummer gesendet wurde, die zu einem anderen Handy gehört und nicht zur UEO würde Rufus ran gehen.

"Hallo Rufus, bitte leg jetzt nicht sofort auf!"

"Und warum nicht?" zickte Rufus los.

"Weil ich deinen Brief heute bekommen habe."

"Aha... schon verbrannt?"

"Nein, ich wüsste nicht warum. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hier so wohl fühlst." Was für einen Quatsch erzählte er da eigentlich?

"Das lag wohl eher mehr an einer Person, die sich aber einen Spaß aus meinen Gefühlen macht und darauf gerade mehr herum trampelt, anstatt sie zu respektieren. Weißt du, ich kann damit leben, wenn man mich abweist und mir einen Korb gibt, aber das von dir fand ich nicht besonders taktvoll."

Lucas wurde ernst. "Ich weiß, das habe ich ja auch gemerkt, dass du das nicht so toll fandest. Es tut mir auch leid, wenn ich dir damit weh getan habe. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzen. Es war nur so, dass du hier an Bord eine ganz andere Art von Humor gezeigt hattest und ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so nahe gehen würde."

"Ist es aber." nuschelte Rufus beleidigt.

"Dafür habe ich jetzt aber einen Brief bekommen. Ich kriege so selten Post und freue mich immer darüber, wenn mal einer so an mich denkt. Also hör jetzt ja nicht auf mir von deinen Abenteuern in Europa zu erzählen. Kannst auch Fotos machen und die mir schicken, dann habe ich was womit ich meine Wand tapezieren kann und diese "Mädels" kommen endlich mal etwas weg."

Eine kurze Pause entstand ehe Rufus antwortete. "Soll ich mit auf den Fotos drauf sein?"

Lucas grinste. "Wenn du unbedingt musst."

"Mit Autogramm?"

"Na aber klar doch! Damit lässt sich Tony sicherlich gut ärgern."

"Soll ich ein Poster von einem Stripper organisieren, damit ihr das aufhängen könnt."

Lucas lachte. "Ich glaube damit machst du dir Tony endgültig zum Feind."

"Gut, dann bringe ich ihm einen mit, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre."

"Gehst du jetzt dann wieder an dein Handy, wenn ich das nächste mal anrufe oder schmollst du jetzt wieder?"

"Nein, ich gehe ran. Ich hoffe drauf, dass es irgendwann ehrlich ist und wenn ich dich schriftlich weiter betören kann, versuche ich deine Liebe so zu gewinnen, bis ich das persönlich machen kann. Hehehe." Rufus hörte sich doch schon wieder ganz anders an, dachte Lucas bei sich und verabschiedete sich.

****

Anruf 4

Noch völlig verschlafen zog Lucas die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Wer auch immer da gerade anrief, hatte Pech, er würde nicht ran gehen. Der Anrufbeantworter würde das schon erledigen. Der Signalton erklang und die Aufnahme lief dann auch schon, aber es sprach keiner. Er blinzelte unter seiner Decke hervor. Es war ein Anruf ohne Bildübertragung. Bestimmt nur ein Scherz, dachte er bei sich, drehte sich herum und wollte weiter schlafen.

"Also das enttäuscht mich jetzt aber. Geht das schon wieder los, dass ich keinen erreiche?" zickte Rufus Wainwright aus dem Lautsprecher.

Augenrollend ließ sich Lucas aus seiner Koje fallen und drückte auf den Knopf um das Gespräch doch noch anzunehmen. "Ich habe geschlafen."

"Oh, hallo Lucas, endlich!" Auf einmal war Rufus wieder richtig glücklich.

"Endlich? Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen...ist es wichtig?"

"Ja, natürlich, es ist immer wichtig. Pass auf, ich stehe hier gerade in Mailand in einer super chicken Boutique und wollte mal deine Meinung hören so als komplett hetero, der bald schwul sein wird."

Lucas knallte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Das war doch alles nicht wahr.

"Bist du noch dran?"

"Ja... bin noch da." grummelte Lucas leicht vor sich hin.

"Gut, dann stell dir folgendes vor, eine grün karierte Hose und eine rot karierte Hose, welche von beiden würdest du nehmen? Die grüne hat kleine Karos und die rote größere."

"Gar keine!"

"Wieso nicht? Die sehen totchick aus!"

"Rufus, warum fragst du nicht einfach ein paar der Verkäufer, die kennen sich eher damit aus."

"Hab ich schon versucht, die können kein englisch, brabbeln was in italienisch, aber nicht englisch."

"Dann solltest du selbst wissen, was du nimmst. Ich ziehe sowas nicht an, bei mir landet das im nächsten Zirkuszelt."

Rufus seufzte nachdenklich. "Wir zwei müssen wirklich einmal an deinem Geschmack arbeiten. Wart nur ab, bis wir wieder zusammen sind, dann gehen wir nochmal schön einkaufen. Ich nehm jetzt beide, ich sehe gerade, die haben noch Jacketts passend dazu."

Lucas, der sich schon wahnsinnig auf Rufus' Rückkehr zur seaQuest freute, hoffte schnell weiter schlafen zu können, nachdem der Sänger aufgelegt hatte, doch nun wo er wach war, blieb er das auch und für den Rest des Tages hörte man ihn nur vor sich hin grummeln.

****

Anruf 5

Lucas huschte durch die seaQuest nach einem Ort, an welchem er ungestört telefonieren konnte. Tony musste ausgerechnet dann in ihre gemeinsame Kabine stürzen, wenn er gerade am wählen war. Es war manchmal wirklich zum verrückt werden. Wieso konnten einen die Leute nicht einfach mal tun lassen, was man wollte? Wieso musste ständig einer stören und nerven? Noch immer mit einer Mordswut im Bauch glitt er in eines der leer stehenden Labors, verschloss von innen die Tür und atmete kurz dreimal ein und aus. Das hier wurde echt noch zu stressig.

An einem der Computer setzte er sich gemütlich hin, hackte sich durch die paar wissenschaftlichen Benutzerzugangsdaten und konnte augenblicklich neu beginnen die Nummer zu wählen. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingelton wurde abgenommen.

"Ja?" hörte sich sehr gestreßt an heute. Auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, was für ein Tag das ist.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Rufus!" warf Lucas in das Mikrophon und am anderen Ende herrschte Stille. Lucas wartete, ... und wartete und ... wartete. "Äh... Rufus?"

"Ich musste nur gerade darüber nachdenken wie schrecklich es ist, dass ich dich nicht umarmen und küssen kann, dafür dass du daran gedacht hast. Das ist so süß von dir!"

Ach... daher wehte also der Wind. "Ach macht gar nichts, ein Dankeschön reicht auch schon. Den anderen Kram müssen wir nicht machen. Würde ich ja auch nicht."

"Aber ich! Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du mir nicht noch mehr schenken willst? Ein, Rufus ich liebe dich und dieses mal ganz ernsthaft, zum Beispiel?" hoffnungsvoll musste Rufus gerade am Telefon hängen.

"Äh... nein, ich habe ehrlich gesagt gar kein Geschenk. Oh halt, warte, ich habe ein Foto gemacht, das schicke ich dir nachher noch durch. Darwin wollte dir auch gratulieren." Eigentlich hatte Lucas Darwin dazu gezwungen einen Partyhut aufzusetzen und schön in die Kamera zu lächeln, aber wenn man dem Delphin versprach er würde damit zum Star werden, hatte das ganz schnell seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Lucas war schließlich ein Genie und die Crew laberte den Delphin mit soviel Quatsch zu, da musste der von einer Karriere im Showbiz träumen.

"Was denn? Du nackt mit deinem Delphin im Pool?"

Lucas runzelte die Stirn. "Auf solche Ideen kannst nur du kommen! Nein, anständiges Foto und ich bin nicht drauf."

"Schade. .. mir hat keiner was in der Richtung geschenkt, dabei wäre das doch mal eine Idee gewesen. Gestern abend bin ich irgendwie in einem Stadtteil gelandet, bei dem nur Stricher unterwegs waren. Hähä, mich hat dann einer angehalten und wollte bezahlten Sex haben. Wenn er süß ausgesehen hätte, hätte ich es mir sicherlich überlegt. Oder willst du, dass ich mich ab sofort für dich aufhebe? Das kann ich machen!"

"Weißt du, irgendwie geht das hier gerade in eine ganz komische Richtung, mit der ich nichts zu tun haben will. Aber ich habe Iva gesagt, dass du heute Geburtstag hast. Sie findet es richtig schade, dass du nicht da bist, sie hätte so gerne eine kleine Party für dich gegeben. Nur leider sind Ivas Partys Kindergeburtstage mit den entsprechenden Spielen."

"Gib ihr bloß nicht meine Nummer, oder ich werde sauer!"

"Keine Sorge, auf die Idee komme ich nur, wenn du mich ärgern solltest. Ich lasse dich jetzt auch wieder mit deinen Geschenken allein, sofern du welche bekommen hast. Aber ich denke mal, deine Band hat schon an dich gedacht. Bis später." Schnell legte Lucas auf, nicht das es noch darauf hinaus lief und Rufus ihm ein weiteres Abenteuer aus dem Rotlichtviertel der Stadt erzählte in welcher er sich auch immer befinden mag.

ENDGÜLTIGES ENDE


End file.
